Senran Kagura Arkanum (Volume 2)
by sledgehammer963
Summary: Upon Alan's return from war, things are far from perfect. When waning relationships between Kagura, a mysterious goddess called the Mirror Queen, and the four major shinobi factions threaten to tear everyone apart, Alan, his brother Octavian, as well as Ayame, and Hibari are forced to fight for peace as well as choose between their true deity, and the one that saved Alan's life.
1. Chapter 1: An Odyssic Return

The sound of the train wheels click across the steel rails. White flakes of powder gently float from the massive grey void above and rest on the ground below. A thin layer of condensation and steam form on the damp glass windows. Daigon is sitting across from me and polishing the comb of his Spartan helmet while I re-read letters the girls, Astoreth and Mr. K sent us during our deployment.

However, I spend a majority of my time reading the letters Asuka wrote. The fact that I'm going to see her in a matter of minutes overwhelms me, and these letters are doing nothing to quell the excitement and anticipation I am feeling right now.

It's been nearly nine months since I last seen the city. Since I last seen Asuka and the others. When Spring arrived, I decided that it was time I helped the shinobi take the Bolakna (golden river) back from the evil hunters.

The shinobi launched a campaign to try and retake the river completely. The moment I heard that the shinobi were going against the evil hunters, I was the first one to sign up despite Asuka's protests. I told her that "the shinobi didn't need heroes. They needed professionals," and that's what I brought to the table. Plus, I never want to miss out on an opportunity to kill evil hunters.

Hunters that have spent decades killing, raping and kidnapping shinobi as well as other hunters that didn't agree with their motives. The very hunters directly responsible for the destruction of my people. When Daigon heard I was going off to war, he quickly followed because it reminded him of his time when he served as a Spartan polemarch.

As of now, Daigon and I have helped the shinobi win several battles that have turned the tide of war in their favor. The fight has been successful and those who enlisted at the start of the campaign are being granted leave for Christmas since a majority of the fighting is over now.

"So... what are you going to do when you get back?" Daigon asks.

"What any Spartan would when he's been away from his bride and home for nearly nine months." I reply.

Daigon lets out a soft chuckle and puts his helmet back on. Even though the shinobi are supposed to be my enemy, I have come to terms that they are now the dominant civilization. I am still a hunter by heart, but I've conformed to the shinobi ways to blend in.

Jonathan told me that if our clan, and the good hunters are to thrive, we must surrender our identity so that our people can truly live on.

The train Daigon and I boarded was the last one. Mainly because we didn't want to ride back with everyone else. We wanted a train to ourselves so Daigon and I could talk. Before we left the train station a couple hours ago, I called Mr. K and let him know that Daigon and I would be returning.

Before I could finish my sentence, he already handed the phone off to Asuka where all the girls showered me with tearful praise. The fact that I was about to come home and their joy of having me return really warmed my heart. Especially hearing Asuka's testament of how she missed me.

After I talked to all the girls, I handed Daigon a handful of yen and said take as long as he needed. He was emotional about hearing the pleas of the Hanzo girls, but he cried when Astoreth got on the line, and they talked until it was time to board the train.

I pull my After-Action Report out of the envelope and read it. I'm not supposed to, but I'm curious what my stats are before Mr. K looks at them. Daigon pulls his out too.

"How'd you do?" Daigon asks.

"Average. I had over thousand hours of service time since I worked twelve on, twelve off."

We trade papers, and the first thing I look for is his kills confirmed. Daigon pumps his fist up in the air and lets out a grunt of victory as I sit back and sigh. He has twenty kills over me.

"Damnit. I guess that means I owe you that case of wine from Lemnos." I state as we hand each other our reports back.

"A celebration?"

"I promised Asuka's parents I'd keep the alcohol away from their daughter. I haven't touched a drop since last winter."

"Ah come on Alan! Lemnoian wine takes the edge of the war!"

"I'm sorry Daigon, but I can't. So, drink extra for my sake."

"Well, I guess I can respect that request." Daigon teases.

"It's what a Spartan would do." I poke back.

Daigon lets out a hearty chuckle and starts polishing the emblem on his shield until the lustrous shine radiates with pride. In our downtime, Daigon would tell me stories about his time and adventures in Sparta nearly 2,500 years ago.

Even though he started out as a yoma general, Daigon found absolutely no peace in the life he was living. He had everything in the world and it still meant nothing. Then when the honored elders defeated him, Astoreth and their commander, Daigon and Astoreth accepted the honored elder's offer of becoming guardians of the lineage.

Because of the honored elder's hatred towards the yoma, a majority of descendants refused to call them guardians. Even though they were bound to this family until I killed Roger. Daigon said one day when he woke up, Astoreth was gone.

On the table sat a letter stating that she went to the land of Gaul to try and get away from him because he reminded her of all the horrible things she did, and that she recommends he go somewhere else.

Daigon was heartbroken that she left, but he respected her decision. One day, he just started walking until the land turned into a sea. Because he was originally the god of the sea, he simply walked across it until he came to an area called Lacedaemon.

Because he was an outsider, Daigon was sold into the services of the Agiad king, Anaxandridas. Although a slave, Daigon worked hard and became one of the king's best servants. He was even promoted to managing estates the king owned.

When threats of war loomed over Sparta, Daigon quickly proved that he was an able warrior and would faithfully serve as the king's armor bearer. The kings of Sparta had a better idea though. They allowed him to enlist in the army where he worked his way up to a polemarch of the Spartans special forces, Cheri vasilia (Hand of the king).

Even after the fall of Sparta, Daigon continues to carry out their way of life for the integrity they taught him. Although they did things he did not agree with, the Spartans taught Daigon self-discipline and always trying to better yourself and those you care about. Even when you are at your absolute lowest.

I dip a rag in a bottle of solvent and scrub the dried blood off the blades of my kopis swords. Because I was enlisting with shinobi, I needed to change my appearance to something that would help me blend in, but also make me unique.

Daigon and Astoreth were overjoyed that I needed a new look so they went to work. Astoreth built the armor while Daigon forged my new weapons. While they did that, I sealed my old armor, duster, scythe and revolver in a box where no one could get to it other than me. I still have the hat from Italy the Hanzo girls bought me, but I only wear that on special occasions.

Three days before my deployment, Astoreth and Daigon presented me my gifts. Astoreth took my hand, kneeled and said, "I fashioned your armor by mixing material from the land of Gaul and Sparta. That way we are always with you."

Astoreth had the girls bring me the armor. It was truly a masterpiece and something only a god could forge. Because the shinobi are fascinated with shadows, Astoreth made an entire set of armor out of black leather that came from Greece while the chainmail plating was forged out of raw ore from France.

It has the ability to completely cloak me when I'm in the dark and is capable of stopping moderate magic attacks. It's also very light so I can move extremely fast. To an extent, this set is the shinobi equivalent to my old hunter armor. Although it can't protect against blood arcane.

After that, Daigon and Mr. K presented me my new weapons. The swords were joined together at first, but Daigon broke the weapon apart and twirled them around his hands. Much like Astoreth, he forged one out of metal from Greece and one from French metal.

He then flicked his wrists, slammed the weapons together and it formed a double-bladed sword, "These are kopis swords that my people used in war. It's the sword that saved Sparta from the Persians, and now, it will be the swords that will protect these girls."

As he handed them to me, the mark of Lacedaemon was etched deep into both blades. A symbol of strength and pride. The same was true with the armor. Except on the chainmail from France, there was a metallic gold fleur-de-lis engraving that covered the back of the armor. This was Astoreth's blessing of protection.

"Well now that this war is over, what's the very first thing you are going to do?" Daigon asks.

"Asuka's parents are probably going to want to see me since I'm returning, and it's the holidays."

"How's that working out?"

"They like me. I only met them twice, but they seem like nice people."

I think back to the first time I actually met Asuka's parents. I hated it because I was positive that they were going to give me the "you're not good enough" speech. No, they were actually kind to me.

Even though my dad, sister and Asuka's mom have bad blood, she doesn't need to know that's my old family. Besides, since Miyabi decided to actually contribute to society by helping Oliveria kill off evil hunters, things have really calmed down between my old family and Asuka's.

The train starts to slow down as it enters the city gates. I put my weapons back in their sheathes and grab my bags. Daigon stows his lance and shield away and follows me down the train aisle. Asuka, Yagyu, Katsu, Ikaruga, Hibari, Mr. K, Daidouji, Astoreth and the new girl Katsu told me about.

Her hair is as black as Ikagura's, and the irises of the girl's eyes illuminate with a ruby red color. Her name is Ayame, and she started shortly after Daigon and I were deployed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Katsu and Ayame were sisters because of their similar appearance.

All the girls are dressed up in their blue winter uniforms, and Astoreth is wearing her attire from the hospital. Shortly after I left, Jonathan gave Astoreth a job at the hospital. Mr. K told me in a letter that because Astoreth couldn't have children, she still loved and wanted to help them. So Astoreth has been working as a pediatrician and newborn specialist so she could help single mothers raise their babies.

The moment I step off the train, Hibari and Yagyu fly from the bench and onto me. The combined weight of them both almost takes me down to the ground. Daigon drops his bags and helps me stand.

"Alan! Tu es retrorsum (you're back)!" Hibari yells. Her pink topaz necklace presses its way into my shoulder as she squeezes me as tight as she can.

"Ego sum certus. Quid mihi et tibi est (I sure am. How have you been?)" I ask as I sit my bags down and hug them both.

"Bonum! Nos libenter es retrorsum (Good! We are glad you came back)!"

"Scutum meum et dixi ego redire vel in parte vel in ea (I said I'd either return with my shield in my hand or resting on top of it)."

Hibari gives me a playful scowl and gently slaps me across my face, "Don't say that. You'd give Asuka a heart attack if she heard that."

"What did he say?" Yagyu asks.

"Nothing. It was just a little joke." Hibari giggles.

"Animadvertit ego vobis dicam in lingua modo potest (I noticed you can speak the language now)."

"Astoreth docuit (Astoreth taught me)."

"Bonum, ipsum bonum (That's good. Very good)."

I sit Yagyu and Hibari down and head over to Ikaruga and Katsu. Behind them stand Astoreth, who is absolutely ecstatic that we made it back. Daigon plants his lance in the ground, sits his shield down and takes his helmet off.

Daigon picks Astoreth up and spins her around. This is really the only time I've seen the two of them this intimate. Astoreth and Daigon are very conservative about their relationship. Sometimes I wonder if they are even in one, but it's not my place to judge. None the less, they care about one another and whether the relationship is there or not is none of my concern. Ikaruga and Katsu give me a quick hug and move me down the line.

"Glad you made it back in one piece." Daidouji says as she straightens the blue cap on top of her black hair.

"It's good to see you too Jotaro." I joke as I shake her hand.

Her grip tightens around my fingers that it feels like the knuckles in my hand are going to pop, and the bones are going to break. I clench my teeth and force a smile. Mr. K chuckles under his breath. I'll never give them the satisfaction of knowing they forced me to take something back and beg.

Daidouji realizes that I'm not going to apologize for the comment. She releases my hand and gives me a massive bearhug. The raw strength of this woman is enough to nearly snap me in half. It's getting to the point I can't breathe. I didn't want to have to do this.

"Vis mittere (emit force)!"

My body glows yellow for a split second and a massive wave of energy erupts. The concussion is strong enough that it breaks Daidouji's death grip and pushes her back. My feet hit the ground and air fills my lungs again.

"Ah come on Alan, I missed you!" Daidouji teases.

"So, I've noticed." I reply as I flick some feeling back into my hand.

Back to the task at hand. I got to go through Mr. K, and then I can reunite with Asuka. He's intentionally blocking my way. Probably to aggravate me. Which he's doing a good job at. Of course, if I didn't have a student trolling me every day, I'd make it a priority to see him too.

"Here you are Mr. K. My after-action report." I say as I hand him the shredded envelope.

"It's good to see you actually followed orders and left it unopened." Mr. K sneers in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I saved you from having to use a letter opener. You should thank me."

Daigon hands Mr. K his report and examines his first. He shakes his head in satisfaction. "It appears you were the one that rallied the army up with your speeches and was always the first into every battle."

"Couldn't have done it without him." I state.

It's true. Before every battle, Daigon and I would march up to the frontline because in battle, the elites were usually kept in the back. We would disobey orders just to do so because the young and inexperienced were put on the frontline.

It's already terrifying enough fighting evil hunters in the first place because those savages don't care if they become yoma. They will do anything and everything to ensure victory. Most of the guys on the front line were anywhere between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. The same age range as all the girls at Hanzo academy.

A majority of them haven't even graduated or seen war yet because of the demand for warriors. Many scared to death and throwing up in anticipation of what was going to happen, and Daigon and I couldn't bear watching these boys who haven't even graduated high school meet their end.

Because Daigon served as a polemarch, he was always a better speaker than I was, so he would deliver a speech, pound on his shield to rally up the army and then he'd charge off with me right behind him. Even though many of the young ones fell in battle, they gave their lives knowing that their sacrifices would not be in vain, and that there were people that cared about them.

The very next speech Daigon would give before the next battle always dealt with honoring those who survived the last and remembering those who didn't, and that their fallen blood would not go unavenged.

"Now let's see how Alan did." Mr. K states as he looks over at my report.

He bursts out laughing and shows me a specific part of the report. I roll my eyes and sigh. Before I left, I made Mr. K a bet that he had to tell me and the girls his age if I got more kills than Daigon, and if I didn't, then I had to buy Daigon any alcohol of his choice.

Mr. K looks back at my report and reads the entire thing. Several things catch his attention. The amount of operations I participated in, the number of allies saved on the battlefield, and overall, the number of hours spent serving since I worked twelve on, twelve off.

That wasn't all the undocumented things Daigon and I did either. Many times, we would sneak out of camp and raid nearby enemy encampments and forts to make things easier for our army.

"Seems like you have a new title on top of all the others. ' _The Spartan_ ' because of your use of a Kopis sword that could be broken apart. Oh, it appears you used them with inhuman skill too. No surprise there."

"Well Asuka did teach me how to use two swords at once before I left. Credit goes to her." I reply.

Everyone looks over at Asuka. Her nervous face is as red as a cherry as she looks away. "It was… nothing really…" Asuka stutters as she grabs the tie on her blue uniform and fiddles with it to try and hide her anxiety.

Since Asuka has always used a katana and a wakizashi, I figured it would be best to let her teach me the basics. I knew how to use a single blade, but I never even attempted to wield two at once. Mainly because I always used a chain sickle or a scythe.

In a way that shouldn't be taken out of context, it was my first time having two at once. So I spent hours training with Asuka as she taught me how to use duel weapons, and she did a damn fine job too.

"Alan, this is Ayame. She's one of the new students of Hanzo academy." Katsu says as she introduces her.

To be honest, she kind of looks like Mirai except a lot taller and more developed like Katsu. She's probably around the age of fifteen or so. Most of her aura comes from her hands, so I'm guessing she's got gauntlets much like Hibari. Except they probably aren't infused with some kind of element yet.

"It's an honor Alan. Everyone here speaks highly of you." Ayame says as she bows.

"It's an honor to have a new student. We don't get very many of those." I reply with an honorable bow.

"I look forward to training with you in the future, but I'll keep it short since there's someone here that wants to see you more than anyone else." Ayame says as she steps to the side.

It is just like the last time I seen her. It's only been nine months but has it felt like an eternity. Nothing about her has changed. Hazel hair secured with a white lace that forms bunny ears behind her head, and the way those brown eyes sparkle with tears of joy.

Asuka and I wrap our arms around each other. She buries her face into my neck as I rest my chin on her shoulder and close my eyes. A huge wave of joy comes over me. I'm so glad to be back.

"Welcome home Alan." Asuka whispers.

"I missed you too."

We pull away and sit down on the bench together. Everyone waves bye and heads in the direction of Hanzo academy. They must be giving me and Asuka some space so we can catch up. Daigon motions that he's going to take my bags so I don't have to. Although I'd do it myself, I think I'd rather stay here.

"Mom and dad are anxious to see you."

"Before we do that. First thing's first." I say as I pull some of the leather back and point to an injection sight.

"Have you been taking your shots?" Asuka asks as she digs through my side satchel of supplies.

"Yes. I can go four days without one now."

"Did Jonathan say you could?" Asuka asks as she wraps a tourniquet around my arm.

"As far as you know." I say with a grin to try and hide my guilt.

"Alan!"

"Okay, I'm not going to give you any more excuses. I'm sorry." I state.

"Don't do it again." Asuka says.

"Yes Asuka."

I was just excited to come back was all that I forgot to take it yesterday. If Asuka knew that, she wouldn't have gotten so firm. As much as I didn't want to take the scolding, it would be better if I did because saying I missed her would cloud her judgement and she'd tone it down. Even on a serious matter.

Asuka can be firm, but she's more of the type that's easily carried away by her feelings. One compliment or excuse, and she would have missed the entire point of me taking the shots in the first place.

I clench my fist a couple times and Asuka feels around for a vein. She doesn't look too mad. It would suck if I had to sleep on the ground tonight. Even though I'd do it if she really was that mad. Actually no, about thirty minutes in, she'd lay down beside me on the cold floor, and we'd spend the night down there.

"So how did you take your shots?" Asuka asks.

"I gave the field surgeon the note Jonathan wrote me for administering the shots. He mixed a little penicillin in with the holy water to sell the point it was for medicinal use."

When I first arrived at camp, the officer's asked if I had any known defects or diseases, I said I suffered from a past addiction to painkillers and that these shots were mixed with a chemical that acted like a deterrent to discourage pill use.

In reality, I never had an addiction to anything other than alcohol, although I did pop painkillers and drink a couple times to change things up, but I overcame that and straightened my life out for the sake of Asuka and the Hanzo girls. No, these shots are to prevent something way more sinister from happening.

If my power is left unchecked for more than three or four days, then I start to suffer from delusions and insanity from all the strength my body generates. My wings I inherited from my family and demonic tentacles caused from the consumption of yoma flesh spout from my back without consent, and my face encases itself in a hard plague doctor's mask formed from bone and darkness.

I swab the exposed part of my arm while Asuka prepares a shot. She pulls the plunger and draws a syringe full of the diluted penicillin, holy water compound. I look away and close my eyes. The needle breaks the surface of my skin and tears into a vein.

The hot liquid is swept down my bloodstream, carried to my heart and pumped all throughout my body. Bones swell up to the point of breaking, and a fluid boils deep in my chest and stomach. Asuka places one hand on my back, one on my stomach and helps me stand.

Heavy beads of sweat build up on my face and we walk over to the closest restroom. It happens to be the women's bathroom, but I don't care. Several women are washing their hands as Asuka escorts me to an empty stall.

"Excuse us!" Asuka states.

Darkness eats away at the enamel of my teeth as my mouth fills with corruption. I go to spit it out, but a swift blow from my intestines strike me in the gut, and the stuff projects out of my mouth like a water faucet. The vomit mixes with the water and turns it the color of black coffee.

Asuka lays her head on my shoulder and pats my back in a rhythmic manner as I try to get myself under control. Another wave of sickness hits me and more black liquid fills the toilet. The goo is so thick that it stains the inside of the bowl.

"Are you okay in there?" Some random girl asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine. The doctor prescribed new medication and I'm not accustomed to it yet." I reply as I wipe the residue off with my black leather gauntlet.

My breathing returns to normal and my strength slowly returns. I place my body on the stall and stand on my own. Asuka wraps my arm around her neck and acts like a crutch as she carries me over to the sink. I wash the sticky gunk off my gauntlet and follow Asuka outside.

"Let's take the scenic route so you can have time to calm down." Asuka says as we walk towards the city gates. She begins to hum to try and take her mind off what just happened.

I don't know what Asuka is humming, but it sounds great. Dun dun dun dun… dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. For some bizarre reason, it sounds almost like… "Tsuranuke iro ni somaru unmei wo…"

 ** _Sledgehammer 963 Presents…_**

 ** _Senran Kagura Arkanum_**

Ending song: Scarlet Master by Sayaka Sasaki


	2. Chapter 2: The Maiden in the Snow

Opening song: "Until The World Goes Cold" by: Trivium

Asuka and I make our way through the busy city streets. Even a month before the holiday, people are out in force. Almost every store has some kind of Christmas decoration. Green wreathes dressed with ornaments and red ribbon hang on every door.

"Alan, do you still believe in Santa?" Asuka asks.

"I sure do. Why else would people be celebrating his arrival?"

Asuka giggles and shakes her head. She thinks I'm crazy that I still believe in Santa Claus. That man is real. I know he is, and no one can tell me otherwise. Even though I never seen him. The man has to have sneak skills far greater than any shinobi. Even more so than my instructor Sayuri, and I didn't even think that was possible.

"Have you decided what you wanted for Christmas?" Asuka asks.

"You and the Hanzo girls gave me a place to call home. What more could I want?"

I can sense that there are a lot of shinobi and hunters here in town other than the Hanzo girls. Returning warriors, male and female trainees, I can even feel a presence that matches mine, but I don't know anyone other than Oliveria that could take me on directly.

We make it outside the city walls, and Asuka pulls out Oktitohbi's (White Frost) stone. In a burst of light, he appears.

"Alan! You've returned!" Oktitohbi cheers as Asuka and I pat his painted face.

"I sure have. How have you been?"

"Better now that I know my master is still alive."

I figure Asuka is going to want to be the one guiding. She usually does when we ride together. Mainly because Asuka gets more exhilaration when she's leading. I knew the moment I taught her how to ride a horse, Oktitohbi would eventually become hers. That's just how it goes.

I step in the stirrup and scoot to the back of the saddle. Asuka places her brown leather shoe into the stirrup and stands. I reach out and Asuka grabs hold of my hand and balances herself before throwing her leg around.

The sole of her shoe brushes against the black leather stirrup with a crisp sound. I put my hands on her hips. The fabric of her skirt touches the pads of my fingers, and a feeling of happiness comes over me.

This is something I haven't felt in a while. Even though Asuka and I have ridden together countless times, every experience feels just like my first when her and Astoreth chased Hades off in the wasteland. Nothing like the refreshing memory of Asuka saving me from drowning and protecting me while I was vulnerable.

Asuka gives Oktitohbi a gentle spur and he starts walking. She spurs again and he moves into an escalating gallop. His hooves dig into the snow and throws up a cloud of white dust that gently falls in between the rays of sunlight that is able to pass through the grey above.

Oktitohbi takes us through the very edge of the forest and into the shallow woods. Most of the branches have been stripped bare and coated in a thin layer of frozen rain. Asuka manipulates the reins and Oktitohbi hops over a fallen tree and gets on a path. A path Asuka and I used to teach Hibari how to ride before my deployment.

"How's training been going?" I ask.

"Good. Astoreth has been showing us non-traditional ways of fighting, and I think we've certainly improved since you and Daigon have been gone."

"Non-traditional as in?"

"She works one on one with each of us for a week and then we fight her. I knew she would be difficult, but that word doesn't even compare to what Astoreth can really do." Asuka states.

"Well she is a fallen elder god that was a yoma general at once."

"One night, me and Astoreth were talking, and I mentioned you coming for me in Ursania. Astoreth shared her past and showed me what happened as a direct result from living a life like her's."

I close my eyes and try to forget the horrors Astoreth had faced. She spent centuries committing unspeakable atrocities. Many times, Daigon begged her to stop because he learned that if humanity was punished for their sins, it would be triple for a god. What she dismissed as a myth humans used to give one another hope came back in full force.

Astoreth's husband and child were both eaten alive by Kagura. When Shen found out that Astoreth failed, she was captured, cut open, mutilated and defiled multiple times by Shen. Even though Daigon, and the Honored Elders came to her rescue, they were too late.

Astoreth lost her dignity, the ability to have children, and the bones of her husband, her son as well as Daigon's family were forged to make the current set of armor Jonathan wears when he goes out to hunt. Armor that will eventually befall his son, Octavian.

Asuka leads Oktitohbi to a patch of undisturbed snow and slides off, "I hope you still remember how to ride a horse."

"Well it would be rather unfortunate if something were to happen."

I slide up to the front and Asuka climbs back behind me. Her arms wrap around my waist as I grab the black reins and let out a distinct whistle. Oktitohbi slowly rears up on his back legs and lets out a powerful neigh. Asuka clings to me as she nearly slides off the back of the saddle. He blasts off and jumps back onto the main path heading back to town.

"You did that on purpose!" Asuka sneers.

"Me? No. I'd never do something like that. Oktitohbi was just excited to see me. Right boy?" I snicker as I pat his side.

"Certa res ducem. Propterea tradidi Asuka tempus agere (Sure thing boss. That's why I gave Asuka time to react)."

"I heard my name in that statement! What did he say!?"

"I was just doing what Alan trained me to do." Oktitohbi answers.

"I knew it!"

"I was just telling him to speed up!" I giggle.

Asuka tightens her grip around my waist, "If you wanted me to hold on tighter, you should have asked."  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

The both of us laugh as I lead Oktitohbi over to where there is a small chasm. Down below is a frozen river that has carved out a small, eroded rut. Oktitohbi speeds up to a very fast pace and jumps. Asuka squeals from the thrill of slightly coming off the horse and landing back in the saddle.

"Mom and dad should be home now." Asuka says.

"Alright then."

That's enough fun for one day I guess. There will be more to have later. The war is over, and I can reject any contracts offered to me. Even after I gave all my money away to ensure that kids in orphanages didn't get trapped in this lifestyle, I still have more than I know what to do with.

Bills, generous donations to feeding the poor and keeping Minori in school barely does anything to the amount of money I'm still making. I'm even making more than I did as a hunter because a majority of what I do is considered legal now, but that's not the real reason why I switched sides.

When I decided to trade my hunter title for a shinobi one, I did it with intentions of not only protecting Asuka, Minori and the Hanzo and Gessen girls, but to protect what's left of the good hunters as well as the only two people left in my clan, Jonathan and Octavian.

It was a decision I didn't want to make, but it is easier to gain intel when you are within a certain circle of people. When I knew of someone receiving an assignment that involved killing a family of good hunters, I made sure the person giving the contract didn't hold up to their end of the bargain. Dead men can't sign paychecks. Therefore, there was no reason for the shinobi to complete the mission.

Oktitohbi takes us to the other side of the city and stops. I let Asuka slide off first before I get down. She holds up his stone and Oktitohbi returns to his seal in a small flash of blue light and snow.

"It's good to have you back Alan." Oktitohbi radiates from the stone.

"It's good to be back."

Asuka takes the lead and we both head back into the city. Various scents and aura's of different shinobi and hunters permeate this part of town. Even though we are several miles away from where I first starting detecting them. One in particular is extremely strong.

I know for a fact Oliveria is somewhere in this town along with the rest of Hebijo, but even with all the power she has, it still can't match this. The thought of not knowing who this is drives me crazy. It isn't Astoreth's because I'm accustomed to the amount of power she has now, but the aura is nearly identical to her's.

"I forgot to tell you; Jonathan wants to see you as soon as possible. I was talking to him yesterday and he asked if you could come by when you get back." Asuka says.

"Yeah. I'll go by and see him."

I'm guessing Jonathan wants to give me some kind of post war evaluation to make sure that the power I gained from all the killing isn't messing with my soul. If that's the case, then I may have to go back to taking a shot every day. Hopefully my body will be accustomed to it now, and the shots can be in intervals of every four to five days.

The house Asuka's parents live in hasn't changed much since the last time I've been here. Other than all the Christmas decorations that dress the house. Multicolored bulbs of light outline the roof, and a green wreathe with red ornaments rest on the front door.

Asuka's knuckles rap on the door and she steps back. While we wait, I check the environment around us. For some reason, I feel like we are being watched by an unseen force. Not like a yoma or a shinobi, but something similar to a fallen elder god or a nameless one.

The aura is absolute madness rather than a murderous one. Most fallen elder gods or yoma desire bloodshed, but this one feels like it has the urge to bring happiness through chaos. There's even a euphoric feeling deep down whatever is out there.

I look over at Asuka, but she isn't detecting it. If she can't detect it, then this thing has to be higher than SSS rated. The only way I can detect it is I recently became GG rated according to Jonathan when the field surgeon sent him some of my blood samples during the war.

Jonathan explained that he was working on an experiment that would help me out with my condition, but he needed to know where I stood on the rating scale. I was SS rated until I killed Roger, then I shot up to the highest ranking, G. Which is why my power was out of control to the point I was having to take shots.

Jonathan explained in a letter he sent me that the reason most shinobi can't sense extremely powerful beings is because of the huge gap in power. Asuka recently became an S rated shinobi, so she can sense anyone or anything within her ranking or below, but she can't sense anything higher than SSS. That's why back in Urasania, my sister Miyabi was able to quickly hunt Asuka down, but unable to sense me because Asuka was AAA rated, Miyabi was S, and I was G.

The front door finally opens and I return my attention to Asuka to avoid looking paranoid. Even though I know something sinister is out there.

"Mom!" Asuka yells as she wraps her arms around the woman standing in the doorway.

The woman is a spitting image of her daughter. Her hazel hair is long and free flowing. The only notable difference between Asuka and her mom is the eyes. Asuka's is slightly darker than her mother's. Body wise, they are built the same but her mom is a little bit taller.

Her father comes to the door and Asuka's mom backs off while he hugs his daughter. His hair is short and black, and his eyes are also a brown color but they are darker than Asuka's. I guess Asuka's eyes are a combination of both her mom and dad.

The urge to turn back around is overwhelming. It feels like whatever is watching us is standing right behind me. A cold wisp of air blows over my neck. Almost like someone taking a deep breath and exhaling on me intentionally. It isn't the wind because the wind is blowing from the east, and I'm getting hit with air on both sides of my body.

"Alan!" Asuka's mom motions for me to come over.

I ignore my desire to turn around, put my best smile on and give her mom a quick hug. Since she isn't detecting whatever I am, Asuka's mom has to be a SSS max. Her dad isn't even a shinobi so he's not going to feel anything. It's scary knowing that there is something out, and I can't tell anyone. Otherwise, they may think I'm mad.

" _Madness solves everything."_ I hear a voice whisper within the wind followed by a demented giggle.

Chills rage all throughout my spine, but I keep my composure to avoid making a scene. There's no way someone couldn't hear that, but Asuka and her family continue onward with my return. I shake hands with her dad.

"Good to see that you came back. We worried everyday about you. It was always a relief when you sent a return letter." Asuka's mom says.

"Well it was very comforting when you and your husband would send me letters." I reply as I take my boots off and sit them by the front door next to Asuka's shoes.

The presence that was stalking us is now gone. Although I feel that it's just lying in wait outside until Asuka and I leave tonight. If that's the case, then I better be ready for anything tonight.

"May I be excused temporarily? I need to wash up before supper." I ask as I store my kopis next to Asuka's katana in the living room weapon rack.

"Sure thing Alan." Asuka's mother says as she points up to the next floor.

"Thank you."

I lock the door behind me and pull out a handful of hell shot cartridges I soaked in liquid mercury a couple days ago. On the battlefield, Daigon taught me that if you soak your hell shot in liquid mercury, then the rounds still retain all the strength of hellshot, but also gains the benefits and divine damage quicksilver is so effective at.

I pull out the gun that replaced my old revolver and open the golden tube at the end of the barrel. One by one, the glossy black shells slides down and fill to the maximum capacity of fourteen rounds. I stick my middle finger in the lever and flick my wrist.

The momentum forces the gun to swivel around my finger, causing the lever to chamber a round and pull the hammer back in one clean motion as it returns to the original firing position in my hand.

Since the lever has to be pulled every time, I installed a small crank off to the side of the frame that allows me to rotate. Every crank equals one extra bullet fired. Crank it six times, the weapon will fire six times in rapid secession before stopping. I stick it back in my holster and wash my hands.

Asuka, and her parents are all sitting at the dinner table. Almost like every time I eat with Asuka, it's futomaki old man Hanzo made. Which I don't have an issue with. On the battlefield, rations and water got old really quick, but it was all we had. The only good part was the peanut butter, honey and instant coffee, but there wasn't a lot of that.

Every once in a while, Daigon and I would patrol around and come across a fairly good sized yoma that made for a nutritious meal, but we had to eat fast before someone seen us. The heart was all I would eat. The soul was for Kagura, and the vital bones went towards upgrading my equipment. Daigon liked the ham, and the both of us would half the backstrap. Best eaten when raw. Although we did make sweet jerky and instant regeneration elixirs (I.R.E) whenever we could.

I sit in the chair between Asuka and her mother while her father sits across from me. My plate has already been fixed, and there is some kind glass of green, bubbly fluid. Three rolls of the futomaki sit on the plate. Red sriracha sauce spiderwebs all across the rolls and even decorate the plate.

I wait until her father starts eating before I begin. I honestly don't know much about their customs so I'm just using the basics of what Roger and Yumi taught me when we would eat with Kurokage at Gessen. Roger didn't start eating until Kurokage took the first bite. Even if we sat there for ten minutes talking.

I pick up a piece of the sushi and take a bite the same time Asuka does. Although this stuff has never had a real taste to me, it's certainly more flavorful than those rations on the battlefield.

"Thank you for the food." I state.

"You are welcome Alan. By the way, who made your equipment?" Asuka's father asks.

"Yeah. It's got a very unique design." The mother adds.

"My guardians made it for me. One was from the region of Gaul, and the other came from Sparta. They made my equipment by mixing metals from the country they called home." I reply as I take a sip of the soda. The green liquid doesn't have much zip to it, but it does taste fairly good. Almost like a green apple lolipop except in liquid form.

"How did you get those guardians?" Her father asks.

"They were passed down to me when my best friend was killed in action. The guardian I currently had went to his little brother while I adopted the two new ones."

"I'm sorry Alan. We didn't know." Asuka's dad says.

"No, it's fine. I get asked that all the time."

I don't dare say their names because that may cause problems later on down the line. The good thing is with Asuka's mom being a shinobi, she knows when to quit since she's more than likely lost people she cared about.

There is a small awkward pause in the conversation. Asuka and I continue eating like nothing happened.

"So what was it like out there?" Asuka's mom asks.

"I worked twelve hours on, twelve hours off, seven days a week. Ikaruga's step father was our commander, and he would give me and this man named Daigon the day off occasionally. His son Murasame would come by and visit us."

The real reason Ikaruga's father had us sit battles out was because of the notoriety Daigon was gaining with the new recruits as well as the veterans. Because of the number of evil hunters Daigon was killing on the battlefield, plus his rousing speeches, people looked to him for strength and guidance rather than the commanders. If the leaders gave him too many battles, then all the men would forget who was in charge, and we can't have that. God forbid anyone look up to anyone other than those in charge.

"On our down time, Daigon and I would spar with the new recruits and Murasame for fun. That's if I wasn't trying to sleep or write letters to send back home."

We all finish our food around the same time. Since I'm their guest, I'll clean the plates and cups.

"Thank you again for the food." I say as I stack Asuka's dishes on top of mine.

"You're welcome Alan." Asuka's mom replies as she stacks her dishes.

I gather all the plates and cups. Above the sink rests a window overlooking the back yard. Since her parent's place is close to the city walls, it's a lot darker in this part of the area. Shadows completely shroud everything in a cloak of darkness. Even the snow looks like black vapor as it falls from the sky. Dusk arrived way too soon for my liking.

This ominous feeling comes over me as I scrub the left-over sauce off the plates with some soap and steel wool. My senses are flaring up, and my nerves are through the roof with anxiety. I know there's something out there, and it's waiting for me and Asuka to leave.

Asuka's parents are both in the living room while Asuka is cleaning the table off. Now's my chance. I close my eyes and draw some darkness from my soul. A stream of power flows from my chest and up into my eyes.

The sclera of my right eye forms a black lens, and my iris turns red. The darkness outside the house turns orange, and the outline of the backyard fence is highlighted. My eyes trace the wall as I try and find whatever is hiding in the dark. Several sets of footsteps mar the snow, but I still can't see anything. Asuka approaches me with some extra dishes.

"I'll help you Alan." She says as she dumps them in the sink of bubbly water.

I pull the power back, and my eye turns back to the normal white and green color. Should I tell her that there is something out there? Or would she think I'm just mad and I need another shot? No. Asuka is happy, and I'm not going to trouble her mind with this. At least not yet.

"Is something wrong Alan?" Asuka asks.

"No, I'm just trying to take in the fact that I'm finally home for now." I reply as I hold a plate and she scrubs.

The fibers scrape off the debris into the water. I dip it under the surface and rise the suds off with some running water.

"Hey Asuka, you got something on your face."

"Where?"

"Here."

I cup my hand into the soap and touch the tip of her nose with the suds. A huge bubble pops and splashes all over her face and chest. Asuka squeals and wipes her nose. She grabs the sink sprayer and blasts me in the face with a stream of cold water. All the nerves in my cheeks go numb for a second as the cold water's hand slaps me across the face.

"Stop it! Before your mom sees!" I whisper as I try to wipe the excess water off the floor with a towel.

"You started it!" She replies as she puts the sprayer up and helps me clean the floor up.

In the living room, I can hear Asuka's parents laughing at our small quarrel. Asuka grabs some more towels, and the both of us finish wiping up all the water that splashed in the floor. I grab the towels and throw them in the washing machine while Asuka finishes putting up the dishes.

"I was hoping we would have some time to visit, but it's getting dark and we don't have a place for you and Asuka to stay." Asuka's mom says.

"Well I'm back for good now. Asuka and I will definitely be back, and the four of us can celebrate before I head to Gessen to visit my step sister for the holiday."

Asuka and I grab our weapons, put our shoes on and prepare to head back outside. Because I'm pretty sure whatever it was is still lingering around, I'd prefer Asuka and I get back to the academy fast. Asuka steps out into the bitter cold and puts her mittens on. The moment I step outside, the chill of the snowy wind slaps the water on my face.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Asuka yells as the both of us wave goodbye.

"Bye Asuka! Take care of my little girl Alan!" Asuka's dad shouts as him and his wife wave back.

"Sure thing Boss!"

The both of us exit the front gate and start walking in the direction of the school. Dim street lights above radiate an eerie blue color that occasionally flickers. The streets are abandoned and all the shops are closed up. The icy wind picks up and lets out a mighty howl. Reflections from the full moon are the main light source since the street lights are unreliable.

That feeling comes back that we are being watched. I look up on the rooftops and try to find whatever is stalking us. Nothing. Whatever this is, it's not a shinobi, or a hunter. The desire for blood isn't even aimed at me. The moon is full, but this thing isn't a lycanthrope. Lycanthropes don't hide, or wear high heels.

I put my arm around Asuka's waist and pull her in. She puts her arm around me and lays her head on my shoulder. I pullout my handgun and gently hide it behind my back. It's charged and ready to go. If something does go sideways, Asuka can use my gold talisman to teleport to safety while I deal with the threat.

Not only that, there's no one around. Which is extremely rare in this city. Even late at night, there's always a crowd somewhere.

"I need to stop by the convenient store and use the restroom." Asuka says as she points at the only place on the street that appears to have some kind of interaction. All the lights are still on, and the neon sign pulses with vibrate colors.

"Alright, I'll be waiting out here."

Asuka heads into the store while I brush a huge blanket of snow off the bench and sit down in the darkness. Now's my chance to see what's after us. I close my eyes and draw full power. Darkness swallows both of my eyes. The irises become slightly irritated but finally succumb to the power and change color.

Standing on the other side of the street is a black figure shaped like a woman. She smells of tea, and a freshly baked cake. I can't make out the details of what she's wearing, but she doesn't look like a very friendly being. I return the power back to my soul and revert back.

She's still invisible, but the imprint of her high heels leave a marking in the snow. One of her shoes touch a grate free of snow and she slightly appears for a second. The moment she steps off, she completely disappears. The small glimpse I caught of her was a menacing smile full of saw shaped teeth.

"Enough of the ghost bullshit! What do you want!?" I say as I stand up and step into the street light.

"Well, Milady wasn't joking when she said you're straight forward." The voice from earlier states.

The outline of her psychotic smile appears first. Shark like teeth protrude out her somewhat evil, but joyful smile. Red streams down her mouth and stains the white ground below her feet. Two purple dots burst out from the darkness. Inside those purple irises are unique etchings that resemble small hearts that wrap around the entirety of her pupils.

Parts of her body start to flash, and the woman finally reveals herself. Her skin is more pale than a yoma general's, and her white dress is stained with blood that has faded over countless years. White teeth inside her mouth are drenched with crimson and reek of yoma. Judging by the fresh blood that stains her hands, she just finished dinner, now she's looking for dessert.

"I have strict orders not to kill the little Hanzo kitten yet." The woman says as she licks all the blood off both of her hands. "But milady didn't say anything about taking a finger or two from her, or maybe a leg…"

I pull out my pistol the same time she does. The barrel of her pepperbox pistol is only an inch away from my face while my pistol barrel kisses the white skin of her forehead. We stare into each other's eyes with a gaze that cannot be broken.

"You may out rank me, but you will not lay a finger on her." I state as my demonic tentacles slowly drape over my shoulder and coil themselves up into a striking position.

"Oh, we'll see about that, but for now, milady gave me explicit orders not to harm the little girl for your sake."

She holsters her weapon and pulls out an elegant looking letter. I already recognize the initials, and the gold seal on the back. This woman must belong to Oliveria. That would explain how she knew me and why she keeps calling Asuka the Hanzo kitten.

The woman pulls something out from behind her back. A decorated kitchen knife with a heavily stained black blade is staked all the way though the middle of a flickering red yoma soul. Crimson slowly drizzles down the razor-sharp edge and onto the handle forged out of human bone and teeth. Probably from a shinobi or a hunter unfortunate enough to cross paths with this thing.

She opens her mouth wide and clamps down. The soul bursts inside her jaws like an over inflated balloon, and a red mist exits out of her lips as she pulls the soul off the blade and chews. Her teeth clack together, and the sounds of rocks being crushed under her biteforce is loud enough to hear even when she has her mouth closed.

I tear open the letter and begin reading what Oliveria wants. It's never a good thing when she leaves Ursania and comes here because she never leaves unless it's a serious matter. According to her, she just wants me to tell this woman what time I want to meet tomorrow. Since it's a matter that concerns Oliveria, I'll honor her request.

"Tell Oliveria I'll meet her at this restaurant downtown around noon since I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. She knows which one I'm talking about." I say as I fold the letter up and put it in my pocket.

"Splendid! Don't keep us waiting!" The woman says as she takes off walking down the street. "By the way Alan, Ou est ma chatte?"

"What cat?" I reply.

The woman giggles and completely ignores my question. Before I can follow up with another question, she snaps her fingers and disappears. Suddenly, people are walking up and down the sidewalks, and the streets are buzzing like they usually are.

The immediate jump to reality startles me as I look around and try to take in what just happened. Why did these people just come out of nowhere, and what the hell is she? Asuka finally comes out of the store.

"You ready to go?" Asuka asks as she puts her arm back around me.

"Yeah, let's get going." I reply as I put my arm back around her and walk down the street.

The presence of that woman is finally gone, and I feel a lot better knowing she isn't stalking Asuka anymore.

"Strange, there was no one on the streets a couple minutes ago. Now it's back to normal again." Asuka states.

"Yeah, weird."

So Asuka did notice that when she came out. That everyone was gone, now they are all back in the blink of an eye. Of all the things I've seen, that was a new trick.

"By the way Alan, we aren't heading back to the academy. I know a place that's closer since Mom doesn't want us out too late." Asuka says as she points to a nearby hotel a couple blocks away.

Judging by what just happened, I don't want Asuka out on the streets at night either. The academy is still a good distance away, and I'd feel a lot more relieved if we stayed here for the night. The world is already rough as it is, but now that we have Oliveria and that mad woman running about, nothing is safe. Asuka and I head into the hotel and order a room.

"We would like a one-night stay on the top floor." Asuka says as she pulls out some money.

"I'll pay."

"No Alan. You just came back from war. It's the least I can do." Asuka answers as she pays the concierge.

He hands us two key cards, and the both of us get in the elevator and ride to the top floor. It takes a couple seconds to register, but I finally realize that this was the hotel Asuka and I stayed in almost a year ago. The night I thought was going to be my last on this earth.

I know why she brought me here. Well there's two reasons, but the main reason is when Jonathan allowed me to live in exchange for taking care of Asuka and the Hanzo girls, I came back and laid down with Asuka.

The sun was just starting to break over the distant horizon. The medium snowfall combined with the way the gold light bathed everything in its path was truly breathtaking. Asuka and I cradled one another and watched the sun rise until it was time to leave.

I stick the key card into the lock and the door opens, "After you." I say as I open the door for Asuka.

"Thank you, Alan."

Asuka kicks off her shoes and sits on the bed. I sit down beside her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I really missed you." Asuka says in an emotionally strained voice.

"I missed you too Asuka."

She leans in closer and closer until our faces our only inches away. I keep looking forward and act unmoved to toy with her. Although feelings from both sides of my soul, human and yoma rage like fire.

Asuka places her hand on my face and slowly kisses the corner of my mouth multiple times. She nudges me to turn my head so we can properly greet each other. I loosen my neck up and Asuka turns my head to where the both of us are making eye contact.

Her eyes shine bright with desire. A feeling of anesthetic comes over me and my eyes feel like they are going to shut on their own. I lean over and press my lips into hers. Before my eyes completely shut, some tears slowly roll down her cheeks. We wrap our arms around each other and she pushes me down.

The feeling of her smooth skin and breasts pressing against my heavily scarred body feels just like it did our first time. It takes my breath away every time. Asuka runs her hand down the scar on my stomach. The one Roger inflicted and kisses it. I immediately flinch and let out a small whimper.

We roll over and Asuka reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck as I kiss both of her breasts. She gasps and kisses the scar on the side of my face that runs at a slant down my cheek.

The both of us finally lock lips and let the rush of ecstasy overcome us. My mind starts to fade and the only thing I can think about is how much I love Asuka, and how there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect her…

Ending Song: "When Two Are One" by: Atreyu


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Task

Opening song: "Until The World Goes Cold" by: Trivium

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Asuka says as we stare out the window of the hotel room and watch the sunrise together. My arms are wrapped around her, and our hands are locked together and placed on her stomach.

"It sure is."

I personally wanted to sleep since I haven't got to sleep in a real bed, or in the same bed as Asuka for nearly a year. Especially with what happened earlier, but I didn't question it when she woke me up for this moment.

Asuka motions for me to let her go so she can move. I release my hands and roll over to my side of the bed. I put my street clothes back on and cinch my leather armor up. Asuka puts her black shoes on and throws her blue jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm going to do some Christmas shopping today." Asuka says as she puts her tie around my neck and starts lacing it in an oriental knot. She takes it off and puts it back on herself.

"You be careful. There's a lot of shinobi and hunters out and about." I say.

"I will Alan. What are you going to do after you see Jonathan?"

"Probably patrol around the city. See what trouble I can cause."

"Just promise me you will be careful." Asuka states as she pokes the tip of my nose as I help her tie a white lace in her hazel hair.

"I'll see you at Hanzo Academy tonight."

"Don't stay out too late."

"I promise to be back in your bed before nine."

"Well at least I know you're going to actually keep that promise." Asuka giggles as we give each other a quick kiss before heading to the elevator. I press the button and hold the doors open as she gets in.

"Be sure to let me know how the appointment went." Asuka says as we ride the elevator down.

I turn the room keys in and walk outside with Asuka. A chilly wind occasionally blows through the atmosphere.

"Bye Alan."

"Bye Asuka."

I head towards the hospital while Asuka walks in the opposite direction. After I see Jonathan, I have to go see Miss Oliveria. If she's here, then that means Hebijo is too. Including my sister which is rather unfortunate. Hopefully they will leave Asuka, and the Hanzo girls alone long enough for me to see what Oliveria wants.

Astoreth is sitting on a bench at the entrance only surgeons can use. She's dressed in her trauma unit uniform and is putting on some makeup to help cover up the pale color of her skin. She could use a spell, but it might give her away to pesky shinobi and hunters.

"Alan!" Astoreth yells as she throws her makeup down and hugs me.

"Astoreth. Sorry I didn't say anything when I got back. I saw that you and Daigon were having a moment."

"Well as much as I wanted to see you, Asuka wanted to see you more, and I didn't want to impose on her reunion."

I pick up the little sponge filled with makeup and finish the small patch of untouched skin underneath her left eye.

"You like your job here?"

"I do! I'm grateful Jonathan allowed me to work here!" Astoreth replies as she puts her makeup away and checks a pocket mirror to make sure everything is properly covered. "Did Daigon tell you all about his adventures in Sparta?"

"He sure did, and he knows how to give one hell of a speech on the eve of battle."

"That's all Daigon talked about yesterday was how you and him helped secure victory and how it reminded him of all his battles during the Persian and Peloponnesian Wars. He was very grateful he got to fight by your side."

"Well Daigon certainly left an impression on those young men, and I was very grateful he came with me."

Astoreth and I ride the elevator up to the seventh floor. Jonathan's office is back where all the head surgeons are, and only certain people like Jonathan are allowed back there. That's where him and several other doctors secretly treat shinobi and hunters. Unless it's an urgent matter that requires surgery or intensive care.

"Jonathan, Alan is here for his checkup!" Astoreth knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Astoreth opens the door, and the both of us walk in. Jonathan is sitting at his desk and filling out paperwork. He's dressed in his lab coat and his son Octavian is sitting in the corner of room, fully dressed in his armor and flipping a dagger up into the air. Judging by the look on his face, it looks like he's upset about something.

"Alan, how have you been?" Jonathan asks as I sit down on the examination table.

"Good. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"How are you Octavian?" I ask.

"Fine, I guess…" Octavian mutters as he stares at the wall across the room.

Astoreth puts a blood pressure cuff around my left arm and activates the machine. The band begins to tighten as Astoreth runs a thermometer around my forehead. Both the thermometer and blood pressure machine beep, "98.1 (36.7 C) degrees Fahrenheit, blood pressure is 110 systolic, 75 diastolic."

Jonathan writes down the results on his medical chart and prepares a blood draw kit while Astoreth listens to my heartbeat. Since I haven't been here in a long time, I take a second to look around the office. Things have changed the last time I was here.

There is a shelf that has Roger's ashes on it. Inside a glass case rests his broken sword on a piece of satin fabric. I guess while I was gone, Jonathan dug up Roger's urn so maybe one day, we can actually give him a proper send off. As sad as it really is, I can't help but think about the times Roger would intentionally let me believe I was winning.

The scars he gave me softly pulse all over my body. Especially the giant one where he stabbed completely through me, and the barrier during our fight at Hebijo Academy. After I came back to Hanzo academy, the nightmares still haunted me. I wanted to resort back to my alcoholism, but I made Asuka a promise. No matter how much it would hurt.

When it became more than I could handle at night, I would curl up and whimper in my sleep. Asuka would wake up, place her hand on the scar and gently rub it while she lulled me back to sleep. Asuka knew what was causing my grief, and she did everything she could to soothe or make it go away.

Astoreth cinches up some medical tubing around my arm to draw out the veins. I clench my fists a couple times and ball up my hand. Jonathan puts on some disposable gloves and feels around on my forearm.

"Here." He marks a place around the biggest vein in my arm.

Astoreth rubs some gel on the area while Jonathan preps the kit. Octavian walks over and intently watches as the needle tears into the vein and sucks the dark colored blood into several vials.

Jonathan disconnects the vials from the kit and sticks them in a modified centrifuge while Astoreth wraps my arm up. The machine prints out some kind of result and Jonathan looks it over.

"Well Alan, the good news is you are in the upper tier of GG rank based on the amount of power in this small blood sample." He keeps looking it over and shakes his head in satisfaction. "I think you might only have to take one shot a week. However, if you start stressing out, you need to stick with your routine shot every three days."

Astoreth cheers under her breath while I breathe a sigh of relief. Only one shot a week? I like the sound of that. Asuka, Mr. K and the Hanzo girls are going to be pleased with this. Astoreth walks over to the phone and starts to dial a number. She's probably calling everyone to let them know the good news.

"Just to safe though, I want you to use this." Jonathan holds out something that looks like a platinum pocket watch.

On the side are the standard controls. Adjust the minute and hour hand but on the opposite side, there is a small latch that can be flipped. The clock face folds up and underneath sits some kind of electrical device.

A green line occasionally pulses from one end of the watch to the other. It appears to be some kind of heartbeat monitor. Underneath that is a series of tiny bars measured by thousands. Right now, it's resting between two thousand and three thousand. The final notch is fifteen thousand.

"I was working on this while you were gone. It will help you keep track of how much darkness your soul is generating. When it reaches anywhere between thirteen thousand and fifteen thousand, that's when you need to take a shot." Jonathan says as he writes down the current number on the watch. "Since your last shot, you've generated about two thousand and five hundred units of power."

If that's the case, then I will only have to take a shot every six days. The time has nearly doubled. That's if it stays consistent. Which I hope it does.

"So, what are you doing here Octavian?" I ask as I put the pocket watch away in my satchel.

"Gessen is starting to become dangerous for me, so father insisted that I leave and come here."

Why is Gessen Academy becoming dangerous for a hunter? It's one of the few academies that was a sanctuary. Much like Hanzo academy now. Of course, I'm the first and only hunter that's been there. Before Hanzo Academy, Gessen was the place to go if you were a good hunter because Jonathan and Kurokage were best friends.

"I've already spoken with old man Hanzo and Kiriya about my son. As of tomorrow, he will be a student of Hanzo Academy." Jonathan says.

"Sounds good to me. I think he'll like it."

I personally have no problem with Octavian coming to Hanzo Academy. I think it will be pretty cool to train with Roger's little brother because I'd like to see what he's capable of. Not only that, I would like to see what Gessen is teaching their students.

Jonathan walks over to the shelf that has Roger's sword and takes it down. The brass clamps sealing the glass case pop with a vigorous thud and the lid flips off. The magic seal breaks in half, and a thin wave of black mist steams off the blade. Even though the weapon hasn't been used in nearly a year, it has silently been gaining power.

"Before I pass this sword down to you, Alan and I need to do something first." Jonathan says as he places his hand on the blood groove.

He closes his eyes, and an etching burns itself into the charred demon steel. It's our clan marking, and I'm guessing he is sealing it to prevent Octavian from trying to use the sword to its full potential. With Octavian being so young, the sword at its strongest could overwhelm and consume him.

Jonathan brings the case over to me and sits it in my lap. A rush of different emotions come over me as I pull the blade out of the case. I'm not the one for history, but I take a few moments and reflect before I place my seal.

A weapon that only a pure ancestry chosen by Kagura herself can use, and I'm finally getting the chance to hold it. Despite being a blade caked in muddled corruption, I can still see my reflection within the blade.

The cold sword touches my forehead as I close my eyes and form the seal within my soul. Smoke erupts from my fingertips as I carve my seal right below Jonathan's. The letter A burns itself into the H to symbolize my initials.

I hand it back to Jonathan, and he kneels down to eye level with Octavian, "This sword has been in our family for thousands of years. It's the very weapon that freed humanity from the shackles of Lord Shen. Forged by none other than Kagura herself, it is this sword that cures the wickedness plaguing the world."

Octavian takes the sword and holds it up to where the light reflects off of it. For a moment, he feels enraptured by the alluring aura of the weapon, "So I'm a hunter now?"

"Yes, but you are still a boy. Alan will train you in our ways." Jonathan replies.

"I would be honored." I say.

"Thank you, Alan."

Astoreth is talking to Asuka about my check up and informing her that I might not have to take shots but every six days now. Although I can't here the other end of the line, Astoreth's facial expression say that both her and Asuka are overjoyed about this.

Jonathan hands me some more syringes and holy water before dismissing me. I give Astoreth a hug and head out of the room. Octavian sheathes his brother's sword and follows me down to the street. "have you got your clan mark yet?" I ask as I put the syringes and holy water in my side satchel.

"I sure did." Octavian replies as he pulls his gauntlet off and shows me the fresh scar on the palm of his hand.

"Nice. Here's mine." I reply as I pull my leather gauntlet off and show him the aged scar within the palm of my hand.

"How did you do yours Alan?"

"I carved into my hand with a divine stake first, and then branded it with a brazed iron. How about you?"

"I traced with a knife and burned it in. So, what are we going to do today?"

"I have an important meeting with someone." I answer as I head in the general direction of the place I was talking about last night. The only reason that one thing didn't attack me or Asuka was because Oliveria told it no. If it were out on its own free will, it would have been one hell of a fight because that thing was top tier GGG rank.

"Who is this someone?" Octavian replies.

"Her name is Oliveria."

"Isn't that the dictator from Ursania?"

"She prefers the title Liberator."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"I guess I'm about to find out."

"Wonderful…" Octavian mutters.

The place I asked Oliviera to meet me at is a fancy bakery that also serves as a casual restaurant in the back. I reckon since it's her, she probably has the wine cellar reserved for our meeting. It's the most secluded room in the building, and the most expensive. Octavian and I walk into the bakery and immediately head to where the cellar is.

The stench of yeast reacting with sugar, bread baking in the brick ovens and wine fermenting in wooden, oak barrels fill the air with a lovely aroma. There is even the smell of yoma flesh soaked in corrupted blood radiating from below. Oliveria is definitely here. She's got company too.

Octavian and I make our way to the back of bakery and head through an iron gateway. Since this is an older part of the building, oil torches light the dark corridors. Occasional flickers of gold form a small visible dome that causes the tiny speckles of water on the walls to sparkle like glass.

My boot finally touches the stone floor of the wine cellar. Several tables are placed beside each other and form one huge table. On the other side sits Oliveria and her group, Soji, Ryona, Ryobi, Imu, Murasaki, my sister, Miyabi as well as the woman from last night.

The Hebijo girls are dressed their winter uniforms. The woman from last night is still in that white dress while Oliveria is wearing a black shotgun coat made of yoma scale that covers her white undershirt. Her black pinstriped slacks are free of wrinkles and her tie has been pressed.

She's still got that black top hat with the blue band that runs around the base. Not much has changed since I seen her almost a year ago. She still has the violet streaks in her flowing white hair. In her hand rests some kind of unique looking cane. A horned yoma skull that's been dipped in solid chrome acts as the grip.

"Alan! Quid agis (How are you)?"

"Bonum. Quid agis(How are you)?" I reply as I remain standing.

"Bonum! Lam ut vos es huc (Good! Now that you are here)!"

Miyabi and I lock eyes and stare into each other's soul, "Little brother." She says with a hint of anger on the tip of her tongue.

"Big sis." I mutually reply.

Personally, I'm glad Miyabi is okay. Even though she's not happy with me, and my decision to become a good shinobi. We came from a clan of evil shinobi, and she sees me as a disgrace and a traitor to our family because I rejected my birthright and became the thing my family's sworn to destroy. In more ways than one.

Oliveria looks over at Octavian, "Aren't you Roger's little brother?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So polite and respectful. I'd expect nothing less of Roger's younger brother. Please, have a seat. Both of you." Oliveria says as she points to the chairs on the other side, "Any person that's a member of Jonathan's clan is always welcome at my table." Imu passes Octavian a bowl of soup and some fresh bread baked minutes ago.

I sit down in the chair that has a piece of yoma flesh soaked in some kind of marinade. As disgusting as it appears to Octavian and the Hebijo girls, it's making my mouth water. I haven't had real yoma in a while.

There's also come kind of milk colored drink in a goblet sitting next to the plate. On top of the liquid is a thin layer of cream skin with a huge red funnel right in the middle. I'm guessing this must be desert because I can smell aged blood and sugar in it.

"Miss Ryona took the liberty and decided she wanted to thank you for saving her, and everyone else back in Ursania. So she made you a special drink." Oliveria says.

"Well miss Ryona has my gratitude."

For God's sake, I really hope it is just milk and sugar.

The girls from Hebijo are all eating soup and bread while Oliveria slices through the yoma with a butter knife. She stirs the piece of black meat in the blood before popping it in her mouth. I stick my fork into the small piece of yoma and eat the slab of meat in one big bite.

Veins and arteries collapse pop within my mouth. The sudden rush of blood causes my eyes nearly change color from all the flavor. I grab hold of my goblet and chug it all down at once. Warm milk that's been steamed, cream, sugar and aged blood mixes with the sweet blend of cinnamon, vanilla, and freshly ground nutmeg. It does nothing to quell this feeling deep inside but only intensifies it.

"Filet mingnon yoma and Ryona's crème da la crème. Medium rare is best savored slowly." Oliveria states.

Well I wish she would have told me that before I started eating. The piece of meat wasn't the size of a hamburger slider. However, that was quite possibly the best thing I've eaten in a long time.

Which is probably why I was on the verge of licking the plate spotless. My human side finally overcomes my yoma urge and everything returns to normal. Yoma is best eaten raw, but Ryona knows what she is doing.

"Miss Ryona, I have to say that mingnon, and your crème da la crème was spectacular. When you make something that brings a hunter to the edge of his senses, you know you did a fine job."

"Thank you Alan. I'm glad you liked it."

I regain my posture and sit back up straight. "So why are you here Oliveria?"

Oliveria wipes her mouth with a red napkin and places her fork down. Soji hands Oliveria a black briefcase filled with documents. She pulls out an orange envelope and slides it to my side of the table.

I open it up and pull out several papers regarding some artifacts that have recently been stolen from Ursania. Hunter weapons dating back centuries ago are missing as well as something called the talilbasha.

The object is shaped like a dark red gemstone, but it has some deformity at the bottom. It almost looks like something was trying to drip out of it but was stopped before it could completely escape. I flip the document over and read more:

 _Everyone experiences tragedy in some form. Even deities. Deep within Kagura's heart, a stone took form and attempted to replace the loss of someone she loved._

"Allow me to explain the significance of this situation. Two days ago, someone stole something of great importance along with some other items from my collection. I personally don't care about the weapons. Blunderbusses, threaded canes, axes, all mediocre scores in my opinion. If any shinobi is capable of leaving my city in anything other than a casket, I'm not going to make a fuss about it, but that stone, the talilbasha is a no no." Oliveria says.

"The talilbasha is an object of unimaginable destruction, and an object that only affects shinobi, both good and evil. It has the ability to amplify the strength of the person in possession of it sevenfold if their opponent transforms in combat, which grants the user infinite power that surpasses Kagura herself. Do you see what's at stake here?" She asks.

"I do. So why are you here?"

"I'm glad you asked. I want you to tell your bride to give it back."

The last statement catches me off guard and Octavian nearly chokes on glassful of wine. He pounds on his chest and attempts to get his breathing under control. A feeling of unease climbs all the way up my spine to the back of my neck. Does she seriously believe Asuka is capable of stealing this? Mr. K would never send her back to a place where her identity was compromised.

Not only that, I don't think Asuka has the experience or the skill to steal something like this from Oliveria and get away alive. None of the Hanzo or Gessen girls for that matter. Oliveria had to have this thing locked up in a place only she knew about.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" I ask as I place the paper on the table.

"Well your little lover Asuka has stolen from me before. Who's to say she didn't steal this?"

"Lady Oliveria, with all due respect, I don't think Asuka is going to steal from you twice. She barely made it out the first time, and that was with my help."

Oliveria lets out a small chuckle and takes a drink of her blood and wine cocktail, "Have you met Alice yet?"

"Is it the woman that gave me the letter last night?"

"Yes, that is my Alice. I found her nearly a year ago in a catacomb deep below Ursania. She's the big sister of Hebijo. So when Miyabi and I asked Alice if she could help us track the thief, she brought us here. The very city Asuka Hanzo lives in. Coincidence?"

"Well this must be the halfway stop because Asuka didn't steal the stone." I say in a firm voice.

Octavian lets out a small sigh of dread as he tries to hide his face back in his wine glass. Oliveira's grip around her wine glass starts to tighten to the point it is softly crackling. Silent rage fills her eyes and transforms the elegant smile she had to a sadistic looking grin of anger.

"Oh dear…" Ryobi softly mutters as she shoves her face into a wine goblet.

"Ohhh… I love it when Lady Oliveria gets angry." Ryona whispers as she places both of her hands on her red face and lets out a sigh of excitement. I honestly wasn't expecting that response but okay.

"You know Alan, the good shinobi have always had the reputation of hiding behind someone stronger than themselves when they do something wrong." Oliveria mentions something about the good shinobi followed by a bunch of obscene words in French. The glass within Oliveria's hand explodes under the pressure of her grip.

A combination of wine and blood splatters all over the table as well as Ryobi and Miyabi since they are sitting beside her. Shards of glass dot the palms over Oliveria's hand as well as her fingers.

"Girls, let's go talk to the Hanzo kitten ourselves!"

"Don't be stupid Oliveria!" I yell as I stand up and aim the barrel of my handgun at her. Octavian pulls both his break over revolvers up. All of the Hebijo girls except Murasaki stand up and draw their weapons as well. I put my arm out and push Octavian behind me. He places his arms over my shoulders. Octavian is aiming on gun at Murasaki and one at Ryobi, so I slowly press the barrel of his weapon away from Murasaki and direct it at Alice.

"Miss Oliveria!"

"No Murasaki! I'm getting that stone back right now!"

"Lady Oliveria! Please! You promised me no one would get hurt! If you are sold that the stone is here, at least give Alan a chance to speak or prove it wasn't Asuka! Please!" Murasaki begs as she places her hands together in a pleading manner.

Oliveria takes a deep breath and calms herself down. The Hebijo girls lower the weapons, but Octavian and I keep ours up. Imu and Miyabi put on a pair of medical gloves and fold Oliveria's hand out to where they can pick the glass out while Soji and Ryobi wrap it up with some bandages.

Oliveria could simply push the glass out and regenerate instantly, but the Hebijo girls care deeply about Oliveria, and they want to feel like they are contributing to helping her heal. Ryona gets another glass while Murasaki pours her some more wine.

"Thank you, girls. Now Alan, where were we before I blacked out there for a second?"

"Murasaki proposed that if we aren't going to be civil about this, let me prove Asuka didn't steal the stone."

Oliveria takes a sip of wine and considers what Murasaki and I just said. She places her hand on her chin and shakes her head yes.

"Alight. If it were anyone else, Asuka would be dead by now, but because I like you, because we got history, I'm going to let you handle this. Should be a simple task for someone of your stature."

As much as I want to state Asuka wasn't the one that stole the stone, I keep my mouth shut because there is no point in arguing with Oliveria. Her mind is set on Asuka being the thief and there is no telling her. The only thing I can do is find it and prove Asuka's innocence.

"Okay." I say as I spin my pistol around my finger and stick it back in its holster. Octavian flips his revolvers and sticks them back in his cross-draw hip holsters.

"Girls, Alice, as of right now, you are not to lay a finger on Alan, Octavian, Asuka or anyone from Hanzo Academy until I give the order." Oliveria pulls out a jewel incrusted pocket watch with Hebijo's insignia, "At exactly 11:45, you have ninety-six hours to find that stone. That gives you ten minutes to get to the surface before your time actually starts. In four days, we will be paying Hanzo Academy a social call."

Octavian and I push up our chairs and begin to leave.

"Before you go, you may need this." Oliveria says as she hands me the document regarding the stone she wants.

"Thank you Oliveria."

The both of us walk upstairs and head out the back door into the alleyway. I didn't mean to get Octavian tangled up in this. Personally, I knew Oliveria was here for a good reason, but I didn't know she was going to be so unreasonable and stubborn about it. Ninety-six hours. How the fuck am I going to track down a stone in ninety-six hours?

"This is bad Alan!" Octavian states.

"I know."

"If we don't find that stone, she's going to try and kill everyone at Hanzo Academy!"

"I know."

"What are we going to do!?"

"I don't know yet." I reply as I pull the document out continue reading about it.

Oliveria was absolutely no help because she is sold that Asuka took the stone, and she isn't going to tell me if there are any other potential suspects. Right now, I've already hit a dead end, and the clock hasn't even started yet.

The only thing I can come up with is that the thief had to know where Oliviera was keeping the stone, and that they came here to try and throw her off. Which they did a hell of a job doing so. Oliveria said the theft happened about two days ago. The fastest train route from here to Ursania is about a two-day trip, so the thief has to still be in this town.

"Octavian, did you happen to see anything suspicious when you came in from Gessen?"

He scratches his head and thinks for a moment, "Well, when I was walking to the hospital with dad this morning, I saw Lawrence and Shiyro in front of a grocery store. We talked for a couple minutes and Lawrence's guardian Shiyro said something about seeing a nice private three car train coming from the Ursania track."

"She said the people on board were going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to leave because of all the people coming back from war. Shiyro said she had never seen a train as nice as that one, so that's why it stood out to her."

"Well I don't have anything better. Let's go have a talk with Lawrence and his group." I state.

"They should still be there because Lawrence, and the girls are working part time jobs."

"Good. Maybe I can get some kind of lead." I say as I follow Octavian…

Ending Song: "Sleeping Dogs" by: Zack Wylde ft. Corey Taylor


	4. Chapter 4: So Much For My Vacation

Opening Song: "Until The World goes Cold" by: Trivium

"So where is Ryoki?" I ask as Octavian and I wait for the stoplight to change colors.

"She's back at Gessen."

"Why didn't she come?"

Octavian shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "I don't know. That woman is a mystery."

Deep down, I'm really upset Ryoki didn't come. When Jonathan told me I'd be watching over Octavian, I was certain I'd see her again. The last time I truly got to see Ryoki was when she carried me in her arms out of the burning inferno that consumed Hebijo Academy.

I was resisting because I wanted to help Haruka, and the others save the lives of the students attending there, so Mr. K jabbed me in the arm with a syringe full of sedative to stop my struggling.

When I finally woke up, I was in the infirmary at Gessen. Days went by and there was no sign of Ryoki. One day, I sensed her presence, and I raced to find her. Only to see that Ryoki wasn't my guardian anymore.

When I killed Roger, his guardians became my own, and the promise Ryoki and I formed was broken. For the weeks to come, my heart hurt so bad that I refused to eat because it felt like my throat was swelling itself shut. Not even the agony of those shots I take could ever come close to losing her, but it was for the best.

"Well I was looking forward to seeing Ryoki. I really miss her."

"Why? You have Astoreth and Daigon. Aren't they better?" Octavian asks.

"I wouldn't say better. Sure, I love Astoreth as much as I do Daigon, but Ryoki will always have a place in my heart. Whether she's my guardian or yours."

"But aren't guardians nothing more than servants?"

"Even masters have to be servants to those that serve him. Between me and you, there were thousands of times Ryoki, Astoreth and Daigon had me do things I didn't want to, and there were countless times they had to do things they didn't want to do for me, but we did it out of love."

Octavian has a shocked look on his face like this is the first time he's ever heard something like this. Then again, the boy is only fifteen. I remember when I was fifteen and Roger was telling me this stuff, I was just as surprised. Especially the time he hit me in the back of the head with the flat end of his sword for the way I was arguing with Ryoki.

Even though Sayuri was an amazing instructor, she wasn't a father figure, and there was really no way for her to teach what's expected of me considering there are different standards between males and females. Not that I didn't listen to her, but I was more inclined to listen to someone like Roger or Jonathan because they were men and older than me.

The light signals that we can cross safely, and a crowd of people pushes us to the middle of the group. We get to the other side of the street and make our way towards the place Octavian is talking about.

Ahead of us are two distinct looking girls. Both with grey hair, grey uniforms, white collars and black stockings. Almost like sisters, and they look like there're from Gessen. That must mean Yumi is around here somewhere.

Octavian catches a glimpse of them and immediately grabs my arm and leads me down an alley away from the approaching girls, "I just remembered, this is a shortcut."

"What's the matter Octavian?"

"Nothing. It's just this will get us there quicker. Oliviera only gave us ninety-six hours and every second counts."

Something within my mind is telling me that whoever those girls Octavian is trying to avoid are bad news. I've never seen those two before, but I could tell they are potentially a danger to him. Their aura combined is certainly stronger than his or any shinobi I've been around.

Even my sister Miyabi's aura can't compare to the power those two were putting off, and Miyabi is probably the strongest out of all the academies. It certainly wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle if something were to happen, but those girls looked like they were younger than Shiki, and she's the youngest one in Yumi's group.

"Octavian, who are those…"

"What girls? I didn't see any girls." He cuts me off.

I yank my arm back and take a stance while Octavian stops and turns around to see what I'm doing. Judging by the look in his eyes, he wants to fight, but knows it's not possible right now.

"Who are they?"

Octavian runs his hand down his face and lets out a heavy sigh laced with fatigue, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go see Lawrence and figure out how we are going to sort out Oliviera's problem."

Whatever is happening, it certainly has Octavian on edge. I've only been around the kid for thirty minutes and I can tell he has anxiety.

Octavian leads me to the other side of the alleyway, and we are back on the streets again. On the other side is the grocery store he was talking about. In front are all of the girls. Homura, Mirai, Yomi, Hikage, and Haruka. All which are dressed in red Santa outfits and waving signs promoting the act of giving. It appears they are taking up donations for some of the local charities so that the orphans can have presents Christmas morning.

Haruka looks in our direction and her eyes light up. For a second, I'm taken back to the moment I watched burning rubble trap her, and the others underneath flaming debris. Hikage notices the look on Haruka's face and looks too. Suddenly, all of the girls see me.

"Alan!" They all shout at the same time.

"Girls!"

All of them rush over and surround me and Octavian in a sea of praise and hugs.

"I'm so glad you are all okay!"

"The same could be said for you. The last time we heard, you were at Gessen Academy in a deep depression." Hikage replies.

"Yeah, we were afraid with what happened to Roger that... you wouldn't be here anymore." Yomi adds.

"Well that wasn't far from a possibility, but Jonathan gave me a reason to live."

"Who's the boy?" Mirai asks as she pokes Octavian with her sign.

"Please stop it." Octavian politely asks as he grabs a hold of the sign.

"This is Roger's little brother, Octavian." I reply.

"Well he sure is a handsome one!" Mirai states as she gets into a little tussle with him over the sign.

Hikage and Haruka examine him and realize that this is one of the boys that would come over and spent the weekend with us. Back when Lawrence and I bought a house for all of us to live in.  
"I remember you. You were that cutie Alan, Lawrence and Thomas would always tease." Haruka states as she plays with Octavian's brown hair.

"Oh yes. How could I ever forget all the rigged card games." He states as he tries to swat Haruka away while fighting Mirai off.

"To be fair, I warned you Thomas was a cheating bastard." Hikage says.

"But you didn't warn me about their magic tricks."

"You mean the pool trick with the coin and a cue ball?" I ask as if it happened yesterday.

"Yeah, fuck you, fuck Thomas and fuck Lawrence." Octavian chuckles.

"Ah yes. I remember that. I don't think I ever laughed that hard since." Haruka begins to giggle herself.

I reach into my pockets and pull out a paper hundred thousand yen. "Here, you girls give half of this to your cause, and use the other to get yourself some coffee and lunch on your break. I have to speak with Lawrence and Shiryo."

"They're inside. Lawrence's shift is almost over." Homura says as she gives half the money to the bucket. She then gives a quarter of it to Yomi since she is probably the most responsible with money because she grew up in poverty. Homura divides the rest of the money between the five of them.

"Thanks Alan. We'll be sure to put this to good use." Hikage says.

"Anything to help out those in need."

We say our goodbyes and head inside the store. Through a set of double doors, I can see a patch of red fabric sitting on top of a head of flowing white hair. She's sitting on a pallet of cheese boxes and kicking her legs back and forth to try and kill the boredom of having to wait for Lawrence to stock the deep freeze.

A thick black jacket with a beige fur hood covers her pale body, and some heavy-duty pants protect her legs from the chilly walk-in. A red beanie hat covers the horns that protrude out the side of her head. Just like Astoreth, she's wearing some makeup to help mask the white color of her face.

I open the swinging doors. The noise of the creaking hinge grabs her attention, and she looks over in my direction. Her blue eyes sparkle as she sees me, but that look quickly disappears as her gaze falls upon Octavian. Shiryo's face develops a scared look and she runs off. Shiryo dives to the ground and crawls under a set of pipes that obstruct the ability to completely see her.

"She's just a little shy." I state as I crouch down over by the pipes where Shiryo is hiding.

Really, she's deeply terrified of Jonathan's family. Octavian is wielding a broken sword that has cut down thousands, maybe even millions of yoma for nearly eight millennia. It's been in Octavian's family ever since the honored elders overthrew Lord Shen and contains layers upon layers of aged demon blood that has only strengthened the blade.

"Come on Shiryo. He's not going to hurt you." I say in a gentle, passive voice.

Shiryo refuses to budge and covers her face with her arms to try and hide from Octavian. I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way. I reach into my side satchel and pull out a package of fruit flavored gummy rings Katsu sent me in a recent care package.

Shiryo uncovers her eyes as I shake the bag back and forth to force the package to crinkle and crack. I split the plastic open and hand it to Octavian. He reaches in and pulls out a pink ring, "come on…"

"Shiryo."

"Shiryo. I'm with Alan, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Shiryo wants to continue hiding, but she wants to investigate as well. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and she slowly crawls over like a wild cat trying to take food from a stranger. Shiryo moves a couple paces then stops to make sure Octavian isn't going to do anything.

She reaches out and takes the candy ring from him and sticks it in her mouth. I reach out and pat her back to try and calm her even further. I don't want to have to tell Lawrence that Shiryo got scared and hid.

"There you go. You're alright." I say as Octavian hands her another gummy ring.

Part of her horn slowly slips out from underneath her beanie as she chews. Octavian softly gasps but Shiryo doesn't realize what is going on in his mind. He hands her another ring and marvels at what he is witnessing.

"She's a… she's a yoma…"

"Not just a yoma. The daughter of a yoma general. Ryoki and I saved her from the Fracture and sealed her to make sure she'd never become one of them." I state.

"I didn't think I'd ever be playing with one. This is actually kind of cool." Octavian softly chuckles as he reaches out and pats her. His hand runs down the side of her head and brushes against the horn. Shiryo let's out a small giggle as she snatches the bag of candy out of Octavian's hand.

"Well some want to live with decency."

Shiryo looks up at us and smiles. Bits of sticky candy coat her white teeth which forces Octavian to laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay Alan. Last time I heard, Haruka said you were really sick. Everyone was worried about you." Shiryo says.

"I was sick. Very sick, but I'm better now."

Shiryo continues to eat the candy as Octavian and I hold a general conversation with her. There's no need to rush to questioning since she needs to feel comfortable with Octavian around. I'll just save the questions for Lawrence.

"Lawrence has been letting me play with Minori." Shiryo says.

"Is that so?"  
"Yup. Minori and her friends came here to Christmas shop for the next couple days. They're staying in a hotel Murakumo's parents own. Plus, Minori wanted to surprise you since you have been gone."

Minori came all the way from Gessen just to see my return from war? My heart fills with joy as I try to hold back feelings of happiness. I honestly wasn't expecting to see her until the week of Christmas.

"Well I might have to arrange a time where I can take you and Minori on a ride with Oktitohbi."

"Really?!" Shiryo jumps with excitement.

"Sure. I think you two would really enjoy it."

The freezer door opens, and a rush of cold air fills the room. Lawrence is dressed a heavy coat. Underneath that is his armor. Much like mine, it's just blackened leather laced with some kind of metal. His gold eyes resemble the kind my sister and Hikage have.

At one time, his eyes used to be normal, but because he is a third, their eyes develop a unique shaped iris after a certain number of yoma kills rather than changing red and black like a half blood.

"Alan. Octavian. What are you two doing here?" Lawrence asks as he takes his gloves off.

"Well I have received a job and Octavian said you and Shiryo might have some information pertaining to my case." I reply as I stand up.

"What kind of case?"

"Oliviera."

"Say no more. Shiryo, will you excuse us."

"Yes Lawrence."

Shiryo runs over and hugs the both of us before Octavian leads her out of the room. Lawrence folds out a chair and sits down, "So what is it?"

I pull out the document regarding the object that was stolen from Oliveria and hand it to him. His eyes trace over the words and images on the papers. As he scrolls further and further down, Lawrence's eyes fill with more and more dread as he realizes the true extent of what this thing is capable of doing.

"Damn."

"Oliviera is positive Asuka is the one that stole it."

"And let me guess, Oliviera is up in arms about losing the stone that she's beyond reasoning?"

"She gave me ninety-six hours to find it. Now I'm not asking for you or your group to get involved, I just need some information about what Shiryo saw at the train station."

Lawrence hands the documents back, "Homura and I were going on a walk with Shiryo and Minori about two days ago. Minori insisted we go to the train station because she was hoping you were going to make it in. So, we waited, but your train never came. Right when we were about to leave, this fancy, three car train pulled in. The platform manager told the person commandeering the train to pull into storage so that all the people returning from war could be on schedule."

"What platform?"

"5-S."

I pick up a pen from a nearby clipboard and make a quick note on the document about the stone. So right now, I know where to begin my search.

"When we were leaving, I happened to look back because there was this massive aura of power. I honestly thought it was you, but all I seen was two girls with white hair walking out of the storage shed. They had on Gessen uniforms so I just assumed they came here with Yumi. I've never seen them, but judging by their size, they looked like they were in middle school." Lawrence adds.

I write that down and start trying to piece together what I have. Altogether, this doesn't add up. What would Yumi need with that stone? Not only that, why would she send middle schoolers to steal it? There's no way they could have survived the onslaught only Oliviera can bring.

My gut tells me that Yumi couldn't be behind this, but at the same time, that doesn't rule her out. I mean, the grey and black uniforms, Octavian leaving Gessen, all signs point to her. But that still doesn't explain these middle schoolers.

Could they potentially be a cover up? Because as cruel as she is, Oliviera would never suspect people that young to be suspects. I guess since she's in town, I'll have to pay ole Yumi-chan a much-needed visit.

"Thank you, Lawrence. This is exactly what I need to start building a case."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, you and the girls have it hard enough as it is. The last thing you need is Oliviera coming after you."

My right pocket violently rumbles. I reach down and pull out my gold talisman. It's never a good thing when this happens because Astoreth and Daigon never try and reach me through the talisman unless it's an emergency. I flip it open: "Yeah?"

"The girls! The girls! They've been attacked!" Daigon yells.

"What!?"

"All of them are bloodied and bruised! I don't know where Asuka is!"

"Okay, you get the girls back to the Academy! I'll go find Asuka!"

I shove the talisman back in my pocket and blast out the back door. A huge ache hits my heart that nearly cripples me, but my senses ping and tell me she's somewhere to the left. Possibly a block away.

I take a deep breath and draw some power from my soul. Just enough to black out one eye. Darkness eats the sclera, and my iris burns with the intensity of yoma blood. My senses ping again and this time, I can smell Asuka's scent trail.

"Alan! Wait!" Octavian yells.

I use one hand to cover my blackened eye and take off running in the general direction of Asuka. The smell of rusty iron overruns my nose and concern grips my mind. Asuka is bleeding. Heavily. Whatever attacked her dealt some damage.

"Excuse me people!" I say as I gently shove people out of the way with my free hand.

"Alan! Wait for me!" Octavian yells again from a distance.

The smell of a fledged yoma starts to obscure my trail of Asuka, and I lose visibility of her scent. However, I have a good idea where she is. As I get closer, it's not the yoma that's causing this. No. I've felt this aura once. I don't know who they are, but I think I'm about to find out.

Small drops of blood from one of the attackers speckle the ground leading to a back alleyway. Glass, overturned trashcans, and the side of a van that's been caved in litter the scene. The decaying carcass of a reborn lies in pieces. I can tell Asuka killed this one because of the delivery of the strikes. They are nice and clean rather than hard, vicious and bloody like what a hunter would deliver.

Conglomerated legs, arms and various other body parts mixed with busted eyeballs all leak black fluid that seeps into the cracks of the broken concrete. As tempting as it is to eat this right now, I need to focus on helping Asuka, but one little bite shouldn't hurt. I reach down and pick up an eyeball that's still intact and pop it in my mouth.

A taste of expertly crafted chocolate over runs my senses, and I nearly lose control of myself in the ecstasy of raw yoma. My power feels like it's sky rocketing and my mind relaxes as my teeth grind the gummy tissue into a wet pulp. I wipe the small stream of aqueous fluid that dribbles down my chin off and press onward.

Asuka is laying on the ground in a small puddle of her own blood. Her armor has been obliterated and a kunai blade sticks out of her left leg. She's struggling to draw breath and tears combined with drops of her own blood roll down her face.

"Asuka!"

I slam my kopis together and form one blade as I crouch down where she is. The entire torso of her armor has been ripped clean off. Almost like someone just grabbed and yanked it. Although I doubt that's what happened.

"Here. Drink this." I say as I reach in my side satchel and grab an instant regeneration elixir (I.R.E).

I prop her up on my knee and put the glass vial in her mouth. Asuka sips some of the green fluid and coughs. Her breathing returns to normal, but she groans. I reach down and grab hold of the blade lodged in her leg. If it were to sever the femoral artery, I'd have to get her to Jonathan immediately, but it didn't go far enough to hit anything vital.

Asuka whimpers and cries as I pull the blade straight out and throw it to the side, "I know it hurts, but the worst part is over."

I take the I.R.E and dab some of the sticky fluid on my gauntlets. Asuka grits her teeth and violently throws her head back and forth as I rub the stuff on her leg. The open gash on Asuka's leg seals itself shut and she relaxes.

"There. It's almost over. Now just slap on some Neosporin, and a Hello Kitty band aid, and you'll be ready for the trip back."

Out of instinct, I put my kopis behind me. The sound of demon stained steel splicing through regular metal rings out as the edge of my kopis splits an incoming kunai down the middle. Halfway through, I twist my wrist and force the kopis to break it in half.

Two shards off metal zip by me and Asuka and dig into the white van that's had the side caved in with such force that it lifts the vehicle up onto two wheels before slamming back down with a huge _thud!_ The tires nearly explode from the impact and air hisses out of the rubber knobs. I pull the power back into my soul, and my eye reverts back to normal.

"Well I wasn't expecting that! How about you?" Some girl from behind calls out.

"Absolutely not." Her friend replies.

"You know, it's not very nice for two SSS ranked girls to beat up on a small S."

I gently lay Asuka back down on the ground and stand. Asuka reaches out to try and stop me but I turn around and walk forward. Standing in front of me are the two girls Octavian was trying to avoid. Both of them have transformed.

One is wearing a dark yellow outfit with some kind of black trim. On the back of her cape is a gold incrusted moon that flaps back and forth in the wind. Her eyes aren't as shiny as mine, but they are similar. Almost like an unpolished emerald.

The other one is the exact same height. Same eye and hair color. Except she has a more pissed off look in her eyes than her somewhat arrogant counterpart. Not only that, but her armor is more similar to what a hunter would wear rather than a shinobi. Her black pinstripe girdle justly barely reveals her bust. An armored visor of solid yoma onyx rests on the brim of her forehead.

Okay, maybe it's a cross between what a hunter, and a shinobi would wear. The bottom half of her armor is a dark violet color. Short black plate leggings protect her all the way down to the middle of her thighs. She's even got an armored fauld that protects her waist. All of which is secured by a gold belt. However, she's got a small stab wound in her stomach that's still bleeding.

"Aside from the chastity belt, I have to admit that's a pretty cool setup you got there." I chuckle as I point at the girl that has anger in her face.

Wait, two white haired girls in middle school, Octavian leaving Gessen, powerful auras and Gessen uniforms combined with the fact that Yumi is in town must mean one thing. My mind finally clicks, and I can't help but feel a rush of relief.

"You know, I've been looking for some girls that fit your description, and I was wondering if maybe the both of you would be so kind to spare me a moment of your time to answer some questions." I smile as I twirl my Kopis around in my hand.

"Hmm… What kind of questions?" The one in gold teases as she places her hand under her face.

"Questions regarding the naughty behavior you and your friend here have been exhibiting. You know, Santa Clause doesn't bring gifts to those who have misbehaved."

"But he does know where the naughty girls live." She replies with a cheerful tone.

"Ha! Excellent! You're much more energetic than your friend here! Now would you be interested in answering some questions?"

"Only if you answer some for me first. Would you happen to be the Spartan?" Goldie asks.

I place my hand under my chin and sarcastically think out loud, "Spartan, Spartan, Spartan… Does he have a sword like this?" I hold up my kopis and show them the Lacedaemon etching on the blade. "And does he have a suit of armor that turns him invisible when he's in the shadows like this?" I step into an area that's dimly lit and completely turn invisible.

"Does that fit the description of the Spartan?"

"It certainly does." Moon replies with a giggle.

I step out of shadow and reappear, "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, is that so? Then who are you?" Gold asks.

"Just a guy who's a shinobi for fun."

"Oh, come on Gekko! There's no way this idiot that still believes in Santa Clause is the Spartan!" Chasity belt states as she grabs the wound on her stomach. "I wasn't expecting pinky to have a hidden blade in those gauntlets of hers! God, this hurts!"

"Wait, you got stabbed by ole pinky?" I let out a stifled snicker.

"That's it!

There is a flash of light and she takes off after me. She turns invisible halfway between me and the other girl. Swirls of wind throw up paper, and candy wrappers soar through the air. I break my Kopis apart and sidestep.

Her fist flies right by me. I twirl my sword and ensnare her arm in between my arm and body. The back of my sword scrapes against the exposed metal of her black vambrace. Orange sparks fly off the metal grinding against metal as I drag my sword up the side of her arm and throw her off balance. She staggers and trips over her own feet.

"Be gone… THOT! Otherwise known as… VIS MITTERE (Emit force)!"

A huge shockwave erupts from my body and the girl is launched back. She rolls across the dirty alleyway and slams into a dumpster. The back of her head leaves a sizable imprint in the side of the rusty metal.

"Taking out the trash!" I taunt as I clap my swords together before swinging one behind me and blocking an incoming attack from the one called Gekko. She swings again, and I swat it down and retaliate with a stab. She dodges to the side and the both of us lock up in a battle.

"What did this fine young woman ever do to you?" I ask in the middle of battle.

"We were simply showing her the path of a shinobi. Mindsets like her's are a threat to true justice."

I cross my swords and catch her fist. We both kick one another but our boots meet at the same time, and we push each other away. She flips backwards while I use my hand to catch myself and roll back. My weight shifts over and I land on my feet.

"Jesus Christ girl. Do you know how many times I've heard that one?"

"I guess you are going to tell me." Gekko snickers as she tries to catch her breath.

"Too damn many."

This girl is nearly out of energy. In my opinion, someone should have passed all their endurance challenges before taking someone like me on.

Then again, being a middle schooler, I have to admit she's got some skill. Unrefined, but skill nonetheless. As for chastity over there, she's probably good too, but her anger gets the better of her, and it is way too easy to capitalize on exploiting it if someone knows what they are doing.

"So what did this incredibly sexy shinobi here say that offended you so greatly?" I ask as I point to Asuka.

"She made the foolish claim about being a sword and a shield." Gekko says.

"Oh, was she not WOKE enough for you? Can you believe this bullshit?" I ask as I look back at Asuka, "You get assaulted for simply telling the truth."

Especially when those assaults are directly aimed at my bride.

"Alan!" I hear Octavian yell from the distance. "Alan! There you are!" Octavian takes off towards me and suddenly stops as his eyes catch a glimpse of Gekko.

"So, your name is Alan! Oh yes! Alan-chan! This explains everything now! You rushing to the aid of this pathetic excuse of a shinobi! It all makes sense now! The Spartan and his little kitten!"

"Hmm… wrong. She's more inexperienced and under leveled, but no. I just happened to be passing by and decided I'd uphold core values by being a good Samaritan. Now quit stalling and answer my questions!" I reply as I point one of my blades at Gekko.

"I'd love Alan, but Senko and I have other things to attend to!" She helps Senko stand and they both pull out a bronze talisman. "The Spartan and the Hanzo kitten, how funny!" Gekko teases as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Senko!" Octavian charges forward with his sword drawn.

"Octavian! Stop!"

"Get out of my way Alan!"

Senko pulls her visor down over her face and meets Octavian halfway. He swings at her, and she deflects his attack with her vambrace. She throws a solid punch that bites into the side of Octavian's sword. The both of them press back and forth as they violently glare at one another.

"Have we taught you nothing?" Senko calmly says as she keeps a straight face.

"Come on Senko! Right here! Right now!" Octavian grinds his teeth and presses against the raw strength of Senko's arm.

"Heal up from our last engagement. I wouldn't want the fight to be over the moment it started." Senko wraps her leg around Octavian's while she is talking and sweeps him up into the air. She brings her arm around and grabs Octavian by the face. Senko plants him into the ground with so much force that it causes the concrete around him to crack like glass.

"OH SHIT!" I exclaim as my mind goes into shock. I never thought I'd see something like that happen! If she did that to Octavian, then Asuka, and the others didn't stand a chance!

Octavian angerly gets back up but Senko and Gekko flash and warp to a new destination. "Damnit!" Octavian sputters as he puts his sword back. I check the area where Senko planted Octavian for blood or missing skull fragments.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. She likes to talk while she fights and it's distracting." Octavian replies as he rubs the soreness out of his head.

As much as I want to chase after them and demand answers, I need to attend to Asuka.

"You going to make it?" I ask as I crouch down beside her.

"I'm fine." Asuka states.

She grits her teeth and tries to use the van to stand on her own. I wrap my arms around her and help her stand. Asuka violently squirms around, "I don't need your help."

Okay then. I thought I might have touched a sore area but no, she's mad about something. I back off and let her stand on her own. Well this is a first. Asuka has never pushed me away when she needed help.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"What?"

"Those two! Why did you hesitate?!" Asuka snaps at me.

"Well… they are kids…"

"Do you have any idea what they did to me!? No! What they did to all of us!?"

"I'm not understanding."

"Who's to say they won't come back?!"

"Asuka, they're kids."

"How could you be treating this like it's a joke!"

"Treating what like a joke?"

"You and them two!"

"You mean the girls with the face, and the eyes?" I tease.

Asuka screeches in frustration and pulls at the white laces in her hair. I don't see what the problem is. I'm always like this. How can I take a couple scrubs from Gessen seriously? For God's sake, the only person I have to take seriously is Oliviera since she has an Apocalypsis mode like me.

"Sounds like someone's…"

"What was that?" Asuka snaps.

"Nothing…" Octavian quickly answers.

"That's what I thought!"

"It would be best to keep our mouths shut." I say to Octavian as we walk behind Asuka.

I'm giving her a huge area to cool down in. What is her problem though? Asuka's never acted like this before. Even when Homura would destroy her in the past, Asuka never got an attitude like this. Maybe it's like Octavian said. On top of beating up on her, Gekko was clearly trying to get under Asuka's skin. Apparently, it worked.

"Asuka?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

She ignores my statement and continues walking. I shouldn't be apologizing in the first place because I didn't do anything wrong, but I thought maybe it would make her feel better. Guess not.

Should I tell her that I couldn't kill those girls because I need them for questioning? No. There's no need to get her involved with this. Just talking about the encounter is enough to start an argument.

I also didn't want to kill them because it appears to me that they are misled since they were babbling about the true justice nonsense. Much like many shinobi. I'm not saying I haven't killed misguided shinobi before, but I think they do deserve a chance to learn about Kopano before they taste the bite of my sword.

"Well this is it. Home sweet home." I say as the three of us enter the building where the dojo is.

Asuka activates the hidden switch underneath the table, and the hideous picture Mr. K painted opens up. Asuka hops in and slides down the tunnel.

"I'm gonna do it quick and get it over with!" I dive in head first through the hole and slide down. There's something I'm hoping to do when I reach the bottom but that entirely rests on the success of the imposing situation.

Asuka is still at the bottom. YES! I hold out my hands and get into position as I hit the bend of the slide. Asuka is brushing herself off. I launch out of the slide and collide with Asuka. My hands wrap around her and the both of us fall onto the floor. Each finger kneads into Asuka's oversized breasts as I give her a quick grope.

"Quit it Alan!"

She throws an elbow and busts me right in the lip. A pulse of black fills my eyes, and I let go of her. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction from her. Jesus, Asuka is really playing hard to get. Usually Asuka's begging for me to grope her as hard as I can.

The taste of rust fills my mouth and I step off to the side. Octavian squeals from the joy the slide and hits the ground. His body rolls a couple times across the living room. He's softly giggling as I help him stand up.

"That was really fun." Octavian notices that I'm holding my bleeding lip, "What happened there?"

"Oh Asuka. She's intentionally being difficult right now."

Asuka rolls her eyes and heads down the hallway to her room.

"Something tells me she didn't enjoy the foreplay." Octavian says.

"Oh, Quod non est dicere quid est nocte illa (That's not what she was saying last night)."

Octavian and I laugh and head down the hallway towards Mr. K's room. The rest of the girls are inside. Astoreth and Daigon are patching everyone up while Mr. K paces back and forth to try and kill his anxiety. This really has him rattled right now.

"Hey Mr. K! I'm back! Oh, and Octavian is here as well!" I say as I knock on the door and walk in.

"Alan! Are you okay!?" Katsu asks as she jumps from her seat. Her arms wrap around me as she looks for any potential injuries. "What happened here!? Who did this to you!?" She asks as she points at my busted lip. I lift my hand up and do an over embellished gesture that points towards Asuka's room.

"Wait…Why?" Ikaruga asks.

"Because I was trying to play with her and she drives her elbow into my fucking mouth. Enough about me, what about all of you?"

"We got jumped by two girls from Gessen. Even with the five of us, we didn't stand a chance." Ikaruga says as she finishes wrapping up a cut on her arm.

"I saw these girls. They threw Asuka a serious beating, but I stopped them before they finished her." I say as Katsu dabs my lip with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol.

"Anyone you know?"

"Never seen them until now." I answer Mr. K.

"Yeah, they came back for us, but Daigon ran them off." Yagyu says as she flexes to try and work some feeling into her right hand.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we'd either be prisoners or dead." Katsu adds.

Hibari is sitting next to Ayame. The both of them are giggling and waving their hands back and forth. They each have a stick with a feather tied to the end. A fat, grey tabby colored cat stands up on his hind legs and claws at both feathers.

"So, when did all of you decide to get a cat?" I ask.

"That's something you are going to have to take up with the youngest one of the group." Yagyu points to Hibari.

Katsu lets me go, and I walk over to Hibari and Ayame. The both of them are hysterically laughing as the cat tries to clasp the feather in his white paws and bite the string. He's constantly opening his mouth and struggling to pull the feather down. I look closer and see that for a cat, this thing has some pretty muscular jaws.

I know it's not a yoma because it doesn't smell, but a normal cat wouldn't have a jaw like that. It suddenly stops and looks at me. Like he just heard what I was thinking. I don't know if it's just a defect, but it looks like he's actually trying to smile.

"Hibari, where did you get this cat?"

"Oh, Ayame and I found him wondering around the school. We've had him for about three months or so. Oh yeah Alan, watch this! Okay Mojo, sit!" The cat obeys her command the instant she gives it. "Lay down!" The cat lays down. "Now stand!" The cat jumps up and stands on the back of his legs.

"He does it every time! Every time!" Ayame says as her and Hibari both pet the cat and shower him with praise.

As convincing as her story is, I don't know if this is a very good idea. With all the bizarre stuff that's been happening here lately. Gessen hoes beating up on Hanzo Academy, the appearance of that pale looking woman that's been stalking me and Asuka, not to mention Oliviera accusing Asuka of stealing that stone.

This thing clearly isn't a yoma, but it isn't necessarily a cat either. Personally, I would just get rid of it, but if it hasn't attacked anyone or tried to eat any of the girls, then I guess it can stay for now. Just until I figure out what it is.

"Okay, I'm cool under one condition, you and Ayame keep a close eye on it."

"We promise!" Ayame states.

"Okay girls, you need to clear out. Mr. K and I have something to discuss." I say.

Ayame picks up the cat and leaves the room first, followed by Katsu and the rest. All that's left is me, Octavian, and Mr. K. Astoreth and Daigon keep a watch on the entrance to Mr. K's room while I shut the door.

Octavian pulls up a chair while Mr. K sits behind his desk. He is pressing his fingers into his aching forehead and trying to alleviate some of the stress. I figure what I'm fixing to say is only going to make it worse.

"What is it Alan?"

I pull out the document regarding the stone Oliviera wants back and hand it to him. He puts his glasses on and examines the paper. Mr. K then focuses on the words I wrote in pen.

"Mr. K, did you send any of the girls to Ursania to steal this stone?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"What's the issue?"

I place my hand on the wall and take a deep breath, "Oliviera is certain Asuka stole the stone, and her and Hebijo are currently in town."

Mr. K throws the paper on his desk, "Damnit. Just when you think things couldn't get any worse."

"She's tasked me with finding it. 11:45 this morning is when my ninety-six-hour time limit started. Now I have a lead, but it isn't solid."

"Well something is better than nothing." Mr. K states. "According to the information you have recorded, it appears the descriptions of your potential thieves are the same ones that attacked the girls."

"Do you think Yumi could behind this?" I ask.

"Well as of now, that's all we can assume until you gather more evidence. When do you intend on going to the train station?"

"Tonight around 22:00 nightfall."

"That gives you roughly seven hours to prepare. Okay, I want you to take Yagyu with you. She was the least injured out of the girls, and she's your best bet for results."

"Can I come?" Octavian asks as he slams one of his fists into his other hand.

"Grudge match?" I tease.

"Hell yeah. Senko needs to learn her place."

Mr. K and I laugh as Octavian gets riled up. I wonder what she did to him that's pissed him off so much? Octavian has always kept a cool head like his brother Roger, but just the mention of Senko's name gets him fired up. Of course, I'd be pissed to if someone plowed my ass into the pavement.

"I'll make a case file for your findings. Just promise me you will make it back in one piece. And for God's sake, don't kill anyone."

I throw my hands up and shrug my shoulders, "Well Mr. K, I've always been more of a hitman rather than some kind of ninja assassin. Anything between me and my target goes down."

"Oh, stop it. Now you better go rest up. You and Octavian have a big mission tonight."

Mr. K dismisses us and calls Yagyu into his room. Well this is actually kind of exciting. My first actual mission with Roger's little brother. Not only that, but Yagyu will be coming as well and this is my first real mission with her as well.

I walk into the bedroom Asuka and I share. Asuka is laying on the bed and staring into a mirror. She's uttering something under her voice but quickly rolls over and covers herself up.

"Hey Asuka."

She remains quiet.

I sit down on the edge of the bed but she tries to scoot me off. My euphoria kicks in and I grab her. She pushes me away and continues trying to push me off the bed. Okay, now I'm aggravated because she's not playing. I stand up and put my hands on my waist, "Okay Asuka, what is your problem?"

"My problem is I want to be left alone and you are intruding!"

"Well you didn't say you wanted to be left alone. All you did was bust my lip open, now you are trying to push me out of my own bed."

"Since when was it ever your bed?"

"Do I need to remind you why?"

Asuka rolls over and gives me the silent treatment.

"Well if you are going to be that way, can I at least kiss my bride goodnight? You know, before I go and sleep on the floor?"

She refuses to answer me. I really want to say something, but I keep my mouth shut and bite my tongue. I clench both of my fists to relieve some of the anger as I take a deep breath and release the frustration I'm holding onto.

"Okay, I see how it is."

Before I leave, I spot Oktitohbi's stone laying on her dresser. Good. When she's asleep tonight, I'll sneak back in here and take it back. You can have the bed, but I'm taking the horse. I gently shut the door and lay my head against the frame.

God, this sucks. I come back from war and this is the present I get. Another job topped off with an extra side of fuck you. Oh well, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can fix everything. The first thing is getting that stone back. Once that's out of the way, Oliviera and Alice will go away and I can focus on dealing with Gekko and Senko.

Octavian is resting on a rollaway bed placed in the kitchen, so the couch is open. Thank God. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. "After this job, everything will go back to normal." I say in my head. Although there's a feeling in my gut that this is only the beginning of this hellacious roller coaster…

Ending Song: "Sleeping Dogs" by: Zack Wylde ft. Corey Taylor


	5. Chapter 5: Red Dead Stupidity

Opening Song: "Until The World Goes Cold" by: Trivium

"Where is the food, where is my snack? You call these groceries? At least I get a sack!" A faint voice sings.

The sound of claw tips tapping the wooden floor causes me to slowly gain consciousness. The night completely cloaks everything, and I can barely make out the shape of Octavian in the kitchen. The eerie whispers of singing subside as I yawn and sit up. The only light comes from Mr. K's room.

Right now, it's 21:26 (9:26 P.M). So I still have around thirty minutes before the mission starts. For some reason, I have a pink blanket, and a blue pillow with a dragon stitched into it. Hibari and Katsu probably came in here while I was asleep and tucked me in.

A small silhouette with a box shaped head walks through the light and vanishes back into the darkness. "Mryah!"

The cat meows and paw at my leg from below. My eyes finally adjust, and I see that he has a brown paper sack over his head. The cat jumps up onto my lap and lays down. I pull the sack off and run my hand down his sleek, tabby coat. He loudly purrs as my hand brushes against his mouth. Something sticky touches my index finger.

"What's with the bag Mojo? Did you pester Ayame and Hibari into giving you a midnight sna…"

My heart suddenly stops. The texture, the smell, it's the yoma Asuka killed earlier. The cat leaps back down and looks directly at me. The slits in his eyes grow in size and turn red, and a wicked looking smile sprouts across his face. The enamel on his jagged teeth are heavily stained black.

"My, my, for a little shinobi, Asuka sure knows how to cut up a yoma. So much better than you hunters. The meat was cut so clean that it just fell off the bone." The cat states.

I'm absolutely baffled at what I am witnessing. In all the things I've seen, not one has consisted of a talking cat.

"Don't worry about the girls. I only dine on yoma. Plus, the little pink haired one, and her red eyed friend have really grown on me since they took me. I know a lot about you. Alan."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. Kagura's scythe, the Spartan. A champion for both hunter and shinobi. In fact, you've outdone yourself. Did you know that tomorrow, you are going to have a visitor?"

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely, and I'll give you a hint. Sometimes round, sometimes tall, but it reflects the fairest of them all. Now, where is she from?"

"I don't know. Where?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!" The cat hysterically laughs and jumps up on a bookshelf. He makes sure his body is pushed all the way back to the wall and lays down, "well this was certainly beer and skittles, but someone is on the verge of waking up. Until next time… Alan."

What does he mean I'll be visited by someone tomorrow? He isn't serious about this is he? He can't be. It's just a cat that somehow has the ability to talk. He couldn't have been a cat before, because if it ate a yoma, it would have become a yoma the moment he hopped out of my lap. Not only that, I would have sensed him when Hibari was playing with him earlier, but what is it?

"Alan, is something wrong?" Yagyu asks.

Her presence catches me off guard and I immediately look in her direction out of the shock. Yagyu has transformed into her brown ballistic vest with her red checkered skirt. The patch she made out of her sister's teddy bear covers her right eye. However, she has her hair in a different style, and honestly, I think it looks really good. Instead of the white twin-tails she's always had, her hair is set back in a wild looking ponytail.

"You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine Yagyu. By the way, I like your hair. It's a good look for you."

I can tell through the darkness that comment made her blush. Yagyu clears her throat and shakes her head like she's trying to remain focused on the mission. It was just a complement. Plus, after a day like this, people around here are going to need all the support they can get.

"Well… I wouldn't say good…"

"Don't kid yourself Yagyu. Just go with it." I tease as I walk over to Octavian and rip the blanket off of him.

"Hey!" He yells as he tries to grab the blanket back.

"Just making sure your hands weren't in your pants! I don't think Yagyu's poor little virgin eyes could handle such a sight." I snicker.

"And like that, you go from a sweet gentleman to a pervert in under a minute." Yagyu scoffs.

"Force of habit." I smile.

She rolls her eyes as I fold the blanket up and lay it back down on the bed. Octavian checks to make sure he has his sword and I. while Yagyu cinches her armor and clothing up.

"How many I. you got Yagyu?" I ask as I do an ammo check.

"Two."

I crank the lever and chamber a round while Octavian replaces the in-block clip in his hand-held rifle. It once belonged to Roger and is capable of being combined with the sword Jonathan gave Octavian.

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you at the train station. Train storage at Platform 5-S."

"Alright." Yagyu says as she activates the lever that leads to the surface.

The wall slides to the side and Octavian follows her through the doorway. I take my Kopis and wedge it long ways between the slide wall to prevent it from shutting all the way.

Now it's time to take back what's rightfully mine. I quietly tippy toe down the hallway and gently open Asuka's door. She's currently laying on her side and facing the other direction. Perfect. This shouldn't be difficult.

I examine the floor and carefully plan my route to the dresser where the stone is. One mess up, and I'll have to listen to Asuka's nagging while trying to escape with Oktitohbi. He's technically mine, but Asuka kept an eye on him while I was off at war. Not only that, I let her have him unless a situation arose where I needed him more than her. Now is one of those times.

I ease over to the stone and reach out for it. Asuka rolls over, and I stop dead in my tracks. My hand is only centimeters away from the stone. Her eyes burst open. Fire fills her pupils while I give her an uneasy smile and softly chuckle: "Um… I love you?"

I snatch the stone up and take off. Arms wrap around my waist and yank me back. I lose my balance and fall into the bed with Asuka. Any other time, I'd be excited this is happening, but for some reason, I don't think she's pulling me in for sex.

"What are you doing with Oktitohbi!?" Asuka whispers as she pins me down and tries to take the stone away from me.

"I need him for a job! I'll give him back when I'm done!" I reply as I throw her off balance. We both roll to our sides. Her hand is halfway into my balled-up fist. Her fingers pry at the stone, and I lose half my grip.

"No!"

"You know the deal Asuka!"  
"Deal's off!"

"I didn't want to play this card, but you left me no choice."

I work up a huge wad of saliva into my mouth and coat my lips in it to the point I'm drooling. Asuka's either going to give me the stone, or face the alternative, and I know she hates the alternative because she does it to me all the time, and I hate it. Asuka refuses to let go.

My wet lips slap against her cheek. Asuka squeals from disgust and tries to get away. I pounce on top of her and give her ear a sloppy, playful bite. Asuka finally releases her grip on my hand and tries her best to get away. Just because I can, I give her one more kiss on the other cheek and jump out of the bed.

"Get back here Alan!"

I shut the door and take off to the living room. Her door flies open and she chases after me. As mad as she is, it's actually kind of cute seeing her like this. Yeah, she's got one legitimate reason to be pissed off at me, but this reason is just a lover's spat over something dumb, and it's somewhat entertaining.

The bookcase is still wedged open wide enough to where I can get through, but Asuka is right on my heels. There's no time to just slip through. I dive over my Kopis and tuck my head. With my other hand, I grab the handle of my Kopis and pull it out. Asuka backs off as the wall completely closes.

"Alan!" Asuka yells from the other side of the wall.

My legs fly over my rolling body, and I keep moving because all she has to do is reopen that door. That's enough harassment for one night. I run down the dim hallway and rush up the flight of stairs that lead to a hatch that can only be open from the inside.

The hatch bursts open, and a huge blast of snow hits. The pores on my face shrivel up as the hatch behind me completely closes. Trees sparsely populate the outside walls of the Academy and provide little to no windbreak.

The air glides through the leather of my armor and chills the metal plating. My whole body starts trying to compensate for the lack of heat by forcing me to shiver. A flask of whiskey would solve that. Even coffee would help a little to combat the cold, but unfortunately, I don't have either.

Snow crunches under my boots as I stick to the outside of the city wall. I know Gekko and Senko are still here in the city somewhere. Since they've seen my face and armor, I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I try to travel within the city.

Even if I try to blend in, there aren't many people armed with a Kopis. Although regular people like citizens can't see my weapons and armor, shinobi and hunters with trained eyes can, so sticking to the outskirts is the best course of action.

Speaking of which, Yumi comes to my mind. Is there any way I could actually trust her with this sensitive information regarding Gekko and Senko? No. At least not right now.

I want to believe she doesn't have a hand in this, but Gessen Academy has always had an unruly hatred towards the evil shinobi, and with Oliveria being a strong protector of Hebijo, there's no way Yumi couldn't have at least known about the theft, and with Octavian being forced to leave, this only confirms my suspicion.

I sprout my wings and launch myself up into the air and gently land on top of an incoming train. The weight of my body completely crushes the cold slush that coats the aluminum rooftop. Several signs zip by as my wings disappear, and I ride into the station undetected.

Octavian and Yagyu are both laying down on top of the platform's ticket booth. The way the black rests on top completely hides them. The only reason I can see their faint outlines is because of my yoma senses. Yagyu has her face covered up with a red checkered bandana while Octavian has a dark blue mask that covers the right half of his face.

Speaking of which, I need to protect my identity as well. I close my eyes and draw some power from my soul. Sin colored liquid solidifies into bone and forms my respirator mask.

The train comes to a complete stop, and the doors open up. I stick close to the cars and crawl to the front of the train. Yagyu and Octavian drop down behind the ticket booth and wait from the area to clear out of pedestrians. I drop down into the tracks and use the overcast shadow from the ledge to stay out of sight. The headlights of the train are preventing me from continuing though.

Yagyu and Octavian continue towards the storage where the train's waiting for departure are kept. I take my sword out and pry open one of the headlight covers. Since the train's brakes are constantly hissing and letting out air, no one is able to hear me pry the plastic off. I reach up and gently unscrew the lightbulb until it flickers and goes out.

Half of the light on the track disappears on the right side and provides a route to Yagyu and Octavian. I put the plastic cover back on to avoid raising too much suspicion. When the engineers and mechanics pull the train in for a closer examination, it will appear that the light just wiggled itself out of the wiring.

The patter of people's shoes dragging across the concrete click in my ears as I crawl down the train track and hop back onto the platform leading to storage shed. Yagyu and Octavian are waiting for me on the roof. I claw my way up the dark side of the shop and reach the top. Again, both of them are laying down to try and keep a low profile since they can't turn invisible.

"So what's the plan?" Octavian asks.

"What plan?" I reply.

"Alan doesn't ever have a plan." Yagyu sneers.

"Hey! That's not true! I had a plan that one time!"

"It was nothing more than scribbles on a chalkboard."

"It still worked!"

"Whatever you say." Yagyu sneers as she opens up the sun roof.

I wrap an arm around Yagyu and she grabs me with both hands. "Come on son. We're burning moonlight." I say as I hold out my hand to Octavian.

"What?"

"We're going down, now come on." Yagyu says.

Octavian is a little hesitant at first. Like he doesn't understand what's going on. He studies Yagyu and it finally hits him. I'm going to be the lift down since I can use my wings to hover. Octavian climbs into my other arm and grabs hold while I deploy my wings.

"You might want to hold on." Yagyu states.

"What?"

I jump off feet first and plummet towards the ground. Octavian gives a small squeal and hides his face in Yagyu's chest as I flap my wings in a rhythmic motion that prevents us from dropping at a rapid rate. Yagyu calmly holds on while Octavian crushes both of us. He has no idea that it's nothing more than an elevator ride. Either that or he was putting on a show so he could motorboat Yagyu's oversized chest. My boots finally hit the ground and Yagyu let's go.

"It's over Octavian. You can let go of us now." Yagyu snaps.

He slowly opens his eyes and realizes that he is now standing back on ground. Octavian let's go of us and collects himself, "I apologize."

"No need to." Yagyu says as she throws her umbrella over her shoulder. The three of us start searching for the train Lawrence was talking about.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise!" I hear Gekko shout out from somewhere.

"I hate surprises." Senko adds.

"Senko! Where are you!?" Octavian yells.

Yagyu and Octavian get close to me and assume a defensive position as I try to locate where they are. Senko's wound has been cleaned and wrapped, but I can still smell the blood clotting up within her. Yagyu readies her umbrella and Octavian grabs his sword as I lead them through the dark shed.

"Now that wasn't very nice! Wouldn't you say Alan?" Gekko asks.

"I suppose so." I reply as I finally locate Gekko.

She's sitting on top of the train Lawrence was talking about while Senko stands behind her with both hands on Gekko's shoulders. She's got her visor pulled over her eyes while Gekko is still wearing her gold dress. The way the moon light shines off of it causes it to sparkle like polished citrine. Her hand rests underneath her chin as she looks at us.

"First the Hanzo kitten! Now eyepatch there! Are the rest of the girls in Hanzo Academy part of the Spartan's harem as well? If so, how would one consider becoming a member?" Gekko teases as she crosses her legs.

"Who in the right mind would want a harem? The Hanzo Kitten is more than enough trouble as it is! Do you really think I'd have the patience for Squid Girl here!?" I point to Yagyu. "No offense."

"Screw you."

"Boy Alan, you sure are a handful. Taking you down is going to be a real challenge." Gekko states as she makes a gesture with her hand.

"You aren't taking anyone down!" Yagyu yells as she pulls the sword out of her umbrella and points it at Gekko. A huge grin grows across her face as Senko picks up a radio and softly says, "now."

"Oh, we'll see about that, but for now, we have a train to catch! Until next time!"

Air jets out from underneath the train Gekko and Senko are on and starts moving onto the track. Senko drops down into the train through a top hatch while Gekko remains sitting on the edge of the train. She uncrosses her legs and kicks them back and forth in a playful manner.

"Hey! Gessen hoes are making a run for it!" Octavian yells as he takes off after the train.

Yagyu and I follow right behind him. He jumps on the back carriage of the car and opens the door. A massive thunderclap erupts within the car, and a flash quickly lights up the interior. Senko is holding something long and shaped like an old shotgun. Octavian barely dodges the barrage of lead pellets soaked in quicksilver.

"Senko has a blunderbuss!" Octavian yells as he swings his sword at her. She blocks it with the blunderbuss and weaves to the side and tries to hit him. He brings his sword up and the both of them lock up.

"Be careful Octavian! Weapons like that deal old damage, and there isn't any way to counteract something like that!"

Gekko pulls something round out of her pocket, "Now how would a guy who's a shinobi for fun know anything about old damage?"

She pulls a wire out and kicks it with the tip of her foot. "Shit!" I grab Yagyu, and the both of us bail off the side of the platform. A huge wall of blue flame bursts from the ball and shards of hardened mercury erupt from the wooden object. A shard slices clean through my armor and sticks in my left hand. A moderate pain eats at my palm, but it's nothing serious. We both fly over the city walls and land in the wasteland.

"Yagyu! Are you alright!?" I ask as I rip the piece of dissolving metal out of my hand and regenerate.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Yagyu gasps.

I look her body over for any bleeding or dissolving metal. All the armor is still intact. The only thing that happened to Yagyu is getting the air knocked out of her lungs. The train starts to accelerate as it turns the corner.

"Follow that train!" I yell as I pull Oktitohbi out of my pocket and throw him in front of me.

He suddenly takes form and runs at a pace we can catch up. I place my foot in the stirrup and climb up. Yagyu grabs my hand and climbs up behind me as I take the reins and spur Oktitohbi. He throws his head forward and hits full gallop.

Gekko is now inside the train and harassing Octavian while he tries to fight with Senko. Gekko grabs Octavian from behind and holds him still while Senko delivers several punches to his gut that slowly increase in power.

Octavian kicks one of Senko's punches back at her. It knocks her off balance and she trips over a table. He throws his head back and busts Gekko in the lip. She lets him go and backs off. Octavian tries to slash at Gekko but Senko grabs his sword and pulls him back. Octavian loses his balance and falls flat on his back. Gekko pins both of his arms down while Senko jumps on top of him.

"Get me closer Alan!" Yagyu yells as she prepares to board.

Oktitohbi catches up to the side of the train and remains at a constant speed. Yagyu places her hands on my shoulders and sits up on her knees. She carefully stands and balances herself. Yagyu jumps through the back and charges directly after Gekko.

"Back for more?" Gekko laughs as she dodges all of Yagyu's attacks.

Gekko brings her leg back and kicks. Yagyu deploys her umbrella. The force knocks her back, and the shockwave caused from the impact flies directly over her. Yagyu skids back a couple feet but retaliates. Gekko grabs Yagyu's wrist and slams her up against the wall closest to me and Oktitohbi.

"Ready to lose the other eye?" Gekko taunts as she pulls up some kind of device with saw like teeth. She flicks her wrist, and the thing transforms into an oversized blade wrapped in old bandages.

Wait a second… Blunderbusses, quicksilver bombs, oversized brush cutters… The weapons that were stolen from Oliveria are on this train! That must mean the stone is here as well! No wonder these girls are overpowering everyone!

Asuka was in her transformed state when I found her earlier, Gekko and Senko were relatively easy to handle because I can't do the shinobi whatever it's called, and Yagyu is in her transformed state so Gekko and Senko must be receiving the buffs mentioned in the documents regarding the thing called the Talilbasha! Why didn't I think of it sooner?

Gekko raises the massive cleaver like thing and swings down. Yagyu pulls her sword out of the umbrella's handle and blocks the incoming attack. Sparks splash Yagyu in the face and temporarily stuns her. Gekko raises the weapon again.

"Hands off the girl moonraker!" I shout as I pull up my pistol and fire. The bullet strikes the middle of Gekko's weapon, and it flies out of her hand. I spin the pistol around by its lever and fire again. Gekko flips backwards and dodges my incoming rounds.

"Oktitohbi, get me directly behind the train!"

"You got it!"

Oktitohbi slows down and gets back on the tracks. I holster my pistol and slowly get into a kneeling position so I can jump to the train. The strength of Oktitohbi's gallop combined with the snow and wind makes this even more difficult than I thought. I hear Yagyu cry out from Gekko inflicting another blow.

"Hang in there squid girl! Jesus Christ this is hard!" I state as I get in a position where I'm finally balanced, "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, here I go!" With all the power built up in my legs, I leap towards the train.

"Got it!"

The moment I say that, someone steps onto the back of the car. It isn't Gekko, or Senko. No, this is someone way more sinister looking and intimidating. Just the presence of this menacing looking woman looks like I'm staring into the eyes of one of Dracula's brides.

She reaches behind her and pulls out an object. The thing expands into a spear with saw teeth. Like a baseball flying towards the batter, I have no time to dodge.

"No I don't!" I shout as she swings.

The shaft of the spear smacks me across the face. Intense pain causes the affected area of my skin to burn like someone stuck me with a hot piece of metal. I fly back and slam into Oktitohbi's front legs. He violently neighs, and the both of us get tangled up and roll. His massive body tramples over me and squeezes all the air out of my lungs.

I gasp for breath as I check to make sure nothing is broken. Everything is fine. Oktitohbi gets back up, but he's trying to keep weight off the front left leg I collided with.

"You alright Oktitohbi!?"

"Yeah! How about you Alan!?"

"I'm good!"

Oktitohbi tries to take a step, but he can't use his left front leg. Fuck. He's either got a sprain or fracture. Probably both. If that's the case, he won't be running anytime soon. Even though he is a spirit animal, and they heal quickly, he won't be running until tomorrow.

"Oktitohbi! You rest! I'll take it from here!"

"No! I can still run!"

I hold up his stone and he quickly vanishes, "I admire your perseverance Oktitohbi, but you need to rest. I'll take it from here."

"Fine then. If you say so. Now go make that vampire bitch pay for crippling my leg!"

"Oh, trust me, I will."

I take off running down the tracks and pick up speed. My wings sprout from my back, and I take flight. The train isn't too far ahead despite Oktitohbi and I being down for a couple moments. The train must be moving around thirty miles an hour. Good. Then catching up isn't going to be difficult.

I gain some altitude and grab my Kopis. Since there's no way through the back, then maybe the top will work. I hover in mid air for a couple moments and draw enough power to let me see through the exterior of the train. Right now, Senko and Octavian are at each other's throats while Gekko, and the white woman are both beating up on Yagyu.

I rotate the crank on the side of my pistol four times, retract my wings and freefall. My stomach feels like it's at my feet as I glide through the air at a ridiculous speed. I deploy my wings again to slow my decent as I flip forward. My boots slam into the roof and caves the metal in as I land right in front of the woman that hit me in the face a couple minutes ago.

She's aiming some kind of chrome colored, double barreled flintlock pistol at Yagyu. At the last second, I stab my Kopis into her weapon and direct it towards the wall. Two massive holes open up the side of the train as the gun goes off. There is no sense of surprise in her eyes. Not even a facial expression, but she does tilt her head to one side like she wasn't expecting this.

"Now give me back Oliveria's hedge trimers!" I pull the trigger and she holds up her hand. All four bullets hit some kind of black and white feather fan and completely mushroom out. This isn't going to work. I drive my kopis into her fan.

A huge disk of red pulses and veins of black become visible on the forcefield. That was a little more effect than shooting at her. She staggers back as I slam it into the fan again repeatedly. Each hit causes it to crack more and more. Trapped energy hisses as she desperately clings to what she protection she has left. I put my pistol away and break my kopis apart.

The demon steel scars the fractured red circle as both swords slice deeper and deeper. I do a small leap towards her and thrust both swords into the middle of her shield. The object shatters, and the woman flies backwards and lands on her back. However, she uses that momentum to roll back and return to her feet instantly.

"Not bad. Not many people know what to do when I throw that up." The woman says in a monotone voice as she observes my wings. Gekko and Senko get behind her while Octavian and Yagyu stand behind me.

The woman has long onyx hair with two white lotus flowers on each side of her head. She's dressed in a unique looking, one-piece girdle that has various belts of dull gold stitched into the fabric. It's almost as dull as her personality, but I'll keep that comment to myself.

Old fashioned sandals like the Roman's wore cover her feet and black straps of leather criss-cross one another up to her knees. The most striking feature about this woman is her eyes though. They're lifeless like a shark's. Then there's her skin.

It's whiter than snow and even glows when standing directly under a light bulb. As creepy as she appears, the woman is remarkably beautiful. Her girdle doesn't even come with a skirt. Just a piece of fabric that dangles in front of her.

"I've seen that weapon before. You must be the one they call The Spartan."

"It's rude to make assumptions before giving your name."

"I don't know why it would matter. You won't live long enough to remember." The woman says as she pulls her saw spear from behind her back.

"Oh-ho! I've certainly heard that one before! Right before the undertaker put six feet of dirt on them!"

"Fine then, may I ask you your name?" The woman states.

"Only if you give yours first nosferatu."

"I'll give you the courtesy since you shinobi scum don't have any. The name is Fubuki."

"Alan."

"Hellwalker?"

"The one and only."

For the first time, I see some surprise come to this crazy woman's eyes. She doesn't smile, nor does she even grin. All she does is tilt her head to one side and breathe. What's with this woman? She's got absolutely no emotion or feeling. Even Hikage isn't this depressing.

"Yes. I know exactly who you are, but more importantly, I know what you are. Shinobi mala venator convertit (Evil shinobi turned hunter)."

"Quorum certe aliquis fecerit opus est (At least someone has been doing their homework). You know, you seem like someone who needs a hug. Why don't you come over here and let me put a smile on that face?" I state as we start walking towards one another. Yagyu and Octavian jump on top of the tables along with Gekko and Senko.

Fubuki pulls out a blunderbuss from underneath her dress and brings the hammer back. I rush forward and bait her into swinging the spear. She jabs it at me and I sidestep and counter with a quick swing, but she blocks it with the blunderbuss and stabs at me with that spear. Although it misses me, I can still feel the old damage radiating its way through my armor.

Fubuki takes aim with the blunderbuss, but I wedge one of my blades into the wooden frame and manipulate it to where she can't aim it at me. The sword tip punches all the way through to the other side of the weapon and offsets the barrel.

She slams me up against the wall and drives my head through a window. A piece of glass gets stuck in the back of my skull and blood rushes down the back of my neck.

With my free hand, I use the bend of the kopis to catch the spear and throw it off course. The spear stabs all the way though the train and gets stuck. The both of us get the same idea and fight over the blunderbuss. Because both of us have a firm grip on the weapon, it's going in no one's favor.

Yagyu and Gekko are on one end of the train while Octavian and Senko are on the other. Right now, Gekko has Yagyu on the defensive while Octavian stands his ground against Senko. He isn't losing, but it's clear Senko has the upper hand.

Fubuki and I struggle to point the gun at each other without giving the other total control. As of now, we are locked in a stalemate. Fubuki is straining to the point her pale face is starting to turn red while I try and break the gun. She loses control, and I am able to twist the blade. Before it can break the gun in half, Fubuki's hand slides down the side of it.

A monstrous boom erupts from the oversized barrel, and a bright flash of light turns the entire car white for a split second. Yagyu and Gekko let out an exclaimed yelp of pain and both of them hit the floor. Horror grips my mind as I watch Yagyu grab her side and gasps for air.

"I'm okay…" Both girls whimper as they stand up.

The entire side of Yagyu's armor has been blown out, and fragments of the mercury that's still lodged in her ballistic fiber is dissolving. She's trying to keep her chest inside the shredded fabric of her white bra, but because her boobs are so big, she's having a hard time in doing so. Gekko is sitting on her knees with both arms completely covering her chest.

"You shot squid girl in her overly abundant oppai, you boobie hating bitch!"

A piece of the broken iron from the blunderbuss clubs me across the face and sends me to the ground in a daze, "Idiot." Fubuki states as she walks off.

Stars fill my eyes and my head feels oddly misshaped. Oh… I grab the metal that's wrapped around my skull and pull. The grit of the rough metal digs into my cheeks as I pry the bent iron away from my face and toss it out the window.

A swift blow hits the back of my head and knocks me back down. The glass from earlier digs deeper into my skull that I can feel it stabbing into my brain. Blood hemorrhages out the back of my head, and my vision shuts completely off as I try to pull the glass out. "I hope that hurt!" Gekko taunts.

"I guess I deserved that one." I mumble as I feel around.

The shard has broken off into my head, and I can't grab it. A massive migraine rips my head in half. It's like someone is repeatedly hitting me with a hammer that's increasing in power.

I focus and push it out far enough where it can be grabbed. The feeling of having four band-aids ripped off at once tear through the back of my head and echoes all throughout my body. My sight comes back in an instant, the headache goes away, and the hole in my head seals itself shut. Yoma blood washes over the puncture in my brain and restores it to normal. "OWIE!" I violently rub the sticky back of my head.

"You'll live!" Yagyu yells as she throws the glass shard down and helps me up.

Octavian sees that Gekko and Fubuki are coming, but he tries to remain focused on Senko. Suddenly, Senko backs off and Octavian swings backwards at Fubuki. She catches his sword with her bare hand and grabs Octavian by the collar of his armor.

"Foolish boy!"

"Put him down Morticia Addams!" I shout as I pull out my pistol and shoot.

Senko jumps in front of Fubuki and bats the incoming round out of the way with her fist and sends it out a side window. Fubuki punches Octavian right in the cheek and his body caves in an overturned table as he hits the ground. Octavian gasps in pain as he tries to stand back up.

Fubuki, Gekko and Senko all cross over to the next car and slam the door shut. Octavian finally gets up on his own and staggers over to the locked car door. I slide up beside him and try to pry it open.

Octavian draws his revolvers and fires. Multiple rounds slam into the window pane and force white veins of crackling glass to form. Senko looks directly at Octavian and gives a smug look.

"No hard feelings, but I believe we are all even now. Soon, neither you, Alan or the female shinobi will feel anything." Senko grins as she arrogantly points down at the connector below. A bright blue light is radiating from the metal below. Oh shit.

The metal squelches as thermite eats through the molten steel. I can already feel that this one car is growing unstable. The car Senko is in starts to head down hill, but unlike us, they have automatic brakes. Our car hits the back of theirs. A huge tremor rocks our car and throws us into the floor. The lights above flicker, and a couple tables with lanterns fall over from the impact.

Yagyu sticks her head out a side window, "Alan! Bend! NOW!"

The wheels of our car slide off the rail and it slowly turns sideways. I grab Octavian and run over to Yagyu.

"Come here Yagyu!" I shout.

Octavian and Yagyu kneel with me. I sprout my wings and wrap both of them up. The bones within scrape against one another, and my feathers are trying to interlock from the amount of pressure I'm giving off. Yagyu and Octavian hold onto me with everything they have as I use my head to completely cover the gap.

The car finally hits the bend but instead of making the turn, it completely runs off course. I throw myself forward onto the ground and use my body to protect Octavian and Yagyu from the impact. Several lanterns that were used to light the place fall over and spill flaming oil onto the carpet and interior.

My body is tossed around the train. Broken glass and wood pelt me from all directions, but I keep my wings shut as tightly as I can. Trees snap under the impact of the car, and branches scrape and tear side paneling off with the deafening noise of metal being maliciously shredded. Snow, broken tree branches, and debris flood in from all direction including the roof.

The train stops rolling and comes to a complete stop. Half of the car is on fire while the other half is blocked off by broken wood, debris from within the car and mountains of snow. I can hear the sound of brakes bringing the train from above to a grinding halt.

"Yagyu! Octavian! Are you okay!?" I ask as I lift my head and look down into the capsule.

"Yeah! I'm good! Yagyu replies.  
"Me too!"

I seal them back up within my wings and wait. The fire rapidly spreads from one side of the car, but I simply sit in it. Since I'm a pyromancer, this isn't going to hurt me. As long as I keep Yagyu and Octavian safe from the outside, they will be okay.

Flames kiss the sole of my boots, and the feathers of my wings ignite. The fire travels up to my face and completely engulfs me in a sea of orange. I can't hear what Fubuki and the others are saying from above, but a massive burst of air releases the brakes, and the train rolls off.

I carefully stand up and make my way through the raging inferno that consumes the wreckage. Octavian and Yagyu are both clinging to me as tightly as they can. I slightly open up my wings and look down. Both Yagyu and Octavian are okay, just startled. I kick a broken door off of its hinges and carry them both out into the wasteland.

"Why did you do that!? We could have burned alive inside that car!" Yagyu snaps as I let her and Octavian out of my wings.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Plus, Fubuki and the other two are under the impression we're dead." I reply as I walk to the edge of a nearby cliff and look down. Below isn't anything special. Just a barren land of endless white.

The good news is we aren't very far from the city. The bad news is, it's the wasteland. Neither Yagyu or Octavian have any experience out here, so as of now, it's going to fall on me to get us back home.

"Listen to me, Oktitohbi has an injury, and he's not going to be able to take us back, so we are going to have to walk. Now I usually give you free will to do what you want when you're on an assignment with me, but this time is different. This is the wasteland, and even though it's winter, it's still dangerous, so I need you to stick close. Understand?"

Yagyu and Octavian shake their heads in compliance and line up behind me. I could grab hold of Yagyu and Octavian and use my talisman to warp us outside the city gates, but I don't have a soul big enough to get us there. At least not yet.

Most of the yoma out here are blood starved and extremely aggressive. Due to the lack of humans, the yoma tend to eat one another and this leads to some pretty unique creatures. One of their souls should be more than enough if we encounter one.

I toss Oktitohbi's stone down and bring him back. Yagyu is desperately trying to stay warm, but the fact her breasts are dangling out of her armor isn't helping. That's if you could call it armor anymore.

It's nothing but tattered strings of cloth with dangling ballistic fiber now that the liquid quicksilver is done eating through it. From the right side of Yagyu's chest to her hip are bruises from where each individual pellet hit, and parts are irritated and red from where the quicksilver touched her, but it wasn't enough break a rib or collapse a lung. She was out of the blunderbuss' lethal range, but it still packed enough punch to injure her.

I dig through one of Oktitohbi's saddlebag and pull out a grey fur jacket Asuka bought me for when we went on rides up into the mountains.

"Come here."

Yagyu uses one arm to keep her chest covered while she slides one arm in. I let go, and she zips it up, "Thank you Alan."

"That's not armored, so you really are naked out here."

"I know. I'll be careful." Yagyu replies.

Oktitohbi returns to his seal, and I put him back in my side satchel.

"We're ready." Yagyu and Octavian reply.

"Alright. Then let's get to it…"

Ending Song: "Sleeping Dogs" by: Zack Wylde ft. Corey Taylor


	6. Chapter 6: A Hunter's Promise

Opening Song: "Until The World Goes Cold" by: Trivium

The temperature out here is a lot colder than it was back at the train station. The wind lets out a mighty howl and kicks up a cloud of white dust that pelts against the metal within my gauntlets. All this power, and yoma blood still can't keep my fingertips warm.

The only light we have to go by is the reflection of the moon. Colors of blue mix with the white ground and give it a sea foam shade. It looks like we are walking on polished glass, and underneath is an endless sea of crystal green water. Octavian pulls his hood over his head, and the silky, cream colored wolf fur swallows his face. Yagyu has her arms wrapped around herself and is shaking vigorously.

"Emittunt calidum (Emit heat)."

A tiny ball of orange flame sparks in my hand and wraps around my wrist. The numbness that's been eating at my hands fade away as I ease over to Yagyu and hold the ball of fire close to her. Her chattering teeth slow down, and she starts to absorb the heat.

"Thank you, Alan…" She states as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome Yagyu."

"So earlier, that girl mentioned something about old damage, what is it?" Yagyu asks as she takes my hand and holds it where she needs heat.

"It's a unique form of damage hunters used to fight yoma. They would bathe their weapons in mercury to give them a more potent effect on beasts." I reply.

"So why does nothing happen if I bathe this sword in mercury?" Octavian asks as he pulls out Roger's broken sword.

"Your weapon already deals old damage, but it's sealed. Since it was a gift from Kagura, the sword was created for killing yoma."

In reality, Jonathan and I put seals on it because we didn't want the true power of that sword corrupting Octavian's mind. By no means would he ever get consumed from using it, but the sheer power of Roger's sword has the ability to twist fate and bend reality to the will of the user.

It contains more than enough power to kill Kagura, and if the sword were at full strength, it could topple both Heaven and Hell. If Octavian were to ever learn about the sword's true power before getting a grasp on the responsibility that comes with wielding it, then he could use it to obtain whatever he wanted.

"I remember Hibari would borrow books from Jonathan regarding stuff relating to the era between now, and the time of the ones called the Honored Elders. Supposedly, there was a place that contained a cure to those tainted by yoma blood. It was also where the hunters would imbed their weapons in old damage."

"Come on Yagyu, that place is nothing more than an old maiden's tale. A story families would tell their children to get them to behave. I know because my mom and dad told me and Roger that if we didn't behave, then these guys with bags would take us away to that cursed city, and we'd never see them again. If it actually existed, then why hasn't anyone found it?" Octavian asks.

"Amber told her about it, and that's what sparked her interest. Then when Hibari read something about a cure, she has diligently been searching because she wants to free Alan from that curse." Yagyu looks at me, "what do you think? I mean, you are a hunter. Surely you've heard something about it." Yagyu asks.

"I'm with Octavian. It's nothing more than a fairy tale, but in every fairy tale, there is a small hint of truth. What that truth is? We may never know, but enough with the stories, let's keep on."

Octavian and Yagyu continue to argue back and forth over the concept of a place like that existing. There could be a location of the world where the hunters used to craft weapons. It would have to be an area rich in mercury though, but that could be anywhere with mountain ranges or hot springs.

Up ahead is a small tree line. As we get closer, I can see that several trees have had bark clawed off by something. I know for a fact that these weren't made by something normal. Shreds of fresh pine form small strings that dangle down from the jagged remains of a stump and multiple tree branches have been snapped off.

I can smell it from the distance, and I already know what we are going up against. I place my hands on both Octavian and Yagyu and push them behind me as I take my kopis out.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Yagyu says.

"It's the wasteland. There's always a bad feeling." Octavian replies as he draws his sword.

Laying on the ground are a group of shinobi. Both good and evil. They must have came out here to settle a score, but something bigger had other plans. Some of the shinobi are fully intact, but many lie in pieces with red completely staining the speckles of white powder below.

I crouch down and look the body of an evil male shinobi over. He's got multiple lacerations across his chest that are deep enough to expose parts of his rib cage. As for his female friend, she's had her throat cut open.

This attack must have happened less than an hour ago. Off to the side of a nearby tree that's been scratched to hell is a blood trail that leads into a small patch of forest. There is also a set of shoeprints that rest right beside the footprints of our perpetrator.

"Octavian. Come here."

"Yes Alan."  
"Tell me what did this."

Octavian crouches down and looks the wounds over. He walks over to another corpse of a shinobi and touches the area surrounding the wound. The next thing he examines is the claw marks on the nearby trees.

"Judging by the evidence gathered from here, these people were ambushed by a razorback." Octavian states.

"Good observation."

"What's a razorback?" Yagyu asks as she tries to keep a clear mind.

"The ugliest bitch you'll ever see. I say that about a lot of yoma, but razorbacks really take the cake. Crafty little fuckers, mean as hell. Not to mention this one is going to be a little blood starved." I reply as I stand up.

Snow crunches underneath someone's weight. I remain looking the other way while Octavian and Yagyu turn their head towards the direction of the sound. A man around my age is whimpering, and his crying bounces off the trees and fills our ears with his anguish.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Yagyu asks as she tries to walk towards him. I grab a hold of Yagyu's jacket and pull her back. She tries to break free but I continue holding onto her as I stare in the other direction.

"Let me go Alan! That man needs our help!"

"He isn't even hurt." I reply as I ready my kopis.

Out of the corner of my eye, the man is crawling towards Octavian, but Octavian isn't falling for it. He flips the sword upside down and stabs right for the back of his head. The man dodges the incoming blow and leaps to the top of a nearby tree. I shove Yagyu out of the way and jump forward. The sound of an object slicing through the air lands right where Yagyu and I were standing.

It isn't the man that suddenly grew in strength and leaped to the tree tops. No. This is something else. I slash behind me. The blade catches something fleshy and cuts through. Something howls in agony and backs off. Yagyu turns around and gasps in utter disgust.

Standing in front of us is the razorback, and a shinobi that's been consumed. Octavian walks over to where we are and keeps his sword at the ready. Huge tusks jut down the side of its twisted face. One eye rests right beside its mouth while the other sits directly in the middle of its forehead. Rows of broken spikes line the back of its spine, giving the abomination its name. Countless talons erupt from all four of its mangled paws. Each breath it takes is laced with the desire to kill.

The man that stands in front of us must have been the leader of the group fighting the evil shinobi. The unfortunate one that had to eat a bleeding yoma soul for the shinobi council. During the encounter with the razorback, he more than likely lost control of his humanity as he witnessed these people being torn to shreds. Once he changed, he couldn't revert back because there was no motivation to go back. Nothing to snap him out of his frenzy.

The flesh from his face has completely melted off. It's only being held together by tattered muscle and stringy sinew. His lips are gone and his bony yellow teeth barely fit in the squishy pink that was once his jaws.

The fingernails on his hands sprout into long claws stained with wickedness. He stands up and towers over Octavian in height. Octavian remains strong as he readies his sword and revolver.

"Octavian, you deal with the shinobi." I say.

"What about Yagyu?"

"We're going to take fido here for a walk."

Octavian engages with the shinobi as I stand still and pretend I'm not interested in anything. As of now, the razorback is just circling around the both of us, waiting for an opportunity to strike. I put my handgun away and causally twirl my kopis around while Yagyu keeps her eye on the thing. Crackling flames travel up the right side of the blade while bolts of blue electricity slither all around the left side.

"Now!"

Yagyu slams her fortified umbrella into the ground and pulls her sword out of the handle. I dash forward and roll. A malformed claw barely rakes the back of my armor. I turn around and stab the creature in the side while Yagyu drives her sword right into the underbelly.

The creature bellows in pain as her sword buries itself deep into its stomach as I plant my feet and let the kopis rip the creature open. It turns around and bites Yagyu's umbrella. The creature picks it up and hoists her up into the air. She spins around and balances herself on the handle.

As it's distracted, I break my kopis apart and stab both blades into its left foot, twist and slice several of its toes off. Yagyu feels the creature react to the pain and jumps off. It spits her umbrella out.

Yagyu pulls her eyepatch off and throws it to the ground. My yoma senses go ballistic as a black arm bursts from her eye and catches the umbrella as she lands in a nearby tree. Intense hatred fills my heart as I clasp my hands around my swords to the point my knuckles turn white. Hate directed, not towards Yagyu, but the thing that did this to her. The razorback swipes at her, but Yagyu's eye catches the incoming attack and directs it at me.

I step to the side and ram my blades directly in the back of its neck. Both puncture all the way though its jugular. The creature's attention is entirely on me. It snaps around and tries to bite me. I stab the top part of its jaw with the shock blade, stomp on the bottom half with my foot and forcefully hold the creature's mouth open as I relentlessly split the cheeks open.

The creature staggers around and wonders over to where Yagyu is. She's got both hands on her umbrella as well as her demon arm. With everything she's got, Yagyu screams from pure power as she drags her umbrella across the snow and slings it underhanded. The brim of the umbrella connects with the bottom of the creature's mouth.

I feel the bottom jaw snap like a stick as Yagyu's impact flings me up into the air. I put my kopis back together. The weapon hisses as it forces both sides to rapidly cascade with energy as I twist my legs around and spiral downward like a drill. Yagyu brings her umbrella around and slams it directly into one of the razorback's legs.

The bone within its leg sounds like glass shattering as I descend and drive my sword right into the gut of the creature. The sides of the monster split apart, and a massive wave of warm crimson and rotting muscle swallow me completely. A thick mucus coats my entire body and blinds me in a sea of red.

I ram my sword forward and cut down. Blood drains out the open wound and nearly sweeps me off my feet as it surges out. Sticky fluid coats every inch of my body and gives me an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction.

I step out of the opening and into the wasteland. A gust of wind hits the fluid on my body and instantly causes me to shiver. I wipe my eyes and see that Yagyu is whining. The demon arm grabs hold of her hand and attempts to come out. Purple corruption leaks out of her body as she desperately fights to reclaim her humanity.

"Yagyu!" I grab her up in my arms.

She relentlessly squirms around and tries to bite me. I spin the kopis around, deflect the hand's attack and drive the sword into it. Purple goo flows out the hole as the sword pins the demon hand to the ground. Yagyu cries and struggles to break free.

"Yagyu…Yagyu listen to me, I know I'm an arrogant asshole at times, but I know you're still in there, and I want you to know that I love you like a little sister. Everyone at Hanzo Academy does. The parasite within you wants more, but we're not going to give it more. We are only going to give it enough to go away."

I cup my hand and let the razorback's blood puddle within my palm, "I can't believe, that when I breathe, there's something good inside of me. Just one good thing inside of me." I sing as I tightly press my hand up to Yagyu's mouth and form a seal.

She grabs hold of my hand and tries to pull it away. The human side of her body doesn't want this, but the parasite side welcomes it. As much as this pains me, there isn't any other way. Yagyu shouldn't be using this power in the first place, and if I could have it my way, I'd take that power away, but I can't tell her how to live her own life. This is the path she wants to walk, and I have no choice but to help her along the way.

All the blood flows into her mouth and Yagyu stops struggling. She tips my hand up to get the last drop. I remove the kopis out of the demon hand and it fazes out of existence. The corruption that was flowing out turns to dust and Yagyu's eye returns to normal. I pull my hand away from her mouth and her breathing stabilizes.

I reach over and yank her sword out of the razorback's gut, "Squid girl?"

"Thank… you." Yagyu replies with a burdened heart.

She takes the weapon, wipes the blood off her mouth and re-sheathes the sword. I sit down and let my weapons and armor absorb the dripping blood that coats my body. Octavian is still fighting with the shinobi. Even though he almost has it killed.

As of now, he has cut both of its arms off and is on the offensive right now. For someone who's just started hunting, he's pretty good.

Octavian dodges an incoming attack from the head and slices at the knee. His sword cuts all the way through, and the consumed shinobi hits the ground. It attempts to get back up, but it can't. With no arms and a missing leg, it's done.

The shinobi let's out a raspy whimper from trapped misery as it attempts to get back up. Yagyu looks away in sorrow as Octavian takes one of his revolvers and pulls the hammer back. Before he fires, Octavian looks back at me.

I put my hand on Yagyu's back for moral support, and she covers her ears. I nod that it's okay and Octavian pulls the trigger. Yagyu flinches from the thundering gunshot. The hollow point hellshot round hits the back of the shinobi's head. The sound of the bullet quickly fades away, and all that's left is the screeching of the wind blowing through the trees.

Skull fragments, black fluid and parts of his mutated brain scatter over a 2-foot (0.6 meter) radius. Whatever bleeding soul he was forced to eat, it was bad because his brain started to develop tumors that look like little eyes. Once those things form, there's nothing anyone can do.

Yagyu deploys her umbrella and sits on the other side. Octavian knocks a couple trees down with his sword and cuts them up while I arrange the bodies of the slain shinobi in rows. Good on one side, evil on the other. As for the one that was consumed, he can have a pyre all for himself. In honor of trying to save his friends, or everyone depending on his outlook on life.

I roll an evil shinobi over, and a silver locket falls off her mutilated neck. The hinge has been broken off and inside is a blood-stained picture of her holding a child. I put the broken locket back in her hand and close it, "Requiescet in pace (Rest in peace)."

I move to the next body and say my blessing before Octavian lays the wood down. The only reason these people are allowed any kind of proper sendoff is because we happened to stumble upon them. I'm sure there were way more shinobi out there who didn't get anything. No one to show them honor of any kind. The deaths of these people didn't go unavenged and right now, I'm about to put that razorback to good use.

Octavian stacks the wood while I head over to the razorback and break its bottom jaw completely off. The tusks can fetch a good price, or be used to upgrade equipment. That's if none of its destroyed when I use the soul to get us back home. I break the spines off of the back and store everything within my gold talisman.

Now comes the true gems, the soul and heart. I reach into the slit I burst out of and feel around for the heart. Since it has been dead for a couple of minutes, the heart has stopped beating, so it's going to be more difficult to find. My finger brushes over something radiating with power. I close my hand, yank the soul out and put it in my gold talisman. If that's where the soul was, the heart can't be far away. I reach back in and feel around.

"There it is!"

I rip the fleshy matter out and walk around to the other side where no one can see me. Octavian has started the fire and is keeping watch. I grab my respirator and pull it off. Blood and corruption speckle my face as I viciously bite into the organ. The muscle itself taste like steak, and the blood and corruption is like a honey-walnut glaze that marinates it.

The fact that woman had a child to go home to forces me to swell up with anger, and I eat faster. What if all these people had children back at home? If not children, they certainly had families that will never know the truth of what happened here.

I finish the heart and wipe my face clean. That was really good. For some reason, yoma tastes so much better when it's slaughtered for killing someone. It provides a certain feeling of satisfaction and equity. Steam is funneling out the back end of the razorback's neck where my sword managed to pierce all the way through. I hold the respirator underneath and fill the mouthpiece up until it's flowing over the sides.

Hot blood rolls down my throat and gives me a huge rush of energy. Small streams of burgundy trickle down my face and shoulders as the respirator seals itself back to my mouth. I walk around and sit in front of the magic blue flames that chip away at the burning bodies. Yagyu is softly sobbing behind her umbrella. The smell of burning flesh and hair is nothing new to me, but it's making Octavian cough to the point he's got his hand over his mouth.

"Octavian?"

"Yes Alan?"

"You doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine." Octavian quietly points towards Yagyu and silently asks is she okay. I shrug my shoulders and peek over the umbrella. She's got her face buried between her legs, and her arms are caressing her head.

I ease around and sit down in the open. Something should be said, but what? I know what's eating at her. Damnit. If only Roger were here. He was always better at explaining stuff like this to someone than I was.

Maybe the best thing is to say nothing. She turns her head sideways and looks at me with her glassy eyes. The sclera of her right eye has turned black and her iris is bright red again. I don't think she realizes it though. Puddles of tears fill the bottom of both eyes.

"Alan… Will that…will that…"

"What is it Yagyu?"

"Will that ever happen to Hibari or…?"

"Don't think like that."

"I can't help it. I don't want that to happen to Hibari…" Yagyu sniffles as she wipes the side of her face.

I move to the front of her and place my hands on the side of her face. That way we are looking into each other's eyes. I forcefully change the color of my eyes to black and red. That way Yagyu knows I'm being serious. Wet tears drip on my wrist and fingers as I wipe the streams away, "I will never let anything like that happen to you, or Hibari, or any of the others. Venator juarmento (a hunter's promise)."

Yagyu acts like she wants to say something, but she's at a loss for words because of the situation. I understand why Yagyu is so scared right now. I do my best to remain strong and confident, but I'm having problems of my own because I've constantly been thinking about Minori.

I fucked up and Minori almost died, and even though I solved that problem, it doesn't change the fact that it was my fault, and I constantly deny myself of being able to protect Minori, or anyone for that matter.

The black that fills Yagyu's eye slowly dissipates and her iris stops glowing. She's getting a grip on herself. I look over the umbrella and see that all the bodies are nothing but cinders right now, and Octavian is scattering the ash with his sword.

"It's over Yagyu."

I help her stand and she folds up her umbrella. Faint embers from the people sway back and forth in the small turrets of wind and begin traveling the wasteland. Octavian and I kneel and give a small moment of silence before we close our eyes and deliver the Requiem:

"Ex factum pulvis sumus. Et revertetur ad nos pariter. Nelius est enim mori, quam mori credens quod credens nihil. Sit fatigas invenietis requiem animabus. (From dust we came. To dust we shall return. For it is better to die believing in something, than to die believing in nothing. May you weary souls find rest)." Octavian and I recite.

Octavian stands up and re-sheathes his sword while Yagyu unfolds her hands.

"Alright you two. Gather around." I say as I pull out my gold talisman and burn part of the razorback's soul to open a portal home. The talisman shoots out a fountain of bloody fire that rains down, and a rift of swirling green color opens up. On the other side is the back side of Hanzo Academy. Good. That means they will both be inside the school by the time I go and see Yumi.

However, I have to do so in a manner that doesn't clue her in on what's going on. Just in case she happened to be the one that orchestrated the plan to steal the stone Oliviera wants back. However, I can't just tell Oliveria she stole it.

Plus Yumi saved me a couple years back. She also nursed me, Hikage and Haruka back to health, gave me a place to stay when I killed Roger. Yumi even gave me her father's horse as a means to save Asuka.

Maybe if Yumi is behind it, I can steal the stone back without making too much of a fuss. Oliveria would probably like to know who stole it so she can kill them, but knowing her, as long as she gets the stone back, she will let it slide.

We make it to the other side, and I close the rift behind us. Yagyu and Octavian have taken their masks off, and the both of them hop over the wall. My respirator turns to black dust and floats away in the snowy wind.

"You coming Alan?" Octavian asks.

"Not right now. I think I have a lead for the mission. I'll catch up though."

"Okay, well be careful out there." Yagyu says.

"I will, and hey… You two did a good job tonight."

"Thank you, Alan." Yagyu softly smiles.

"We'll leave the door unlocked for you." Octavian states.

I wave them both goodbye and head to the front of the academy. Now all that's left to do is track Yumi down. If I was the leader of the Gessen elites, and I was staying in a different town, where would I go? A thought comes to my mind, then I remember what Shiryo told me. Murakumo's parents own a hotel downtown.

Of course, if my friend just happened to own a hotel, then I'd use it to my advantage. I know. I did it all the time because Murakumo was Roger's bride, and I got to stay in the hotel when I didn't have anywhere left to go. With Jonathan's family crest ingrained into my palm, I can just flash that and no one will ask any questions.

The streets are surprisingly quiet again. Just like the other night when Alice was stalking me and Asuka. Hopefully I'm not trapped in another kekai Alice threw up. Across the street, I can see some people walking around. Thank God.

I can't sense her right now, so hopefully she's catering to Oliveria and the Hebijo girls. The last thing we need is that thing trying to but in on my investigation then whistleblowing to Oliveria about how Gessen could possibly be responsible for the theft.

The hotel Murakumo's parents own is completely covered in Christmas lights of every color. Green, red, blue, even a very pretty violet color. The stairs leading up to the front entrance have glistening gold garland elegantly wrapped around the railing.

I take my gauntlet off and show the valet my clan marking. He wastes no time in letting me inside. These people still remember me, so getting around won't be that difficult. In the main lobby, there's a huge Christmas tree sitting in the lounging area. Vibrant colors of orange from the nearby rock fireplace reflect off the polished floor.

It has been awhile since I've been here. Last time was nearly three years ago. Back when Minori's parents were still alive. Before Roger came along, Lawrence and I ran with a group of hunters for a couple months. We weren't in the clan, nor did we want to be, but they paid us for our contributions. That was until the assholes double-crossed us. Lawrence and I would have been dead too if it weren't for Yumi.

Jonathan spared Lawrence's life as well as my own in exchange that we helped him and Roger stomp out the evil hunters terrorizing the country. Lawrence and I knew the wasteland better than anyone, and getting the money those dickhead hunters stole from us was our priority, so it was an offer we couldn't refuse.

I still remember watching Minori open presents with her family around that fireplace. Roger, Octavian and Jonathan were celebrating with Murakumo's parents. Lawrence still had his mother and his old friend Thomas.

"Sir, can I help you?" The female concierge walks up and asks.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if I could see a young woman named Yumi." I say as I show her the marking on my hand.

"Sure thing. She's on the top floor. I'll let her know you are coming." The concierge says as she walks over to the desk and gives me a special key card that has access to the top floor.

The concierge picks up the phone and dials the penthouse while I put the key card in the slot and push the last button on top. The doors close, and the elevator starts to ascend up. In terms of how to go about this, I'll just ask if she knows someone named Gekko.

If Octavian had a fierce rivalry with Senko back at Gessen, then that could raise a flag in Yumi's mind because she might know about that. Whereas Gekko, Yumi may not know anything about her. Other than the girl's name and maybe enough information to get another lead. The elevator opens up to a huge room that has one door.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" A familiar voice giggles.

"Santa Clause, and I'm going to give all your presents to Alan because he's been a good little boy!"

The door flings open and Minori jumps in my arms. She buries her head deep into my chest and her small arms crush me with everything she has, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"And I'm so glad to see you." I say as I pick Minori up and carry her into the penthouse.

All of Yumi's group is here. Yozakura, Shiki, Minori and Murakumo. Shiki is playing on her phone while Murakumo is drawing on a piece of paper. All of them are dressed in nighttime robes. I sit Minori down and she runs over to the table Murakumo is sitting at. Pencils, paper, and glass beads used to make bracelets and necklaces are scattered all over the cluttered table.

"I made this for you!" Minori says as she holds out a Christmas colored necklace.

"What did you make?" I answer as I sit down next to her.

"A necklace! Shiryo showed me how to make them, and I made one for you when you got back!"

"Well that sure was nice of you! Would you?" I ask as I lean over.

Minori reaches around my neck with the necklace and clips it. Some may think this thing is hideous outside of the Christmas scene, but personally, I think it's beautiful, and I intend on wearing it as much as I can.

"Thank you Minori."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it because you made it for me!"

"Shiryo made one for all the girls! Lawrence and Homura's group don't have a lot of money, so Shiryo used her allowance money to buy material for glass jewelry so they could have something for Christmas! Then when we were playing, Shiryo showed me how to make them!"

"Well that sure was nice of Shiryo. Did you thank her for showing you?"

"Yes Alan!"

Yozakura walks over and bows, "Yumi is ready to see you Alan."

"There's no need for Gessen hospitality. I just came to ask Yumi a quick question." I give Minori a hug and kiss the top of her head, "Love you!"

"I love you too Alan!"

Yozakura takes me into another room that appears to be a study. Books from all around the world completely line the shelves. In the middle room sits three chairs, and a leather sofa. Yumi is sitting in one of those chairs and sipping on a cup of coffee. She's got a white bathrobe on that bears a blue spider hovering over the school's marking. Gessen's insignia.

"Welcome Alan." Yumi says as she stands up and bows.

"Pleased to be in the presence of the Ice Queen herself." I reply as I give a small bow.

Yozakura and Yumi both sit down. That's a sign I can sit down. The seat of my pants touch the leather, and the entire chair tries to swallow me as I sink back. Holy damn, this thing is comfortable! If I didn't have to go back to Hanzo Academy, I'd just sleep in this thing tonight!

"Yozakura and I made you some coffee."

"Thank you." I reply as I take the coffee and sip on it.

It's just been brewed and poured from the pot so it's hot. I lick my lips to try and soothe some of the burn that eats at my lips.

"This is quite a set up you got here." I say as I look around the room and observe the lavash oil paintings and elegant decorations.

"Yes. The girls have been training hard here lately, so I decided to treat them to something nice. Maybe see if we could find you because Minori said you would be returning from war."

"Yeah. I got back about two days ago. How have you been?" I reply.

"I've been good. You?"  
"Better now."

How did the war go?" Yumi asks.

"War, I guess. Nothing too glamorous." I shrug my shoulders and sheepishly laugh.

"Any issues?"

"Not really. Just glad to be back."

Yumi smiles while she takes another sip of her coffee, "I saw Asuka this morning, and we spent the day together. She was really glad you made it back."

"Well, being away from someone you love for nine months, it's a killer."

I look at my reflection in the coffee and remember what happened just a couple hours ago.

"You look troubled Alan. What's the matter, and what are you doing out this late?" Yumi asks.

"I've been sent on an errand so I'm a little upset I'm not getting to spend any time with Asuka right now." I halfheartedly say.

"Well what can I help you with?" Yumi asks.

"Would you happen to know a girl named Gekko? She used to attend Gessen academy. As of now, she's went missing, and I've been given a contract from a private contributor to find her."

"Where did the contract come from?"

"Someone from the council." I lie.

Yumi sits back in her chair and thinks to herself. The puzzled look on her face tells me that she's trying, but nothing is coming to her mind. Yozakura searches her mind as well, but all she does is sigh, "Sorry Alan. I've never heard of a Gekko."

Yumi is still trying though, "Gekko…Gekko… No Alan. Sorry. I don't know anyone named Gekko. What's the description?"

"Well she's got grey hair, dull green eyes. About fourteen years old, around five foot tall. The last thing she was wearing was a Gessen uniform." That last statement isn't true, but Yumi doesn't need to know.

"Sorry Alan, but I don't think I know anyone that fits that description. If she's fourteen, then she'd be part of the middle school, and I have no control over that." Yumi states.

"Okay. Well thank you Yumi for your time. If you do happen to come across anything, call Hanzo Academy and ask for me or Mr. Kiyira."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Yumi asks.

"No, I'm just going to head back to Hanzo." I reply as I finish my coffee.

"Well if you need a place to stay, you are welcome here. It gets dangerous at night, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yumi, I spent six months of my fifteen-year-old life out in the wasteland. I don't think it can get any worse than that." I playfully tease.

"That maybe true, but still. Just be careful."

"I will. Goodnight Yumi."  
"Goodnight Alan."

Yumi excuses me and I leave the study and tell the other girls' bye. As I head out the door, I hear Shiki say my name. Her feet slap the wooden floor as she approaches me.

"Could you do me a favor Alan?" Shiki asks as she twirls her blonde hair around with her fingers.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

She lets out a strained breath that's laced with sadness and her red eyes form a glazy look. As if she's upset about something.

"Could… Could you tell Octavian… I'm sorry?"

"Sure. I'll tell him." I say as I pat her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Shiki wipes her eyes with her palm while Murakumo puts her arms around her for comfort.

I give a small gesture that I acknowledge her request and proceed into the elevator. Well that could have went better. Although I can't get too frustrated. I wasn't expecting much in the first place, but it didn't hurt to try. Not only that, I got to see Minori, and she gave me this necklace. I exit the hotel and head back in the direction Hanzo Academy is.

Judging by Yumi's reactions, she seemed to have absolutely no idea who I was talking about. Which is good, but what was the deal with Shiki? She wants me to tell Octavian sorry. Sorry for what? Shiki doesn't seem like she would have it in her to hurt Octavian in anyway.

I start to swell up with anger as I think Octavian might have done something to hurt her, but Octavian is a good kid, and I know Jonathan would have given him a beating if he mistreated Shiki, or any girl for that matter. Unless it was Senko because she's been trying to kill us. Could there be a connection between Senko and Shiki that had to do with Octavian leaving? A question for another day.

I hop the fence of Hanzo Academy and head around to the back while remaining in the shadows. The back door looks like it's shut. Fuck! And I thought Octavian and Yagyu said they would leave it open for me! I'm freezing my ass off! My eye happens to hover over a stop used to prop it open.

It looks like they did prop it open for me, but someone intentionally removed it to prevent me from getting in. Hmm… I wonder who that could have been? I'd like to say her name starts with an A, and ends with vowel, and I'm not talking about Ayame either.

That's okay though. Yumi offered me a place to stay so I'm not entirely out of luck. Back to the hotel it is. I hop back over the fence and head in the general direction of Yumi's hotel.

Off in the distance, I can see a man about my height walking my way. His jet-black hair and incredibly stupid outfit gives it away. I don't see how he's not freezing because he's not wearing a shirt underneath his coat.

He's got two brown paper sacks in both of his arms. I know exactly what he's doing out this late at night because I'm the one that taught him how to do it. He stole a bunch of liquor from one of the Shinobi council parties, and he's making off with it. Mainly because I told him he'd be a great shinobi one day if he helped me steal from them and get away with it. Good times.

"Excuse me sir, as a disciple of justice, I must confiscate all this and use it as evidence." I say as I playfully poke at one of the bags.

He immediately stops and locks up with fear like he's actually been caught. I pull the bags apart and look him in his dark blue eyes. He suddenly let's out a huge sigh of relief as I step back and laugh.

"You need any help carrying your legally obtained alcohol?"

"Damn you Alan, and yes please." Murasame says as he hands me a bag.

Several bottles of various liquor clink against each other as I follow him.

"You planning something big?" I ask.

"No, this is for mom and some of her friends since the council isn't keen on sharing with family members. I was in, out and gone like that. With dad being on the shinobi council, no one ever suspected a thing."

"You're turning out to be quite the shinobi master. I'm just glad things didn't turn violent. I wouldn't want you to show anyone why you took sixth place at the marital arts contest." I snicker.

"Go to hell Alan. No wait, you've been there, and I can't say fuck you because you have a response to that too. Damnit! What would you say?"

"I'd say go fall in a ditch personally." I state.

"Fine, go fall in a ditch you asshole, but aside from that, why are you out so late?"

"Ah, Asuka got pissed off at me and kicked me out of her bed for the night. So right now, I'm looking for a place to stay."

"That so? Well just so you know, dad is still at that party and won't be back until tomorrow morning, and no one is using Ikaruga's old room."

"If you don't mind."

"Nah. Mom isn't going to care. The only one that might have a problem is dad, but it's obvious you don't care what he thinks."

"Not one bit." I state.

"Well just behave yourself and you can stay."

"Can do. Speaking of which, can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can get me a Gessen teacher's outfit with a low security badge, and a plain Gessen uniform?"

"Sure can. I'm assuming you are considering a career in cosplay?" Murasume pokes.

"Nah, my boobs aren't big enough." I reply.

Murasume lets out a trapped laugh and I join in with him. He's one of the few people I can sit down and joke with. At one time, Murasume was a total douche. By no means was I ever the perfect step-sibling, but I didn't treat Minori nearly as bad as Murasume treated Ikaruga.

He was downright terrible to her. All over a sword. Which in reality, isn't all that great because it isn't even augmented with yoma souls. I remember taking it from Ikaruga once before giving it back. By all means, it's a beautiful weapon of craftsmanship, and it has Ikaruga's guardian spirit in it, but it's not as effective as using a divine or occultic element.

I'd be more than happy to take Ikaruga out on a hunt so she could stain it with yoma blood and embed it with some kind of element, but she's afraid that if she does that, then her step father will get mad. That's something beyond my control, and I can neither encourage or discourage Ikaruga on what she should do about the sword.

Murasame leads me around to the back of his mansion and opens the door. Most of the lights in the house have been turned off. All except the one in the living room. Murasame's mother is sitting on the couch in her sleeping clothes and watching tv.

"Mom! Alan doesn't have a place to stay for the night, so is it cool if he stays in Ikaruga's room?" Murasume asks as we put the booze on a granite table top.

"Yeah, it's fine!" She yells as she gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Miz." I say as I do a small gesture of respect.

"How are you Alan?"

"I'm doing fine, and thanks for letting me stay here. Yumi of Gessen Academy offered me a place to stay, but that might make Asuka jealous, and she's already mad enough as it is."

"What happened?"

"Oh, she's pissed off at me. I said something about her being under leveled, and she locked me out."

Murasame's mom chuckles, "Don't worry Alan. It should all be good by tomorrow. Now, let me show you to your room."

She leads me upstairs and opens a door. Inside the small room is a twin sized bed, and a bathroom.

"Thank you for giving me a place to stay." I say.

"You're welcome Alan."

Murasame's mother closes the door. I head into the bathroom and fill the tub with soapy water. Since I was completely covered in yoma blood about an hour ago, it would be best to clean myself and my armor up before getting in Ikaurga's old bed. Even though my body has absorbed all the essence, it's still the right thing to do.

I shed all my clothes off and get in the broiling hot water. The frothing bubbles wrap all around my body as I scrub my head. Crystalized yoma blood that's been frozen solid fall out of my hair and into the water. The steam unfreezes the blood and it travels back towards my body.

The combination of the hot water, and the soothing feeling of the rejuvenating yoma essence truly relaxes me as I reabsorb the blood. I grab my armor and clothes and give them a quick scrub before getting out. My new armor is pretty good at absorbing the essence that splatters against me relatively fast. Although my old hunter armor was a lot faster.

"Ignis tactus (Touch of fire)." My hand generates a weak flame, and I run it along my clothes. The fire chases the water out and evaporates it into a white vapor. It's still damp, but not to the point it's going to matter. I throw my clothes and armor back on and lay down.

As small as it is, it beats sleeping on that hard couch back at Hanzo academy. Certainly couldn't top that sofa in the Yumi's suite, but be thankful for what you get. I reach into my wallet and pull out a photo of me and Asuka. Every night I spent away from her, I did this because it brought me comfort, and I know Asuka did this too because she told me in her letters.

I get up from the bed and walk over to the window. The moon in the sky is bright blue and numerous yellow stars dot the sky. The night before I left, Asuka and I were laying under the stars on the top Hanzo school's rooftop before bed.

She made me swear by the stars I'd come back, so I did. What I thought was a joke turned out to be the real deal for her. Asuka told me in a letter that every night that I was gone, she would return to the same place and remember my promise. So, every night during my deployment, I would step outside my tent, look up at the stars and remember that she was waiting for my return.

I place my hands together, _"To any gods willing to listen, I ask that you watch over my precious Asuka with an unsheathed sword, ready to strike down anyone that wishes to bring her harm. To my sisters, I ask that despite my dispute with Miyabi that you grant her the wisdom and protection she needs to live a meaningful life, and that Minori finds joy in everything she does."_

 _"_ _To my friends, Murasaki, Hibari, Yagyu, Ayame, Katsu, Ikaruga, Mr. K, Murasame, Jonathan and Octavian, I ask that you help them find their purpose in life, and to live according to their own will and beliefs rather than the standards set by others. To Ryoki, Astoreth and Daigon, I pray that they find a life of fulfilment and prosperity."_

"Alan?" Murasame asks.

I turn around and see that he has a handful of blankets, "did I interrupt something?"

"No. I was just saying my prayers."

"Oh, was you asking Santa Clause to give you incredibly good looks like me?" Murasame states.

"With all the powers he has, I doubt Santa could make me look half as good as you." I joke as I unfold my hands. Murasame lets out a suppressed laugh as I put my picture back in my wallet, "To my friends and family, I prayed that they would find joy in everything they did. As for my prayer to Asuka, I can not tell you."

Murasame and I laugh as he lays the blankets on the bed and walks out the room, "Goodnight Alan."

"Good night Murasame."

He shuts the door and leaves as I cover myself up, "Goodnight Asuka…"

Ending Song: "Sleeping Dogs" by: Zack Wylde ft. Corey Taylor


	7. Chapter 7: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Opening Song: "Until The World Goes Cold" by: Trivium

My eyes slowly crack open. Grey light overlays the dark room. The joints in my body crackle and pop as I yawn and stretch. Despite being a small bed and it being kind of cold, it actually wasn't that bad. In fact, it was really comfortable. I get out of bed and rearrange the pillows and blanket back to their normal position.

The last thing to do is leave some kind of compensation. Murasame may have more money than he knows what to do with, but he did give me a place to stay. Not only that, but Murasame probably saved me a world of headache when I head back. I pull out two gold coins from my side satchel and lay them on the nightstand.

"Hey Alan! I got the stuff you requested! It's waiting for you back at Hanzo Academy!" Murasame says as he pounds on the bedroom door with a flat hand.

"Thank you Murasame!"

I make sure I have everything and exit the room. Murasame is standing at the base of the stairs and staring down. It appears he's arguing with someone, and it doesn't sound like his mother. Fucking great.

"I don't care what the shinobi council says!" Murasame spits.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" His dad yells back.

"First off, you got no proof that I stole anything! Second, if I did steal, which I didn't, how would a idiot like me get away with it!?"

Oh boy. Just what I need. A family argument. I'd like to leave, but for some reason, I can't find it in my heart to just leave Murasame hanging. I'm not the one that stole the alcohol from a council party, but I am the one that taught him how to do it, so I'm responsible for this. The exchange of heated comments between Murasame and his father escalate to a point Murasame places his hands on his head and shouts in frustration.

"Why do you treat me like this!? I got a degree in business and political science, but you refuse to let me use it! You won't help me get a job, you won't let me leave the house, and you're constantly stifling me by saying Ikaruga is the child you should have had!"

"Boy, you said it Murasame." I say as I walk up alongside Murasame and look down.

Standing at the bottom is Murasame's father. His black hair is almost as sleek as Murasame's and his blue eyes burn with anger, and the flames only get bigger as I place my hands on the railing. Even my temper is flaring up as the both of us stare at each other. He's dressed in his armor right now so he's either going out on a mission or coming back.

Unlike a lot of shinobi, this man's armor is built entirely of fractured ivory. An extremely hard metal that only comes from killing G rank yoma. I'll give the man credit though. He's certainly got to be a badass if he was able to get that.

"Well no wonder you've been so rebellious. Showing out for this degenerate." Murasame's father points at me. His gauntlet shines in the over head light and reveals numerous scars and scratches. Despite being polished and almost unbreakable, it's definitely showing some wear.

"Well I'm glad you decided to finally notice me. This good shinobi was starting to think you'd forgotten about your favorite solider."

"Just because you're a good shinobi doesn't change the fact that you're a reprobate."

"Easy there King of the World. Statements like that put us morally superior shinobi underneath those savages call hunters."

"Murderers calling murderers killers." Murasame jokes under his breath.

The both of us softly chuckle as Murasame's father growls under his breath. I hop over the railing of the stairs and land a couple feet away from him. Murasame runs down the stairs but stops directly at the base. His mom is nowhere to be found. I reckon she went shopping when dad arrived and wasn't around to keep the peace. Not that she could do anything now that I'm involved.

"Come on you two… Let's take it down a couple notches." Murasame pleas.

"I agree Murasame. It would be a shame if me and daddy O here violated any codes prohibiting good shinobi from fighting with one another." I tease.

Murasame's dad reaches for his sword but I tilt my holster and fire without drawing. The bullet hits his gauntlet and turns into a small coin. A small spark flashes off his hand and he flinches. The flattened bullet skids across the floor over to Murasame. The booming noise causes him to squeal and drop to the ground. He covers his eyes and tucks his head underneath his stomach.

Murasame's father looks at his gauntlet and inhales a heavy breath of hatred and anger. A fresh scratch mars the polished finish of the fractured ivory.

"Well, well, well. Not bad for a coward that uses a gun."

"That will teach you to bring a knife to a gun fight, and don't worry captain. You can just buff out that scratch." I smirk as I pull the gun out of the holster and twirl it around my fingers by the lever. It chambers a new round as I spin it back into the holster.

"You win this round Alan. Now get out of my house."

"Yes sir."

This time, my statement is sincere. I've caused enough trouble today as it is. It certainly wasn't on the agenda for my third day back, but with what's been happening the last couple days, nothing has been normal.

I pick up the bullet that's nothing more than a flat piece of metal and leave. I'm just glad I defused that situation. Personally, we would have loved to fight, but the house would end up in ruin. He was probably anticipating me to dodge like our last engagement in front of the army.

Which he called me a coward for, so I politely asked him if he wanted me to stand still next time so he could hit me. Murasame's father wasn't too pleased with my gratitude. Nor was he happy that my grave concern made the army laugh. This time, he wasn't expecting me to stand still and shoot the sword out of his hand. If only Daigon were here to see me piss Murasame's father off.

"Alan! Wait!" Murasame yells as I step outside the gates of the house.

"Yeah man?"

The both of us walk down the street and weave in between oncoming groups of people. I gently push some out of my way and sidestep whenever I can while Murasame tries to cut through. There is a break in the group and I stop. Murasame inches his way closer while I throw some snow off a nearby bench and sit down.

Murasame pulls out a pack of cigarettes and sits, "Thanks for the save back there Alan."

"Don't mention it."

He fishes a cigarette out and hands the pack to me. Murasame flips the cap off a black windproof lighter and rolls the flint. A spark ignites the wick and a small cone shaped flame burns the white paper and tobacco. Murasame hands me the lighter as I put a cigarette in my mouth.

The wind tries to pick up so I cover the flame with my free hand and puff a couple times. The fresh smell of butane mixes with the rolling paper, and tobacco fills my nose as I take a long drag. The smoke rolls over my tonsils and slightly irritates the back of my throat in a way that brings some relief to the stress. The taste of freshly rolled tobacco fills my lungs and mouth as I exhale a cloud of smoke.

One good thing about being a half blood is stuff like smoking and alcohol doesn't have a negative effect on us. We can't get diseases such as cancer or anything alcohol related. Nor can we get physically addicted to a substance.

Before getting involved with Asuka and her family, I was a heavy drinker because I knew I could get drunk and not have to face any health-related consequences. However, I still felt the effects and if I hit the bottle way too hard, I'd suffer a hangover.

Murasame and I aren't huge smokers, but whenever he gets stressed and needs someone to talk to, we usually sit down somewhere in the city, smoke a cigarette and discuss the issue he's having. Personally, I hate smoking, but given the circumstance, I understand why Murasame lights up occasionally. The guy doesn't really have anyone in his life.

 ** _(Disclaimer: Sledgehammer963 does not endorse smoking of any kind or irresponsible alcohol use)_**

"I have to admit. That scared the hell out of me, but that was awesome. Still the fastest gunslinger in the country." Murasame states as he flicks the ash off the tip and takes another puff.

"I know he's your father, but he needs to focus on raising his son into a responsible man rather than pleasing the council." I reply as I take a drag and think. Murasame's dad actually cared about him at one time.

Up until he got a spot on the council. Then when he got mixed up with all the other shinobi assholes who insulted him because Murasame failed his test, that's when he started to look down on him because Murasame's failure brought shame upon the family.

"I mean, I love him, but it just seems like he doesn't want me to succeed. I got school out of the way, but I can't get a job without him signing off because I've never worked anywhere before. No credentials, no experience, and no one wants to interview me unless my father says otherwise." Murasame sighs. "Sometimes I wish I was cut out to be a shinobi. Maybe then he'd actually respect me."

"I'll tell you first hand, hunters and shinobi are overrated. People think it's this fairy tale of fame and fortune. I've been at this for nearly three years. I've played both sides and lived long enough to watch myself become a villain to both." I say as I stick my spent cigarette into the ash tray.

"Don't say that Alan. You're not a villain."

"I'm not a hero either." I reply as I sit forward and fold my hands together.

"Ikaruaga and Yumi think otherwise."

"And neither understand how life truly works."

"I guess you're right about that. Anyway, what do you think I should do?" Murasame asks.

"Have you talked to Murakumo's father?"

"He won't schedule an appointment unless my dad vouches for me."

"Damn. I won't lecture you about keeping your head up because you know the rhetoric already."

I flip open the pocket watch Jonathan gave me and check the time. It's a little past 1 p.m right now, and I'm sitting on about ten thousand units of power according to the meters within the ticking clock. Damn, I nearly generated four times the power since yesterday. Then again, I gorged myself on that razorback the night before. My armor absorbed all the blood for me, and then I ate the heart.

"I know Alan. Something will happen though, and when it does, I'll show everyone I'm not stupid." Murasame finishes smoking and flicks the spent cigarette into the ash tray. "Anyway, I'm going to see if I can actually find a place with decent pay."

He stands up walks off, "Oh and Alan… Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can feel someone watching me. In fact, she's been watching me ever since I left the house. It's that Alice woman again, and she's standing directly behind me. Red drips from her teeth, and a psychotic smile rips across her face as she sticks her tongue out and licks her lips vigorously. Some kind of kekai comes up and traps us both in a barrier.

The people around can't see her. Which is probably a good thing. I wish I didn't have to look at this beautiful disaster-piece. Alice holds up an hourglass, "Milady wanted me to tell you that you have seventy hours, forty-seven minutes and seven seconds remaining Alan! I can already taste little Asuka-chan!"

"Oh you won't be tasting anything."

I can feel something wet dragging up the side of my face. Shock grabs hold of me and I grab the tingling area. Alice smacks her lips a couple times and smiles, "I like your taste!"

Chills run all the way down my spine as she grins at me with lustful eyes and suddenly disappears. The barrier falls down, and I can't feel her presence. Jesus Christ that woman is a freak. I thought Oliviera was crazy, but that Alice woman is in a league on her own. How the hell does Oliviera keep something like that in line? I guess I shouldn't be concerned, but grateful Oliviera can control her.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. The next step to locating that stone is infiltrating Gessen itself. When I get back to Hanzo Academy, I'm going to get the teacher's uniform, the badge and board the next train on the way to Gessen.

From there, I'll pose as a staff member and see what I can find out about Senko, Gekko and Fubuki as well as trying to locate that stone. The extra uniform was just in case Mr. K wants to send someone along with me. Dearest Yumi-chan, I know I promised you I'd never do anything behind your back, but this is for your safety as well as Hanzo Academy's, and I hope you can inadvertently forgive me.

I check behind my back to make sure no one followed me. The coast is clear luckily. I head to the room with the secret passage, activate the switch and hop down the slide. My right knee bites the padded floor.

Octavian and Hibari are conversing back and forth in hunter's tongue while Yagyu nibbles on a lollipop. Ikaruga is helping Astoreth and Daigon prepare lunch while Katsu is listening to Octavian and Hibari talk. I walk over and sit down beside Asuka as she scrolls through the television guide.

"Morning Sweetie." I say.

"Where were you last night?" Asuka asks as she slouches over and lays her head on my shoulder.

"The doors were locked last night so I stayed with Murasame."

I put my arm around Asuka and she scooches closer, "They didn't leave it open for you?"

"I guess they propped it open, but it got dislodged somehow."

Asuka doesn't look like she's hurting or got any injuries. Good. Otherwise Alice and I are going to fight right now. Now that I think about it, my assumption about the person moving the door stop was more than likely correct. Her name starts with an A, and ends with a vowel, but it wasn't Asuka or Ayame.

Hey Katsu!" I hold up her copy of Yuuna and The Haunted Hot Springs.

"Sure!"

Katsu comes over and sits by me, and the both of us begin reading the book together. Before I left, Katsu and I were reading manga together. Especially lewd ones because I was the only one that would laugh with her.

Hibari would occasionally join us until Mr. K would charge me with thought crime and make the three of us clean the dojo. He even made us clean his office several times. Until I found his collection of Hustler magazines in his desk.

"What a skrub." I sneer as we focus on the panel of Sagiri getting annihilated by some girl named Oroboro.

"Alan, can I see you for a second?" I hear Mr. K ask from down the hall.

"Sure thing."

I guess it's time to report my findings and inform him on the next step of my investigation. Ayame is sitting down in front of Mr. K's desk while Daidouji stands off to the side with her arms crossed.

"Why is Ayame here?" I ask as I sit down beside her.

"Well Alan, that's what I want to discuss. Ayame here knows about the talilbasha, and she was wondering if she could help you on the next assignment. Whatever it maybe." Mr. K replies.

"Yes. I know about the talilbasha. Before I decided to attend Hanzo Academy, I lived on the border of Ursania. There was a series of catacombs that sprawled all over the city and its surrounding area."

"My aunt works for Oliviera and about a year ago, they found this bizarre looking rock in a dead god tomb. Since she was a shinobi, she started to feel very weak but Oliviera was so powerful when she picked it up, the sight made her collapse. Scared that it would fall into the wrong hands, Oliviera desperately tried to destroy the stone, but nothing worked. So she cast it into a bottomless well and prayed no one would ever find it."

"Well her nightmare just came true then." I say.

"But if we get the talilbasha back… Oliviera will go back to Urasania?" Ayame asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Alan, what is your plan right now?"  
"Infiltrate Gessen and see what I can find. That's what the uniforms are for." I answer Mr. K.

"Do you mind if Ayame goes along with you? It would be good experience for her."

"I have no issue. As long as she listens to me." I state.

"Ayame? Will you accept?" Mr. K asks.

Ayame sits back and thinks about what she's really getting into. This won't be a very difficult mission if we keep it cool and use our disguises to the fullest. The only thing that will be a real threat is Fubuki. The both of us can sense one another, but I have a counter to that.

"Is there a payout?" Ayame asks.

I reach into my side satchel and pull out a stack of bills, "two million yen if the mission is a success."

"Sold." Ayame says.

I put the money back in my side satchel. Mr. K hands us a pen, and Ayame and I sign an expulsion stating all the potential hazards, and that Hanzo Academy is not responsible if either of us get captured or killed. That we were acting as renegades and can't be protected from the law.

It's more or less, us renouncing Mr. K, the Hanzo girls, and getting kicked out temporarily. If it's a success, then Mr. K will destroy it. If it's a failure, then he's got paperwork covering him. Ayame finishes signing the paper and Mr. K puts it in a secured lock box if something happens.

"Ayame, go out there and make us proud." Mr. K says.

"You can count on me. I won't let you down." Ayame replies.

"Contact Jonathan and let him know I need some suppression pills, and a hollow tooth of yoma extract."

Mr. K gives me a thumbs up and picks up the phone. Ayame and I leave and head back to the living room. Even with the possibility of death, she actually looks like she's excited to go on a mission.

"My first mission! And with you of all people!" Ayame states.

"Ah, I'm just a person like everyone else here."

"No, you don't understand! I'm going on a mission with the only guy here!"

"It should just be looked upon as a mission. By the way, why do you need money? Don't you know most assignments given by the academies are just for experience and prestige?"

Ayame clears her throat and tries to get her excitement under control, "Well Alan, my step brother was in a real serious accident, and he needs surgery. It's not that my family can't afford it, but his mom and dad wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas if they paid for it, so I need money to help pay for it."

"And you'd risk your life for him?"

"Absolutely. He's my best friend."

I put my hand on her shoulder and smile, "You're a courageous one, and I admire that. Now get yourself ready. We have a mission to prepare for."

"Yes Alan."

Ayame heads into her room while I head to the bathroom. The side of my face still feels nasty regardless of me wiping Alice's sticky, yoma blood saliva off. I coat my hands with some soap and scrub the area. Some relief comes to the tingly area, but it still feels like there's still some on.

The tabby cat I was talking to last night is sitting on top of the towel rack. His striped tail sways back and forth in a rhythmic manner as his mouth forms that unsettling grin unnatural for a cat.

"Have you met Alice?" He asks.

"Unfortunately."

The fat cat jumps down from his perch and walks over to where I am standing. All of the stuff is off my face, but no matter how hard I scrub, it still feels disgusting. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I press my fingertips into my cheek to the point it's starting to feel raw.

I reach over to lather my hand up again, but the bar slips into the sink. "Son of a bitch." I fumble around in sudsy water and try to locate the soap. The bubbles within the standing water start pop all at once and a small ring of clarity becomes visible.

"There it is!"

I grab the soap and look back up in the mirror. A pair of golden eyes are staring back at me. My heart starts to race and my mind slowly processes what I am seeing. Within the mirror is the reflection of a woman with silver, bluish hair. Similar to Yumi's except this girl's hair is slightly more blue. Her figure is similar to Katsu's. Height and body size.

For some reason, I am enraptured and cannot break the gaze I am casting upon her. She's wearing nothing more than an old black raggedy cloak with the hood folded back. A tarnished silver tiara from the Victorian era rests on the top of her head. Judging by the damage, the tiara she is wearing looks like something she pulled out of a burning house because the silver is scarred with a layer of smoke and ash.

The centerpiece has a very shiny and unique looking red stone. Unlike anything I've ever seen. It is not a ruby by no means, nor a regular gemstone for that matter. She raises her hand and slowly moves it towards the mirror. Her hand bursts through the glass and physically grabs hold of my armor.

The shock is enough to cause me to gasp aloud. I pull back and try to get away, but my body goes nowhere. Her fingers have penetrated through my armor and I can barely even struggle.

"Let go of me!" I shout as I try to break free.

She gives a small yank and nearly half of my arm morphs through the glass without shattering it.

"Are you okay Alan?" I hear Hibari ask.

Her eyes grow huge and she screams in horror at what is happening. Hibari runs over and grabs hold of my other arm and tries to pull me back out of the mirror.

"YAGYU! MR. K! HELP!" Hibari yells as loud as she can.

"What's wrong? Did Alan fall in the toilet again?" Asuka teases as she walks in with Yagyu and everyone else.

Their short-lived laughter suddenly turns into scared gasps as the take hold of my legs and pull with all they have. Asuka grabs hold of my left ankle while Katsu grabs the right. Everyone else grabs where ever they can.

"Let go of him you smurf haired bitch!" Astoreth screeches as she summons her spear and tries to jab at the woman. Astoreth's weapon does nothing but strike the glass and ricochet off. It isn't even punching through the portal.

"You see Alan? I told you were going to meet the mirror queen! And you didn't believe me!" The fat cat teases as he jumps on a nearby medicine cabinet.

"You said you didn't have the slightest idea!" I yell back as I push myself slightly out of the mirror.

"You maybe right about that. I wasn't myself yesterday, and I've changed several times since then!" The cat hysterically laughs.

The top part of my face pushes through the glass. Nothing but an infinite void of black covers the background. I can't even see the woman's hand, but I can still feel her grasping hold of my armor with a death grip. A ghastly looking great sword glowing an indescribable blue and green color floats out of nowhere and slowly hovers out the mirror.

The sheer sight of the weapon terrifies everyone, and they let me go. My weight falls forward and I spiral out of control. Because there is no light, it's hard to tell what direction I am falling, or if I'm falling at all.

The fact I don't know what is happening is driving me mad. It's infuriating to the point I've even forgot what's going on. Maybe I'll close my eyes and when I wake up, this will all be gone.

Oliviera never gave me an assignment or threatened to hurt Asuka, Alice is nothing more than a figment of my imagination and everything was nothing more than a dream. Senko, Gekko and Fubuki are made up, and I was never going to Gessen other than to visit Minori for Christmas.

I'll feel the gentle morning light from the sunrise on my face, and Asuka will be laying right next to me. My arms wrapped around her while her head rests upon the beating heart of my chest. She'll wake up like always and ask if we can watch the sunrise together. There's a problem though. How can I tell if my eyes are closed? It's darker than a sack full of black cats that I can't tell.

A thick layer of blur obscures both of my eyes before I realize whether I closed them or not. Hovering above me is a smoky looking sky filled with black ash and bright orange cinder. My eyes finally clear up after a couple blinks.

Velvety petals of white cushion my body as I turn my head to the side. Green stalks that support the weight of the white flowers stand nearly three feet (1 meter) tall and completely surround me. I rub my eyes and sit up. A massive tree with many tombstones embedded within the bark is the first thing I notice.

Gothic era skeleton decorations stand on top of a specific tombstone separate from the tree. Numerous cairns formed out of stone are spread across the field of tall flowers, but several have been destroyed by some kind of impact. Like something toppled it over.

I stand up and try to make out where I am. Right now, it looks like some kind of cemetery that hasn't been taken care of and maintained for a long time. Throughout the area, there are massive barren patches of dying flowers. Some have been trampled and others cut by a sharp object as they are laying on the ground and have withered away.

Huge gashes from some kind of bladed weapon mar the ground, and craters carve shallow ravines into the dirt. A battle has taken place here. Two for certain. Looking at this makes me think of Roger. I don't know why, but there is a certain feeling of sorrow here. Like someone was forced to do something traitorous. The gashes upset me while the craters anger me.

Up on a nearby hill lies an old building that looks like a ruined church. Smoke bellows out of what's left of the rafters and all the windows are either busted out or coated in a thick layer of black. Other than that, there is nothing else around that appears to be shelter of any kind. Whoever brought me here, maybe that's where they are…

 _Meanwhile at Hanzo Academy…_

Hibari is intently searching all the books she's ever read about the hunters while the others try and figure out what is going on and what they should do. Mr. K hasn't gotten off the phone since Alan requested the stuff for the mission.

"Alan is gone!"

" _What do you mean Alan is gone?_ "

"He just disappeared through a mirror! Something grabbed ahold and pulled him through to the other side!"

" _So it begins…_ " Jonathan says with a heavy heart filled with dread.

Hibari finally finds the book explaining the return of the one called the mirror queen, "Here it is!" Hibari says as she puts her fingers on the words. The picture depicts a woman with blue hair waiting patiently for a seal to vanish.

Everyone gathers around and she translates it, "When the two-hundred-year seal has expired…"

Hibari flips the page. The next picture shows the woman fighting both a black-haired woman with diamond like eyes, and an evil looking demon at the same time. The three of them are battling for a fiery throne that sits in the middle of what appears to be Hell.

Her sword in the book matches the color it was glowing from earlier, "The Queen of Yharnam shall rise and reclaim her place as the eternal ruler of the Fracture."

"But what does this have to do with Alan!?" Asuka states.

"Every participating member in this battle needs a champion. Now don't they?" Mojo states.

"What do you mean champion!? Alan is Kagura's champion!" Daidouji replies.

"Heavenly Empress Kagura has many champions to choose from! Besides, what makes Alan so special since Kagura has some to spare?" Mojo asks before letting out a small unintentional burst of psychotic laughter.

The girls begin to think about the cat's cryptic question. They think about it to the point they hit a dead end. Yet, they try to think onward. Hibari pulls out a book regarding the legend of a hunter defeating her mentor in a duel within what is called The Hunter's Dream.

The story goes that the hunter nearly purged Yharnam, and the ancient dungeons called Chalice of all the monsters and yoma residing there. She gained so much power that she was on the verge of turning into a beast herself. Her mentor offered to grant her release.

An offer she almost took until she learned that there was a greater threat, and if she could kill it, then she could break the curse looming over Yharnam. She could save herself and what was left of the hunters.

After an intense battle with her mentor, she successfully overcame him and killed the nightmare that oppressed Yharnam. The woman gained the god's power, infinite knowledge and the cure to her beast hood. Although she still possesses the ability to use her powers to the fullest extent without any consequence.

"I know why she chose Alan now…" Hibari says as she looks up from the book. She doesn't dare say why though because Octavian is in the room…

Ending Song: "Stillborn" by: Black Label Society


	8. Chapter 8: Goddess of a Fabled Land

Opening Song: "Holy Diver" by: Dio/Killswitch Engaged

The entire area surrounding the cemetery and church is fenced in by a massive black iron gate. Outside of the fence is a thick, ominous, white fog that obscures whatever could potentially be out there. I try and look through the gates, but I can't see a thing.

The sound of my boots clicking across shattered cobblestone echoes throughout the silence. To my left, the path comes to an end, the right continues and leads to a set of stairs going up to the church like structure.

Several tombstones with various colored goblets sitting in front of them cover both sides of the path. Some of the inscriptions are still legible while others are completely in symbols. Probably the language the Honored Elders spoke before it evolved into the hunter's tongue we speak now.

There're also several stone fountains that have these small white creatures living inside. Their mouths are constantly open, and they occasionally let out a distorted laugh as they wave various items around. None are dangerous from what I feel. Their aura's feel like they are here to help rather than fight. Which is unusual for something so ugly.

In front of the burnt doors leading inside the building stands a motionless humanoid object with light silver hair. It's wearing a unique looking red bonnet with gold flowers hanging off a draping black band.

A brown shawl with some kind of markings knitted into it rests over the object's shoulders and covers her leather colored coreset and black skirt. It's almost like something a toy from the nineteenth century would be wearing.

A black puddle forms right in front of me and several bizarre creatures immerge from the path. On the cobblestone, bright blue words, " _Qui accipit donum Reginae (Accept the Queen's gift)_ etches itself into the rock.

Several of the creatures pull out three weapons ranging from a cane that looks a lot like the one Oliveria has, to an axe, and then a weapon with saw like teeth. Kind of like the one Gekko had on the train last night. Except this one isn't cleaver shaped. All the gifts look amazing, but I get the notion one is the limit.

I reach out towards the axe. The creatures holding the other weapons sink back into the ground, and the ones holding the axe hand me the weapon. The blade has faded gold decoration burned into the old, worn blade.

The handle has been wrapped in some kind of cloth. Probably strands of yoma leather. There's even a spike on top of the weapon that makes it more like a halberd rather than an axe. Despite being short and bulky, it's lightweight for the design.

As I examine the weapon, I see a small button about half way up the hand-held axe. My thumb pushes it in, and the weapon clicks. The handle feels like it's trying to slide forward. I use my hand to coast it, and the axe doubles in size and locks in place.

Now that it's fully extended, it feels a lot lighter because of the extra leverage. Another button firmly secures the weapon in place to keep it from collapsing on its own. To an extent, it's almost like my old scythe. Let's see what this thing is capable of.

I jump up in the air, twirl around and slam the axe down. A mixture of rock, sparks and dirt erupt from the ground as the black blade bites a huge chunk out of the ground. I slide back, dig my right hand into the ground and spin around three hundred sixty degrees. The axe leaves a faint white trace as the blade slices through the air.

I leap forward and thrust the tip of the spike downward into the ground. The tremor it creates is strong enough that it knocks over a nearby cairn that's suffered some significant structural damage. Oh well. It was already broken when I got here.

"Wow… this thing is cool." I state as I casually spin it around my body and collapse it back into the hatchet size equivalent.

Despite being a little heavier, it handles almost identically to my old scythe if it's extended. As for the folded-up version, I'd have to get used to the bulky and cumbersome design before swinging this thing around in a fight.

For some reason, this eerie feeling that I'm being watched comes over me. I snap around and throw my gaze on the thing standing by the door. It hasn't moved. Nor did I see its neck move in the slightest.

All the yoma senses in my body tell me there's something up with that thing, but I can't bring myself to believe it. Not only that, but it's guarding the only way into the building. The other entrance has been blocked off by burnt debris.

Each step I take that leads up to the thing standing in front of the building only adds to the tension I am feeling. It isn't moving, nor does it appear to be alive. Yet, it's so life like. Not only that, my senses are driving me crazy. It's like there is a soul within it, but it's being suppressed, or maybe it isn't a soul. Maybe it's something I've never encountered before.

The most disturbing feature of the thing is its eyes that pierce the atmosphere. It's just a blank stare that can not be broken. The sclera looks like they are entirely crafted out of polished porcelain and each iris has been carefully fitted with a gem that resembles tan moonstone. It looks more like a doll than an actual person.

I stand off to the side and wave my hand back and forth in front of the woman's head to try and get some kind of reaction. Nothing. I inch closer and lightly tap her shoulder. Still nothing. I hold up my index finger and carefully move it towards the corner of her right eye. The feeling of a smooth stone grazes the tip of my finger.

The feeling of a rolling marble drags against my fingertip. Her iris is now in the corner of her eye and staring directly at me. Fear carries throughout my entire body. I gasp and yank back to try and get away.

"Welcome friend. I am a doll, here to look after my precious hunter. Are you here to meet her?" The woman says in a calm voice.

The thing comes to life and begins to walk towards me. As scary as it is, I don't think she's harmful. Otherwise she would have probably attacked already.

"I suppose."

The woman reaches out with her hand and carefully holds my face, "Yes. You are the one. Come. The Queen is waiting."

What does she mean I'm "the one?" I guess I'll find out soon enough. The doll stands off to the side of the entrance. My knuckles rap on the blackened door, and the door frame of the building falls forward. It rips the fragile door down with it and everything breaks like an expensive vase.

"Was that my fault, or was that supposed to happen?" I ask the doll.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Something tells me that in order to talk to this thing, you have to speak to her in a specific manner. Otherwise she has no idea what is being said. A thought comes across my mind. When she said doll, does she mean like the ones Haruka makes? Or something far more advanced? I mean, Haruka has created things similar to this, but not of this caliber. Not even close.

"Sorry about the door! I'll fix it!" I state as I poke my head into the ruined building.

What's left of the walls are scored black. Vintage paintings encrusted with gold are heavily stained with years of heavy smoke damage. Books that managed to survive the raging inferno lay scattered all over the floor as I step inside.

At the other end of the building sits an old man in a wheelchair. Part of his right leg has been replaced with a stilt. He props himself up with a cane to try and prevent from slouching over. The old man's clothes are all raggedy and holes line his burgundy slacks. Scars inflicted by yoma and possibly other people mark his black duster and worn white shirt.

Behind him is a small set of stairs leading up to an elevated platform. Shattered stained glass sparkle under the brightness of the sky despite the cloud of smoke lingering above. Mixtures of green, red, blue and the glow of the celestial moon paint abstract images on the walls.

Upon closer examination, the colors line up and form a mural of some children playing in a field of flowers. Several other scenes follow, but I can't make those out yet because I'm standing at the wrong angle.

"It's called illusionary refraction. My precious hunter's favorite artform." The doll says.

"Certainly. An artform that takes a lot skill and patience. I can barely stay within the lines of a coloring book."

The old man's raspy voice lets out a trapped chuckle as he sits his cane across his lap and rolls up beside me, "This very scene with the girls are the Queen's favorite. She spent nearly two centuries making this story but invested the most time on this particular scene. She said it was the only memory she still had that wasn't cursed. Yet, she would never tell us why."

"Well sometimes the most treasured memories are also the most painful. When the time comes, I reckon she will tell you. Name's Alan by the way." I state as I reach out.

"Gehrman." He replies as his wrinkly hands shake mine. "The Queen is waiting for you." Gehrman points towards the elevated platform.

The woman that was inside the mirror earlier is sitting down in a makeshift throne that's been carved out of a scorched desk. The way the light from above shines on her long debonair blue hair gives it a lustrous appearance brighter than platinum. Her gold irises radiate with majestic strength despite her frayed clothing.

Sitting in her lap is a weapon similar to what Gekko had on the train. The folding cleaver with saw-like teeth. On her hip is nothing more than a great sword hilt. Her hand tilts her head at an angle and her legs are crossed in a comfortable manner. Her feet have numerous faded scars and callouses that form all along her soles. Probably from walking around this place without shoes if she's been here a couple centuries.

"My Queen, this is Alan." Gehrman says.

She remains silent. However, I can tell she is examining me. Like she's looking for something specific. A lot of her attention is drawn to my armor, and the palm I have Kagura's marking in.

"Tell me boy, who are you?" The Queen asks.

"My name is Alan. I was born in an evil clan of shinobi, corrupted at the age of ten, trained to be a hunter and accepted by a family of good shinobi."

"Hold out your marked hand."

I take my gauntlet off and open my hand. Kagura's etching within my palm folds out along with Jonathan's clan marking.

"Gehrman, Maria, I request a private audience with Alan."

The old man, and the doll both nod in compliance. The doll takes hold of Gehrman's wheelchair and rolls him out the front door and down a ramp that leads back around to the cemetery I came from. Now it's just the two of us.

How many beasts have you slain?"

"Excuse me?"

"Beasts, monsters, nightmares, the scourge."

"Well back where I'm from, we call them yoma. Personally, I have no idea. I've killed so many, I lost count around two hundred. Nightmares, maybe seven."

"So the terminology has changed from beast to yoma. Tell me, what made you Kagura's favorite?"

"I think it had to do with defeating the horseman Plague, or it could have been for killing one of Shen's brothers. I personally don't know."

"You are the one then." The Queen states.

I have no idea what is going on, but whatever it is, I don't like it. The Queen mounts her saw cleaver to the back of her belt as she stands up and makes her way down the stairs.

"Tell me Alan. What do you think of Kagura?" The Queen asks as she looks out a nearby window.

"I've never really met her, but she saved me from corruption, and I know she's the one that helped the Honored Elders overthrow the yoma, or beasts as you call them."

"That's about all she's ever done. That fool Kagura spends most of her days in ignorant bliss, and yet she thinks she can keep me under her thumb? We'll see about that." She scoffs.

"What did Kagura do to you that was so wrong?" I ask.

"She sealed me inside this God forsaken place for two hundred years. Which is eight hundred years in the real world, but now that I have you by my side, Kagura will have no choice but to answer for the sins she has committed against me."

The Queen looks at me with her golden eyes and stares deep within my soul, "As for you, you shall be my hunter."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. That's why."

"And what if I say no?"

"Frankly Alan, you don't have much of a choice if you wish to go back and see your precious Asuka again."

The Queen has got me backed up in between a rock and hard place. I can't fight her because if I do, there will be no way of getting back to the real world. Not only that, but I have to find that stone before Oliveria comes for Hanzo Academy.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"All I want is a place for the three of us to stay, and for you to find the talilbasha. Since the thing has the capability of killing Kagura. As for that woman herself, you are forbidden from giving her any yoma souls or serving her in any way. Gehrman will see that you obey my commands by serving as your koukla, and if you attempt to break any of these rules I have set, or you disrespect my mentor or Maria in any way, then I will kill all the shinobi. Starting with your bride."

"You wouldn't…"

"You hide and watch." The queen replies.

"Fine…You can stay at Hanzo Academy."

"As long as I have a place to set my throne up and make my illusionary refraction scenes, I won't be a bother. Gehrman will want a place to play chess, but I reckon that won't be a problem. Maria the doll hasn't ever been outside this place, so it will be a good experience for her." The Queen reaches into her pocket and pulls something out, "You might need this. If you want to go back."

Within her hand is a small ring that has a looking glass set as the main decoration. Light reflects from the shiny stone, and an image of Asuka's bedroom forms within the glass.

"All you have to do is think of a place. Once the image is locked within the ring, find a mirror, touch it and you will immediately be transported there. You can also take guests with you as long as they are holding onto you."

"So that's why they call you the Mirror Queen."

"Yes." The Queen says as she reaches into her cloak and pulls out an ancient necklace. Judging by the handicraft, it was something she made or had made for her when she was younger. The beads are carved out of red mahogany and some old animal sinew act as the lace.

"Do you have a name?" I ask as I put the ring over my gauntlet. The ring adjusts to snuggly fit against my index finger and a piece of metal automatically covers the looking glass. Probably to protect it from the environment.

"You can call me M. Tell whoever is in charge of Hanzo Academy that I am coming, and I will not take no for an answer. We don't expect anything elegant or a welcome for that matter. I just want to get Maria and Gehrman out of here."

"Sure thing."

I stand in front of a nearby mirror and think of Asuka's room. The piece of metal covering the looking glass slides off, and the ring begins to glow. The mirror in front forms a reflection of her bed room. I reach out and touch the glass. My mind skips, and the moment I regain myself, I'm standing in Asuka's room.

"Wow. This thing is pretty cool, and I can go anywhere, anytime. HOWEVER, with great power, comes great responsibility and power like this is a heavy burden I must carry for the sacred name of justice."

I immediately think of a specific mirror in the bathroom. A thick layer of steam covers Asuka's personal shower stall. She's sitting on a stool underneath the running shower head. Beads of water drip down from her naked body and in between her breasts.

"NICE!" I state as I ball my fist up out of impulse.

Asuka's not doing anything though. She isn't washing her hair, nor her body. Normally when she does this, she's stressed about something and wants to be left alone. She wipes the side of her face and lets out a heavy sigh that sounds like it's stained with sorrow.

"Enjoying the new power?" I hear an old raspy voice state.

I turn around and see that Gehrman is sitting directly behind me in his wheelchair. The image of Asuka bathing fades away and Gehrman rolls himself over to me.

"Come on old man! Don't pretend you weren't my age at one time! Besides, that girl is special to me."

"Well I know a thing or two about special people." Gehrman chuckles as I take hold of his wheelchair and roll him out of the room. Despite being from the nineteenth century, the thing is very sturdy and rolls without grinding to a rusty halt. The last thing I need is for a wheel to catch on something, and I dump the poor old man out onto the floor.

"Do you now? Were you a lady's man back in your prime?" I tease.

"Actually, no. I wasn't. I was… you could say socially awkward. I spent more time reading and hunting. I was also a teacher at one time."

"Really?"

"Ah yes. Back when the Honored Elders were trying to find more effective ways of slaying beasts, they needed someone to test a new theory, using souls and blood to upgrade their weapons. Me being young and ambitious, volunteered."

"So you're like a pioneer for the Honored Elders transitioning into hunters?"

"You could say that. I'm what they called The First Hunter. Shortly after, I made my first weapon called the burial blade. After that, I was in charge of training people to become hunters." Gehrman states as he pulls out an old schematic. Most of the writing is in symbols, but I can make out a few words and measurements here and there.

"Incredible. A collapsible scythe. You know Gehrman, at one time, I actually used a scythe myself."

"Really?"

"Sure, but because times are changing, I had to pick something new up. So anyway, who was this special someone you were talking about?" I ask as I roll him into Mr. K's office.

"A question for another day. Let's get the introductions out of the way." Gehrman says.

Mr. K, Astoreth, Daigon, Octavian and all the girls except Asuka are inside the office. Even Jonathan is here and dressed up in his armor.

"Alan!" Hibari yells as her and Astoreth rush over and throw their arms around me, "It's good to see that you are alright!"

"The same could be said about you." I reply.

"Where the hell did you go?" Octavian asks.

"I have no idea but I'm sure glad to be back. Anyway, I found a couple people there and they are staying here. No questions." I say.

"Jonathan has already explained the circumstances to us all, and we have no issue with them staying." Mr. K sighs. The way the words roll out of his mouth sound like he didn't want to say that, but much like me back with the Queen, he didn't have much of a choice.

"I promise my students will stay out of your way, and the three of us will help pull our weight around here with the upkeep of this academy." Gehrman says as he looks over at Octavian.

He studies him for a couple seconds then looks at Jonathan. It finally comes to him and he makes a friendly hunter gesture, "You must be the descendants of our predecessors, the Honored Elders."

"You must be Gehrman, the First Hunter. It's an honor." Jonathan says as he kneels before Gehrman. Octavian kneels as well and just because they are kneeling, I walk around and kneel because I'm part of their clan. All I know is if Jonathan kneels, then I have to kneel.

"Are these your sons and daughters?"

"No master Gehrman. I have two sons, and the eldest boy had fallen into bloodlust and was released."

"My deepest condolences Lord Jonathan. I too know how it feels to lose family to the scourge." Gehrman says as he takes his hat off and gives a small salute.

"Now who are the girls? Are they hunters?"

"No. They are what's called shinobi. They follow a different set of regulations then what the hunters do." Mr. K states.

"I see. Kind of like those foreigners that occasionally came to Yharnam to hunt. I'm guessing they are currently the top beast hunters."

"Not exactly. Because those in charge have tried to stem out any beliefs relating to the Old Blood, both hunters and shinobi have not been disposing of the yoma properly, leading to uncleansed beings." Jonathan says.

"Sounds like we need a purifier then." I hear M say as she walks into the office with both of her hands placed behind her back. Hibari walks over beside me and kneels down. The act catches M's attention and she walks over towards Hibari.

"Tell me, what is your kind kneeling for?" She asks.

"Scio qui sis. Legenda est ad Paleblood tui nomenue absentis detulisset (I know who you are. The Legend of the Paleblood told of your forthcoming.)" Hibari replies with a calm tone as M runs her hands through Hibari's pink hair.

"A shinobi that can speak hunter's tongue? Who taught you this?"

"A hunter named Amber." Hibari replies as she reaches down her white shirt and fishes out the pink topaz that was formed from Amber's ashes.

"What is your name?"

"Hibari."

"I like you Hibari. You possess something many don't have. Quod sit quod facit specialis (That's what makes you special)."

"Gratias tibi. Maesteatem tuam (Thank you. Your Majesty)."

M folds her hands back behind her back and continues forward where she examines all the Hanzo girls closely except Asuka. Gehrman motions that we can stand, and the four of us line up against the wall.

M holds out her hand and Ikaruga's sword comes out of her sheathe. Ikaruga starts to get scared, but M signals that it's okay. The sword floats through the air and M looks it over as she holds it in mid air with some kind of telepathic power.

"No runes, no inscriptions and no hexes. This thing hasn't even tasted beast blood yet. Still, a beautiful sword. Almost like the Chikage blade I had at one time." M states as she sends the sword back into Ikaruga's sheathe.

She proceeds over to Yagyu and takes her umbrella. The fact that it actually has been stained with Razorback blood enthralls the queen as she sniffs the places where there is still some spatter left.

"So you are the only one that's killed something that's been blood starved?"

"Well Alan helped me kill it, but I guess you can say I have experience." Yagyu replies.

M lets out a sigh of disappointment as she pulls the hidden sword out of the umbrella's cane, "Still though, you got some experience when dealing with a real threat. Well done." She slides the sword back into the cane and hands her the weapon back.

"You girls have a long way to go before you are ready to tackle any of the real beasts out there, but you are making progress, and that's something."

M begins to walk out of the room. As she passes by Astoreth, M suddenly stops and casts her gaze at her. Astoreth bows her head and remains quiet. She pulls her bonnet over her face and tries to ignore the fact M is onto her.

"Astoreth isn't it?" As M gets closer. She flips the bonnet off of her head. "Yes. Astoreth of Sepculus. One of Shen's top servants."

"I gave that life up. Now I live to serve my true master Alan."

"You're lucky that's the case too. Otherwise I'd kill you right now." M states.

"Leave Astoreth alone!"

"Don't worry Alan. I think it's cute when beasts like her renounce their old ways and decide to contribute to mankind. I'm just letting her know that if she ever betrayed the people that gave her the second chance she never deserved, I'd happily finish what Kagura, and the Honored Elders couldn't." M replies as she walks out of the room.

Astoreth's face starts to droop and a speck of water streams down the side of her face. Daigon tries to comfort her but Astoreth bursts out the room.

"Astoreth! Wait!" Daigon yells as he runs after her.

"Well that was uncalled for." Gehrman sighs as he picks up his cane and uses it to balance himself within the wheelchair.

"Mr. K, same plan. Me and Ayame leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright Alan."

"Come on Gehrman. I'll show you where you will be staying." Jonathan says as Octavian grabs hold of his wheelchair and follows his father.

The rest of the girls all dissipate and go their own ways. Hibari heads into the living room while Yagyu, Katsu and Ikaruga return to their rooms. Ayame and I walk out of the room at the same time and head in the direction of Astoreth's room. Ayame rounds the corner and bumps into M.

Both her and Asuka are staring each other down, and anger rages within both of them. Asuka looks like she is seriously mad while M has a sarcastic grin across her face that radiates with pride.

"I haven't been here ten minutes, and I can already tell I'm going to have a problem with you." M sneers.

"M! Leave Asuka alone!" I yell.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I was simply minding my own business and this privileged little kitten puffed up like she was going to do something."

"Liar! You were trying to take my swords away!"

"I was just seeing if it contained any power. Of course, I shouldn't expect much out of you."

"Why you…" Asuka reaches for both of her swords.

M teleports directly in front of Asuka immediately and places her index finger underneath Asuka's chin before she can get halfway through her draw. Shock grabs hold of Asuka as M pulls both her katana and wakizashi out of her sheathes by simply holding her hands up. M snaps her fingers and both of the weapons wedge themselves into the wooden floor behind Asuka.

"I've put novices like you underground in my sleep." M says as she grabs the saw cleaver off the back of her waist. The locking mechanism scratches against the metal pivot and locks shut as she flicks her wrist. The weapon has doubled in size and the bizarre etchings on the blade glow a bright yellow.

I fully extend the axe I received as a gift from earlier and swing. M spins around and blocks the incoming attack. The grip on the weapon remains unmoved but the beard of my axe locks with the teeth of her cleaver. Metallic grain from both weapons grinding against each other emit a small photon of light, "That's my bride woman. Back the hell off."

"Your emotions clouded your judgement so much that you forgot the most important rule of a fight." M replies as she firmly presses a flintlock pistol into my gut.

"M! Leave the girl alone!" Gehrman yells as he rolls up in his wheelchair.

"Put the weapon away Alan!" Jonathan shouts at the same time.

"Forgive me master Gehrman. I was trying to explain to…Asuka here why we will be staying." M replies as she squeezes the lever on her cleaver. The lock releases the pivot and M folds the weapon up in one smooth transition.

I release the button and fold the axe back up as M makes her way to the dojo where the girls normally train indoors. Asuka bends over and pulls her katana out of the floor while I grab the wakizashi.

"How come you always get the jump on everyone?" Asuka asks as I hand her the weapon back.

"One, she about blew my stomach out, and two, I don't go around starting trouble."

"I didn't start anything!" Asuka flairs up.

"I believe you Asuka."

"If for some reason I did do something, would you have still intervened?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because M would have hurt you either way and not thought twice about it, and it would be irresponsible of me to stand by and not do anything."

That's all I got to say. M was relatively respectful to the other girls despite her somewhat spiteful attitude. Whatever her problem with Asuka might be isn't the issue. I may have had my intestines painted all over the walls, but it wouldn't have stopped me.

"Hey Alan…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome Asuka."

"I have to admit Alan, that was pretty cool." Ayame says as we continue down the hallway.

The door to Astoreth's room is slightly cracked open. Daigon is silently sitting in a chair he carved for Astoreth. It looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't know what. Astoreth's head is buried into her bed and her pale arms shield the sides of her face and muffles her huffs in between tears.

I softly knock on the door and walk in. Astoreth continues to mourn. Ayame kneels at the door while I sit down on the bed beside Astoreth. Despite her repentance for the life she once lived, the past still terrorizes her. It's the fierce ghost even gods face.

I reach out and place my hand on her back, "Astoreth?"

"Why can't people let by-gones be by-gones? I'd never turn on humanity." Astoreth sniffles.

"Let me explain something to you. You've killed many people out of selfishness and avarice. It's a similar cross the both of us have to carry on a daily basis. But I believe in the short time you've been working at the hospital with Jonathan, you saved more lives than you've taken." I state.

Ayame clasps her hands together and a huge smile grows across her face. Daigon slowly reaches over and runs his hand through Astoreth's white hair, "There's a beautiful woman inside you that's fighting with a demon that refuses to let go, but I know you have the strength to overcome it."

"Sheer poetry…" Ayame whispers as Astoreth sits up.

Daigon dries the tears from Astoreth's face as I lean over and put my arms around her. Daigon wraps his arms around the both of us.

"I love you both." I say.

"And we love you Alan." Astoreth says.

I back out and let Daigon caress Astoreth in his arms. He begins to rock her back and forth while singing some kind of nursery rhyme in Greek. I motion with my hand and Ayame exits the same time I do.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course, I am! We're going to get that stone back!"

"Hell yeah! But if it's not there, maybe we will find out who took it!"

"Oh it will be there! I can feel it! Anyway, I'm going to go get a good night's sleep! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ayame states as she heads into her room.

"Good night!" I wave as Ayame closes her door.

At least the kid is confident in the mission. That's more than I can say about myself. Personally, I don't want the stone to be there because that would more than likely mean Yumi is plotting against Oliveria, and that is a terrible idea.

Most good shinobi, especially these young guns, they think Oliveria and her girls are nothing more than a joke because they don't have an academy that's fully constructed yet. Oliveria minds her own business, and that's what makes her so dangerous. She doesn't like to be messed with and will show no mercy to anyone that crosses her or tries to hurt her girls.

I can hear Hibari laughing to the point she can barely breathe. There's no telling what that girl has gotten into now, and it sounds like it's coming from the living room of all places. Great. I'll have to try and sleep through her mannerisms of hysteria. Hibari gives a small bow and bursts into laughter.

"What is going on in here?" I ask.

"It's Maria! She's awesome! Hibari giggles as she makes another gesture and the doll bows.

"How do you know her name is Maria?" I tease.

"She whispered in my ear! Now watch Alan! Watch what she does!"

Hibari sits down and crosses her legs. The doll grabs the flounce of her dress and spins around in a graceful manner while laughter spews from Hibari. She stands up, balls her fist up and lifts it up into the air. The doll puts her unglazed bisque hands together and claps.

"She does it every time! Not only that! She talks too! Maria!" Hibari bows.

"Fairest Hibari. May I ask what you are?" Maria replies as she bows.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a hunter like my creator or my queen."

"I'm a shinobi! Hunters and shinobi are different in many ways, but similar in others!" Hibari replies.

Maria tilts her head to one side and stares at Hibari with a puzzled look, "Where do these creatures called shinobi come from?"

Hibari is now confused on what Maria is asking. To be honest, I don't even know how to answer some of these questions. It never occurred to me that someone that's been sealed away for nearly eight hundred years would be asking these kinds of questions.

"Well Maria, much like how the hunters came from the Honored Elders, the shinobi probably had a predecessor too. Although I don't know what they were called. Probably had something to do with shadows." I state like I'm some kind of genius.

"Tell me Alan, are the shinobi your creation?" Maria asks.

"What? No."

"But these creatures called shinobi love you and don't all creations love their creators?"

"Just because they love me doesn't mean I created them. It's a very difficult thing to explain. Maybe the Queen knows the answer." I reply.

"Very well. I must learn everything I can about these creatures called shinobi." The doll states as she walks down the hallway and towards the dojo where Gehrman and M are staying.

Well that was an awkward and somewhat uncomfortable subject. I have to give her credit though. At least Maria is going to keep things interesting around here. Nothing like having someone wanting to learn about the world around them.

I sit down on the couch and put a pillow underneath my head. Tomorrow is the big day for me and Ayame, and probably the last chance we are going to get at finding the stone before time expires. Hibari turns off the living room light and waves at me, "Good night Alan."

"Good night Hibari."

As she leaves, the doll comes back with a blue blanket, "Are you cold?" She folds it out and drapes it over me. Since it's insulated, it should keep me extra warm tonight.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. May you find your worth in this world." Maria says as I close my eyes and drift off…

Ending Song: "Stillborn" by: Black Label Society


	9. Chapter 9: This Could Be a Trap

Opening Song: "Holy Diver" by: Dio/Killswitch Engaged

Something that sounds like paper crinkling wakes me up as I place my hand on my chest. A silky feeling brushes against my fingertips, and a wax insignia bearing some kind of marking is planted on a folded line.

Damnit Asuka, if you wanted to talk, you should have just woke me up instead of writing a letter, but I can't complain. Maybe she'll let me have a surprise before the mission. After all, I'm probably going to have to take a fucking shot before I go.

I reach over and turn a nearby lamp on. Octavian grunts and rolls over in his fold out bed. Metal springs rattle as he finds a comfortable position and resumes sleeping. The bar completely obstructs the light so he's still in darkness. Good. I don't want to wake the boy up this early.

I sit up and rub my eyes until they fully adjust to the light. The letter falls out of my lap and onto the wooden floor. I reach down, but something rejogs my groggy memory. Asuka doesn't use wax to seal letters. Nor would anyone here.

The red seal is a serpent coiled around a city and bearing its fangs. My heartbeat starts to race as I pop the seal and pull the letter out;

 _Only fifty-two hours, fourteen minutes and ten seconds remain by the time you read this! You look so much more peaceful whenever Asuka isn't around! A la prochaine Monsieur Alan!_

At the very bottom is that dreaded name along with a bloody kiss stain from her lips. It also smells like Chanel perfume. The stuff Oliveria and her girls wear. How the hell did she even get in here without anyone noticing?

I'm going to take a guess and say Alice used M or Astoreth's aura to conceal her own since the three are within the same range in terms of power and ranking. Otherwise, I would have sensed her. Despite Alice's insanity, she's adapting to my behavior as well as everyone else's here. Crafty little bitch, I'll give her that.

"Alan? What are you doing up?" I hear Asuka's voice.

"Oh nothing. I just received a letter about a potential contract." I lie as I neatly fold up the letter and seal it shut.

Asuka rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits down right beside me. Her huge yawn stretches her jaws apart as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is that a fact?"  
"I was wide awake all night worrying about you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah. I kept having this nightmare about a woman trying to take you away."

"I assure you that's just a bad dream. Nothing like that's going to happen." I say.

"I know you need a shot. That's another reason I came in." Asuka states.

Her body goes limp and she falls unconscious as a menacing presence comes upon us. My senses flair up. Standing in between us and Octavian is a floating mouthful of dripping teeth. I cradle Asuka in my arms, cover her up and draw my handgun, "Get out of my house..."

"Easy there. You'll wake the children. I'm not here to hurt any of you. Yet." Alice replies as she fully appears and walks around the room. The wall with all the pictures of me and the girls grab Alice's attention. She picks up a photo Katsu took of me and Asuka.

"Interesting bunch you go here. Tell me, have things been problematic lately?"

"That's none of your business Alice. Now leave." Astoreth states as she pulls the dog head hammer back on her huge flintlock pistol. Her hair and body is soaking wet. Like she was showering, but hopped out without drying off. She didn't ever wrap a towel around herself.

Daigon is standing directly behind her and dressed in his sleeping attire. He summons his lance and shield, but Astoreth intentionally blocks him off.

"Stay back Daigon. This doesn't concern you."

"Well. If it isn't Astoreth of Sepculus. Oh, how I've longed to see you. In fact, I'd take you on right now, but I'm under oath not to hurt anyone at Hanzo Academy." Alice titters as she stares at the scar that starts between her legs, runs between her breasts and up to where Shen tried to cut her heart out.

"What do you want Alice!?" Astoreth snaps.

"Me? I reckoned I'd check up on my pet before I take him back to Ursania."

Astoreth swells up with anger and puts her finger on the trigger of the weapon, "Now Astoreth. There's no need to resort to violence. After all, he'll be coming with me when his time expires." Alice says with a little giggle at the end of her sentence.

Asuka whimpers and squirms around in my arms at that statement. "Please… don't take Alan away…"

"The only thing you're going to take back to Ursania is a 54. caliber bullet to the ass!" Astoreth rages.

"Oh ho, then shoot as many as you like at me!" Alice replies with a smug grin that reveals all her jagged teeth.

I shush Asuka and rock her back and forth while I keep the barrel of my weapon locked on Alice. Octavian is sound asleep as well despite all the racket we are making. Since Octavian isn't G rank, he can't sense what's going on along with all the other girls.

They can see it in their sleep, but they can't do anything about it. When Asuka wakes up, she will tell me about this, except she will say that I was the only one awake along with Astoreth, and Daigon and that we were arguing with a shadowy figure. That's why she was having nightmares because Alice was harassing her.

"Well I've had my fun. I'll be dropping by again sometime tomorrow night to remind Alan how much time remains. I may even pay Asuka a visit again." Alice says as she pins the photo back on the wall. She steps back and disappears. Her presence is now gone. Thank God.

I put my thumb on the hammer, pull the trigger and de-cock the weapon. Daigon uses his shield to cover Astoreth's naked body up as she disarms her weapon. Asuka relaxes and falls back into a sound sleep within my arms now that Alice is gone.

"Forgive me for not wrapping myself up. I was in the middle of bathing, and I could feel something harassing you and Asuka."

"You saved us Astoreth. Thank you." I reply as I try to figure out what to do. If I move Asuka back to her original position, she'll wake up. Maybe I'll just sit here. I throw a blanket over Asuka and tuck it under her body.

Astoreth puts a bath robe on and sits down in a chair right next to me. She's nervously kneading her hands together and her right leg bounces up and down. Daigon is keeping an eye on Octavian. Probably making sure he doesn't wake up.

"Alan…"

"Yes Astoreth?"

"Mr. K told us about you and Oliveria. Then Octavian told me about how she thinks Asuka is the thief."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Alan, do you really think you can find that stone within the next two days?"

"I'm positive I'll find it at Gessen when I leave in a couple hours."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"I'll let Alice have me so Asuka and the others won't have to suffer. I made the deal, so I should face the consequence." I say as I run my hand through Asuka's hair. She lets out a muffled laugh and utters something under her breath.

"Alan, I want you to know that whatever you tell me and Daigon, we aren't going to let Alice take you away." Astoreth states.

"Astoreth…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If anything, drastic happened, I'd rather die knowing I protected you, and the girls rather than live knowing I didn't."

She reaches over and takes a hold of my hand, "I know my word doesn't mean much. Especially compared to someone like the Queen or Kagura, but that is my promise to you and Asuka." Astoreth says.

"Your word and Daigon's mean more to me than Kagura's, or M's ever will, my shepherds of fire."

Astoreth smiles as she lifts my hand to her mouth and kisses it. She bends over and kisses Asuka on the side of her face. Daigon walks over and helps Astoreth stand, "It's about time for your mission to start. Good luck." Daigon says.

"Thanks."

I flip open my little pocket watch and take a measurement. Fifteen thousand. Damnit. I'm a little over but still. At least I'm still feeling fine. Asuka rubs the side of her face and wakes up, "Oh Alan. I had the strangest dream. You, Astoreth, and Daigon were arguing with someone in the living room, and it was the same woman that was trying to take you away. It's like I could see it happening, but I couldn't do anything."

"Sounds like your suffering from sleep paralysis because you were muttering in your sleep, but it's okay. I was awake to keep you calm." I say as I continue running my hand through Asuka's hair. Hopefully she will forget. Asuka sits up and pulls the blanket off of us.

"It's time for a shot Alan." She sighs.

"I know."

Asuka reaches into my side satchel and pulls out the stuff while I look the other way. The only good thing about this entire ordeal is Asuka is actually coming back around now, and that she cares there is a possibility of me dying. Either that, or she's pretending to care to keep me from seeking Katsu's help instead. I haven't figured out which yet.

Asuka feels up and down my arm until she finds a vein. Her fingernail digs into my skin and leaves a small marking where to inject. I rub it down with an alcohol pad while she prepares the syringe.

"You ready?" Asuka asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The needle bites the tissue underneath my skin and penetrates the smooth muscle of the vein. I close my eyes and try not to think about what's happening. The holy water floods into my system and purges the excess darkness within me. I try to ignore what's going on within me, but it's becoming more and more apparent. This time feels different.

The middle of my chest feels like it's about to burst into flames from the mixture of water and corruption. My arm that received the injection begins to spasm. I've held it in as long as I possibly could, but I can't handle it anymore.

I get up and take off towards the bathroom. Katsu is currently showering for the morning while Ikaruga is combing her black hair. I place my hands on a toilet seat and hunch over. There's a lump in my throat that prevents me from swallowing.

"Alan!" Asuka yells as she bends down beside me.

Katsu turns the water off and wraps herself up in a towel while Ikaruga stands over me. The lump suddenly pops and my throat flexes. Liquid mixed with chunks that look like stones turn the water within the toilet bowl a dark maroon color.

In fact, it's not as black as it was last time. Not to mention chunks of what appear to be rock. The three girls constantly rub my back and offer moral support of any kind. The rocks greatly concern me because this has never happened. It hits me again and more darkness flows out.

"Ikaruga, go call Jonathan! This hasn't happened before!" Asuka states.

Ikaruga nods and leaves for the phone. Jagged, misshaped objects scrape against the back of my throat as a wave of holy water, hydrochloric acid and corruption flow over it. The irritation is severe enough that I can barely draw breath. With all the air I have left, I spit as hard as I can. There's another pop within my mouth and the liquid escorts the chunks out of my body.

"What do you mean you've never seen this before?" Katsu asks.

"Alan has never thrown up rocks."

"His body is adjusting to an internal injury." M states as she walks in.

I try to turn around but I lose my balance and collapse to the side. Both Asuka and Katsu desperately try and pick me up, but I can't even move right now. This is worse than that time we encountered Hades out in the wasteland.

"What do you mean 'an internal injury!?' Tell me!" Asuka demands.

"Oh, he has never told you? Then again, I guess I wouldn't either." M says as she crouches down beside me and touches my stomach. Strength re-enters my body and everything returns to normal. Katsu works her hands underneath my back and helps me sit up.

"Tell her what? What's happening?" I ask.

"Deep within your body, you've suffered some kind of internal injury. For some reason, it wasn't fatal enough to kill you. Yet it continues to slowly bleed. A direct result of that injury, being half blood, the amount of power you have, and your hemo-crafting ability is the formation of blood stones within your body."

M holds out her hand, and the stones appear within her palm. She rolls the rocks around and makes them bounce off one another, "Judging by the sound and shape, they would be considered a chunk in Yharnam despite being in pieces." M states as she holds them up to her ear and shakes them back and forth. The rocks make a distinct noise that sounds like polished stones rubbing against each other.

"So, what's that mean for Alan?" Katsu asks.

"It means keep your mouth shut or I'll kill you and everyone else here. If the shinobi or hunters ever found out about Alan's ability to generate chunks, he'd be in more danger than he is already." M says as she grinds the stones to dust with the bare hand.

"Look woman, what is your problem? Ever since you've got here, you've been treating us like we're stupid!" Asuka snaps as she stands up.

"Stupid is a relatively cruel word. I prefer the terms foolish and naïve."

Asuka acts like she is going to do something, but Katsu and I grab her arms and hold her in place until M leaves the room. There's no telling what M is talking about, but I do see the significance of keeping this a secret.

"You girls get ready for training. I got a job to do." I say as I walk out of the bathroom. Ikaruga comes back with a phone and is talking back and forth with Jonathan.

"He's right here." Ikaruga says as she hands me the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Alan, you alright_?"

"Yeah. For now."

" _What's the problem_?"

"Well the Queen said I'm developing stones in my body."

" _Damnit_ …" Johnathan sighs.

"What is it?"

" _Alan, don't let anyone know about your condition_."

"I reckon those stones are something of interest?"

" _How do you know_?"

"M said something about more trouble is to come if the counsel or any hunters found out I'm creating stones within my body."

" _Those stones are very valuable and only come from half-bloods. I knew someone who was being used as a garner_."

"Guessing it didn't end too well for the harvesters?"

" _That person didn't leave anyone alive_."

"Hell, if I was being used as livestock, I'd kill everyone involved too."

" _Just be careful son. It isn't anything serious medically, but if the wrong person found out, you'd be in a lot of trouble_."

"Alright Jonathan. Bye."

I put the phone away and head into the living room. Ayame is sitting on the couch, dressed in a Gessen uniform and ready to go. She's got contacts that change her eye color from red to blue and her black hair is neatly folded into a bun. She's even got a pair of glasses. If I only seen her once, I wouldn't recognize her. On Ayame's lap sits the box containing all the stuff I need for our infiltration mission.  
"Everything okay Alan?" Ayame asks as she hands me the box.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So how are we going to get there? A train is going to take at least half a day."

"This little toy right here. It will let us travel using mirrors. Courtesy of the Mirror Queen. Patent pending." I reply as I point at the ring on my ring finger.

"Wow. That sounds pretty awesome." Ayame states.

I open the box and rummage through what Murasame got me. A Gessen Teacher's uniform, a low security teacher's badge, a pair of shoes, gold contact lenses, a pair of red framed reading glasses, black stockings? A black wig…

Murasame! You son of a bitch! Beggars can't be choosers though, and this is exactly why he did it because he knew I didn't have room to complain. I bet that idiot is laughing his ass off and sipping brandy from his room. Knowing that he pulled one over me. I'll give credit where credit is due, I deserved that one.

"How the hell do you even put this thing on?" I say.

"Here, let me help." Ayame says as she helps me step into the dress.

I let her do most of the work while I remove my greaves and kick my boots off. The stockings aren't that hard to put on. At least I can do that much. Jesus, this sucks. The bottom half of my body feels naked. This is the first time I've actually walked around in anything but my armor. Even though my leather chest piece is going to remain under the uniform.

I slip the shoes on and Ayame tightens the laces and buttons all the snaps on this elegant looking piece of clothing. I have to admit; the grey blazer, and the black long sleeve undershirt is surprisingly comfortable. Although I hate the fucking air the skirt lets in.

"Looking good." I hear Mr. K tease as he rolls Gehrman into the living room. The rest of the girls are wide awake and are following behind him.

"Breathing taking. Aren't I?" I reply as I place my hands underneath my chin and do a girly gesture.

"What the hell are you wearing son?" Gehrman gasps.

"It's for a mission old man. Calm down." I say as I put the black wig on and look into a mirror.

All that's left is for the contact lens. Since my eyes are very unique, and Yumi and everyone at Gessen has them memorized, this will act as a cover to prevent them from recognizing me, or at least throw them off.

"Hey Alan, you look like that nurse from Shinmai. Except in a Gessen uniform." Hibari giggles.

It takes me a couple moments but then I realize it, "Holy fucking shit! I do!"

"You might need these!" Katsu shouts. She puts something on her thumb and stretches her other hand back. Something that's striped red and green fly directly at me. I hold up my hand and catch it. I immediately know what it is because I can tell by how the fabric feels.

"What's this? There's color everywhere, and it's Lacey!" I say as I stretch Asuka's underwear apart with my thumbs.

"Hey! Give those back!" Asuka shouts as she runs over to me. I quickly throw them to Daigon and he tosses it to Astoreth.

"Hot potato!" I shout as Astoreth launches them back to me.

"Alan! I'm warning you!"

I launch the underwear back to Katsu but M catches them midair with her telepathic powers and holds it out of Asuka's reach, "Don't worry Alan. Asuka's just jealous because you could probably make this pair of bad boys look better than she ever could." M states as she launches the underwear back to me.

"Well I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement." I step next to Octavian and pop him in the arm with the elastic band of Asuka's underwear. He snorts and jumps up from fear. His eyes haven't even adjusted to the light so he bends over and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He casts his eyes on me, and a surprised look grows across his sleepy face. I play the part and stereotypically cross my arms like those sassy, anime waifus do. I don't think he's caught on to who I truly am yet. Snickers and stunted laughter come from all around us while Octavian tries to figure out who I am.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm glad you asked." I reply as I take the wig off.

His face slips into depression as he finally recognizes me. Daigon can barely contain himself as he walks over and puts his hand on Octavian's shoulder, "Well Alan, the good news is the disguise works. Octavian has a boner. The bad news is, it's in the shape of a question mark."

"By the gods, what strange times we live in." Gehrman shutters.

"Believe me old man, there are stranger things other than a guy dressing up as a female teacher to infiltrate a prestigious girl's only shinobi school." I reply as I hold my eye open and look up. The clear plastic lens slightly irritates the white of my eye. I let go, look down and blink a couple times before putting the other in.

"I haven't been here more than a couple hours and you've proven to be quite a character." Gehrman says.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I answer as I dab some make up on the side of my face to conceal the scar.

I look myself over and make sure everything lines up on the uniform. Ayame looks herself over and gives me the thumbs up that she is ready to proceed with the mission. As of now, it's about seven in the morning. Classes don't start until nine or so. There are some early classes around eight, but we'll be sure to avoid them.

"Okay Ayame, here's the story, your name is Okatsu and your parents were killed in a freak wrestling accident…"

"Is that the best you can come up with!?"

"I don't hear you coming up with any backstory Asuka! Okay, your name is Okatsu. Spare the back story because I lack the imagination to make one up. You're from the northern part of the country and your family makes lots of money. Because the north is primarily controlled by douchebag shinobi, and backed by asshole hunters, your family thought it would be better if you attended Gessen because Gessen is apparently the best school in the country."

I cup my hand over my mouth, "And when I say apparently, it is…"

"Kiss up."  
"Shut up Yagyu! Nobody asked for your input! Anyway, just stick to your name, keep it casual and you'll be fine."

"That's good, because Alan didn't think anything through like always…"

"I thought a lot further ahead than you did misses salt rock." I sneer as I launch Asuka's underwear back at her.

"So, I'm just Okatsu and my parents are rich?"

"Correct. Having a backstory is a lousy idea. Way too mainstream."

"What about you?"

"I'll make something up if the situation occurs." I reply as I stand in front of the mirror and think about the house over by Roger's grave. It looks like it's unoccupied, but well taken care of since I was there last time. Gehrman puts his hands together and turns into a koukla shaped like a chiseled yoma fang. Katsu picks him up and hands him to me. In reality, he's more of a necklace than something that hangs from the hip, but I attach him to my belt regardless.

"Remember Alan. Nemo currit ad Kagura. Alioquin(No running back to Kagura. Otherwise) …" M holds up her claymore handle up, and the sea foam color blade erupts from the hilt.

"Yeah, yeah, I gave you my word! You crazy broad…" I reply as I take my side satchel off my greaves and hook it to the black belt that runs across the waist of my skirt.

No one other than Hibari understands what M said, and a great look of displeasure grows on her face. Hibari folds her hands together and walks to where Ayame and I are, "Alan, Ayame, please be careful."

"Yes. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the Queen's little toy now, would we?" I hear Mojo tease from a nearby bookshelf. His tail swoops back and forth out of mischievous habit. His eyes have changed color, and he has that demented looking smile that stretches from one ear to the other.

I pop a suppression pill and swallow. The effects are almost immediate. All the color from my vision bleeds into nothing but black and white before colors slowly return. For a second, I couldn't tell if Hibari had pink hair or grey.

My yoma senses feel like they are completely nullified. Just to play it safe, I focus and try to draw power from my soul. No matter how hard I try, nothing happens. For a brief second, I can feel the bottom half of my eyes turning black, but it quickly drains and reverts back to normal.

"M, can you sense my yoma power?"

"I sense your immaturity, but not the beast blood."

"It works!"

The only down side is I will not be able to regenerate any wounds if I get hurt. Which means I'll have to tough it out on top of it hurting a hell of a lot more than it usually does. Nor will I have access to any of my powers.

I put the hollow tooth over one of the molars in the back of my mouth. The soft, acrylic resin fits over the tooth and assumes a natural shape that doesn't feel in the way. All I'll have to do is forcefully dislodge it and bite down.

"Before you go, you might need this." M says as she hands me some kind of skeleton key made out of black clay.

"Alright. Here we go." I say as I kneel down and motion for Ayame to come over. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Alan."

"Yes Asuka?"

"Take care."

"I'll be back. Promise."

Hearing that makes me happy, but I can't let it distract me since I have Ayame to look after. I need to be at one hundred and eleven percent for this mission to be a success. Asuka's life as well as everyone else's here is at stake.

I slowly reach out and touch the mirror. In an instant, Ayame and I are within the house at Gessen. It hasn't been used in a while. The cold air sinks its teeth into my legs. The black stockings are completely useless at retaining heat of any kind. Probably the most useless piece of clothing to be wearing in winter.

Either that, or Murasame intentionally got me some that weren't insulated. I'm putting money on Murasame trolling me. Two in a row. Damn Murasame. You're on fire. That's the most he's ever pulled on me in the course of a month.

"Okay Alan. What's the plan?" Ayame asks as she secures the house.

"From now on, I'm Misses Yuno, and I have something to do really quick." I reply as I walk out of the house.

So far, there is no one in the courtyard or anywhere near the trails. Roger's tombstone is still standing, but its been dug up and refilled. Probably from when Octavian left Gessen. He brought his brother's ashes in hopes of spreading them or protecting his gravesite from desecration.

I squat down and place my hand on the tombstone, "Hey Roger. I know we used to joke about how Minori got me to do a lot of dumb things, but I swore she'd never get me in a dress. Well… Here I am. If only you were here so I could see your reaction." I scoff with a small laugh.

I wipe my mouth and try to think of something without being transported to that night at Hebijo, "Jesus Christ Roger, I really wish you were here right now. There's so much going on right now. It's nothing I can't handle, but it's hard not having my brother tell me where to go, or what to do. But however things pan out, I'll do everything I can to make you proud."

Ayame is standing directly behind me. She must have listened to the whole conversation. Ayame squats down beside me and touches the grave with me, "Was he your brother?"

"Yes."

Ayame nods her head up and down, "My parents and older sister were good shinobi. I lost my mom and dad to evil shinobi. The hunters took the life of my sister. For the longest time I truly hated them both. I swore I'd kill every last one of them until I was adopted by a family that turned out to be evil shinobi, and they taught me the importance of healing over hating."

"There are good people on all sides, but they all wrestle with the inevitable fact that there is also evil on all sides as well." I reply as I stand up and check my pocket watch.

It looks like Ayame wants to say something, but because she doesn't have experience, Ayame doesn't know what to say. Still though, her kind and supportive manner somehow brings a certain kind of comfort to me. The kind where I know she cares without her expressing it through words or actions.

"Let's go find that stone Ayame."

"I'm right there with you Alan…"

Ending Song: "Stillborn" by: Black Label Society


	10. Chapter 10: No Time to Forward Observe

Opening Song: "Goldeneye" by: Tina Turner

The school grounds barely have any kind of life within them. Most of the girls are still asleep. Good. That means less collateral, or the possibility of being detected. As of now, my plan is to head to the main office and try to find whatever I can about Senko and Gekko. Maybe palebitch Fubuki too. Once I gather intel on them, we'll start looking for the stone.

I flip the document out regarding the stone and refresh my memory on the subject. Apparently, the stone gives off a distinct aura. Of course. I had to suppress my senses so that's not going to be any help.

As I keep reading, I see a statement saying that inexperienced shinobi can feel it without transforming once they enter a certain radius of it. Excellent. Not discrediting Ayame, but because she is just starting, she will probably be my best bet to finding the stone.

"I do have to say, that building over there resembles Byrgenwerth." Gehrman says.

"Byrgenwhat?" Ayame asks.

"Byrgenwerth. It was a place of higher education in Yharnam."

I know what building he's talking about. It's the archives building that sits on the very edge of the property. It has a cathedral like structure with a conical shaped tower unlike a majority of the buildings here. The school buildings are octagonal shaped and have traditional decorations from long ago.

"What makes you say that?" Ayame asks.

"It just crossed my mind when I saw the steeple up top. According to the Queen, she said this very academy was the one that first accepted hunters."

Now that he mentions it, I do remember Jonathan saying something like that. It was built on the very edge of Gessen. That way it couldn't be associated with Kurokage or the academy. I'd never been in the archives because it was always off limits to everyone. So, my badge probably won't give us access to it. I guess we'll just have to find another way in since the gates are chained shut.

Climbing over it would be the easiest, but there is a possibility someone will see since it's in broad daylight. First thing is first, we need a map of this place. Despite being here multiple times, I've only been in the high school, the room where Yumi and her elites train, Kurokage's temple, the dormitory, and the infirmary. I've never been to the middle school or anywhere else on campus.

"So, tell me more about this Byrgenwerth place." Ayame says.

"When the Honored Elders were searching for more effective ways to fight the beasts, they decided to build a college and send their most intelligent people to study the beasts and develop more effective ways to combat them."

"So, it was like a trade school?"

"Think of it more as a research facility. Except the only thing that came through those doors were beasts and people infected with the scourge. Eventually, a man named Laurence founded his own organization called the Healing Church where he used old blood to heal the sick, and his rival Micolash founded the School of Mensis, people who were seeking communion with the Great Ones. Or what you people call gods." Gehrman says.

"You mean like Astoreth and Daigon?"

"Yes, but like always, man plans and gods laugh."

"What happened?" Ayame asks.

"Laurence turned into a beast because he became arrogant in his work. His friend Willem warned him about abusing the power of the old blood, but he wouldn't listen. Micolash? Well, that man was just pure crazy. He thought wearing a cage over his head increased favor with the Great Ones. In fact, Micolash tried communicating with something called the infant, but because it contained so much power, it ended up killing a majority of the school, and those unfortunate enough to survive were locked up with Micolash inside a never-ending nightmare." Gehrman states.

"Sounds like a wonderful time." I say as me and Ayame walk into the courtyard.

Speaking of which, there was someone named Laurence in this entire thing. That's all I really caught. Oh, that and some idiot wearing a cage over his head. However, Gehrman mentioned something about a cure. Something to do with old blood and healing. Is that what Sayuri used to halt the takeover of my soul when I was attacked eight years ago? The blood of Kagura herself?

If so, then it wouldn't be a cure because it didn't rid me of all the corruption. Maybe this so-called cure is nothing more than a placebo for the real underlying problem. There never was one. Deep down, those affected by yoma blood and fortunate enough to survive are still cursed. Even when we were washed in old blood.

I motion for Ayame to hang out in the lobby while I head into the office. A student walking in with a teacher would seem more suspicious than we already are. Not that anyone is catching on.

I hold up my badge, and the woman sitting at the desk lets me through. Neither of us say a word as I enter. If worst comes to worst, I know sign language so I can avoid speaking if a conversation arises. If that doesn't work, then I'll give my best female teacher impression.

The principal's office is located right next to the lounge, and it's open and unprotected at the moment. Now is my chance to see if I can find anything on our culprits. I make sure no one is looking and place the key M gave me into the cabinet. Several pillars of moist clay latch onto the metal exterior and inserts the head of the key inside the lock. The tumbler resets as the key turns by itself.

Inside are records of students attending Gessen. Both middle school and high school. The high school is required to have a portfolio of students from middle and high school. That way all the high school has to do is update the student's information rather than having to have it transferred, processed and all that administration mumbo jumbo.

I thumb through each one to find what I'm looking for. Gekko's sticks out because there's only three or four names that start with G here. Senko's however, is a pain in the ass because there's tons of girls here who's names start with the letter S.

I sort through each and every one of them individually. I pass a picture of a girl with a pissed off look on her face and immediately go back. Yup. That's Senko alright. She wasn't too hard to find since everyone else was smiling in their school photo. I flip through the Fs and find Fubuki's, but the folder is empty for some reason.

Damn you Fubuki! She probably snuck in here when no one was looking and stole her file to prevent anyone from learning about her. Fubuki's probably burned it by now so no one can read about her weaknesses and exploit them. Still, this is a good take.

I shut the file cabinet and stash the key and documents in my side satchel. So far, we have insurance just in case the stone isn't here. I'll blot out the Gessen insignia and give these to Oliveria.

That way she won't know they attended Gessen, but it will show her I've been making progress. If I can't find the stone, I'll tell Oliveria that Gekko and Senko are prime suspects and maybe she'll get off Asuka's back and help me chase after the real culprits instead.

I snatch a map of Gessen academy as I leave the building and hand it over to Ayame. It's only a general map. However, it's better than nothing. There are several groups of girls walking around the campus now. Including Yumi and her crew. The only ones missing are Murakumo and Minori. I have no idea where Minori could be, but I'm pretty sure I know where Murakumo is.

Ayame buries her head into the map while we take a different path and avoid Yumi. There shouldn't be a possibility of her recognizing me, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Otherwise, Hanzo Academy is going to be in big trouble if we are discovered. Yumi's group passes by, and me and Ayame regroup in the middle of the campus.

"This map isn't a very big help Misses Yuno."

I look around and try to figure something out. Off in the distance, I can see Gekko and Senko patrolling around on top of the middle school. If that's the case, then their master shouldn't be too far away. That means we can't enter the front gate of the achieves with those three pests skulking around.

In the dormitory, I can see a girl looking out a window that's been slightly caked in ice. There's a blue ribbon that clips her black hair to the side. My heart nearly leaps out of my chest and I swell up with emotion. I can't see her halo because I've got suppressed senses, but I know who it is.

"I have an idea." I say as I start walking towards the dormitory.

"What is it boy? It feels like another koukla." Gehrman states.

"You'll see."

I make my way into the dormitory and head upstairs with Ayame right behind me. She spins around and whistles at the sheer size and elegance of the interior of the building. What really gets her attention is the cherry blossom tree located in the middle of the dorm. However, we have to keep moving. I reach back and give her a swift pat to urge her to keep up.

"I'll keep watch." Ayame says as she places her hands on the railing and gazes over the bottom floor.

I shake my head and continue to the room the woman is in. This wasn't part of the mission. Nor do I believe she can help us, but either way, I need to get this off my chest. I head in and shut the door behind me.

Remnants of Octavian's old room lies stripped and bare. The air is so cold in here that every time I breathe, it feels like swallowing a handful of ice cubes. My throat nearly dries out immediately, and my lungs feel like they are having to expand further in order to compensate for the lack of air.

On the other side of the room is a mattress that lies on the ground. There's no frame, nor any box springs to hold it up. The woman is unaware of my presence, so I keep quiet and inch forward, making sure my shoes don't step on any creaky floor boards. She's dressed in a heavy set of winter clothing and every cold breath she takes is weighted down with anguish that fogs up the glass panel in front of her.

"Ryoki?"

She slightly lifts her head and gasp at the sound of my voice. Ryoki slowly turns around and tries to make out who I am. Since my appearance has changed, and the aura has been suppressed, she is probably confused on who I am, or how I know who she is.

I pull the black wig off and let my brown hair fluff out back into its normal, spiky formation. Ryoki's blue eyes sparkle, and a sigh of oppressed happiness comes over her. The sudden rush of air fills her heavy chest, and she takes off towards me.

I stretch my arms open and she throws herself on me. Trapped agony from her stifled cries stream down her face and stain my shoulder as our arms hug one another tightly. I inch a hand up and hold the back of her head.

"I'm sorry I never told you goodbye." I say.

"I'm sorry things had to happen the way they did."

Now would be the time to try and figure out what happened with Octavian. I'm hoping that I won't have to throw the boy a beating if he mistreated Ryoki in any way. I wasn't the best to her, but Octavian was raised better than I was.

"Ryoki, what's going on? Why didn't you come with Octavian?"

Ryoki sits on her mattress and I kneel down so she doesn't have to speak as loud.

"Did he…"

"No Alan. Octavian was good to me. This is what happened. Octavian got into an argument with some girl in a gold dress. I don't know what it was, but it must have been bad because Octavian never argues with anyone. I stepped in, and that's when hell broke loose."

Ryoki grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes, "this girl wearing a visor overpowered me and started beating up on Octavian. That's when Octavian lost it. He activated his blood omen mode and tried to kill her. Before he could swing, he was interrupted by a pale looking woman. She deflected his sword and stabbed him in the gut with her fan. His blood omen armor shattered like glass, and he collapsed to his knees."

"I tried to help but she turned and subdued me. The two girls attacked him, and as the pale woman held me down, the one in the gold dress restrained Octavian while the girl with the visor beat him to the edge of unconsciousness."

"Is that why Octavian left?"

"No. What set him off was after they left the both of us in the snow, the pale woman told the truth about what happened to his mother."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

Ryoki tries to make her statement, but every time she does, her mouth closes itself shut and a plethora of droplets rain down from her eyes. She wipes her mouth and utters, "Shiki's parents, are the ones that killed his mother. That's when he started giving me and Shiki the cold shoulder. Next thing I knew, he was requesting a transfer. Octavian never said why, but I figured it was because of me and Shiki. Shortly after he left, I got into another fight with the pale woman, and she sealed me here using a yoma."

What Ryoki just said hits me right in mind. It swarms around my head and sends a strange wave of disbelief throughout my entire body. That's why Shiki was wanting me to apologize to Octavian for her. He is mad at them both for hiding the truth. I know for a fact they would have eventually told him the truth, but this is exactly why they never did. His heart was too tender.

Now that he knows, he left his guardian as well as his bride behind, and I can't help but feel disappointment towards the boy, but I can't hold it against him. I was certainly no saint when I was his age. However, that doesn't mean I shouldn't scold him for his rash decision and make him learn from it.

Why? Because at one time, I hated the yoma for what they did to my mom as well as myself. Yes, about ninety-five percent of the yoma need to die because they are sick, twisted beings, but there are exceptions.

Shiryo being one. Daigon and Astoreth being some others. Even though Astoreth and Daigon did horrible things, they paid for that life, repented and swore to help humanity rather than destroy it out of a desire for revenge.

Octavian had no idea how to talk about it, and I know for a fact he didn't want Jonathan stepping in and handling the problem because that would have been embarrassing. Although that may have been the better choice rather than Octavian leaving the school.

His pride obstructed his ability to see reason. Much like myself in many situations. However, I'm going to help Octavian sort this out. Hopefully he can save his relationship with Shiki and Ryoki, but if not, at least do the right thing.

"Where is this yoma?"

"It's no use Alan. Only Octavian can kill it. If anyone else does, then I'll be stuck within these gates for a decade."

Damnit! I was going to solve the problem right now, but that's another kink in the plan. This Fubuki woman is good. Really good, but there is one problem, she thinks I'm dead. At least as of right now. I have a feeling that will change but as of now, I can tell she's gloating over how she thinks she ended the Spartan. Before this is all over, I'm going to make her eat those words.

"Ryoki, I have come here on a mission." I unfold the document regarding the talilbasha and hand it to her. She examines the paper and tries to make out what the stone is. "Have you seen anything suspicious regarding those three Gessen hoes that jumped you and Octavian?"

"Now that you mention it, they've been hanging around the archives a lot. Once Octavian left, that became their new little clubhouse at night. If you believe the stone is here, the archives would be worth checking out." Ryoki says.

"Any way in other than the front gate?"

"There's an old passage disguised as a well by the lake behind the school. It was originally a tunnel Kurokage used to avoid the public eye during assignments, but he stopped using it once he adopted Yumi. The reason I know about it is because I used to go on picnics with him when I was still human. Curiosity got the better of me so I climbed down and followed it to the end. If you want to get in undetected, that would be your best bet."

An undetected way into the archives? Hell yeah. The only drawback is long, white and sexy might possibly know about it too, so we have to approach with caution.

"Thank you Ryoki." I put my wig back on and make sure it's sitting straight.

"Alan, please be careful. I know you are a skilled hunter and all, but that woman is dangerous."

"So was ninety-nine percent of everything else we've ever encountered, but we're still here."

Ryoki chuckles and reaches out. I grab both of her hands and gently play with them to try and calm her down, "Listen to me, Octavian is going to come back, and he is going to release you. I'll see that he does. I'd do it myself…"

"I know Alan. Enough talk, Vos habet a officium facere venator (You have a job to do hunter)." Ryoki cuts me off as she places her hands on my face.

"Sero factum est visam shinobi (I'll see that it gets done shinobi)."

Ryoki straightens the wig out and combs my hair off to the side to make it look more natural. I wave her goodbye and exit the room. So, the archives are where the three of them have been hiding this entire time? Makes sense.

The place has to be abandoned if they can just waltz in and out. Ayame is still standing where she was last. She looks around and makes sure there is no one following us, "Any luck?"

"Let's go for a walk." I reply as we exit the front gates and give everyone the impression we are walking to town…

Ending Song: "Stillborn" by: Black Label Society


	11. Chapter 11: Half and Half

Opening Song: "Holy Diver" by: Dio/Killswitch Engaged

I peek over my shoulder and check the trees and rooftops. As of now, Gekko and Senko are nowhere to be found. Ayame looks around and motions that we are clear. The lake is directly behind the Archives, and a long structure that looks like a pier stretches over the gate and hovers above the middle of the water.

"Alan, take me off your belt and hold me up!" Gehrman says.

I unhook him and hold his koukla up, "Ah, yes. If this is anything like Byrgenwerth, then I might know where Miss Fubuki hid what you are seeking." Gehrman states.

"Speaking of Byrgenwerth, were you a teacher there?" Ayame asks as I reattach him to my belt.

"I didn't have a classroom there, but I trained people out in the fields."

"Like what Mr. K does with us in the woods?"

"Kind of like that. The main job I had at Byrgenwerth was accepting hunts. The headmasters told me what they wanted, I went and got it, and I walked away a rich man every time."

"What was the last job you had?" Ayame questions.

"I was the Queen's instructor. I taught her everything she knows."

"Did she ever mention anything about why Kagura sealed her?" I ask.

"No. In fact, she was very reserved about the subject until her seal was about to expire. I think it had something to do with her return to kill a beast called Shen, but because Kagura was afraid the Queen might succeed, she sealed her away. I think it's just a matter of pride. Both of them want the glory of killing Shen, and they are willing to poke and gouge at one another until they succeed."

"As long as Shen dies, I don't give a fuck who kills that piece of shit." I reply.

Ayame looks confused at the conversation. It's like she has no idea that gods bicker back and forth over stupid stuff much like humans do. If it weren't for the constant threats of genocide against the shinobi, someone would probably think M's problem with Kagura rivals something from a slice of life manga, and I'm the poor bastard that's caught in between a harem he never wanted.

"So Gehrman, who is Shen?"

"He's the current ruler of the Fracture. The home of the beasts." He answers Ayame. "The very thing that's been terrorizing humanity and hindering Kagura since the beginning of time according to the Queen. Rumors have it that he's immortal because he's the only beast lord that's survived since his reign."

"Immortal?" Ayame shutters.

"The boasting of a god. Typical dickhead behavior." I state.

Gehrman lets out a small chuckle that's followed by a small, raspy cough, "You sound like the Queen."

"If it bleeds, it can be killed."

"Aye, that's what the Queen believes. She claims to know the secret to his immortality. Of course, her boasting is probably another reason Kagura sealed her away in the Hunter's Dream on top of needing time to gain the strength required to compete with the Queen."

"Wow… Someone that's potentially stronger than Kagura. That's something that would have never crossed my mind." Ayame says.

"Well the poor lass had to survive the worst horrors the city of Yharnam had. Anyone who could survive that madhouse on top of the sprawling, cursed dungeons below truly is a force to be reckoned with."

The well Ryoki was talking about sits a couple feet away from the lake. Grey and red stone stacked on top of one another and held together with what appears to be some kind of grainy plaster rests behind a giant tree. Due to its positioning, the well would be impossible to see from the academy. Not only that, but it truly could conceal someone climbing in or out.

Ayame pulls her map out and looks towards the woods. Two symmetrical lines cut into the snow and have been dusted with the white powder from above to try and cover the deep ravines. Little lines that crisscross one another weave back and forth within the treads. There's no doubt. Someone transported something here. They must have done it when it was snowing in hopes of covering their tracks, but it didn't snow hard enough.

"Hey Alan! Look!" Ayame says.

I take hold of the map and look it over. Ayame points directly behind the academy and traces her fingers along a railroad that runs directly behind Gessen. About a mile (1.6 kilometers) away sits a private train station that isn't owned by Gessen. However, that doesn't dismiss Yumi as a suspect yet.

I study the direction the rail road runs and attempt to put two and two together. There is a possibility this isn't the one Fubuki used the other night, but it's hard to prove it isn't. A private train station sporting a private train located directly behind Gessen? There's no way Oliveria's weapons and stone can't be here.

"Okay Ayame. I'll head down first and let you know if it's clear." I say as I drop a rock into the dark well and count. Three, four… The stone plinks the wet bottom and skips a couple times. There isn't any standing water at the bottom, and it's around a forty foot (12 meters) deep.

"Sure thing Alan."

Ayame summons a grappling hook with a beginner spell and ties it around a nearby tree. I take the rope and vigorously yank on it to make sure it's secure. Ayame signals that it's good. I climb down the well, and my shoes touch the bottom. Massive drops of water drip down from the ceiling and force the puddles that stand below to ripple. A few dim lanterns cast a silhouette of weak light that bounces off the black ground below.

The temperature is significantly lower and my legs start to really feel the icy teeth of the cold. Damn you Murasame! The least you could have done was get me a pair of stockings that were actually insulated!

The lake above the passage sounds like a raging torrent of unending waves that attempt to overcome one another. As I listen closer, it sounds like something breathing in and exhaling as if it were asleep.

"Okay Ayame! It's clear!"

The rope whips back and forth, and Ayame slowly descends into the formless color of black. At the other end, I see a ladder that leads up. Ayame squeals as her feet finally touch the bottom. She wraps her arms around herself and attempts to try and retain some body heat.

"It's so cold down here!" Ayame chatters as a huge puff of fog exits her mouth.

"Race you to the other end." I say.

Ayame and I take off and try to get to the other side before we freeze our asses off. These little thin skirts and stockings are useless. I have to give it to the girls though, they are certainly tough when it comes to winter. Wearing skirts scantily clad clothing. I can barely stay warm with my insulated armor.

Ayame's steps begin to slow down into a causal walk. She leans over and rests up against the wet wall.

"Alan… There's something strange going on here… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Are you sick?"

"No. I just, feel... weird. Like I lost a ton of energy for no reason."

Then that must mean the stone is here for sure! We are almost home free! Although I feel bad this is happening to Ayame, at least we know that the trip here hasn't been for nothing. I won't make her push on if she can't.

"Do you think you can climb the ladder?"

"I don't think so…"

"Okay. You sit tight. I know for a fact what we are looking for is just right above us. Once I find it, I'll carry you out and we'll be home free."

Ayame smiles and gives me a thumbs up as she slowly slumps down and sits on the ground. I grab the ladder rung and start climbing. The trap door above has been left open. That means I'm going to have to be quick.

The inside of the building looks like a library. Old shelves with years upon years of dust coating the top of the books rest up against the walls while a spiral shaped set of stairs sit in the middle of the building. Multiple candelabras cry white wax and give off an eerie lighting effect that force the shadows of everything to dance on all over the floor and walls.

"Okay boy. Whatever you are searching for is close. I can feel it myself." I hold Gehrman's koukla out and let him get a feel of the building. The chiseled tooth starts to lean to the right strongly like he's wanting me to head upstairs. I reach over and grab a candelabra as he guides me around.

"Hmm…There's a draft of power. Take us up."

The second floor has no light, but Gehrman is pulling hard to the left now. There's a door leading into the room Gehrman wants to go in. I ward off the blanket of dark with the light and head inside. Gehrman is shaking with anticipation, and he rips back to the right. The more I walk, the more his koukla trembles.

"Here it is!" Gehrman states as he tries to rip his way out of my hand and fall.

A dark violet colored blanket covers a long, rectangular shaped box. I put the candelabra down and yank the blanket off. Underneath sits a wooden chest with a heavy-duty brass lock. Nothing a little Hellwalker ingenuity can't fix. I grab the chest with my hands and wedge my fingers in between the crevice.

"Nice and easy."

The lock flexes the board it's holding shut. The chest finally gives, and the wood snaps in half as the lock bounces across the wooden floor with a metallic ping. The top half of the chest splits off the top and slams backwards.

"Nice and easy huh?" Gehrman sneers.

"I got the damn thing open. That's all that matters." I reply as I look inside.

It doesn't take much for me to see why Gehrman was wigging out earlier. Not only is the stone here, but there's also a couple flintlock pistols, quicksilver bullets, wadding, a yoma horn of hellshot powder, some black leather holsters and a sword. Setting off to the side is a massive looking hammer. There's also a bizarre looking spear with a unique design.

So, this is it. The evidence needed to clear Asuka's name. I reckon Oliveria won't mind if I hold on to the hammer, the spear, and the guns as long as she gets that stone. If she makes a big deal about it, I'll return them no questions asked.

I throw all the holsters on, store the ammo components and stick the guns inside. One holster however, is built more like a sheathe. It's got a wide mouth and several metal clamps used to hold something heavy. If I had to guess, it's probably for the hammer, and the sword.

The last thing is the talilbasha. Deep within the pulsating red crystal lies a perfectly formed blood droplet that looks like a falling teardrop. At the very bottom of the stone rests several icicle shaped protrusions that pulsate and glow.

"By the gods, old blood from the death angel herself." Gehrman gasps.

"The very blood that saved my own." I reply as I roll the talilbasha around my hand. "Okay Gehrman, I want you to take the sword, oversized hammer, and the guns while you deliver the talilbasha. I'm going to hold onto the spear though. I'll go get Okatsu, and we'll meet you back home."

"I have no idea who that is, but I'm assuming Ayame." Gehrman says as he takes on his physical form and rolls his wheelchair over to me.

"That was part of the plan old man."

"What plan Misses Yuno?"

Gehrman and I point at each other and have a chuckle as I stick the sword and hammer in the storage basket of his wheelchair. There is a curved blade and what looks like a yoma bone handle sitting inside a perfectly hollowed out compartment.

That might be the scythe Gehrman was talking about last night. Whatever it is, it looks really cool. Almost like mine except not as modern. I hand the talilbasha to Gehrman, and he sticks it in a cloth bag hanging off his belt.

"Okay Misses Yuno, I'll see you back home. Be careful."

"Can do…Old man."

Gehrman places his hand on his forehead and utters some kind of phrase. He starts to fade and suddenly, he's gone. Mission accomplished. Now all that's left is getting out ourselves. I grab the candelabra and head downstairs.

The familiar click of a firearm being charged hits me in the right ear as my feet touch the ground floor. Off to my right stands three figures. There is a fourth one, but she is sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Of course. I knew they would eventually catch on.

"So you found my little secret?" Fubuki states as she aims a blunderbuss directly at me.

Her two supporters, Gekko and Senko haven't transformed because they think I have the stone in my procession.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just got hired on as a sign language teacher, and I was looking for my class." I reply as I give my best female impression. Despite it sounding pretty masculine, I have to say it sounded pretty good.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe Gessen would hire a sign language teacher?"

"Yes."

Fubuki inhales through her nose and releases a huge puff of anger. I let out a small chuckle and casually lean on the stairwell railing, "You know Fubuki, you claim to be a shinobi, but just like me, you're not who you say you are. Why don't you tell me the story of how you ended up a half-blood, and I'll tell you mine."

"Such a tempting offer, but you won't live long enough to do so."

"A half-blood, shinobi scrub like you couldn't pull that trigger even if you tried."

I dive behind the stairwell, and a massive volley of quicksilver and hellshot shreds the bottom half of the stairs. I don't think anyone outside heard it, but I know for a fact it's time to get the hell out of here. Both Gekko and Senko have their ears covered and are in awe of what just happened.

Ayame snaps the ropes that bind her, picks up a nearby chair and smacks Senko directly in the face. The wood explodes into hundreds of fragments and Senko spins violently out of control and collapses a nearby table she lands on. There's no doubt Senko isn't getting up from that anytime soon.

"I'll deal with the girl! You get Alan!" Gekko yells as she tackles Ayame to the ground. They roll around and engage in a fist fight, trying to gain superiority by pinning the other down. Right now, it's evenly matched.

"That's Misses Yuno to the likes of you young un!" I reply as I grab the spear and rush directly at Fubuki. I have no idea how to use this thing, but I'm about to find out.

Fubuki completely disregards reloading the blunderbuss and grabs her black fan. I lunge the spear at Fubuki. She tries to sidestep, but it clips the side of her stomach. It isn't enough to deal any significant damage, but it does draw blood.

Fubuki swings back with that bladed fan. I lean back, but the tip knicks me across the chest. A huge chunk of my uniform explodes into a shower of grey and black, revealing half of the armor underneath. Fubuki swings again and hits me in the leg. The entire bottom half of my skirt turns into nothing but strands of fabric and my stockings have holes in them for some reason.

"What the hell do you make these uniforms out of!? Papier-mache!?" I yell as Fubuki forces me to stay on the defensive.

Not going to lie, this isn't looking good. She's good with that fan, and I'm stuck using a weapon I've never seen. She intentionally leaves herself open, but I step back. Fubuki closes the gap and we're at it again. I haven't got to attack once other than at the very beginning of our fight.

"I'm impressed Alan. Normally people don't survive this long."

"I don't know who this Alan is, but Misses Yuno knows a thing or two."

Fubuki slices downward. I block the incoming attack, but she kicks me in the chest, and I stagger backwards. It feels like something within my chest is rattling around from the aftershock of her kick. Fubuki spins around and lands a solid hit on me again with the razor-sharp edge of the fan.

A red mist exits the thin line in my armor as she hits me in the face with a bare fist. The taste of rust fills my mouth as she continues her onslaught of hits. She knows she can't win outright, so she's trying to chip at my endurance any way she can.

"You're in a suppressed state Alan! You don't stand a chance!" Fubuki taunts.

"Whether you possess more power than me or all the gods put together, I'm taking you down!" I yell as I spit out a wad of crimson. Blood oozes out of my busted lips as we keep going.

I could bite into that hollow tooth and level the playing field, but the moment that happens, Yumi and everyone else in her group is going to see through the shreds of my disguise. Unless Ayame's life is in danger, I'm not doing it.

As of now, Ayame's doing better than me. Gekko is currently winning, but Ayame slams Gekko into a bookshelf and wails on her with a flurry of punches before Gekko pushes Ayame away and kicks her in the face. Both of them have blood running down their faces, and their knuckles have been busted open from beating the hell out of each other.

"Well Alan, I can say that even with your yoma powers suppressed to the point of being human, you still put up more of a fight than Asuka did the other day." Fubuki states.

"I'm not the one to get mad over stupid statements. Especially the bullshit that spews forth from your mouth, but no one talks about Asuka like that." I say as I swell up with anger.

"Yes, now the feeling is mutual." Fubuki grins.

She fakes an attack and gets me to block high before kicking me in the chest again. This time, I hit the ground. Out of instinct, I roll back. The wind off of Fubuki's fan pats my back. The soft leather bottom of my shoe loses traction as it slips on a piece of paper, and I hit the ground again. Fubuki hovers over me as I attempt to stand up. She's got her fan at the ready, and no matter which way I roll, she's going to hit me, so I fall again and her attack misses.

Fubuki corrects herself and stabs at my chest. I bring the spear up and her fan buries itself into the bottom of the blade. Something clicks in the weapon, and the tip of the spear suddenly turns sideways. It sounds like a spring and some kind of contraption has just activated.

Fubuki loses her grip on the fan, and the back part of my weapon shoots up and connects with her bottom jaw. The look of surprise combined with Fubuki grasping her face in pain makes for a hilarious scene I can't help but laugh aloud at.

The weapon within my hands has now transformed from a spear into a scythe like weapon. Ah yes, now there is no reason to bust that hollow tooth when I have this. In terms of how familiar I feel with this thing, it's my old scythe. This should be fun.

"Had enough?" I taunt.

Fubuki bends over and picks her fan back up. To give her the impression she's still got a huge edge over me, I humbly stand there and act like I'm surprised at what happened but puff up with pride at the end to provoke her.

"Not yet."

Fubuki slashes at me. I kick the bottom of the thing to where it spins and blocks the attack. The weapon lands in my hand and I swing it upward. Fubuki blocks it, but it throws her off guard. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

I slash down and tear a huge chunk out of the front of her armor. She leaps back and reaches down into her armor to check for damage. When her hand comes back out, there is a fair amount of blood that stains her white skin.

I put my hands together, "shinobi transformation." I make an explosion with my mouth and wave my hands in a circular motion. She clenches her fist in anger to the point it sounds like leather crumpling.

The both of us take a step back and charge directly at one another. She flings her fan at me. I block it, and the both of us lock up in a battle again. This time, it's a lot more balanced. Our weapons collide with such force that it's making the nearby tables vibrate. Both Gekko and Ayame have stopped fighting and are now cheering and heckling the both of us.

"Get him Fubuki!"

"Hit her again Alan!"

I get my scythe to rapidly spinning and force Fubuki on the defensive. She wedges the fan in between the handle, and the blade. I leap back and defend myself before turning the tables and forcing Fubuki back on defense. She slashes upward and I slash downward.

The side of my face bursts into flames from pain and hot liquid gushes out and floods down onto the wooden floor. Fubuki grabs her face and utters something under her breath. Her pale hand is completely painted red and much like the side of my face, is dripping.

"Well Miss Fubuki, we have reached an impasse." I say as I drag the side of my hand down my face to try and sop up some of the excess blood.

"So, it seems. Even suppressed, your skills with scythe like weapons are incredible to say the least."

"Thank you, and your skills with that fan rivals even me. In all honesty, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Something catches Fubuki's attention and her head tilts to the left. I can't sense anything but because Fubuki has her yoma powers, that must mean fun time is over. I listen closely and hear the front door kick open. So much for off limits to anyone other than Kurokage and Jonathan.

Fubuki has already scrambled down the hatch while Gekko carries Senko on her shoulders. Ayame was distracted by the sudden breach that Gekko has slammed the trap door shut and locked it from the inside.

"Damnit!" Ayame strains as she tries to forcefully open the hatch.

"There's no time! Come on!" I yell as I grab hold of her.

Ayame picks up a book and throws it at the door leading into the room we are in. I hear Yumi gasp loudly and slam the door shut to avoid being struck by the object. Ayame and I shoot up the spiral staircase with Yumi and her elites directly behind us.

"STOP!" Yumi screams.

I can hear the water in the air crystalizing into ice behind us. Ayame rushes into the last door on the left and quickly climbs up the ladder leading to the tower's top. I jump, plant my feet on the wall and shoot back towards Yumi.

She suddenly cancels her offensive spell and brings up a wall of ice. I ram my left fist into the thick wall of blue with everything I have. The blood leaking from my knuckles spatter all over several huge chunks as Yumi and everyone else is launched back in a wave of blood-stained frost.

"Forgive me Yumi! Nothing personal, it's just business!" I mumble as I slam the door shut and lock it. An immense pain eats at my left arm as I quickly climb up the ladder with only my right. Ayame reaches out and helps me up.

"Uh…Alan…" Ayame gags.

"What?" I look down at the arm I hit the ice with. The bone that connects my wrist to my arm has pressed my knuckles out of place, and my arm has been twisted completely around. Oh shit...

With my good arm, I take a deep breath and try to relax, "This isn't going to hurt, this isn't going to hurt…"

I spin my arm around as fast as I can. The sound of an egg shell being crushed in someone's grip rings out as ligaments snap back in place. My bones grind against one other as it resets itself back to its normal position. Ayame shutters and cover her ears to try and unhear the grotesque sound my injury made.

This massive yell of suppressed pain exits my mouth as I walk around and try to take my mind off the pain. While the nerves are focused on my arm, I quickly push my knuckles back in place.

"Mother…FUCKER!" I try and work feeling back into my palm and fingers. Punching a solid pillar of ice formed from Yumi's blood as hard as I possibly could isn't one of my better ideas.

"Why didn't you use the weapon!?" Ayame yells at me.

"Because busty ice waifu down there would have figured out it was me if I started twirling that thing around in front of her! Not only that, I would have seriously hurt Yumi, and the others if I hit that thing with anything other than my fist!"

Brass hinges bounce across the floor as the door explodes into sawdust. Yozakura's golden gauntlet flashes as she reabsorbs some of the energy she spent. The sound of two animals maliciously growling and barking hits me in the ears. It's a sound I honestly didn't want to hear. Son of a bitch. Murakumo has summoned her white and black wolves, Kotaro and Kagero.

If they get anywhere close, Murakumo will instantly know it's me because Kagero will urge Kotaro to stop. I got so caught up in fighting with Fubuki that I didn't think that through. Kotaro and Kagero both hop up on their back legs and bark like they've just treed a cat.

"What are we going to do!?" Ayame asks.

"WAIT! I have an idea."

"What!?"

"I can buy us some time, but you are not to speak of this to Asuka in any way. If she finds out this involved Yumi, I'll be sleeping on that fucking couch until next Christmas."

"I promise Alan!" Ayame replies as she looks for a way out.

I look down and see Yumi climbing up after us. I give a wolf whistle and cup my hand over my mouth as I stare directly at her breasts, "Hey sweetheart! I can see down your robe!"

Yumi's face bursts into flames and her cheeks glow brighter than a rose pedal. She attempts to cover the top of her robe to prevent me from seeing. "There's no point in hiding it beautiful! It should be against the law to have boobs that big!"

"Please stop it!" Yumi exclaims as she looks away from me.

"She's certainly got a perverted side." Yozakura states.

"That goes for you too! That floral pattern kimono really brings out the spice of that slamming body you have!"

Yozakura blushes herself and steps off the ladder. Murakumo grabs hold of the ladder and Shiki follows directly behind her. Ayame is still looking for a way so, so I casually walk over to her and shrug my shoulders, "well I've done all I can do. We're doomed!" I say as I put my hand on a nearby window and pat it a couple times. "Or are we?"

"I'm not a fan of vandalism." Ayame states.

"It's all in the shinobi job description. In between the lines stuff."

I step back and slam the end of the war pick into the glass. Shards of black splinter off everywhere. Ayame hops out and slides down the roof. I throw my weight back and slide down the shingles after her, occasionally using my foot to act like a brake to avoid losing control or hitting the edge way too fast.

Ayame reaches the end, slides off and lands on a nearby building. I lean forward and launch myself to the next building. Down below, students and teachers causally walk around. Completely unaware of what is going on as I bend my knees and roll to avoid losing all my momentum. The entire place hasn't been put on lockdown yet. Although I have a feeling that's about to happen.

Going out the front is shot, and trying to hit the train station won't serve any kind of purpose once the academy hits lockdown. The entire town will be looking for us. Shinobi, law enforcement, civilians, and any bounty hunter looking to try and make a quick buck. I do however, have another idea.

"What are we going to do Misses Yuno!?" Ayame asks as we sprint across the main school and drop down to street level.

"Follow me." I huff as I try to catch my breath.

Ayame sticks close as I lead her to a girl sitting on a nearby bench. She has a pocket mirror and is putting make up on before class starts. I grab Ayame's arm and think of the living room back at Hanzo Academy. She is completely unaware of us as we causally walk up behind her. Nor can she see the image in the mirror.

I tap her left shoulder and stick to the right. She turns around to try and see who it is that touched her. Before she realizes it, I reach over and touch the mirror in her hand. The temperature heats up and suddenly, me and Ayame are back at Hanzo Academy.

"Ayame! Alan!" Hibari yells as the both of us collapse from exhaustion.

That was so much more complicated than I planned. It was supposed to be in, out and done, but ole Shinobi Master Fubuki had to throw a kink in the plan. Bottom line, we got the stone and enough evidence to convince Oliveria Asuka is innocent. Not only that, but I got a couple new toys to play with.

Asuka props me up on her knee while Katsu attends to Ayame. Asuka pulls my wig off and dabs a wash rag with some alcohol. I gnash my teeth together and bear the pain as Asuka cleans the wounds Fubuki inflicted on me.

"Something feels so wrong right now." I say as I run my tongue over the back of my misshaped molar. "Oh yeah…"

I dislodge the hollow tooth and clamp down. The taste of fluoride and grit rolls around my mouth as the yoma extract leaks out and flows down the back of my throat. All the wounds I sustained over the fight with Fubuki instantly mend themselves and heal, but without the aid of an I.R.E, it feels like someone dropped me in the middle of a boiling caldron. My entire body flairs up with an intense burning sensation that hurts like hell as my muscles and tissue rebuild themselves.

Somehow during the fight, Fubuki must have cracked one of my ribs, but because I was under the influence of adrenaline, I couldn't feel it until right now. My chest feels like it's coming apart as the rib seals the fracture and heals. The pain goes away, and I can breathe normally now without huffing or gasping.

"Damn Ayame, you got tore up!" Katsu giggles as she smears ointment on the cuts and bruises all over her face.

"Well I knocked one girl out and messed the other one up almost as bad as she did me. Alan can testify."

"It's true. She smoked that bitch. Knocked her smooth out before taking on the other." I reply as I stand up.

"Then Alan took on a woman that looked like a vampire! He was losing at first, but when that thing he was using made that scythe, it was so awesome because it was evenly matched!"

"You didn't do too bad either Ayame. I saw you land a couple solid hits on Gekko." I reply.

Ayame's excitement has drawn everyone in. Including the doll, Daidouji and even M. Of all people. As she tells the story, I head to the bathroom and prepare to clean up. I take my shredded Gessen uniform off and toss it to the side.

None of the clothing can be salvaged, but the shoes are still good. If I wouldn't have been wearing my armor underneath, Fubuki could have probably killed me in one hit. I quickly wash my hands and remove the gold contacts from my eyes.

The bathroom door opens up and Asuka walks in as I remove the last lens and put them on the sink counter. It appears she wants to say something. Ayame probably slipped up and mentioned something about me temporarily detouring Yumi from pursing after us. Well I guess the couch just became my new bed for a whole year.

"Hey Alan."

"Yes Asuka?"

In her eyes, she wants to say something else, but she holds back. Perhaps I should say something, but what?

"I'm glad you made it back." Asuka says.

"I'm glad to be back."

I pull my chest piece off and throw it on the ground as Asuka leaves. Underneath is a fresh new scar that's just scabbed over completely. I step into the shower and wash all the blood off my body. In a couple of hours, this will all be over and everything will go back to normal. Thank God.

I put a clean pair of street clothes on and cinch my armor back up. Before delivering the stone, Octavian is next on my list. I want to talk to him about Ryoki and Shiki. Even if he doesn't want to.

The boy needs to feel some kind of obligation to eventually go back and save his guardian. Even if he can't do that, the least the boy can do is go back and forgive Shiki and Ryoki…

Ending Song: "Stillborn" by: Black Label Society


	12. Chapter 12: Strangers From The North

Opening Song: "Holy Diver" by: Dio/Killswitch Engaged

I prowl around the building for Octavian, but I can't find him anywhere. He's not in any of the rooms and none of the girls have seen him. The only one I haven't asked yet is Mr. K. Maybe he knows where Octavian is.

Mr. K is sitting at his desk. He's got a loupe jewelers use when they examine the cuts of a gemstone. The beam of light from his lamp shines down on his hands, and a bright shade of red covers the front of his face. He rolls the talilbasha around in his hand and inspects every side.

"Well, is it real?" I ask as I sit down.

"Yeah. It's real. The blood inside has a perfect shape. If it were a decoy, the blood inside wouldn't look like a tear drop. It would be all misshaped and jagged with deformity." Mr. K replies as he holds it up to the ceiling light and gives it one last look. I pull out the files I stole from Gessen and slide them over to Mr. K. He takes the loupe off and lets me look it over.

Just like Mr. K said, in the very center is a perfect teardrop of solidified blood that is softly radiating with a weak purple light. There's no way someone could cut that in there without damaging the exterior of the stone.

"I heard you and Ayame caused quite a ruckus at Gessen." Mr. K teases.

"Well you can just deduct the points from my good behavior board."

Mr. K lets out a small chuckle, "When have you ever received points for good behavior?"

"Never."

"I do have to say I am pleased with you both. I really didn't want to receive a call from the Gessen about how Yumi and her group were hurt."

"I'd never raise my hands against those girls unless I had a reason." I reply. "Speaking of which, have you seen Octavian?"

"I think he's spending some time with Jonathan. They don't get time together like a normal family." Mr. K says as he looks the documents over.

"Makes sense. I was just needing to talk to him, but it can wait until tomorrow. Anyway, I'll take care of Oliviera. Maybe after that, everything will finally go back to normal." I state.

Mr. K puts the stone in a special container sealed with magic. That way it won't be sapping the strength from people like Ayame. He hands it to me, and I toss it in my side satchel. Now all I have to do is wait for Alice to come back and she can take me to Oliviera. Before my departure, there is one last thing that needs to be done.

"Hey Ayame! Come here!"

"Yes Alan?"

Ayame is still dressed in her Gessen uniform as she walks into the office. A heavy duty bandage sticks to the gash on the side of her face. She grabs the red ribbons that hold her hair in a bun and pulls them out. A wave of onyx strands float down. She grabs a handful and starts to comb the knots out. I dig through my bag and grab the money I counted out.

"Here. As promised."

Ayame's face lights up as she slowly reaches out and takes it. It's almost like she wasn't expecting me to hold up to my end of the bargain. She thumbs through and slowly counts it. A surprised look comes over her face when she realizes there's more than I originally promised.

"Alan, you said two million. There's three."

"Consider it a Christmas bonus. Operations aren't cheap. Then figure in the two-month recovery in the hospital, three meals a day from the cafeteria, physical therapy, how are you going to buy gifts for your family with all those bills?"

Ayame looks at the money and tries to contain the joy swelling up inside her. She takes a deep breath and collects herself by placing her hands together.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome kid."

Katsu pokes her head through the door and knocks from the inside, "Hey Alan, you have a couple of visitors."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Ayame exits the room and heads to the bathroom while I follow Katsu back to the living room. The sound of Minori and another girl squealing with laughter floods down the hallway. It's enough to cause Katsu to giggle just from hearing them laugh.

Gehrman is sitting in his wheelchair while Hibari shows Minori and Shiryo how to get a reaction out of the doll. Minori sits down, and the doll claps her hands. When she moves, Shiryo bows and the doll bows, and all three of the girls laugh. The doll reaches out and touches Shiryo's face and looks into her eyes.

"I sense you are a beast, but an anomaly. Most beasts only seek bloodshed, but you relish peace and promote joy with the creatures called shinobi. Tell me, are you one of Alan's creations?"

"No, but Alan and his friend Ryoki saved me from becoming a beast, and I get to live with a hunter and a group of shinobi." Shiryo answers.

The doll tilts her head to one side and attempts to think of a way to process the answer Shiryo gave her. Although I don't know if she is capable of critical thinking.

"Minori! Shiryo! What are you two doing here!?"

Minori spins around and takes off after me. Shiryo isn't far behind. I bend down, and the both of them wrap their arms around me.

"Lawrence and Homura said Shiryo could play with me since this is my last day before heading back to Gessen, and we decided to spend this time with you!" Minori says.

"Well I'm glad you two came by! I was going to go deliver a present but that can wait!" I say as I pick both of the girls up and sit them on my shoulders. Gehrman turns into his koukla, and the doll hands him to me.

"Forgive us Alan, but it would be best if Gehrman went with you. The Queen's patience has been wearing thin here lately, and I don't want her making any assumptions regarding you know who." The doll says.

"I understand. Besides, I think the old man will enjoy it."

"I will let the shinobi, and the Queen know you and Gehrman went out."

The doll walks to the back while I activate the secret passage leading to the very back of the academy. Before I get too far, I make sure I have Oktitohbi's stone in my side satchel. There's a faint glow of blue that highlights the initials on his stone. Yup, he's here. Good. There's a park with a playground that isn't far away from the city walls. The two of them can play or do whatever as Gehrman and I causally sit back and enjoy the company.

Both of them are clothed appropriately. Since this place is outside the walls, it's going to be significantly colder. Minori puts on a pair of pink ear muffs and some mittens while Shiryo throws her hood over her head and slides her hands into some gloves. Both of them have backpacks, but we can just store those in the saddlebags.

All of us get outside and I throw Oktitohbi's stone down. There's a flash of light and he appears. The first thing I do is make sure his leg is okay. Although he's had plenty of time to recover, I don't want to push him if he can't run.

"How's your leg Oktitohbi?" I ask.

"It's good now Alan. I can run." He replies.

"Do you think you can carry three people?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

I step into the stirrup and balance myself. Minori and Shiryo sling their backpacks off and hand them up. I stow them apart from one another and reach down. Since Shiryo is younger and a little smaller, she'll go up front. That way I have a better chance of catching her if she starts to fall. Because Minori has rode with me before, she knows how to hold on and keep her weight centered.

I pick Shiryo up and sit her in front of me. She tries to find her balance while I reach back down and help Minori climb on. Minori centers herself and grabs hold around my waist. I pick the reins up and spur Oktitohbi. He starts moving and Shiryo loses her balance and bounces off of me. I put my arm around her and help her get readjusted.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Shiryo states as she finally gets the hang of matching the movement and rhythm of the horse.

I spur Oktitohbi again and he builds up into a trot. Shiryo's excitement gets the better of her and she squeals with laughter. Shiryo's reaction causes Minori to burst out laughing, "Faster Alan!" They cheer.

I spur the horse one last time and his trot escalates into a full gallop. Oktitohbi weaves in and out of trees and hops a small creek that separates us from the park. The place I am taking Minori and Shiryo is in full view of the city, so if something happens out there, the shinobi and any hunters within the city will rush to our aid.

I pull back on the reins and slow Oktitohbi back down to a trot. Now that Shiryo knows how to ride as a passenger, I release her and let my arm dangle off to the side before we come to a complete stop. Minori slides off and grabs the backpacks while I lower Shiryo down to the ground.

Minori hands Shiryo her backpack and both of them take off running to a table. Minori swipes all the snow off of the top and the seats before they sit down across from one another and pull out their kits. I sit down at a bench that overlooks the entire playground and kick back. Gehrman takes form next to the bench I'm sitting at.

"Is the one with the brown hair your sister?" Gehrman asks as he props himself up with his cane.

"Step sister. I have a real sister, but we don't get along."

"I see. Do you still love her?"

"Of course, but just because we don't agree on something doesn't mean I hate her. Although the same couldn't be said for her. Speaking of which, you were talking about someone special the other day. You ever going to tell me who it was old man?"

Gehrman chuckles and rubs his nose like he's trying to avoid the question. The old man leans all the way back in his wheelchair and looks up to the grey sky. Small flurries of snow coax their way down and collect on the brim of his black top hat.

"For the countless years I've been in that horrid hunter's dream, I've been thinking about writing a poem about this special someone. Then when you mentioned it, I decided it was time."

"Well let's hear it." I say.

Gehrman reaches into a carriage on his wheelchair and pulls out an old leather journal and flips through the yellow pages. Some have drawings, others have symbols that correspond with the alphabet. It's probably the writing the Honored Elders used, and he's one of the few that knows how to still read it.

Gehrman turns to the desired page and tries to find his place. The fact that he nearly wrote an entire book with nothing more than some ink and a quill is impressive. I've helped the girls write papers for their classes before, but that's with a computer.

All we had to do is type the words, and the computer did the rest. Gehrman had to manually dob the quill, write a couple letters then do it again. The fact that everything is spelled correctly and written in elegant Old English astounds me.

"Okay boy, here it is." Gehrman clears his throat and begins,

There was once a fair maiden from Cainhurst

A land brimming with nothing but the worst

Her hair was that of the sun

Hair that made my heart overrun

Her eyes were the color of the sky

Eyes I hated to see cry

Oh, the days I did certainly feel weary

You were always there for me, my sweetest Mary

I give a small clap and nod of approval. Damn. That was actually really good. Or at least I think it was. I certainly couldn't have come up with anything better if I was trapped in a seal Kagura forced me into for the last eight hundred years. Then again, I could probably write one about how big of a nag Asuka can be, but how I still love her regardless of all her flaws. Although I don't think her poem would be as forgiving towards me.

"That was really good Gehrman, and the fact you wrote this with nothing more than a quill and an old ink glass makes the poem even more meaningful to this woman named Mary."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Nowadays we got ink pens that eliminate the need to re-dip your writing utensil and computers basically do all the writing for you. In fact, you will have to show me how to write in old English with a quill so I can write Asuka a poem."

"It's not going to be about her nagging is it?"

"NO! But let's say for some reason if I did, which I never would, I'd be sure to include that I love her madly."

"I don't believe you, but I'd be more than happy to teach you how to write old English with a quill." Gehrman chuckles along with me as we watch Minori and Shiryo make their necklaces.

Right now, Shiryo has just finished one that's completely pink, so I'm going to say that one is for Haruka. Shiryo digs through her box and pulls out some green beads and begins on the next one. That one is either for Yomi or Hikage. Minori is making an ice white one. Yumi. Definitely Yumi.

"Hey Alan! Do you and the old man want to learn how to make jewelry?" Minori asks as she holds up Yumi's finished necklace.

"I suppose so." I say.

"You can never be too old to learn something." Gehrman adds as I get behind his wheelchair and roll him over to the table Minori and Shiryo are sitting at.

"You can make one for Asuka and give it to her for Christmas!" Shiryo states as she picks out some beads for me to use.

"I don't know about that. Asuka's been on my naughty list, but I suppose I can make her something. Maybe if I give Asuka four beads, her attitude will improve."

Although I'm not going to complain if she's on my naughty list. I sit down beside Minori and watch how she puts the beads on and attempt to do it myself with the stuff Shiryo gave me. I slide a red bead down, follow with a white and a green until I form a pattern. Gehrman causally watches as I finally get the amount of beads I need to form the decoration.

"Now all you do is put the connectors on and you're done!" Minori says as she helps me attach the interlocking pieces of metal to the ends.

Something catches my attention and I look to my right. Out from the city gates walk two people dressed in armor similar to my old set. One happens to be a girl about my age while her male partner is very muscular.

The guy has hair similar to mine and is dressed in a dark blue blazer and a white-collar shirt. His pants are neatly pressed and he's got some yoma scale shoes. As for the girl, she's wearing a black duster similar to what I used to wear along with under armor that conceals her street clothes.

A solid platinum badge of the Greek letter gamma rests on the edge of her duster. Her friend has one too, but it's made of silver. Whoever these fools are, they aren't shinobi. Shiryo immediately scrambles under the table. Her sudden outburst leaves Minori confused at what's going on.

"Such fine young women you are raising here." The red head states.

I put my arm around Minori and push her behind me as the two people come to a stop a couple feet (two meters) away from the bench. The man has some kind of musketeer rapier on his waist while the woman has a katana similar to what Ikaruga uses.

Except it's nearly eight foot (2.4 meters) long. I don't know the terminology for all the different katanas, so I'll call it the BAFS, the big ass fucking sword. The edge is facing down so she isn't here to fight. At least, not today.

"Alan isn't it?" The girl with short red hair asks as my green eyes lock with her gold irises.

"Who's asking?"

"Yes. Alan Hellwalker." She points to herself, "The name's Ange, head of GallowGlass Conducere, and this is Mr. Scarlet. We know a lot about you."

"Is that a fact?"

"You're wanted in the North you know? Two-hundred and fifty-million-yen for you alone."

"Well I personally think I'm worth two-hundred and fifty-one million."

"Oh, aren't you a comedian!? You see Mr. Scarlet? I told you he has a silver tongue!"

The guy named Scarlet let's out a trapped laugh while Ange pulls out a black and white wanted picture of a girl that has a price on her head that's one-hundred million yen higher than mine. She kind of looks like Homura, but her hair is grey in the picture, so it has to be white in real life. She's got a pair of googles covering her eyes and a bandana draped over her face.

She's wanted for the same things I'm responsible for. Only she's been labeled a heretic by the shinobi council. That must mean she was a shinobi at one time, but has either renounced her ways or was found guilty of protecting hunters.

There is also a picture of Hikage, but luckily, they don't have a name or facial identity, and she's worth the same amount of money I am. However, her face is covered up so her identity is safe.

Ange pulls out a picture of Lawrence and lays it on the table. For a moment, I have to rub my eyes and do a double take because his bounty is nearly double what mine is. Half a billion yen for Lawrence. Jesus Christ Lawrence, what the hell did you do!? He was only worth three-hundred million over a year ago!

"The council wants Lawrence, and this woman right here."

"Lawrence? I haven't seen him in years, and this girl? I don't even know her."

"Really? I heard that Lawrence and this woman, along with several other criminals ambushed and killed a bunch of shinobi that were on their way to clear out some hunters that were posing a threat to the city of Alcava."

Alcava? That area is completely controlled by the extremist good shinobi. What the hell was Lawrence doing up there? The last time the both of us were in Alcava was three years ago. We took Hikage up there so she could kill the rival gang responsible for her step mother's death.

As many criminals, good and evil shinobi as well as asshole hunters we killed up there, we swore to never go back North because they would never forget. Apparently, that was no exaggeration.

"Clear out? Doesn't that seem a little barbaric for such sophisticated shinobi from the north?" I reply.

"Nothing is too barbaric when it deals with savages." Ange states.

"You know, that's funny coming from someone like you. Tertium (third)."

Ange folds her hands and sighs as she sits down across from me. I know what she's going to ask and she knows what I'm going to say.

"Oh Alan. Nihil mihi praeter te percuterem, sed maiora sunt occasiones ego vobiscum. Hoc tempus (Nothing would please me more than to kill you right now, but because there are bigger opportunities, I'll let you go. This time)."

"Bene utique aliquando experiri (Well you can certainly try someday)."

"I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Hellwalker. Good day." Ange calmly replies as she picks the documents up. The man named Scarlet was here just to oversee, but I have a feeling the next time I see these two, there's probably going to be three more, and it's not going to be all calm and peaceful. I'm just glad they didn't try and hurt Minori or Shiryo.

Ange and her partner head back towards the tree line that separates the barren land from the wasteland. They must be traveling town to town trying to find Lawrence and this other woman. Speaking of which, who is this girl and how does Lawrence know her?

"Who was that?" Minori asks as she tries to coax Shiryo out from under the table with a package of gummy candy.

"No one important. Come on. Let's get you girls home." I reply as Gehrman and I pack their things up.

Minori finally gets Shiryo to come out from underneath the table. Shiryo is violently shaking in fear to the point she can't stand. I've never seen the girl so scared. Ever. Minori picks Shiryo up and holds her face with both hands.

"Listen to me Shiryo, those bad people are gone, and they aren't going to hurt you. I promise I'll protect you." Minori says as she hugs her.

I climb up on Oktitohbi and store the girl's bags. Gehrman transforms back into his koukla and Minori hands him up to me. I grab Shiryo and put her in front while Minori climbs up. Shiryo centers her weight and gets a firm grip. I spur Oktitohbi twice and he trots back towards the city.

"Alan, what do those people want with Lawrence and aunt Hikage?" Shiryo asks.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Are they going to hurt Homura and my sisters because they live with us?"

"I don't think so. Just try not to think about it. You'll be okay. Anyway, where am I taking you?" I ask as I check over my back to make sure we're not being followed.

"Yomi and Hikage are working today so you can just drop me off at the store." Shiryo says as I lower her down at the city gates. Minori slides off, then me.

"Thank you for the ride Oktitohbi." Minori and Shiryo say.

"You are welcome." He replies as I hold his stone up. Oktitohbi flashes and returns to his seal before the three of us enter the city.

Minori and Shiryo both grab ahold of my hands and lead me through the crowded streets. Each day that passes, the more hectic the streets tend to get. Still though, it's really nice to spend some time with Minori and Shiryo. The fact that they helped me make a necklace for Asuka may help bridge the gap.

Yomi and Hikage are inside the store. Hikage is restocking a shelf while Yomi works as a cashier. Shiryo takes off after Yomi first since she's the closet.

"Yomi!" Shiryo yells as she pulls out a jade colored necklace.

"My precious snow blossom! How are you!?" Yomi replies as she bends down. Shiryo flies into Yomi's arms and she caresses her like a mother to her daughter.

"Alan took me and Minori on his horse! While I was gone, I made this for you!" Shiryo states as she holds out the necklace.

A huge smile grows across Yomi's face as she takes the necklace and marvels over it with excitement.

"I made aunt Hikage one also!" Shiryo adds as she pulls out a second one. Hikage takes the other one and examines it.

"I wish I had the feelings to tell you how much I love it, but it is beautiful." Hikage says in a monotone voice.

"I love you too!" Shiryo states as she wraps her arms around Hikage's waist.

"Did you thank Alan for the trip?" Yomi asks.  
"No need. The girls had fun, and that's all that matters." I reply as I give Yomi a concerned face that says we need to talk.

"Is something wrong Alan?"

"Where's Lawrence?"

"Oh, he's out of town. Why?" Yomi asks.

"Alcava is in town, and they want to pay us visit." I pull Yomi and Hikage into an empty aisle, "They know about the north, and they know I'm here!" I whisper as loudly as possible.

Hikage shakes her head and sighs as she motions for us to disperse before the wrong person overhears us.

"Okay, I'll let him know when he gets back." Yomi causally shakes her head like we are having a normal conversation. Although I can sense dread within her.

"Thanks Yomi. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to take Minori to the train station she can get home."

"Alright. Take careful out there." Hikage and Yomi say.

"That goes for all of you as well."

We wave each other goodbye and go our separate ways. Minori takes the lead again. However, I keep her really close because we aren't alone. From the rooftops above, Alice is staring at us both with a bloody smile. She must know I have the stone and is preparing to take me to Oliviera. Where ever that maybe.

Alice drops directly behind me and casually follows from a distance. Her bare feet touch some snow, and she disappears completely out of sight. Minori stops in the middle of the stairway leading up to the platform and looks back in the direction Alice is.

"Alan, did you hear that?"  
"Just ignore it. It's nothing more than the wind." I reply as I urge her to keep moving. Alice was over joyed in harassing Asuka in her sleep. Now she's trying to mess with Minori in anyway she can. If I ever figure out a way to get rid of this pest permanently, or if I ever discover a weakness, I'm going to use it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again around Christmas time." I say as I bend down.

"I'll miss you Alan." Minori says as we wrap our arms around one another and hug.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Minori."

We break away and Minori hands her two-way ticket to the conductor. As she steps on the train, Minori is greeted by some adult teachers dressed in Gessen uniforms. I guess Minori has a train all to herself on the way back.

At least she's got some teachers that will watch after her. I was half tempted to buy a ticket and ride with her until she reached her destination, but because Minori is under adequate attention, she will be safe.

Minori sits in her seat and pulls her window down, "Bye Alan!"  
"Bye Minori! I had a good time!"

The train's brakes release a huge hiss of compressed air, and the train slowly rolls forward. I stick close and follow the seat Minori is sitting at until I reach the end of the platform.

"I love you Alan!"  
"I love you too Minori!"

We wave as the train leaves the station and starts its trek over the wasteland. Please be safe.

"What do you want Alice?"

"I was going to remind you of how much time you have left, but it appears you possess the object of my master's obsession."

I reach into my side satchel and pull out the talilbasha, "You mean this?"

"Come and I will show you lady Oliviera's living quarters." Alice states as she wipes the crimson from her mouth onto the sleeve of her white dress.

She heads down the stairs and walks toward the part of town where the cost of living exceeds logical reasoning. Manors, mansions in the hills, and stilt houses built over the edge of the river serve as shining examples why money can't buy common sense.

Alice and I cross a bridge that stretches over the river and leads to a private stilt house hovering over the bay of the river. It's the nicest one here, and the one closet to the edge of town. Figures. I would do the same thing if I were Oliviera. That way if anything happened, the girls could escape while I dealt with the threat if it were something they couldn't handle alone.

The cobblestone path leads up to the front. Alice knocks on the door, "Lady Oliviera! Ryona! It's me! Alan has something for you!"

Several locks and tumblers rapidly turn and click. Jesus, it sounds like they are opening a bank vault with as many locks they have on the front door. The door cracks open and Ryona pokes her head out. Water drips from her soaking blonde hair and down her wet body. A white towel covers her massive bust, and she is steaming like she's just climbed out of a sauna.

"Well what a surprise! I was hoping you should show up!" Ryona states with a mischievous smile as she grabs my arm and pulls me into the house. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to find the stone, and that naughty girl Asuka was going to have to be punished!"

The house itself is nothing shy of burned money. A golden chandelier that hangs above the living room, multiple televisions, a huge kitchen with a liquor bar, a gaming area that has a pool table and dartboard, three bathrooms, four master bedrooms and that's only the first floor. There's even a small spa located next to the living room.

Miyabi and Murasaki are relaxing in a jacuzzi, Imu is tossing darts at the dart board while Soji and Ryobi casually gamble during a game of pool. Ryona takes her towel off and steps back into the pool. She sinks up to her chest and let's out a sigh of relaxation.

"Little brother…" Miyabi says with a straight face.

"Big sis…" I reply as calmly as I can.

Murasaki slides deeper into the boiling water to try and hide her body from me. There is even a hint of sorrow in those eyes when she does, and it hurts me seeing Murasaki like this because we still care about each other, and neither of us have any desire to hurt each other's friends and family.

Miyabi and the rest see me as an enemy, so they don't care if they hurt me or the Hanzo girls just as much as I don't care fighting my own sister and her crew to protect Asuka and the Hanzo girls. Murasaki being the only exception. Maybe Ryona but probably becomes she's a weirdo.

"How are you Alan?" Murasaki nervously combs her violet hair.

"I'm fine. I think I found what your master has been looking for."

"Well good. As much as I love it here, I'm ready to go back to Hebijo." She replies.

"How have you been Murasaki?"

She puts her arms on the edge of the tub and lays back, "I'm doing good. Better now that you've found what was stolen from Olivera. By the way, where did you find it?"

"It wasn't Asuka or any of the Hanzo girls like Olivieria speculated."

"I tried to tell everyone Asuka wouldn't steal from Olvieria a second time, but no one would listen. Then when Alice tracked the perpetrator here, she automictically assumed it was Asuka." Murasaki sighs.

Miyabi scoffs at that statement and stands up. I look away as she wraps herself up and walks off to the back. All that's left is Ryona and Murasaki, and Ryona seems to be half asleep from how relaxed she looks.

"You can join us if you want." Ryona offers.

"Thank you Ryona, but Asuka's the only one I can share a tub with."

Upstairs, a door shuts and Oliviera walks out of a room dressed in a satin sleeping gown. Her white hair flows freely and is free of the violet highlights she normally has. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. It appears she is talking to someone within the room, but I can't tell who it is. Oliviera leans on the railing and looks directly at me.

"Alan, my dear old friend, Alice brings me good news."

I reach into my side satchel and pull the talilbasha out. Oliviera walks downstairs and motions for the both of us to sit at a nearby table under the light. I pull a chair out for her and sit down in the one across from her

"Thank you, Alan." Oliviera says as she sits down.

"You're welcome. So, this your place?"

"Yes, but it will eventually belong to Miyabi and Imu when they graduate from Hebijo. I buy all my graduates a gift of their choice. Miyabi and Imu happened to want a house they could share with their group."

I place the stone on the table and back off. Oliviera takes it and holds it up to the light. She doesn't appear to be done just yet. Soji brings a loupe over and Oliviera gives the stone a deeper examination. The first thing she looks at is the blood drop within. She then rolls it around her hand and checks every crevice and all the way down to where it looks like the dripping fluid was frozen solid.

"Asuka didn't have anything to do with this, but I know who truly stole the stone."

Oliviera flips the stone up into the air and catches it with her fingertips, "You mean this?"

She squeezes her thumb and index finger together, and the stone turns to red dust. My eyes take a couple seconds to register what just happened. Although I wish I never would have. My heart sinks like a bag of bricks being tossed off a bridge.

"The talilbasha is indestructible, and it has the ability to create less powerful but potent stones that can be destroyed. What you found was one that bled off the original and created itself. However, you are on the right track. Asuka will be safe. However, I must ask where you found this."

"What exactly are you planning?" I ask with a heavy heart.

"To deal with the people who allowed them to hide it there."

"Only if you give me an extension to find the real talilbasha before you go."

"And you'll get your extension along with clean slate for your bride after you tell me where you found it."

I sit back in the chair, "I do not agree to these terms. Therefore, I am withholding the information unless you abide by my standard."

Oliviera sighs in disappointment and stands up. She places her hands behind her back and causally paces back and forth. As cool and collected as she seems, she is seething with rage. If I truly wanted this woman off me, I'd tell her that it was Gekko, Senko, and Fubuki. End of story, but I refuse to tell her because Oliviera won't just seek those three out.

Gekko and Senko were students of Gessen and if Oliviera finds that out, she'll take her anger out on everyone at Gessen. I have nothing proving Gessen or any of the elites weren't involved. Oliviera will take Yumi and hang her since she's the leader at Gessen.

Along with Shiki and Yozakura. Oliviera may let Murakumo and Minori go, but there are no guarantees, and I can't see Yumi and the others swing for something they may not have had part in.

"I was hoping you would see what's at stake here Alan. What was good for the sake of this world we live, but because someone's decided to get cold feet, this is my final offer, tell me where you found that stone, and you have my word the girls and I won't turn Hanzo Academy into a morgue."

"No."

Alice and all the Hebijo girls line up beside Oliviera as she puts her hands on the table, "Then we will have a fight tomorrow."

"I guess we will. I'll take my leave."

"Get out of here." Oliviera states.

Alice opens the front door for me and lets me out. God this is bad. This is really bad. I wasn't excepting the outcome to go like this. Why the hell is Oliviera being so damn difficult right now? Normally, she would have told me that I'm on the right path and gave me an extension regardless. I know this stone is important and she wants to protect her girls, but now it seems like her feelings towards Miyabi and them are obstructing her ability to reason.

"Alan! Wait!" I hear Murasaki yell.

She ties her robe shut and takes off after me. I stop in the middle of the bridge and wait for her to catch up. The sun is about to set and night is fast approaching. The way the orange light shines through and paints the white vapors coming off Murasaki's hair makes it appear she is glowing with radiance. Within her heart, I can tell she is genuinely upset things happened the way they did before she even opens her mouth.

"Alan, I'm sorry. I should have done something."

"What reason do you have for apologizing now. It's done. I don't see a way out of any of this."

Murasaki nervously rubs her jade bracelet and tries to think of something to say. Due to the circumstances though, there is nothing to say. Olvieria and Hebijo are coming tomorrow and there is nothing either of us can do.

"I don't want to fight Alan…"

"Nor do I, but Oliviera and Hebijo have given me no choice."

"I'll talk to Oliviera when I get back. I can't change her mind about tomorrow, but maybe I can stop her from trying to kill Asuka and the others. It can just be a show of strength." Murasaki says.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you did." I say as I brush some snow off a nearby bench and look out towards the sunset. Murasaki acts like she wants to sit, so I scoop the snow from and she sits beside me. If there's one thing I never get tired of is the sunrise and sunset. Although this evanescent moment won't prevent what's going to happen. All we can do is treasure what's left of our fractured friendship before it completely dissolves tomorrow.

"Remember the story your mom told us about the sun?" Murasaki asks.

"Like it was yesterday."

Murasaki giggles and wipes her eyes as she remembers, "Problems are like the sun, they rise, stay for a while and then they're gone."

"Mother always was more of a philosopher than a shinobi." I say as Murasaki lets out a stifled laugh leaking with sadness. I laugh as well to try and brighten the mood as we continue looking forward.

"I wish things were different Alan, but it wasn't us that changed." Murasaki states.

"Murasaki!" I hear Imu and Miyabi yell off in the distance.

"Go Alan. I'll see what I can do."

I nod my head and take off in the direction of the road. Murasaki heads back across the bridge and we wave goodbye. Small droplets of water leak out of her purple eyes and shine like gold as they run down her face.

"I'm sorry Murasaki." I say as I throw down Oktitohbi's stone and climb on.

"Master? Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here. I need some time to think."

I spur Oktitohbi and lead him down by the river. He breaks into a full gallop as we run alongside the bank. In a way, it looks like Oktitohbi and I are chasing after the sunlight because of the way the sun is falling behind the horizon. The dark valence quickly swallows us both in shadow, and the light posts along the river light up.

Thin sheets of ice float on top of the flowing water and empty into a small bay that sits in the middle of the river. There is a telephone booth and several benches set up along the lake. I step off Oktitohbi and take a seat.

"What are you going to do Alan?" Gehrman asks.

"I guess I'll fight tomorrow. I want you to go back and tell Mr. K what happened. He will know how to handle this."

"But Alan, every girl at Hebijo has superior abilities to almost everyone at Hanzo Academy. The only two that may stand a chance is Octavian and the girl named Yagyu."

"I know. That's why I'm going to deal with this." I reply.

"Alone?"  
"Why not? I'm the one that made the deal. When they come for us, Mr. K can take everyone somewhere safe while I deal with Oliviera and the rest."

"Are you capable of that?"

"Guess we will find out. Now go. I need some time to reflect."

Gehrman's presence leaves and now it's just me and Oktithobi. I place my hand on my face and try to assure myself this isn't anything I can't handle, although my mind refuses to follow. Oliviera is going to be a handful herself. Then tack on all the other girls.

Every one of them have experience in the field on top of training more hardcore than Hanzo Academy's. Can I really do this alone? Not only that, how is Mr. K going to handle this? Is he going to tell the girls, or are we just going to act surprised when Oliviera and them come?

I give it a couple minutes before walking up to the phone booth. Gehrman should have had enough time to tell Mr. K about the current situation. I put a couple coins in and dial Mr. K's personal cell phone. I'd call from my cell, but with Ange roaming around, they've probably got my phone bugged. The tone dials Mr. K's number as I shut the door for some privacy.

The lines finally connect. I can hear Gehrman, the doll and Ayame all talking in the background. Hopefully he is in his office.

 _"_ _Alan? Why are you calling from a payphone?"_

"I'll explain later Mr. K but right now, we got a problem."

 _"_ _I know. Gehrman told me. What happened?"_

"The stone wasn't the talilbasha. Oliviera said that the real one has the ability to create copies of itself, but are able to be destroyed. What I found was a replica. Not only that, but Oliviera is losing her grip on reality."

 _"_ _How so?"_

"She wanted to know where I found it so she could kill the person in charge."

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell her?"_

"I'm not throwing my first shinobi friend under the bus. Not only that, me and Y go way back."

 _"_ _Do you think the girls have any chance against Hebijo?"_

"That's not going to be an issue because I want you to evacuate the girls when she comes. I'll deal with this."

 _"_ _And what? Helplessly watch from the sidelines? I don't think so Alan."_

"It's what's best."

 _"_ _Don't tell me what's best and what isn't boy! You aren't doing this alone!"_

"This isn't Hanzo Academy's fight Mr. K. I'm the one…"

 _"_ _It doesn't matter if you made the deal or not!"_

"Mr. K."

 _"_ _I'm helping Alan and that's final. Alan, I'll see you when you get back."_

The phone clicks and my end drops the call. I hang the phone up and leave the booth. Son of a bitch. As much as I say I have faith in the girls, I can't bring myself to admit it. There is no way Asuka can take Miyabi on. Even our strongest member Yagyu couldn't even do it. I want to believe they can, but a snowball in hell has a better chance of lasting longer than any of the girls, and I hate myself for thinking that way.

The Hanzo girls, they don't deserve to be in the middle of this. I don't care if we are family or not. Daigon and Astoreth can't refuse if I give a direct order. I'll have them take everyone away. By force if it comes to that.

I step in the stirrup, center myself in the saddle and spur Oktitohbi three times simultaneously. He breaks into a gallop and we follow the river to the edge of the city gates. The fact my friendship with Murasaki is over topped off with the fact the Asuka and the girls are going to get hurt pains my heart to the point that every pulse causes my chest to ache.

"Master?"

"Yes Oktitohbi?"

"I know I can't do much, and I'm only good for transportation, but I'm with you, and I always will be."

"Thank you Oktitohbi." I reply as I reach down and pat the side of his neck. "You remind me a lot of my old horse, Niauora (Black Sunlight)."

"I knew who Niauora was, and I consider it an honor to be compared to her. Have faith in what matters Alan, and you'll never go wrong."

 _"_ _Have faith in what matters son…"_ The last time I heard those words was from Minori's father before he died. That memory comes back and plays in my mind like it was yesterday. As bad as everything is right now, I feel emboldened by that memory.

"I'll try for you all." I state as I look to the sky.

Oktitohbi brings me to the backside of Hanzo Academy and stops. Everyone except M is standing at the back of the building as I hold up Oktitohbi's stone and store him. Mr. K must have told everyone they could stay up until I got back. Katsu opens the door for me as I walk in.

"Alan?"

"Yes Katsu?"

"I got your back out there." She replies as she holds out her hand.

"I know you do."

"We'll make you proud. I promise." Yagyu adds.

"I will speak with the queen to see if I can lend my strength for the impending battle. If not, then I will be with you in spirit." The doll says.

"All of you need your rest for tomorrow." Gehrman states.

Everyone converses back and forth in agreement and heads back to their rooms. I sit down on the couch and rub my face in malice. Jesus, why did it have to come to this? I did everything right, and still, people I care about are going to get hurt.

"Your soul feels troubled. Are you okay?" I hear the doll ask as she walks into the living room with Hibari's cat Mojo.

"Of course, he isn't my dearest Maria. Alan has stumbled across something bigger than he could ever imagine." The cat replies with a sinister grin as Maria pets his tabby coat.

She sits down beside me and the cat jumps out of her arms into my lap. He uses his paws to knead a place on my leather leggings and curls up. His striped tail swoops back and forth as me and the doll run our hands down his body.

"Mojo, you seem to be somewhat of an oracle. Do you know what is truly going on?"

"I do."

"Do you know who stole the real talilbasha?"

"Everyone, Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, Lawrence and his girls, Kagura, even the Queen are playing a very dangerous game. The stone at Gessen was nothing more than a decoy, set forth to draw you out and provoke war."

"But why would someone do that?"

"I'll give you a hint; half and half, the world is daft. Divine chains and Hellish bane bring forth the Culprit of Pain."

"What does that even mean?"

"Only time will tell Alan. Well ta-ta Mr. Hellwalker! I best not keep you awake any longer!"

Mojo folds his tail and wraps it around his body as he closes his eyes. All of his weight disappears and he's gone in a flash. The doll stands up and motions for me to lay down.

"What did he mean?" I ask as the doll lays the blanket over me.

"Mojo has sealed me from revealing the truth to you or anyone else, but I will say this, be aware of what's to come Alan, but rest assured, My beloved Queen and I will see that you overcome. Now rest hunter. You have a big today tomorrow…"

Ending Song: "Way Down We Go" By: Kaleo


	13. Chapter 13: Ransoms and Standoffs

Opening Song: "Holy Diver" by: Dio/Killswitch Engaged

"Alan, it is time for you to wake up." I hear Maria say.

Her cold bisque hand touches my face and stings every nerve within my cheek. I open my eyes and look over where Octavian normally sleeps. The bed is a mess so that means he's gone. I get up and look down the hallway. It appears all the girls are gone as well.

"The creatures and Octavian are at the training grounds." The doll adds.

"I suppose we hurry. It's 11:17. Your friend Oliviera will be showing up in half an hour or so." Gehrman replies.

I don't think I'm going to take the axe with me. Reason being is I haven't had any training with the short design and when worst comes to worst, Oliviera isn't going to stop mid-fight and let me learn how to use it, and I can't use the extended version because it handles way too much like my scythe.

Something else Oliviera has observed, adapted and learned to exploit. That's why she isn't going to go into this with her wrist blades. I've killed many shinobi and hunters that use similar set ups and she knows that. Oliviera is more than likely going to use that cane of hers.

Something I've never seen before. However, Oliviera has never dealt with a Kopis user. It may not deal old damage, but it will have the element of surprise. Somewhat.

"What about the Queen?" I ask as I gather my things up.

"The Queen is greatly troubled within her sleep. She has been mumbling in her restless slumber." The doll replies.

Does she mean that M is having nightmares of some kind? It couldn't be Alice harassing her because they are both G rank. I wonder what could be upsetting her to the point she can't sleep. Whatever it could be, it has to be bad.

"Is it okay if I see her before we go? That way I might be able to offer her some kind of advice when she wakes up?" I ask.  
"Sure Alan. Just don't wake her."

"I won't.

Of course, I won't. M is a big enough grump when she's wide awake. I'd hate to see what she's like when she just woke up. Gehrman puts his hands together, focuses and becomes a koukla. I put him around my waist and head to where M is staying.

The dojo is extremely dark. All except for some dim lights that shine down here and there. In the middle of the dojo sits her throne carved out of a burnt desk. On the floor are the glass shards that M uses for the illusionary refraction artform she created.

The queen is laying in the very back on nothing more than a bath towel on a hard-wooden floor. She's all curled up and whining about something. If I would have known she was sleeping on nothing more than this, I would have at least gave her my pillow and blanket out of Asuka's room.

Speaking of which, that isn't a half bad idea. I head to Asuka's room and grab my pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing?" Gehrman asks.

"Oh nothing. I just seen that the Queen was in need of some stuff."

I head back to the dojo and pitch the blanket over her. M rolls over and faces me. Her eye lids are closed as tight as they possibly can be and sorrow flows down her cheeks. M grits her teeth and rolls over. I place the pillow under her head at the right moment, and she starts to relax a little before tensing up again.

"Why did things have to happen like this? I possess strength and knowledge that far exceeds anything conceivable. Yet, I still don't understand! Why? WHY!?" M thrashes over to her other side and lets out a series of stifled sniffles before losing control of herself.

"Rest my precious hunter. It's only a bad dream." Maria says as she pats M's head.

"Come on Alan. Let's get going." Gehrman states.

"Alright."

I head out the back door and take the tunnel that leads to the training grounds. What was M going on about? I've never seen a goddess lose her composure quite like that. Even when Astoreth is emotional, she doesn't flip out nearly as bad as M did.

"Gehrman, what happened back there?"

"I have no idea. There are some nights that the queen sleeps soundly. Others, it's like that episode back there. Maria and I haven't discovered what the cause is though."

"Probably everything she's had and has to do."

"That's what I'm thinking. Anyway, let's hurry. I'd hate to see anything happen to those girls. Especially the ones named Hibari and Ayame." Gehrman states.

I head up the stairs at the end of the tunnel and open the hatch. The place I come out of is a hollowed-out segment of a huge nearby tree that blends in with the rest of the nearby forest. Outside, all the girls are casually training because of the anticipated fight that will be happening shortly.

I hate to break it to them, but they aren't fighting with me. Astoreth and Daigon can help, but when the time comes, they will be responsible for forcing the Hanzo girls away when Oliviera shows up.

Asuka, Ayame and Katsu are cutting down targets, Hibari is slamming her fist into boulders and shattering them while Octavian spars with Yagyu. Daigon, Mr. K and Daidouji are keeping watch while Astoreth and Ikaruga fight on the wooden platform.

Ikaruga swings her sword with grace and precision, but Astoreth casually dodges and throws a blow with her black spear every once in a while. Just to keep her on guard. Astoreth jumps back and swings her spear behind her and catches it. The weapon runs across the back of her shoulder blades and is pointed directly at Ikaruga.

Astoreth bends her back elbow and lunges the tip at Ikaruga. She deflects the incoming attack but fails to block the follow up as Astoreth swings it sideways and warps Ikaruga across her bicep. Ikagura grits her teeth and lets out a small yelp as she rolls backwards out of impulse.

"Don't lose your composure Ikaruga." I say as I stand outside the ring and cheer.

Astoreth chases Ikaruga down and traps her on the edge of the ring. She's got no where to go and Astoreth doesn't seem to be showing any signs of letting up. Which is good. The more difficult Astoreth is, the better the girls will get.

Ikaruga places one foot behind her and prepares to leap up into the air to try and get around. However, Astoreth seems distracted. Ikaruga sees her chance and leaps. Astoreth drops her spear and jumps at the same time. Ikaruga's sword slices into Astoreth's arm. She ignores the pain and wraps Ikaruga up in her arms.

A pale fist slams into Astoreth's face and sends her and Ikaruga flying into the nearby cliff side. A massive cloud of gravel and dust ejects out the crevice that rips the mountain in half. The impact is so great that it the mountain is somewhat of a canyon now.

It happens so fast that it takes a couple seconds to register what just happened. Son of a bitch. I grab hold of my handgun and fire at the incoming presence. The gunshot brings everyone's attention back to me.

The bullet shrivels up and crinkles like a candy wrapper. A huge spark bounces off a faceless, metal mask with Victorian era engravings. I bring up my kopis and deflect an incoming kitchen knife that was heading for my gut. My handgun wedges the barrels of a pepper box pistol in between the lever and the onyx grip as I direct the weapon away from my head.

"Get away from him!" Katsu yells as she approaches us.

"Stay back Katsu!" I reply.

Daigon appears behind my attacker and jabs with his lance. She dodges the attack and disengages with me. The woman slams her kitchen knife into Daigon's shield and pushes him back so she can temporarily retreat.

Astoreth staggers out of the mountain. Black blood drips from the side of her face and stains the white snow below her feet. Ikaruga's white outfit is slightly torn and missing a couple gold buttons, but she is unscathed. Rattled, but not hurt.

"Hanzo Academy! Hebijo has come to pay you all a social call!" Oliviera yells from a nearby hillside. Standing on both sides of her are all six of her girls. Ryona, Ryobi, Soji, Imu, Murasaki, and my sister Miyabi.

Even their instructor, Rin Suzune is here. There's also someone else standing behind them, but I can't tell who it is. All of the girls are wearing their winter, Hebijo attire while Oliviera is wearing her top hat and shotgun coat.

Everyone puts something solid between us and them. I dive behind a collapsed log with Octavian, Daigon and Yagyu. Hibari, Asuka, Ayame and everyone else are spread out amongst the trees. I peek over and see that they are all headed down the hillside before stopping about fifty yards (about 15 meters) away.

Oliviera pulls out a gold Germanic handgun and loads a clip of bullets from the top. She then pulls out another bizarre looking gun from Germany and sticks a magazine into the well. I've seen the one that loads from the top, but this one that loads with magazines instead of being tube fed or single action is a new addition.

It's solid silver and has a bizarre looking bulb on the very back. If I had to take a guess, that has to be where the recoil spring is housed. Oliviera puts it back in her holster, but keeps the top loading gun out.

This already puts me at a disadvantage in a gunfight. Both of her weapons are semi-automatic while mine is a lever. Plus, all she has to do is pop a new magazine in, or load a strip of bullets, and she's ready to go while I have to reload by hand.

Mine may do more damage per shot, but Oliviera has around twenty rounds before a reload while I only have a maximum of ten at all times means she's got me outgunned. Plus, she's got a cane that more than likely deals old damage.

"Alan! You and your girls come out right now!" Miyabi yells.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't get all chivalrous on me, or you go soft for the little Hanzo kitten!"

Oliviera walks behind the girls and grabs something. Ikaruga gasps in shock while my heart drops to the ground. They have Murasame. His hands are tied behind his back. However, he seems compliant.

Not only that, Oliviera isn't being as rough as she would be if it were someone like Asuka or Yumi. Murasame kneels on his knees and closes his eyes. It's like he doesn't think we value his life. Which is not true.

"Now listen to me! I don't want to kill this young man, but trust me, I will!" Oliviera kicks the safety off her gun and aims it directly at Murasame's head.

"Wait! I'm coming out!" I yell as I jump up. Yagyu tries to stop me, but I pull away and step over the log.

"Everyone comes out Alan!" Oliviera replies as she fires a warning shot in front of Murasame. Snow and mud splatter on his winter jacket and face. Murasame jolts from the fear and starts to gasp from panic.

"This doesn't concern them Oliviera!"

"Like hell it does! Get out here now!"

Ikaruga, Hibari, Ayame and Asuka all rush out by my side instantly as everyone else falls in. We all form a line with me, Asuka, and Ikaruga in the middle. To our left stands Hibari, Ayame, Yagyu and Daidouji. To the right is Mr. K, Octavian, Daigon and Astoreth.

Oliviera cuts Murasame free and he runs off after us. She puts her gun away and motions that everyone line up with the person they want to fight with. Alice tries to line up directly across from Asuka, but Oliviera points directly at Astoreth and Daigon.

Miyabi lines up with Asuka, Katsu is going to face Murasaki, Imu will fight Yagyu, Ayame is going against Soji, Ryona singles Ikaruga out, Hibari and Ryobi point at one another, Rin Suzune looks like she's got problems with Daidouji. That just leaves me and Oliviera while Alice takes on Astoreth. The only ones that don't have anyone to fight is Mr. K, Octavian and Daigon. Which is fine. I have plans for them.

Ikaruga holds out her arms and Murasame jumps into her embrace. It looks like he hasn't suffered any kind of injury. No bruises, cuts or anything.

"Are you okay!? What did she do to you!?" Ikaruga asks.

"Nothing! Oliviera and her girls actually treated me really good!"

"Hard to believe an evil bitch like me is capable of kindness, isn't it?" Oliviera teases as she completely unloads her top loading gun before sticking a new clip of small caliber hellshot in it.

Alice casually walks around in her faceless mask, occasionally sniffing around everyone she walks by to determine who is who. She stops in front of Octavian and examines him. Her metal mask touches Octavian's shoulder.

"Milady, this boy smells of the shinobi's parents."

"It's okay Alice. He's not a threat to us." Oliviera replies.

"Who's parents? Tell me!" Octavian yells.

"Oh, their daughter had blonde hair, red eyes, about fifteen or sixteen years old now. Don't worry though. Milady had me dispose of them in a humane way despite being good shinobi."

Shock grows across Octavian's face as he staggers around and collapses to his knees. He grabs both sides of his head. So that's what happened to Shiki's parents. They set out on a mission and didn't come back within the designated time.

Then three days later, a pair of matching caskets came instead. I remember that day. Shiki and Octavian were looking forward to telling them about their announcement. That Octavian wanted to be the man in Shiki's life and was hoping her dad would teach him.

"Daigon, I want you to get Murasame and Octavian out of here." I say.

"But Alan…"

"Just go! Alan and I can handle this!" Astoreth interrupts him.

Even though Daigon does not agree with what we are saying, he reluctantly nods and motions for both of the boys to follow him. They will be safe with him. Although I doubt Oliviera is going to chase after them since she's more focused on making an example out of us.

"What's gotten into you Alan? Why are you withholding valuable information from me?"

"Because you tend to do unreasonable things when your upset. Much like right now."

"It's not unreasonable if you are dealing with a correlating problem that's tied to the main issue. If you truly understood what was at stake here Alan, you wouldn't be opposing me." Oliviera replies.

"I'm aware of the current situation, but killing people who may not be directly related is unethical. You do that, then you are no better than the shinobi council…"

"Don't you dare compare me to those fucking terrorists!" Oliviera rages as she points her handgun at me.

Asuka and all the Hanzo girls draw their weapons. Their reactions to Oliviera garners Hebijo's attention. The sounds of gun slides and bolts being pulled back along with swords and various other weapons being drawn from sheathes lasts a solid five seconds before everything calms down.

I'm the only one that hasn't drawn my weapon. Instead, I hold my hands up in a submissive manner. Oliviera is very unstable right now, and if she doesn't get the notion she's in charge, she'll attack.

"Oliviera listen, you set out to make a home for runaway shinobi betrayed by the council. The very council that took the lives of your parents and little sister unfairly. I know you love your girls to the point you'd turn heaven and hell upside down, and I understand killing those that stole the talilbasha, but killing someone in cold blood with no evidence connecting them to the crime is no better than killing an innocent civilian walking down the streets."

"Please lady Olivera, listen to him!" Murasaki states as she clenches her axe tightly.

"Silence Murasaki! Let the big kids solve their own problems!" Imu snaps.

"No! This is stupid and you know it! Lady Oliviera, please remember what I said last night, even if we came all this way, let's just make this a duel! There isn't any need for anyone to die today!" Murasaki pleas.

Oliviera lets out a trapped sigh of frustration and holsters her handgun. Everyone begins to loosen up, but they still keep their weapons out just in case. "Forgive me, I lost my cool. However, if you don't have anything to say to me, then maybe you'll open up to our guest of honor."

Oliviera and Murasaki step apart, and the person hiding in the back is finally revealed. He's got black hair, amber colored eyes and is muscular. His demon steel armor has recently been polished and looks like the traditional style knights from England used to wear.

I immediately recognize who he is and sigh deep down. Of course, Oliviera would do something like this. It's not like I didn't have enough problems already. Now I get to listen to this guy bitch at me. The girls whisper back and forth and ask who this could possibly be. Although their question is about to be answered.

The man lumbers over me in height and looks directly down at me. I make eye contact but refuse to say anything because I have nothing to say to him. Other than get out of my life and never come back.

"Hello Alan."

"This matter does not concern you Keisuke."

"That's father to you." Miyabi snaps.

"I don't recall this man ever being my father." I reply.

"Mind your sister boy and show respect for your family."

"Family? What family? I spent eight years all by myself, and now you just show up and expect respect?"

"That does not change the fact who you are, and where you come from!"

"Funny how now all of a sudden, I'm part of YOUR family again! A family I don't want any part of ever again!"

Murasaki has her face covered and is softly crying within her hands. Although I can't see it, I know what father is doing, and when he does, he's going to regret it. I'm already heated enough as it is, and I'm not holding back when he pulls his stunt. I place the kopis's edge across my arm and prepare to say the words to send me into Apocalypis mode.

"Well I can't stand the fact that my little boy carries the same blood of the creature that slaughtered my wife. Nor disgracing our family with the daughter of our sworn enemy, so I thought I'd come by and give some fatherly advice."

Before I can run my kopis across my arm and chant, Asuka appears in front of me and crosses her katana with dad's black steel longsword. The sound of metal scraping against metal let's out a high-pitched squeal that causes my eardrums to rumble.

"And who may this be?"

"My students! Now back off!" Mr. K yells as Asuka throws my dad's blade away and slices horizontally. Dad leaps over the incoming attack and lands right by Miyabi's side. Miyabi makes a statement and dad let's out a sigh of relief, "Of all the girl's in the world, the granddaughter of old man Hanzo is the one you pick. How you disgrace our name." Father states.

"Consider it my Father's Day gift." I spit back.

Mr. K locks eyes with father and follows his exact move patterns. I haven't seen dad fight in a while, but I sure hope Mr. K ends his cocky ass.

"I was hoping Mr. Keisuke here would have been able to talk sense into you about the stone's location, but it appears what he told me goes deeper than I anticipated. Ah, who am I kidding, you're one of those good shinobi. The moment they open their mouth, nothing but lies come out. To hell with it, let's just have some fun. Girls, I want you to enlighten the Hanzo girls of your skills, but do not kill any of them, and stay away from the academy."

Although this is a bad deal, at least we won't be killing one another. Oliviera just wants a basic brawl. Still though, people are going to get hurt over nothing because she can't be reasonable right now.

"So that's the way it's going to be?" I ask.

"It's nothing personal. It's just business."

"I suggest that we take our fights elsewhere. That way people won't be getting caught in crossfire." I reply.

"Girls, activate your kekais." Oliviera states.

We back away as all the Hanzo girls are swallowed up by a makeshift dimension while Astoreth and Alice travel to the fracture to fight. Mr. K, Daidouji, Rin and Keisuke decide that they are going to fight in a duo here at the training grounds.

"So where do you want to go Alan?" Oliviera asks as she holds up her gold talisman.

"Well because you had the courtesy of asking, I'll let you decide."

She rolls the object around in her hand and thinks deeply. There's no telling where she is going to take us, but wherever it is, it will be a place where both of us have an equal advantage. That I can count on.

"I know just the place! Nithedrali!"

She lifts her talisman and throws up a barrier. Our boots land on the quaint shingles of a gothic cathedral like structure. Behind Oliviera is two spiral shaped towers made of black lava stone.

Surrounding the place is a series of gothic era buildings mixed in with more modern structures. Some roads still have traditional oil lanterns that serve as a way of illumination while others have street lights. I have no idea where this place is based off, but I'm going to assume France since Oliviera likes to spend whatever free time she has in that country.

The only light we have is the faint gaze of the pale moon that turns the roof a dark grey color. Numerous dots sparkle above in the dark blue curtain above while little clouds of grey causally float above.

"Cathedrale Notre-Dame-de I'Assomption de Clermont-Ferrand, or the Cathedral of our lady of the assumption of Clermont Ferrand. One of the many beautiful Cathedrals in Western Europe. This one however, is my favorite."

"Well I consider it an honor to face you in your most beloved of places. Although I think we should consider talking rather than resorting to violence." I state as I do an honorable bow.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Oliviera asks as she bows.

The both of us take up a shooting stance and carefully watch one another's movement. Any sudden movements, and we'll both catch a bullet to the head at the same exact time. Although it wouldn't do much to either of us.

Oliviera pulls her handgun out the same exact time I do. I fire the first shot off from my hip, but she dives out of the way. The muzzle of both her handguns flash and a hail of hellshot flies toward me. I roll to the side and slide down to where the flying buttresses on the side of the cathedral are located.

"Still the quickest draw I've ever known!" Oliviera yells from above.

She rains down some more rounds on me and keeps me pinned behind a buttress. I rechamber a new round and rotate the crank on the side of my weapon two times. Oliviera dives off the side of the roof and sends more rounds at me.

I slightly lean out, pull the trigger and aim at Oliviera's torso. Three huge rounds of molten orange stream out of the gun. The recoil forces the barrel up as three consecutive shots exit the weapon in a quick three round burst. She hops behind a buttress before the three rounds can hit her.

The structure explodes as I swivel the gun around by the lever. Oliviera hops behind another buttress that's still in contact and blind fires around the corner. Chunks of black lava stone pelt against my face as her bullets shred the buttress I'm behind.

The firing pins in her weapons click, and the slides slam back. I pull a couple rounds from my waist bandolier and top my gun off. Oliviera peeks around at the same thing as she feeds a stripper clip through the top of one gun. A thin black layer of dust covers her face, and the silk head band on her top hat.

"Why did you kidnap Murasame!? He had nothing to do with this!" I yell as I close the tube on my handgun.

"I needed a way to keep everyone involved in this little predicament! Because he's your friend and the step brother to Ikaruga, it was a guaranteed win-win! But personally, I've grown quite fond of him!"

"Funny! I'd never thought you'd develop a case of Lima Syndrome! Considering he's son of someone in a position of power!" I state as I lean out and take a shot at Olivera. She flinches and sinks deeper into cover.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm still going to kill that bastard along with everyone else on the shinobi council!" Oliviera fires four shots at me. Shards of shingling fly up and hit me in the face with enough force that it causes my left cheek to bleed.

"Well what can I say!? Love does strange things to an individual!" I reply as I wipe my face with me hand.

"That it does! I always thought you were foolish for choosing a good shinobi weakling like Asuka as a bride, but now I find myself in a similar situation like you!"

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it!?"

"That it is! You know, I never had intentions on killing Murasame! I even told him the worst that was going to happen was me shooting him in the leg with a low velocity rubber bullet!"

"Well if I would have known that, I would have had you shoot him in the mouth for me!" I state.

"Always the comedian!"

Oliviera jumps up to the top of the cathedral and casually waits as if she wants me to climb up too. I leap up to the roof and keep my handgun off to the side since she isn't aiming hers at me. Oliviera is probably wanting something a little more interesting now. Something that will give us both a real challenge. Oliviera twirls her guns around her fingertips and holsters them.

"As fun as this was, I reckon it's time for the main event."

"I suppose." I reply as I put my handgun away and draw my Kopis from my sheathe.

"Hmm… That's new, and I like it! I even have something myself that you should see!" Oliviera says as she takes a unique stance and holds her hand out in front of her. She points her index finger up towards the sky and her body starts to glow white with red swirls that wisp around her body like the wind.

"Shinobi transformation…"

Ending Song: "Jekyll and Hyde" by: Five Finger Death Punch


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Wings

Opening song: "Jekyll and Hyde" by: Five Finger Death Punch

Oliviera closes her eyes and swells up with strength from both her shinobi heritage as well as the yoma blood that flows through her body. Her black shotgun coat transforms into a metallic gold colored uniform from the eighteenth century. Two rows of grey metal buttons stripe down the middle of her coat.

Three grey stars and a wreath of symbolizing authority and power decorate both sides of her folded collar. All which are forged out of gemstones from the Fracture. Her top hat transforms into an officer's hat and is studded with Ursania's personal seal. The serpent bearing its fangs at its enemies.

Her cane remains the same, but along her hip is a sabre sword within a silver scabbard. Something I've never seen her with before. In fact, I never seen Oliviera in her transformed state. That means the armor underneath her uniform is going to offer even more protection than she had before, and that's not even her final form. The only thing I can do right now is hit her and not get hit.

She opens her eyes and both of her irises have changed to red. If that's the way she wants to do this, then so be it. I close my eyes and pull strength from my soul. My body naturally hardens and my strength grows. A thin layer of heat irritates my irises and burns over both my eyes as they change color. Corruption builds around my face and forms my respirator.

Fire and lighting swirl around my Kopis as I prepare for the ensuing fight. Oliviera reaches around and pulls her sabre out of its sheathe. The blue blade reverberates as it slices horizontally through the air with a unique sounding whiz, and a silver trail of light struggles to keep up.

She grabs her cane and shoves it into the bottom of the sabre. The sword glows a bright orange color and develops chain like links within the blade. Spines sprout from the weapon and give it a spike like texture. The skull of the cane acts as a pommel to her sabre as she twirls it around in her hand.

The weapon extends and breaks apart as it forms a whip that gracefully dances around her body. I try to study the length of the weapon, but she could be intentionally doing this to try and hide the overall size of the weapon. There's really no telling how much reach that thing has until the actual fight starts.

"By the gods boy, this woman is unlike anything I've ever seen! She's part shinobi and hunter!" Gehrman states.

"And things are about to get real interesting." I reply.

Oliviera and I bow and slowly approach each other. She swings her sword vertically. The weapon breaks apart and slams down about twelve feet (around 3 and a half meters) in front of her. I quick step to the side and dodge the incoming attack. Oliviera pulls the weapon back and slashes vertically. The sound of air being sliced in half hovers over me as I roll forward. The breeze off her attack is enough to offset my brown hair as a huge gush of wind flows over my head.

She leaps back as I swipe at her. Oliviera's sword folds back up as my Kopis slams into her sabre. Droplets of flame and electricity splash on the black rooftop as our weapons collide with enough force that the edge of our swords bite into one another. My entire arm rattles from the unrelenting force and Oliviera digs her foot into the rooftop to prevent from staggering.

I bring the weapon around and try to hit her in the leg, but she blocks it and retaliates with an overhead swing. The sabre disengages and forms the whip. I hold my Kopis up and press the button. The bottom blade drops into my free hand, and I stab Oliviera in her chest.

However, the chain blade from her weapon overcomes my defense and slices clean through my armor. The bite of her sword causes blood to jet out of the open wound as it circles back around and hits me again in the same area. This time, it gets stuck in my collar bone.

Oliveria painfully gasps out of reflex as she rears back and runs her fist into my stomach. The impact is strong enough that it rips through my body and exits out of my back. She lifts me up off the ground and takes off running. Oliveria builds up some speed and suddenly stops. I slide off her fist and fly helplessly through the air.

The momentum is suddenly broken as the chain within my shoulder snag. The barbs of her sabre dig deeper as Oliveria yanks back and plants my face into the ground. A shower of obsidian shingles rain up from where my face impacts. A sudden flash of light obstructs my vision and then there's this calming darkness. Gehrman is yelling at me, but his voice is muffled and distorted.

" _You were the best Alan, but you let the little Hanzo girls get in your way_. _They made you weak, and now you bore me._ " Oliveria voice warbles.

Hanzo girls? This memory of Asuka slowly comes to my mind. Back when me and her were in Ursania. Oliveria had Asuka by the face and was teasing her. " _Ryobi? Soji? The little Hanzo kitten can hang!"_ As disoriented as I am, I clasp my hand around my kopis, dig the tip into the ground, and use it as a crutch to hold myself up.

"Come on Alan! Get up!" Gehrman yells as I work myself up to my knees. Blood pours from my face and shards of sharp obsidian pepper my face.

It feels like my collar and shoulder are about to fall off from how bad this hurts. I've been hit with old damage before, but most of those attacks were clean cuts. If that blade was traveling with a little more force, it would have taken my arm off. In reality, it would have probably hurt a lot less if it actually did.

I grab hold of the base of the chain and pull. The harpoon like teeth on the sabre are dug in deep and refuse to let go. I take a deep breath and rip. The collar bone within my body cracks and part of it exposes itself through the open wound as I throw the blade down.

I gnash my teeth and push the bone back into its natural position. It pops within my body and sends a huge wave of agony throughout my body. Especially my neck and face, but it quickly fades away as the bone heals, and the gaping shoulder wound seals itself shut.

Oliviera yanks my blade out and throws it to the ground as she rejuvenates herself. The blade went all the way through her right breast. I can even see part of her lung pulsing as it mends back together. Blood pours down her uniform before it quickly seals up.

"I admire this about you Alan, you actually managed to stain my uniform!" Oliviera laughs hysterically as she looks at her hand that's completely painted red before picking her sabre back up.

She extends the weapon into its whip equivalent and swings. I bat the weapon down and counter. Oliviera spins around and wraps the chain around her body. My Kopis hits the chain that runs across her shoulder blades. She turns back around and sweeps the area. I roll under and dive for the other part of my sword.

Oliviera brings the weapon back around the same time I grab the other Kopis and roll over. The chain comes back around and heads directly for me. I cross my swords and block the incoming attack. The tip of Oliviera's sabre digs into the roof and gets stuck. The rock underneath me sounds like it's about to give way if I don't move.

I wedge one of my swords in-between one of the links and pin it to the roof. Oliviera catches on and gives the weapon a quick jerk. The chain frees itself along with the tip and part of the roof caves away underneath me. My weight shifts before I can get up.

Oliviera tries to prevent herself from falling, but the crumbling roof suddenly overcomes her and she slides across the rooftop.

Oliviera drops off the ledge, and my descent down picks up in speed. I try to deploy my wings, but I hit the ground. Chunks of wood shatter and fly everywhere as I snap a church pew in half. The back of my head slams hard into the red carpet that the color from my eyes is bleached and blurry.

Oliviera uses the side of the cathedral to try and slow her descent down before plowing straight into the altar. She lands on her left side that the force is enough to break a sacred table of bronze in half. Regardless of a softer landing, she still felt that considering a combination of tin and copper is a hell of a lot harder to break than red hickory.

Oliviera gets up and staggers around. She's nearly collapses but uses the wall to slow her fall. Red streaks down a bloody handprint as Oliveria falls back over. She seems to be having a serious issue of some sort. She can't stay on her feet for more than a couple seconds before toppling over. A golden thurible is sticking out the side of her ribcage, and the metal is burning a huge hole all the way through her side.

"Well this is rather unfortunate." Oliveria states as she grabs the thurible and yanks it out.

Seams of her uniform snap, and the thurible tears a huge chunk of her uniform off as she throws the ordainment down. The entire side of her body is turning black as she uses the wall to brace herself. She unbuttons her uniform, picks her sabre back up and starts trimming away the dead flesh.

"As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to have to withdraw. Until next time, Alan." Oliveria says grimacingly as she tosses a wad of black strips off to the side.

The barrier starts to fade away and Oliveria disappears with it. She still has to be nearby, but there isn't any telling where. Not to mention she won't be able to fight like she was. Divine damage to halfbloods like me and Oliveria act like poison.

Not only does it seriously injure us, but it affects our system: it prevents us from regenerating, and hampers our ability to fight longer and withstand damage. Even normal weapons and bullets can seriously hurt or kill us. Overall, it temporarily makes us weaker than a normal human.

I pluck the chunks of obsidian from my face and try to assess the damage done to my shoulder. The collarbone has healed, but the wound has been reopened. Parts of stringy muscle dangle from the opening and blood drips from the tips.

The gouge is so deep that I can see the white of my shoulder blade. As much as it hurts, it's actually kind of cool watching the veins and muscle sew themselves back together. As for my stomach, Oliviera managed to punch all the way through, but that healed almost instantly and doesn't hurt nearly as bad as my shoulder.

Off in the distance, I can see Daidouji slamming her fist into Rin Suzune's talon blades while Mr. K and Keisuke are locked up in a duel between a sword and dagger.

For an old man, Mr. K is pretty damn efficient with that dagger. Enough to keep Keisuke operating at one hundred percent. As much as I want to cheer them on, it would be best if I stayed quiet. Don't want Mr. K or Daidouji getting distracted.

One of the barriers start to flicker and it finally collapses. Hibari is standing over her opponent, Ryobi. Sweat and blood drips from her body onto the ground as Hibari gasps. Both of the blades from her gauntlets are fully extended and crackle with little sparks of lighting. The pink clothing Hibari wears when she transforms has been blotched with her own blood, shredded and littered with bullet holes and violent tears.

There is a deep ridge on the right side of her face from where a bullet has clipped her. Several drops of crimson that have oozed out of the injury has dried and is stuck to the side of her cheek.

"Hibari!" I yell as I work myself up into a standing position.

My voice quickly grabs her attention and she sighs in relief, "Alan! Thank God you are still alive!"

Hibari tries to walk over, but she stumbles and nearly falls. Her left leg has a bullet wound from where she's been shot. She keeps the weight off that leg and limps over.

"The same could be said for you! How are the others doing!?" I reply as I walk over and help stabilize her.

Hibari shakes her head, "Not good Alan. Before my barrier went down, the only one that was doing remotely good was Asuka, but I fear it's simply because your sister is taking it easy on her."

"Damnit! What about Astoreth?!"

"I don't know. My power doesn't allow me to see into the fracture. Only barriers. Anyway, how'd your fight go?"

"Not that great."

"Yeah, I could feel the pain you were experiencing. It really scared me because I thought you were dead at one point." Hibari replies as I rest her up against a tree.

She takes out a small I.R.E, pulls the cork and drinks some of it before trying to hand it off to me. I push it back, but Hibari insists that I drink some. It would ease some of the pain, but Hibari needs it more since she can't regenerate as fast as me. I take hold of the flask and pretend to take a drink.

She smacks my gauntlet, and the flask tilts up. The glass rim hits me directly in the front teeth, and the liquid forcefully enters my mouth and rolls past my tonsils. My throat locks up and several croaks come from my lungs.

"What…was that…for!?" I cough as I pound on my chest to get the liquid that's trapped within my lungs to disperse.

"I may be a fool, but I wasn't born yesterday." Hibari giggles as I hand the I.R.E back to her.

"You know me too well." I reply as all the pain within my body slowly fades away into mild aches then completely disappearing.

Hibari puts the cork back in and sticks it in her pocket. Although she is healing faster, she's still going to be weak. It would be best to get her out of here before trying to help Asuka and the others. Hibari stands on her own and puts weight on her injured leg. Her body forces the bullet out of the wound and quickly seals over, leaving nothing more than a faded scar.

"Hibari, I want you to get out of here."

"What about the others?"

"I'll get them."

"No way Alan! They're our family! Besides, we can save them faster if we work together!"

As much as I don't want to admit it, she is right. Not because of my pride, but because I don't want Hibari to get hurt anymore than she already is.

"You're right Hibari. If you think you can handle yourself, then you can come. However, if things go sideways, I want you to run."

"Sure thing."

"Are you just saying that? Or do you mean it?" I ask.

"I mean it."

"I don't believe you." I tease.

"Then that's your problem." Hibari replies with a chuckle.

The both of us head back to the barriers. The flower shaped iris in Hibari's eyes glow a bright pink color and spins as she peers directly into the barriers. She swipes her head left and right. The red barrier catches her attention and she focuses on that one completely.

"Ayame is having a lot of issues. She isn't landing any attacks and her opponent is picking her to pieces with that chain sickle."

"Then I suppose she'll be the first one we'll be helping." I state as I grab my Kopis.

Hibari places her arms together and drags them across. Her hands glow a gold color and she summons her gauntlets again. I dig my gold talisman out and prepare to rip the barrier wide open. Hibari grabs a hold of my wrist and prepares for the rift.

Something hot sticks me in the back. At first, it feels like someone poking me with a hot needle, but then it bursts into excruciating pain. Something that feels like rock pops within my body and a mist of black and blood shoots out from under my sternum.

A kitchen knife exits out the other side of my body. Small shards of corruption jet out of my open wound as I drop the talisman. The blade folds out two ways and grabs ahold of me. I'm suddenly yanked back. Hibari trips over her feet and falls to her knees as I'm thrown helplessly through the air.

"ALAN!" Hibari yells as she reaches out.

My vision is a constant blur of white, grey, green and red. I try to regain control but the moment I do, the right side of my body slams into something solid. Several bones crack deep in my body while my arm breaks right in half.

My mind is screaming in rage as I immediately regenerate everything. That bitch just backstabbed me. It would be acceptable if someone lower rank like Asuka or Miyabi did it, but doing it to someone you outrank greatly is unacceptable.

"Your strength may outweigh me by a huge margin, but now I'm really pissed off." I casually say as I stand up and snap my arm back into place. The bone lines back up and fuses as my wounds seal themselves shut.

I step through the small cavern I just made and place my hand on the opening. My eyes burn with anger as darkness completely covers them. The color in my eyes fade into black and white as I slowly activate the weakest tier of my Apocalypsis mode. I grab the opening of the small cavern and lean back. At the peak of my arc, I let go and slingshot myself directly at Alice.

Alice is maliciously harassing Hibari off in the distance. She tries to protect herself, but Alice keeps breaking her guard and throwing her to the ground. Hibari gets back up and swings. Alice catches her by the gauntlet and pushes Hibari up against a nearby tree. She pulls her mask off and bites Hibari's shoulder hard enough that it draws blood. Alice spits the pink fabric out and swallows what blood she was able to collect.

Hibari yells in pain and desperately thrashes around as she tries to shove Alice away with her hands and feet, but Alice easily overpowers her and bites again. Alice blocks my incoming attack with her mask as her teeth are still lodged in Hibari's flesh. She tosses Hibari to the ground and blocks another attack. Alice jabs at me with that kitchen knife. I sidestep and try to counter. She blocks the attack and jumps back.

Alice shoves her kitchen knife into some kind of sheathe and forms a long, ultra greatsword. She puts her cold, faceless mask on and swings. I leap over the attack, spin to dodge the counter and slash down. She blocks my swipe with her pepper box pistol.

My attack ricochets and throws my Kopis out of my hand. Out of pure rage, I punch directly at her mask. Alice flips her blade upside down and my hand kisses the steel of her massive sword. More blood spurts out as the weapon cuts my fist in half. Because of the force I put behind the attack, the weapon splits my arm in half all the way up to the elbow. However, I'm unmoved by the pain as I pull it back and swing at her with one of my sprouting wings.

"Well it looks like my crow has partially awakened!" Alice cheers as she ducks under the attack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ASTORETH!?" I yell in fury.

"Don't fret about her! Astoreth is where she belongs! In chains within the fracture!" Alice laughs.

"Boy! Don't let her get to you! She's trying to completely drain your power! If you go down, the girls and their spirits will too!" Gehrman pleas.

I acknowledge what he says, but I'm far too gone to abide it. It's the unforgiving price I pay for tapping into power beyond me. Rage over reason. Strength over sense. I've started something I more than likely can't finish, but I have to at least try and squeeze something out of this.

"Alan! Stop!" Gehrman yells again as I swipe my wings at Alice again.

She catches one of my white wings and chunks me directly at a black barrier. The exterior shatters like glass as I fly through. I use my wings to flip myself upright. Because of the high speed I'm traveling, I bend my knees as I land, and the wings dig into the ground to bring me to a screeching halt.

"Alan! What are you doing!?" Asuka yells at me.

Alice pops her head through the barrier, takes off her mask and makes a gesture that enrages me. I pay no attention to what Asuka or Miyabi have to say as I build up speed and launch myself directly at Alice. She climbs on top of the barrier as I fly out and circle back around.

I slam into Alice, and the both of us roll off the top of the barrier. Alice digs her fingers into my shoulders to prevent me from throwing her off. I rear back and slam my head into her mask. She lets go but flips and lands next to a weapon rack. I spin in mid-air and hit Alice with my wings before hitting the ground.

The barbs at the wing's tip inject into her arm. It's not enough to knock her down, but she does swivel at the impact. Claws from her free hand extend out and she rams them into my chest. The pain only fuels my rage as I reach out and grab a spear and wakizashi from the weapon's rack.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell as I kick her back.

She loses her grip and steps back. Her claws slide out of my chest as I bring the spear back, jump and lunge it where her heart is. The spear sinks up to the wooden handle as it bursts out the other side of her chest. Alice doesn't make a sound, but she flinches as I break the spear off into her and slam the wakizashi into her neck.

The metal blade shatters and disorients her as I ram the splintered end of the spear shaft into her chin. The wood exits out the top of her head as I pick up the entire weapon rack and slam it down on top of her.

Axes, swords, spears, shurikens, and the wooden frame all rip and pierce her body. Despite all this, she giggles. The small fragment of joy turns into raw pleasure as she sits up and laughs manically.

"Magnifique Alan! Even in the weakest state of your Apocalypis mode, you still managed to make me bleed! I haven't had this much fun in centuries!" Alice yells as she rips the wooden shaft out of her skull before prying the spear head out of her heart. The hole in her breast seals instantly while crimson speckles streak down her cracked, metal mask.

By now, four barriers have fallen. Ayame, Katsu, Yagyu and Ikaruga all lay on the ground defeated as Hibari struggles to hold off three attackers at once. Oliviera is still nowhere in sight, so she can't make them stop. The only one that refuses to fight is Murasaki while Ryobi is still laying within the confines of her barrier.

My spiked teeth dig into one another that they start to crackle under the amount of stress and frustration I am feeling as I look at the helpless Hanzo girls, "Damnit…DAMNIT!"

I try to fly over to help Hibari, but Alice trips me up by grabbing my upper right wing. I lose my balance as she turns around and throws me over her shoulder. Metal and wood explode all around me as Alice slams me face first into the weapon rack I hit her with. Blood jets out of my mouth and fills my respirator as she stabs me in the back and twists.

She stabs me again with her little kitchen knife before putting it back into its sheathe and ripping it out of me. The sharp edges of weapons slice through my palms as I work myself up to a sitting position. The respirator fades away and crimson floods out my mouth as I try to stand back up.

"Well this has been fun Alan, but it's time you give up!" Alice says as she floats down in front of me.

My blood slowly drips from her blade as she grabs hold of the crack within her mask and pulls. The metal mask snaps in half, completely revealing her glowing purple eyes as she unsheathes her kitchen knife. Everything I did to her has completely healed. Not even scars remain. She intently stares at me as she licks the dripping blood off her kitchen knife.

"Leave Alan alone you bitch!" Ikaruga yells as she rushes towards Alice with her sword raised. Blood drips from her mouth and her white armor has been ripped to shreds.

Alice spins to the side and slices the lower part of Ikaruga's back. Her face sinks into shock as she drops her sword. Tears fill her eyes as she takes a few steps in front of me and falls to her knees. Speckles of black mixed with red jet out of her mouth as she starts to sway back and forth. Seeing this snaps me out of the weak trance I trapped myself in.

"IKARUGA! NO!" I cry as I take off towards her.

I fall down in front of her and Ikaruga intentionally falls forward. Her head lands in my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. The wound isn't fatal by no means, but things are never going to be the same for Ikaruga ever again.

"I gave you all I had Alan… I'm sorry it wasn't enough…" Ikaruaga gasps with a genuine smile as she blacks out. All the strength in her body disappears as I hold her broken body within my arms. Tears mixed with the blood and dirt on my face drip from my face onto her dirty uniform.

"Ikaruga!" Mr. K yells off in the distance. In the time he looks away, my father hits him in the gut with his bare fist. Mr. K gasps and a wad of saliva flies out of his mouth. Daidouji looks away and Suzune takes advantage.

Suzune stabs her in the gut. Daidouji grimaces in pain, but she remains in a firm and powerful stance. She grabs hold of the talon Suzune stabbed her with and pulls it in further into her body. Suzune has absolutely no idea what is going on as Daidouji brings her fist back.

She roars with strength as her bandaged hand glows with power. With all she has left, Daidouji rears back and sends her fist directly at Suzune. She tries to block with one of her remaining talons, but Daidouji's fist pierces the metal and shatters it like a clay vase. Suzune rolls and slams into a tree, snapping it in two. Daidouji looks over in my direction and gives a thumbs up before falling over.

The only ones left conscious are me, Asuka, Hibari and a whole lot of Hebijo girls on top of my father and Alice. The barrier Asuka was in comes down. Her and Miyabi continue to fight as I pick Ikaruga and her sword up and rush over to where the rest of the Hanzo girls are. There is nothing else for me to do. Other than to go down protecting what I love.

Asuka and Hibari slowly back up to where I am standing. The three of us form a crude circle and act as a barrier between us and our enemies. Murasaki is bitterly weeping at what she is witnessing.

"Come on son, if you tell me where you found the stone, I'll let you all go." My father says.

"I'd rather fall in a ditch than have any conversation with you." I reply as I place both hands on Ikaruga's sword and prepare.

Soji swings her chain sickle at me and Miyabi intends to attack when I block. Asuka and I duck and Hibari blocks the attack for me while Asuka deflects Miyabi's swing. I swing up and knock Imu's strike that was directed at Asuka off course.

Hibari forces Soji to back off while Asuka pushes Miyabi away. I quickly deploy my wings and cross them over Katsu and the others. Asuka and Hibari take cover under them as I deflect the raining bullets Ryona is firing at us from above with my wings and sword.

By now, Yagyu, and the Hanzo girls awake and aware of what is going on. All except Ikaruga. Ryona lands on the flat end of the sword and cartwheels off before I can hit her. She sends more rounds at us, but the three of us cut all the bullets out of the air together.

Before we can collect ourselves and prepare again, Hibari takes a solid hit from Imu's staff. The force is enough that it knocks her out of our circle. She tries to get back up, but Ryona and Soji wrestle her to the ground and restrain her by holding one of her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" Hibari screams as she squirms around.

Asuka and I press our backs together and prepare again. As of now, everyone is going to come in at us. Despite our skill, we won't be able to hold them off now that Hibari is out of action. Judging by father's attitude, once we go down, he is going to force me to talk before handing me over to Alice. Honestly, whatever they have planned for me doesn't even scare me as long as the girls are okay.

Miyabi raises her sword high while Imu buffs her staff with lightning. As they ambush us, I drop Ikaruga's sword and use my wings to cover Asuka and all the girls up. Miyabi's sword stabs my wing, but fails to fully penetrate and Imu's staff bounces off my body. The weapons they are using can't hurt me because they aren't divine or forged out of demon steel, and they know that. That's why I'm going to act as the shield the girls need right now.

I close my eyes as father grabs hold of me and tosses me to the ground. My face skids across the red snow as I look over at Asuka. She tries to hold her own, but Miyabi sneaks up behind her and throws her down to the ground where Imu and Miyabi hold her down.

Yagyu and Katsu attempt to stand, but they are too weak to even sit up on their knees. Father places his boot in the middle of my back and presses me down into the ground. Like that's going to do anything. I keep a relaxed look in my eyes smugly grin at him. Knowing that there isn't anything he can really do to me.

"Where's the stone boy?"

I remain silent and keep my look arrogant. Father stomps the back of my head a couple times to try and get the look off my face, but I remain unmoved. Gehrman's koukla is violently shaking back and forth on my belt, but he can't release himself for some reason.

"Oh, tough guy? Well I know a thing or two about making someone talk."

"I bet you do." I sarcastically laugh at him.

He places his boot in a specific location. For some reason, my wings sprout for no reason and no matter what I do, they can't be retracted. The sensation is actually uncomfortable. He takes hold of the bottom set and starts to slowly crank them in a direction it was never meant to go. This actually hurts enough that I start to wriggle around to try and alleviate some of the pain that's being inflicted. However, nothing is working and it's only getting worse.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Miyabi asks in a concerned voice.

"Quiet Miyabi. Your brother can make it stop when he talks."

"Dad, Oliviera clearly said torture is not tolerated." Miyabi says.

"And she also said to acquire information by any means necessary!"

"But this isn't acceptable!"

"What's more important to you Miyabi? Loyalty to Oliviera or killing the people who want to kill us? I'm trying to protect you while your brother tries to protect the enemy!"

The joints in both of my wings begin to pop and I start to yelp and try to crawl away. This hurts even worse than the shots I'm forced to take. My hands dig all the way through the snow and into the ground. Despite the ground being frozen solid, my finger tips dig deep to try and ease some of the pain within my spine.

A huge wave of agony travels all throughout my back as the bottom two wings snap like twigs. Murasaki lets out a huge burst of sorrow as she sobs uncontrollably. Blood and sludgy corruption ooze out of the broken wing tips and pools all around me, turning the white snow a dark maroon color. All the Hanzo girls are screaming, cussing and crying as my two bottom wings droop down while the Hebijo girls watch in horror. All the bones deep within my body ache horribly as I try to stay in control of my mind.

Ayame and Hibari are struggling with everything they have to get away as Asuka tries to stab at Miyabi and Imu with her sword while screaming obscenities. Cursing Miyabi and calling her a variety of bad names for letting her allow something like this to happen to me.

Father grabs the final two wings and starts to apply pressure. This time, I can't stifle the agony anymore. I begin to wheeze as my lungs seize. My heart tenses up to the point that each time it pumps, it amplifies the pain within my back.

None of the girls seem like they can escape their captors. Katsu and Yagyu make an attempt to run over, but they are quickly cut off by Alice. She grabs both Katsu and Yagyu and takes them both to the ground. Yagyu squirms around and tries to break free to the point Alice digs her pale finger tips into the side of her cheek.

"I swore I'd never forsake you Alan! When you came back with Asuka over a year ago, I made the solemn oath I'd never give up, and I'd always protect you!" Yagyu screams as she gains a little ground before being pulled back.

Blood slowly drips out of the gaping wound as Yagyu continues to try and crawl towards me. Alice's fingers scrape up her face and pries her eyepatch off. "LET ME GO YOU PALE CUNT!" Yagyu activates her demon eye, but Alice catches the wrist and playfully looks it over, "So that's your special ability! We can't have that now, can we?"

Alice's index finger claws Yagyu across her eyebrow before it digs into her yoma eye. Yagyu screams in pain but refuses to surrender. Alice's finger digs deeper into her eye socket to the point blood drips out the tear ducts. The arm slowly fades away, but Yagyu continues to try and crawl towards me.

"Yagyu…stop…" I cry as I watch her suffering.

"NO!"

Ayame is trembling in horror at what she is witnessing. Never did it occur to her that this what awaits shinobi and hunters after they graduate. Ayame chokes on her tears to the point Murasaki walks over and weeps with her. Despite the both of them being enemies.

"Where is it!?" Dad yells as he wrenches my last two wings to their breaking point.

"GESSEN!" Ayame yells.

Everyone looks over at Ayame. Father slightly lets the pressure off my wings. A small yet blissful relief rushes back through the two wings I have left. All the feathers have fallen from my broken ones, and all that's left is bone that's beginning to oxidize and turn a callous yellow color.

"The stone was at Gessen…" Ayame sobs as Murasaki tries to comfort her. "Please leave Alan alone now…"

"So, it was Yumi that stole the stone!" Father states.

"Just because we found it there…doesn't mean… it's her fault…" I struggle to say.

"Ayame told you where the stone was! Now get away from Alan!" Asuka adds.

"As you wish, but before I go…"

Father starts cranking on my last two wings. The both of them reach the breaking point again. Murasaki and Ayame hide their faces in each other's chest and cover their ears so they don't have to hear the wings break.

Something that sounds like rocks being split erupt behind me, and a huge shadow casts over the entire area. I can't see, but it has everyone's attention except father's. Mud mixed with chunks of icy slush fall from the sky, and the sound of something flapping its wings and tossing air around hovers over me. The howl of something descending at a rapid rate, and the added sound of chains rattling unnerves me.

Wet, sticky liquid spatters the side of my face as several blows land. Immediately, all the stress father was putting on my wings is gone, and I can now move freely to some extent. Miyabi has a horrified look on her face while all the girls from Hanzo look rather pleased. Even Murasaki seems somewhat happy as she wipes tears from both her eyes and Ayame's.

I lean up on my side as far as I can and try to make out what is going on. A huge golden spear and a wickedly curved sword juts all the way through father's chest plate. Oh my god, Jonathan came for us!

In front of me stands M and a woman dressed like a traditional hunter. Kind of like the ones from the books Hibari reads. She's even got a tricorn hat like I used to. However, I can't see who is standing behind her.

M has buried her saw clever into Father's side while the other woman is holding two unique shaped blades. One is the size of an actual sword while the other is like a knife of some kind. The metal that makes up this weapon is like nothing I've ever seen. Etchings on the blade are written in the same runic language on the tombstones from when I met the queen, but on the unpolished hilt, letters that spell the word _Rakuyo_ are carved on both her sword and knife.

"The Queen's hunter should be left well alone." The woman dressed in the black duster states.

She pulls both her weapons out of my father and charges directly after Alice. Alice sadistically smiles and takes her head on. The both of them engage in combat, while M, Jonathan and the other woman pull their weapons out of my father. He loses strength in his legs and falls over in a puddle of my blood.

Jonathan presses a button on his curved sword, and the entire thing transforms into a bow and arrow. He notches the arrow and draws. Alice catches on to what is going on. She gets away from Maria and draws her pepperbox handgun the same exact time he pulls all the way back.

Jonathan acts like he's going to fire and Alice fires first. He pulls back all the way back again, releases the arrow and shoots down Alice's shot. As Alice is focused on Jonathan, M already has a flintlock pistol aimed and ready to go. The flint on the hammer strikes the powder pan, and a huge spark ignites off the side of the gun.

A huge cloud of thick white smoke flies out the side, and the round hellshot ball that's been soaked in mercury strikes Alice right in her mouth. Blood and bone scatters across the ground as Alice spins around.

"Oh, I haf ta admi, tis i real ebarrsing." Alice mumbles as if her entire mouth is numb.

The bottom half of her jaw has been completely detached from her skull, and her tongue dangles down. Despite this, she psychotically smiles as the bone takes shape and immediately regenerates like nothing ever happened.

"I suggest you all get out of here now before I get to two! Otherwise the only training the Hanzo girls are going to be getting the next couple days is grave digging!" M shouts as she rears her leg back and kicks my father to Miyabi.

M folds her thumb out and counts, "One!"

"Such a bore!" Alice states as she picks up my father, and Ryobi and takes off while the rest of Hebijo retreat. Murasaki lies Ayame down and wipes her eyes as she tries to catch up with the rest of the group. As she reaches the horizon, Murasaki turns around and gives one last wave to me. With everything I have, I lift my right arm and wave back.

"ALAN!" Asuka shouts as she kneels by my side. She tries to take in the horrific sight of both of my broken wings, but like everyone else, they can't contain the emotion.

The woman with the gold spear makes an attempt to pursue after the Hebijo girls, but M stops her. Black chains dangle from the wrists of her gauntlets as well as her ankles. Her helmet is completely sealed, and the visor glows with pure rage. The armor she is wearing is identical to something a Valkyrie would wear in Norse mythology.

Seven black, broken horns protrude from the top of her head. Almost like it just burst through helmet after she put it on. She bends down over me and flips the visor up. The sight almost brings me to tears. I honestly thought she was going to be trapped within the fracture.

Her eyes have changed colors, but unlike a lot of fallen elder gods, one eye is black with a red iris, while the other is blue with a gold iris. Astoreth picks me up in her arms while Jonathan picks Ikaruga up.

Wings, one that's, white, angelic and majestic, and one that's black, dark and powerful burst from Astoreth's back. The white wing happens to be on the side of her blue and gold iris while the black wing is on the side of the traditional corrupted eye.

"Octavian and Daigon…"

"Don't worry about them Alan. They are safe." Astoreth states as she leaps into the air and gains altitude.

"What about Murasame?"

"He's okay. First thing is first, all of you need serious medical attention." Astoreth states as she takes out a syringe and jabs me in the shoulder. All the pain I am feeling starts to fade away as my eyes begin to get heavier and heavier.

"What's going to happen to…"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to Minori, Yumi or Gessen, and if your father tries anything, I'll see that he dies next time." Astoreth interrupts me as she rubs my hair in a soothing manner and lulls me to sleep…

Ending song: "Coming Undone" by: Korn


	15. Bonus Chapter: The Meaning of Regret

Meanwhile in the Fracture…

Opening Song: "South of Heaven" by: Slayer

I follow Alice through the portal into the Fracture. The entire place stretches for miles, and the lacerated, red sky looks as if it's about to rain. The ominous, black object that resembles the moon casts a huge blanket of darkness off in the distance. A barrier to prevent trapped souls from escaping.

Twisted, gnarled trees sprout from the lifeless soil that's been dusted with the tainted ashes of dead souls. Some tree limbs have dangling bodies of hunters, shinobi and yoma that have been strung up and set ablaze. The fate of those trapped in Shen's forsaken purgatory.

Alice's white dress has a light, crimson tint to it, and the reflection of my red dress, and the sky turns my pale hand dark red. Alice tosses her kitchen knife up into the air and catches it as she causally waits for me to get my bearings. Although that isn't entirely possible.

"Such a lovely place. Don't you think Astoreth?"

"Shut up Alice." I reply as I ball my fist up and squeeze as hard as I can to try and alleviate some of the regret I feel.

"You know, that cunting wench everyone calls Mystery made this place. Specifically, for you." Alice states as she pulls her faceless mask off and ties it to her girdle, "But we know her real name. Don't we?"

"Shut up…"

"Malocorta, the creator of newborn life, but regrettably, the one who happily became the Whore of Babylon. The supposed Messiah that fuels the unholy kingdom that is Shen's. Did you know she's the one who suggested those awful things?"

"I said shut up!"

I charge at Alice with my spear and sweep. Alice dodges the attack and slides her kitchen knife into a sheathe. Her weapon nearly quadruples in size as she retaliates. I hold my spear upright and deflect, throwing the attack off course. The massive, ultra-great sword slices clean through one of the twisted trees and topples it over.

Alice brings the weapon back around. I jump over the attack, angle the spearhead down and let gravity pull me down. The spearhead scrapes across the long blade as I slide off and sweep again. Alice leaps back and stabs her sword at me. The prongs of the spearhead hook the blade, and I drive it into the ground where I stomp on it.

"Malocorta, Queen of Abominations, and the mother of Astoreth of Sepculus! The Matriarch that went out of her way to scorn her own daughter!"

Alice rips the blade out of the ground. I lose control and hit the ground. The wind off another incoming blow sends my white hair into a flurry as the blade catches my bonnet and yanks it off as I roll and return to my feet.

"Tell me Astoreth, was it your own will, or dear old momma that got you cast out of heaven?"

"Is a newborn's first vision of God their mother?" I reply.

The both of us slam our weapons together and lock up in battle. The sheer weight of Alice's sword is just too heavy to consistently deflect in rapid succession. Almost every attack throws me off balance. It's got to be at least fifteen feet (about 4.6 meters) long, and she's attacking with it as fast as her kitchen knife.

Alice swings the weapon and forces me back. She catches the flat end of the blade and pulls the kitchen knife back out. I twirl my spear around my body and block all of the incoming jabs from the knife. The shaft rests across my shoulder blades as I jump back, bend my knees and swivel to build up power. My spear ejects from behind me. Alice quicksteps forward and shoves her knife back into its sheathe.

The shaft warps her across the right arm but throws me off balance. "That tickles!" Alice giggles as her arm swells up and develops a painful looking welt.

She spins around and swings her massive sword overhead. With no time to effectively block, I drop my spear and catch the flat end of the incoming blow barehanded. Immediately, both hands go numb, and I collapse to one knee. Every muscle in my arm stretches as far as it can possibly go as Alice continues to press down.

Although she keeps a smile, Alice is really struggling to push any further. However, I can't seem to gain any ground. The moment my knee comes off the ground, Alice pushes me back down. The pain in my wrists start to overcome me, and I feel that I am faltering. Alice notices and she applies as much pressure as she can.

The crushing weight forces my knee into the solid ground below me. Several major cracks split the dirt as Alice places her foot on the blade and stomps down. The fabric where my elbows rest burst through the dress as the weight forces me closer and closer to the ground. I push back with all that I can, but Alice is just too strong. There isn't any way I can overpower her in my current form.

However, I do have an idea. I ease off and Alice stomps down. My back slams into the fractured ground. Ash and dirt fly up as I work my left hand up towards the hilt of her weapon, and place my foot on Alice's stomach. My finger brushes over the connector where the knife syncs up with the sheathe. I press the button, yank and shove Alice back with my leg.

Alice was too focused on crushing me that she failed to protect the switch that connects her weapons together. I roll back, jump and hurl the massive sheathe at Alice. She directly catches the sheathe by holding her kitchen knife out and reconnecting them. The sudden collision causes her to skid across the ground as she slides into a nearby tree. A huge geyser of charred, splintered wood and ash erupt upwards as I scoop my spear up and charge.

Alice bursts out of the foggy debris and slams her weapon into the shaft of my spear, "Do you really think that's all it would take to defeat me?" Alice asks as a huge cloud of ashen dust falls from her dress and hair.

"No, I would have already done it by now." I reply as I unleash a volley of jabs at her.

Alice gracefully weaves back and forth and throws an occasional attack in to try and open up an opportunity to go on the offensive. Despite everything, I'm not wearing her down. Nor is she showing any signs of fatigue. Alice steps back and catches the spearhead barehanded. Blood oozes out of her palm as I try and push it further.

"Something tells me you're holding back. Why is that?" Alice teases as she holds the spear tip centimeters away from her face.

Alice lets go and steps out of the way. The weight of my momentum throws me forward, and I lose my balance. A sharp, pain rips up and down my spine as Alice smacks me with the flat end of her weapon. The gritty texture of her sword grabs a hold of my clothing as she drags it across my back. The feeling of sandpaper bites into my flesh, and the feeling of warm, sticky liquid slowly drips down my exposed back. Alice swings again, but I hop over the attack and land on top of a nearby tree.

Alice jumps after me as I bounce to the next tree and continue forward. Alice gives chase and tries to attack in mid-air. My heart suddenly pulses, and a sharp pain travels through my body as I block the attack. Alan suddenly comes to my mind and Alice takes advantage of my distraction.

She grabs the spear again, but I yank it back, and the two of us trade blows as we jump from tree to tree. Right now, Alice has all the advantages: A longer reach, more power and the ability to nullify all my attacks. The only hope I is ascending, but that's what worries me.

It wouldn't be just one or two stages, it would have to be my final form, and that's something I haven't done in a long time, and it's not even possible for me to do so anymore because of my broken horns. If anything, it would be an incomplete form at best.

My horns allowed me to access power from my mother directly, and each horn amplified that withdraw sevenfold. However, the power came from the atrocities and sins my mother and I committed. when I first tapped into this power, it wasn't the power itself that corrupted me, it was my own selfish nature for it, and as a consequence, I inherited the harlot's crest.

For centuries, I did whatever I pleased because nothing could stop me as long as I kept committing these grave sins against humanity and Kagura. When I fell to the hands of the honored elders, they cut my horns off as a form of humiliation before letting my mother drag me back to Shen.

This place was supposed to be where I went immediately, but because Shen was so outraged at my failure, both him and my mother defiled and violated me any way they possibly could before placing me upon a desecrated alter to cut my heart out for their final ritual.

 _"_ _The sins you have committed against me are far too grave for any hope of atonement. Therefore, may you spend the rest of eternity burning in the umbral purgatory for which I have created for you."_

Those were the last words I heard from my mother before Daigon, and the honored elders saved me. Since that day, I swore I'd never access that power because I fear that my mind will succumb to the inane lust I once possessed.

Alice lands in the tree right beside me and attacks. I take a firm stance, and drive the staff into the tree limb. The vibration from the impact shakes the entire tree so hard that the roots burst out from under the ground. Wood crackles and my weight disappears as the limb I'm standing on snaps. Alice snags me out of the air before I fall.

"As fun as this little lecture was, Lady Oliveria needs me." Alice states as she digs her fingers into my throat.

No matter how hard I kick her, Alice remains unmoved. I desperately slam my fists into her arm and face as she picks up my spear and jumps down from the tree top. The color in my vision begins to fade away, and my windpipe feels like it's about to explode as it cuts off circulation.

Alice drives my spear into the ground and runs her left hand through the giant tear on the back of my dress. Her hand brushes over the crest between my right shoulder and spine, "There it is!" She pokes her fingernail into it and draws blood. I thrash around and try to break free, but Alice runs her finger deeper and deeper into the crest. A very irritating and painful blister forms around the outline of the crest as I try to make it stop.

"I'm giving you a chance to fight back! Are you going to? No? Very well then!"

Alice picks my spear up and rams it into my gut. My eyes burst open and I let out a choked cackle as the spearhead slices though the lining of my stomach. The pain greatly intensifies as she runs it all the way through. Alice lets go of my throat and I gasp for air.

Blood and saliva block the back of my throat and force me to gag and cough as my lungs desperately grab whatever oxygen they possibly can. Alice lifts me up into the air and with one swift flick, I fly off the tip and through the air.

My body connects with something solid and thousands of tiny needles dig into my body as my vision cuts off. Metal chains rattle and wrap all around me. My eyes slowly crack open and blood from the left side of my head streaks down. I take a couple deep breaths and work my way up to a sitting position.

Something digs into my wrists and ankles the more I move. The slightly annoying sensation grows into an unbearable urge as I try to stand up. Something yanks me back down to my knees and holds me there. I look at my body and realize these black, thorny chains are wrapped all around me.

Alice walks over and plants my spear into the ground where it's just beyond my reach. Every muscle within my arm stretches to its fullest extent, and all the strength that's left isn't getting me anywhere.

"Tell me Astoreth, how confident are you in Alan's abilities?" Alice states as she pulls her mask off her girdle.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Alice smiles as she puts her mask back on.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"I'm glad to tell you that I can't do that. He has hurt my master, and as a guardian, I must extract just retribution." She replies.

"If you lay one finger on that boy, I'm going to…"

"You're going to what? You couldn't even defeat me. What makes you think you can protect him from the things to come?" Alice says as she turns around and kneels down. She presses her index finger into my face and swipes some blood.

"All you've ever done is live on your knees, and now it's time you stay on them." Alice states as she presses the bloodied finger into her mouth. She smacks a couple times with a satisfied look on her face and opens a portal out of the fracture.

The moment I get my knees off the ground, these thorny chains yank me back down. Each time I move, the metal links sink deeper and deeper into my flesh. Suddenly, my heart bursts into agony, and the image of Alan getting hurt comes to my mind. The thought sends a massive shockwave across my skull. My heart leaps and slams into my chest again as Alan gets hit again.

My head feels like it's about to split in two as I have a sudden flashback to my previous life. My heart violently pulses again as Alice lands another blow. I fall to my face and burst into tears. The thought of Alan getting hurt forces me to think of the only thing that ever mattered to me.

The happiest day of my life was when I gave birth to my son. With the life I lived, there was no telling who the real father was, but I didn't care. The moment I held that baby in my arms, and he looked up at me with his emerald colored eyes, it occurred to me that he was mine, and it was my job and responsibility to care of him.

I dig my fingers into the chunks of broken wood and slam my fists into the ground as hard as I can. If only I would have listened to Daigon, then maybe my son would still be here with me. The emotional stress of what happened to my son, and Alan getting hurt rips my heart in half as I try to forget.

 _"_ _Mom, what's going to happen?"_

 _"_ _Everything is going to be alright Laeora! I just…Momma needs time to sort this out! I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"_

My head nearly explodes as memories of regret wash over me. My heart bursts again as Alan takes another blow. I place my hands on my head and scream as loud as I can from the vicious pain this grievous memory inflicts.

 _"_ _Momma! You promised!"_

The way everyone restrained and forced me to watch as Kagura carved my son up and ate him alive. No matter how much I begged, it didn't stop Laeora from facing a grisly fate he didn't deserve. Nor did it save any of Daigon's children who were forced to carry our sins.

A mild ache starts to form with my soul, and the urge to look up overcomes me. Alan is laying on the ground while his father stands overtop of him. He places his foot in the middle of Alan's back and his wings sprout out. His father grabs two of his wings and starts to twist them in a direction they were never meant to go.

"NO! LET HIM GO!"

Alan starts to squirm around and yelp as he tries to turn his body in a way that reduces the sensation he is feeling. His yelps turn into screams of suffering as he digs his hands into the snow that his fingertips start to bleed. In what seems like an instant, the sound of two bones snapping hits me. Alan's wings…Those beautiful wings break in half and swivel down to the ground.

Alice is sitting on top of Yagyu and Katsu. Katsu is trying to roll out but no matter what she does, Alice has her pinned. Yagyu is trying to crawl to Alan, but Alice toys around by letting her get a little distance before yanking her back.

My sorrow suddenly stops as I clench my fists. My entire body starts to violently shake. The ghostly image of Laeora patting Alan's face and trying to comfort him burns itself into my eyes.

"My son died because of me. He was taken away because I was more focused on pleasing my mother than protecting what mattered. And just like my son, Alan did nothing to warrant the inhumane treatment being forced upon him."

The sorrow I feel causes my entire body to burn. All the pains and aches I feel filters into rage as I stand up. The chains try to pull me back, but they cinch up and dig into my wrists and ankles to the point that they are rubbing against bone. Although I am a god, I pray that if I become what I was, that I shall be struck down with no hesitation.

The harlot's crest on my body begins to vibrate and leak fluid as I prepare. No matter how much I resent myself for doing this, it's something that has to be done. What feels like spikes breaking through the top part of my skull form, and my entire body catches fire. Cinders from the burning fabric fly through the air. My spear pulls itself out of the ground and rolls towards me.

The seven horns I inherited from my mother finally burst through my head. Black sludge mixed with lava rolls down my body and discolored obsidian armor takes form. The black chains wrapped around me snap like braided string. The open wounds from where the chains buried into my body heal instantly.

I leap straight up towards the red sky as my helmet and visor form. When I forcefully bust through the barrier protecting the fracture, it will put me right back at Hanzo Academy since that was the place Alice and I were last. She thought she left me with no way to get back, but if there's one thing Alice didn't take into account is that if it's for Alan and the Hanzo girls, not even mother's purgatory is going to hold me.

My spear collides with the barrier in the red sky, and a tiny amount of resistance presses back on my wrist. The rage I feel amplifies and my horns increase in size. Shards of the barrier explode and chunks of earthy suet slam against my visor.

"Ayame told you where the stone was! Now get away from Alan!" Asuka shouts as I finally drill my way through the final layer of bedrock.

"As you wish, but before I go…"

"ALAN!" I scream as the spear finally breaks the ground.

A massive fountain of snow, rock and mud rain up into the air. The potent smell of Alan's blood as well as the Hanzo girls fill my visor. My horns grow even more, and I clench my spear to the point the padding of the gauntlets are about to collapse within my hand.

A lens covers my eyes and I lose my senses. The moment my weapon pierces through armor and breaks skin, several other blows land. I can't tell who they are, nor do I care who they are. I'll kill them too if they get in my way.

"The Queen's hunter should be left well alone." This woman standing next to me states.

Suddenly, she breaks off and charges after Alice as me, and two others yank our weapons out of Alan's father. I spin it around and ram the shaft into the ground. My mind slightly returns out of the obscurity as I try and assess what is going on.

Jonathan, M, and Maria are here. Maria is fighting with Alice while Jonathan puts his weapons together and forms his bow. M reaches down and pulls out a flintlock pistol while Jonathan draws his bow back.

Alice catches on and backs away from Maria. Jonathan notches the bow while Alice grabs her pepperbox pistol. He releases the arrow, but halfway through, Jonathan catches it and pulls back. The ruse causes Alice to fire and Jonathan finally releases. His arrow cuts the incoming projectile in half and throws it off course.

The two chunks of round hellshot come within centimeters of M's face, but she remains unmoved. M doesn't even flinch as the wind off the projectiles toss her blue hair up into the air. Nor does her steady aim waver.

The flint on the hammer strikes the powder pan, and a huge spark ignites off the side of the gun. A huge cloud of thick white smoke flies out the side, and the round hellshot ball that's been soaked in mercury strikes Alice right in her mouth. Blood and bone scatters across the ground as Alice spins around.

"Oh, I haf ta admi, tis i real ebarrsing." Alice mumbles as if her entire mouth is numb.

Alice looks directly at me and psychotically smiles as her jaw reattaches to her skull. Pink muscle lays itself over the white bone as blood flows over it and seals the wound shut almost instantly. Deep down, my soul growls in silent anger as my horns try to grow past their broken limit.

"I suggest you all get out of here now before I get to two! Otherwise, the only training the Hanzo girls are going to be getting the next couple days is grave digging!" M shouts as she rears her leg back and kicks Alan's father to Miyabi.

M folds her thumb out and counts, "One!"

"Such a bore!" Alice states as she picks up Alan's father, and Ryobi and takes off while the rest of Hebijo retreat. Murasaki lies Ayame down and wipes her eyes as she tries to catch up with the rest of the group. As she reaches the horizon, Murasaki turns around and gives a wave. With everything he has, Alan lifts his right arm and tries to wave back.

"ALAN!" Asuka shouts as she kneels by his side. She tries to take in the horrific sight of both of his broken wings, but like everyone else, they can't contain the emotion, and nor can I. Seeing this brought upon Alan, and the Hanzo girls give me this feeling.

The thoughts of putting a stop to this permanently comes to my mind. It's not like Alan's sister cares about him or the life he wants to live, and all I can see is her being a thorn in his side as well as Asuka's. That goes for everyone else. Including Alan's little purple haired friend, Murasaki.

I prepare to take off but something grabs my free hand. For some reason, M is holding me back, but unlike every other time we've locked eyes and scathed about how much we hate one another, she looks oddly sincere about this.

I want to yank away just to show her that she has no control over me, but as I reflect about how I want to kill Miyabi and the others, maybe M is onto something.

"Astoreth, don't mistake rage for justice." M whispers as she lets go. In my hand is a syringe of painkilling sedative Jonathan made.

I take a deep breath and clear my mind. She's right. I know Alan loves Miyabi dearly despite the walls between them. He loves the two sisters because they are Ryoki's sisters, I know he loves the purple haired girl, Murasaki just as much as she loves him because she went out of her way to avoid conflict and prevent this from happening.

However, that does not clear the father from what he did to my boy, and I will kill him if I ever encounter him again.

I bend down beside Alan and work my hand under his body where I can sit him up. He clenches his teeth and groans as I pull my visor up. Alan's face begins to quiver as his eyes fill up with tears. The lid of his right eye overflows, and a stream of water breaks and rolls down his face as I sprout my wings.

Octavian and Daigon…"

"Don't worry about them Alan. They are safe." I state as I leap into the air and gain altitude.

"What about Murasame?"

"He's okay. First thing is first, all of you need serious medical attention." I say as I jab Alan in the shoulder with the syringe M gave me. Although I am uncertain of where Daigon, Octavian and Murasame are, I know they are okay. Daigon wouldn't ever let anything happen to them.

"What's going to happen to…"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to Minori, Yumi or Gessen, and if your father tries anything, I'll see that he dies next time." I interrupt Alan as I rub his hair in a soothing manner.

Alan struggles to stay awake, but he is unable to overcome the urge. The weight of his eyelids finally shut and forces the last of his tears out. He reaches out and squeezes me as tightly as he can before succumbing to the medicine.

"I'm so glad you're okay Astoreth…" Alan whimpers in his final breath before passing out.

I push his face up against my chest and caress him. The way Alan's head rests up against my heart reminds me of all those times I would hold my son when he got scared. I would always tell him that no matter what, nothing was stronger than his mom, and I was never going to let anything happen to him.

I kiss the top of Alan's forehead and gently sway him back and forth in my arms. Ever since that day, my penitence was always pushing salvation further and further away. However, the joy Alan, and the Hanzo girls have brought into my life as well as Daigon's has truly been nothing short of a blessing, and I think Laeora would desire that I do everything in my power to protect this miracle called Hanzo Academy…

Ending Song: "Dead Memories" by: Slipknot


	16. Chapter 15: Hellwalker Hex

Opening Song: "Wait and Bleed" by: Slipknot

There is an intense throbbing around the middle of my back as something cuts into me. For some reason, my mind is wandering aimlessly. I haven't felt like this since I used to drink. It's like a hazy kind of feeling where I'm floating through this big empty sky, but the pain is still there. As hard as I fight it, my eyes finally open.

It appears I am in Asuka's room. Astoreth is washing her hands with some rubbing alcohol while Hibari brings in some kind of ointment. Astoreth hasn't taken her armor off yet, but she has removed her helmet and gauntlets.

Asuka is sitting in a chair and intently watching as Octavian sits on the other side of the room, nervously rocking back and forth from anticipation. His legs fidget without consent and Daigon paces up and down the hallway with his helmet in his hands.

"Are the other girls okay?"

"Yes Alan." Astoreth answers.

"What about Ikaruga and Yagyu?"

"Jonathan is taking care of Ikaruga while M and Maria tend to Yagyu." Astoreth replies.

"What about…"  
"Don't worry about them Alan, I need you to relax so I can do my job." Astoreth says.

Hibari twists the lid off the ointment and Astoreth grabs a handful of the orange gel and smears it on my back. I dig my fingernails into the bed and clench my teeth together as she rubs it on the area where my broken wings were.

I can feel the blood and fluid pouring out my back as Astoreth finishes rubbing the gel on. She washes her bloody hands off in a bowl of rubbing alcohol. Blood streaks down her hand as she briskly rubs them. The clear liquid fades into a thick black syrup as the alcohol breaks down the blood and leaves only the corruption behind. Tiny shards of what looks like a stone begin to form.

Hibari replaces the old bowl with fresh alcohol as she disposes of the one that was forming the rocks . I don't know what they rubbed all over my back, but it feels like it's got an adverse effect because instead of dulling the pain, it's amplifying.

Hibari sits down beside Octavian as Astoreth bends down beside me, "I need to relocate the bone and splint it with some osteo-epoxy."

"Will it save my wings?"

The silence that follows my question greatly concerns me. I don't want to lose my wings. Even if it's two, they were the only thing that ever made me feel like I was something other than a half-blood hunter. However, I feel like I did this to myself when I told Miyabi I had no desire to be family with her ever again. Maybe this is the punishment for saying that to her.

"Alan, I don't know. We would just have to wait and see." Astoreth says.

That means no. The amount of humiliation I feel hurts my soul, and I am not easily humiliated. A memory of Miyabi teaching me to fly comes back to me as Astoreth takes hold of one of my wings and starts to set it in place.

 _"_ _This is how you use your wings Alan!"_

A rift opens up in my heart. Not because of my wings, but because of how I learned to use them. Miyabi had me sit on her back as she flew around the middle of a lake.

That way if I failed, I would land in the water, and she could just scoop me up and we'd try again. Mom, dad, Murasaki and Imu were all watching from the shore as Miyabi would spin in the air, toss me off and I'd attempt to deploy my wings.

The broken wing reaches the point it's in its original position. Astoreth rubs some osteo-epoxy on the fracture and stints it with a metal cast. Out of curiosity, I look back and see that the muscle that wraps around the bone and attaches the feathers have been surgically trimmed.

The previous vision of Miyabi teaching me to fly comes back and haunts me again as Astoreth takes a hold of my other wing. Miyabi spun around and tossed me off, and as I was hurling towards the body of water for the twenty-sixth time. My wings finally sprout from my back at the last possible second, and before I knew it, I was gliding three feet (about one meter) from the surface of the water.

Miyabi flew right by my side, and the two of us were racing through the trees and washed out ravines that surrounded our homes. As we came back, Miyabi dipped one of her wings into the water and launched some at me. That aggravated me so we both flew to the shallows and proceeded to splash one another as a celebration of success.

"Okay Alan, your wings can retract now. I advise you don't use them for a while." Astoreth says.

I take a deep breath and pull my wings back in. The wings properly fold up and return into my body. Although there is still an annoying, throbbing pain that is constant, it's not as bad as it was. Astoreth steps out of the way so Asuka can approach me.

"You going to make it?"

"I'd have to think about it." I reply.

Asuka giggles as we run our hands down each other's face.

"Is there anyway I can go see Yagyu and Ikaruga?" I ask as I reach out and wipe some tears from Asuka's eyes.

"Last time I checked, M was able to save Yagyu's eye, but there's going to be a huge scar from where that woman dug her finger into Yagyu's eye."

"What about Ikaruga?"

Asuka looks back at Hibari and Hibari shakes her head as if something is wrong. Actually, I know something is wrong. I was hoping Jonathan was going to be able to do something, but judging by Asuka and Hibari's reaction, things are not looking too good.

"I…I don't know Alan. Jonathan is doing everything he can, but… there's only so much someone can do." Hibari replies.

"Take me to her."

"Alan…" Asuka pleas.

"I said take me to her."

Asuka sighs in frustration as she helps me stand. I follow Hibari out of the room and down the hallway leading to Ikaruga's room. The sounds of heavy, wet coughing are so loud that I can hear it through the door. Hibari and Asuka stand outside as I walk in. Ikaruga's constant coughing causes her to expel all the air in her lungs that she rapidly gasps and pants at the end of every fit. Almost like someone with a case of whooping cough.

Murasame is sitting at the edge of Ikaruga's bed while Jonathan tries to give her some kind of liquid medicine. Ikaruga tries to swallow, but she immediately coughs the moment it hits the back of her throat. A combination of blood and corruption sputters out her mouth along with the medicine. Jonathan grabs a tongue depressor and asks her to open her mouth. Ikaruga opens up for a couple seconds before coughing up more blood and darkness.

"Son of a bitch…" Jonathan says as he washes his hands off in a bowl of alcohol.

"So, what's going on Jonathan?" Murasame asks with a heavy voice.

"I'll tell you in a minute son." Jonathan replies as he sits at a desk and begins filling out a medical chart. Down below, he has a list that stretches from the top of the page to the bottom with elixirs and medicine names.

I walk over to the wall and stand out of the way until Jonathan finishes his paperwork. Murasame and Jonathan step out into the hallway and close the door behind me. I walk over to Ikaruga and kneel down by her side.

One of her eyes have completely developed a black lens and her iris is pulsing gold. Almost like it's trying to forcefully turn her iris red despite her body's resistance. A fan of dark veins run from the left corner of her mouth to the top of her black eyebrow. Her blanket is dotted with dried stains from her constant coughing. For a moment, I'm at a loss for words. Then it hits me. I've seen this before. Back at Hebijo. Back when Roger was still alive.

"Ikaruga?" I ask as I shake her.

"Alan?"

She rotates her neck to where she is looking directly at me. A tear laced with maroon drips down the side of her eye as she tries to reach out for me. I take hold of her cold, clammy hand. She coughs and some more fluid drizzles out of her mouth. I grab a tissue and wipe it from her mouth.

"Alan?"

"Yes Ikaruga?"

"Since it's just us in here, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"It hurts. It really does." She gasps.

I dry the side of her face with another tissue, "I know Ikaruga. I know. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Don't leave me. Please…" She wheezes with sorrow.

The door opens and Murasame walks back in. He's trying to hide the fact he's just been told bad news, but I can tell because I know from personal experience. When I asked if Minori's mother was going to make it, Jonathan pulled me out of the room, looked me straight in the eye and said, _"I'm not going to sugarcoat it son. She's got a five percent chance, and there's only so much a doctor can do."_

Jonathan comes back in with Astoreth. Both look like they are about to hook Ikaruga up to an IV that can distribute medicine through the veins rather than orally.

"We'll need a few minutes." Astoreth states.

Ikaruga places her free hand on her forehead and begins to silently sob as I lean over and hug her for several seconds, occasionally stroking the back of her head. It's not going to do anything other than comfort her, but anything I can do to make Ikaruga feel better is fine with me.

Murasame and I step out of the room and head to the living room. Octavian is sitting in the kitchen and staring intently at the ground like he is disappointed about something. Murasame sits down on the couch while I pull up a chair.

"Alan?"

"Yes Murasame?"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. If there was anything I could do, I would have already done it already."

"Is Jonathan serious that Ikaruga might become…"

"Yes." Octavian interrupts.

"Isn't there some kind of pill or medicine the hunters created to cure this!? I mean, Jesus, this is my sister we are talking about!"

"I know! But the only person that could even do anything is Kagura, but she isn't going to help because the Queen managed fucked that up!" I reply.

"Could the queen do anything though?"

"She's just going to say no." Octavian says.

"Well we got to try! I mean, I'd fight the bitch bare handed if it meant she'd consider!" Murasame yells.

"It's pointless! Tell him Alan!"

"No, Murasame is right. Even if she says no, then I'll figure something out." I state.

"What!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I'd rather do something than sit around and do nothing. Even if I don't get what I want out of it."

Murasame and I stand up and head down the hallway towards the gym. Octavian follows after us just so he can sit there and tell us he told us so, but I don't give a damn about that or the talilbasha. Ikaruga is dying, and all that matters is saving her.

Murasame takes the lead and rips open the dojo doors for me and Octavian. The doll is standing by the queen's throne while Gehrman plays a game of solitare with a pack of cards he found.  
"M! Where are you!? We need to have a little chat!" I yell as I look around for her.

"If you are seeking the queen, she is outside." The doll replies.

"Thanks."

Murasame, Octavian and I head back to the living room and through the secret passage that leads outside. Octavian is shrugging his shoulders and mumbling under his breath how pointless this is. It's annoying Murasame, but he keeps it to himself.

I open the hatch on the other side of the university walls and hold it. Murasame and Octavian exit while I shut the door behind us. By now, glistening patches of white fall from the darkening sky. All the trees are caked in a heavy coat of ice that cause the branches to droop down from the sheer weight of the cold.

"Jesus! It's cold!" Murasame says as he wraps his arms around his leather jacket.

"It's not too late to turn back."

"Not a chance boy." Murasame snaps at Octavian.

Octavian spouts something back, and the both of them get into an argument as I look around for M. On top of the clock tower overlooking the entire campus, M stands perched on the very point of the roof, staring in the direction of the moon. Her blue hair wisps through the cold air and shreds of her black cloak flap under the force of snowy wind.

"What is your problem Octavian? Are you mad because I'm not running from responsibility?" Murasame yells as he places his hands on his hips.

"You better shut your mouth!" Octavian points at Murasame.

"Oh, trust me, I know what you did at Gessen!"

"I said shut up!"

"Why? Because it's true!?" Murasame spits back.

Octavian rears back and throws a punch. Murasame holds up his arms and takes a direct hit. He skids across the snow, but uses a nearby tree to brake himself into a complete stop. Despite being human, Murasame isn't showing any signs of serious injury. Although the impact sounded solid.

"You act like a hunter, but deep down, you're nothing more than a scared little boy!" He states as he holds out his arms and slowly approaches Octavian in a prideful manner.

The sound of metal scraping against a sheathe pounds against my eardrums. I grab my Kopis and slam in it into the guard of his sword. Octavian's attack misses Murasame and lands in a nearby tree. The blade cuts halfway through the wood and gets wedged. I raise my free hand and slap down on the handle. Octavian loses his grip and backs off.

I re-holster my Kopis and walk off. Murasame follows me over the wall as Octavian remains where he was last standing. I don't know what Octavian is feeling, but I can't look back because my heart doesn't feel like it could take it.

"How bad is it?" I ask as Murasame rubs the forearm where he took the blow.

"Ah, I'll live! After all, I am the toughest son of a bitch in all the country!'" Murasame states.

"That you are."

"I feel really bad for him. I honestly do." Murasame states as we walk up the stairs to the clock tower.

"So do I, but the boy should know better than to raise his hand against someone who has no chance of fighting back."

"I didn't mean to say that. I just lost it because he's treating Ikaruga like she's expendable. Then he gets mad because I pointed out the fact that he abandoned Ryoki and Shiki. All the girls for that matter."

"You did the right thing Murasame. I've been meaning to speak to him about it, but with everything that's been going on, I haven't gotten the chance to." I say.

"I understand he got mad because Ryoki withheld that information from him, but that's no excuse to just leave, or take it out on someone who had no control over the situation." Murasame replies.

"That's the hardest teacher of them all."

The both of us reach the loft of the clock tower. M is still standing on the very top and her attention is undivided as she intently stares at the moon.

"M?" I sound off.

"What is it?"

"It's Ikaruga. She's getting worse. Jonathan is doing everything he can but nothing is working." Murasame says.

M remains silent and continues to stare forward like she didn't hear a word he just said. Even if she didn't, we are going to say it again. If she fails to at least acknowledge what we're saying, then I'll pack Ikaruga up and we'll go find Kagura instead. I know what the consequences are if I do, but Ikaruga is family.

"Are you aware that she will become what you are even if I did?" M states as she drops down into the loft with us. "The same blood that runs through your veins now flows through Ikaruga. A shinobi born from a hunter's blood. Saving her would only condemn her to the curse you bear. The curse of the half-blood."

Since M put it that way, it only makes it that much more difficult to make a solid decision. Murasame collapses to his knees and falls face first into the ground from the overwhelming dread of this decision.

"I can release Ikaruga, or I can save her. But if you choose to save her, I have to have something in order to stunt the scourge completely. However, the road to what I need will be difficult."

"What isn't?" I ask.  
"First, you are going to need better equipment. Your current weapon and armor haven't tasted enough beast blood yet. Here." M tries to hand me her cleaver, but I decline.

"No, I need something more like a scythe."  
"The axe I gave you isn't powerful enough either."

"I know, but there is something else that has. Come with me M." I say as I head back down the stairs.

"Young man, go get Gehrman. Alan will need him for this task." M says as we reach the ground.

Murasame heads back in as I throw Oktitohbi's stone down. The place isn't close, but it isn't far either. It's a district over to the west. If we leave now, we can make it before dawn. M throws her hood over her head and turns around. I pick M up and sit her on the back of Oktitohbi.

Octavian is sitting up against a nearby tree and staring at the white ground. His sword is still wedged in the tree. It's like he finally gave up and now is reflecting on what is going on.

"Octavian?"

"What Alan?"

"Come here and tell me what the problem is?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't help you fix it if I don't know what it is. Now stop acting like a fool."

Octavian sighs and stands up. He dusts the white powder that's collected on his hazel hair and armor off and comes over. He's trying his best to avoid eye contact because he's embarrassed. Although he's trying to play it like nothing is wrong.

"Why did you treat Shiki the way you did?"

Octavian crosses his arms and looks down at the ground.

"Why did you abandon Ryoki?"

Octavian remains silent.

"Boy, I'm about to climb down from this horse and smack the pride right off your face if you don't answer him!" M states.

"Octavian, I swear to God if you did this to your father…"

"I was afraid! That's why! A situation arose that I couldn't handle and I ran! That Fubuki woman ended me in one hit! I panicked okay?! Senko told me Shiki's parents killed mom, I got pissed off because Ryoki and Shiki were hiding it from me, and I ran away because my self-control was gone! I know! I'm a coward and a disgrace!" Octavian yells as he begins to swell up with emotion.

I walk over and place my hands on Octavian. He closes his eyes and tenses up like he is expecting me to hit him. Instead, I put my arms around his shoulders and pull him in. Octavian opens his eyes and realizes that I'm not going to hurt him. Even though if it were anyone else, they probably would have.

"You're not a coward Octavian. You are a fifteen-year-old boy that had to carry a weight he wasn't ready to lift."

"But Alan…"

"Listen Octavian. We all make mistakes, and we all get into situations that are far beyond what we can handle, and sometimes, we let our blind hatred get the better of us, and we take it out on people who didn't deserve it, but it's the ability to continue pressing onward to fix those mistakes that determines whether someone is a coward or not." I say.

Octavian walks over to the tree where his sword is stuck and sits down, "What am I going to do now? Ryoki can't leave Gessen and Shiki… Well, I don't want to think about her right now."

"Well. That's for you to decide." I reply as I sit down beside him.

"But... What if things are never the same?"

"There are many things in my life that aren't the same, and a lot of it was my own fault. But my momma told me and Miyabi to always try and do the right thing. Regardless of what the outcome maybe." I state as I yank his sword out of the tree and hold it out for him.

At first, Octavian doesn't know whether he should take it or not. He reaches out, but stops halfway. Octavian takes a deep breath and attempts to grab it again. This time, I push it closer to him, and he finally takes it.

Murasame returns with Gehrman's koukla. He hands Gehrman to me, grabs hold of my hand and shakes it as if he is trying to thank me. I return the shake and put Gehrman on my belt. M scoots back as I step up into the stirrup and sit myself in the saddle.

"Are you sure you can do this?" She asks.

"Someone has to." I reply.

"Thank you…Alan." Murasame says.

"Stay strong Murasame. We're going to go get what your sister needs."

M wraps her arms around me as I spur Oktitohbi, "Why are you doing this?" She asks as Oktitohbi rears up and breaks into a full gallop.

"Because eight years ago, this old woman took me in instead of cutting me down. For the longest time, I didn't understand why she chose to save me. I was crude, disobedient and arrogant. Just a total pain in the ass. Yet she still seen worth in me despite my flaws. That girl in there? She is nothing like me. Ikaruga is all the good I never was. Why should I get a second chance while she dies?"

"I understand your motives Alan, and I think it's noble you seek to save her humanity rather than leave her to turn or face release, but be aware that she may not be as grateful for the gift of salvation as you were. For those made by the blood must be undone by the blood."

"I understand." I reply as we ride across a huge plain of white ground…

Ending Song: "Heaven and Hell" by: Dio


	17. Chapter 16: A Place Below Hell Itself

Opening Song: "Wait and Bleed" by: Slipknot

The further I travel west, the heavier the snowfall gets. A solid layer of frost fuses my Kopis to the inside of its sheathe for how cold it is getting. I can't feel my fingertips, and my face is intentionally irritating itself to try and keep warm. Oktitohbi's horseshoes rap against a tired wooden bridge as we cross over the frozen river below.

I grip the black reins tight as Oktitohbi charges through a field of pure white. The place where Imu and Miyabi would chase me and Murasaki around during winter. In the spring, we would play hide and seek because the spider lilies would grow so tall we could crawl through them and never be exposed.

Off in the distance, I can see the ruin that was once Murasaki's house. Behind that is a charred structure. The place I used to call home. About two years after Asuka's grandmother saved me from becoming a yoma, a group of hunters attacked the village.

I was too young to understand at the time, but they killed people who would potentially become shinobi one day and burned everything to the ground. Miyabi, and the others made it out alive. Everyone else wasn't as lucky.

I pull back on the reins, and Oktitohbi comes to a stop in front of my house. I throw my leg around and drop down. The snow swallows my boots, and I sink up to my shins. Cold dust instantly chills through my leather armor and bites the skin on my legs.

M slides down into my arms, and I lower her down onto the wooden steps of my house. Oktitohbi seals himself into his stone, and I put him in my pocket.

"So, this was your home at one time?" M asks as she follows me through the broken threshold.

"Spent ten years in this house before I became a hunter."

M picks up a broken and faded family portrait as I head to my old room. The top mattress of the bunk beds Miyabi and I used to sleep on has burst through from the weight of snow and debris. Nothing has been tampered with and everything is just the way I left it the last time I was here.

The rusty metal legs on the bunk bed scrape against the worn snow-covered floor. I push it out of the way and kneel down where the hidden seal within the floor is. Just the thought of picking this stuff back up sends chills down my spine as I reach down and grab a stained box.

Corruption bleeds out of the lock as I press my Kopis into it and turn. The tumblers click, and the lid throws itself open. A thick, black smoke emerges from within. Inside lies my old chest piece, duster, leggings and gauntlets.

I put the old armor on over my black leather set. Everything, including the duster immediately clamps down on my leather armor and mends with it.

At the very bottom of the box is a black blanket weaved out of braided yoma leather. Red beams of Horseman Plague's occultic power shine through its dark exterior. I reach in and grab the blanket. The moment it touches my gauntlets, a huge wave of power channels throughout my entire body.

I set the blanket down and uncover it. Inside lays the revolver, chain sickle and assault rifle. I press my index finger into the side of the chain sickle and run it down the blade. The steel rings out and hisses as I pick it up and look it over. Over the course of time it has been away from me, a serration has formed at the razor's edge. Red veins snake all through the side of the blade as well as the handle.

The eyes of the skull on my revolver glow a faint yellow color. The normal teeth within the jaws of the decoration have now turned into jagged looking canines and fangs. Nothing has really changed on the rifle since it requires the chain sickle in order to fully transform, but I'm not dismissing that it has probably changed in some sort of bizarre way. I holster the revolver, attach my rifle to the back of my belt and pick up the chain sickle.

"So what you told me is true. You carry the mark of Horseman Morabis." M states as she examines the red marking on the kusarigama.

"That's correct. Although he never told me his name was Morabis."

"That's why Kagura…" M pauses mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." M says as places her hand on the side of the blade and runs her fingers down, "You have not awakened the power which Morabis bestowed upon you. Why?"

"Because I don't know how. All he said was when the time came, I would know what to do. Then he sealed his power within my chain sickle and left, but that's beside the point. What exactly am I looking for?"

"There is an old chalice dungeon back in Yharnam that supposedly had the cure to beasthood. Unfortunately, there never was a cure, but instead, ways to completely stop the scourge from spreading within those infected. What you need is the blood from queen Yharnam herself. When we mix my blood with hers, Yharnam's will dilute mine into a solution your friend's body can withstand."

"So, you are telling me there is no way to ever become fully human again?"

"In all the time I was in Yharnam, I heard time and time again of a cure, but never came across one. In all honesty, I believe it was nothing more than a lie told by the healing church to keep from spreading panic, but I'm not going to dismiss there actually being one."

"Damnit…"

I was really hoping there was a cure of some kind. A way to fully restore someone's humanity. Even if it was just enough for one dose, that would be fine. Sure, Ikaruga would be a lot stronger and grow in her skill greatly. She would also gain the ability to ascend, but that power doesn't come free of charge.

She will be reviled by the world. A demon with no reason or purpose, other than to feed on the flesh of humans and yoma in order to sustain that power. A curse that shall weigh heavy on her shoulders with unrelenting force until the day she dies.

The more I think about it, the more I'm obligated to let M grant Ikaruga release. Despite everything we've been through. I know Ikaruga is my friend, but what is more important at this point, quality or quantity? But…this is Murasame's family. He's in the position of power to make the call, and he says that he wants her alive, so I will do everything I can to see it through.

M makes a motion with her hands. The gold color of her irises disappear, and a layer of azure color completely cover both of her lens. Black and blue fluid from her finger tips leak out and drip to the floor. Several of the ugly creatures from when I first met M immerge from the black hole with a strange looking street lantern that burns the same color as M's eyes.

"Time in this chalice dungeon passes slower than it does here. So you should have plenty of time to get what the girl needs and get back."

"I'll send Gehrman back with the blood and anything else I find."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. If Gehrman makes it back, I won't be far behind." I state.

"Very well. When you return, remain here. I'll come for you. When you are ready, touch the lantern and you will be taken outside the queen's chamber. When the job is done, touch the lantern again, and you will be transported back here."

I waste no time and reach out, but M grabs hold of my wrist and prevents me from touching it at the last second. A face of confused happiness comes over her as she tries to hide the emotion she is feeling.

"Please be careful."

M lets my wrist go, and I place my palm on the lantern. My mind flashes for a second, and I go completely blank. A bizarre ringing vibrates deep within my ears and shakes the inside of my skull. Ribbons of black rob me of any kind of visibility. The sounds of a faint and sinister chorus vocalizing is briefly followed by a small piano playing the same jingle over and over, _do-dah-dee, do-dah-dee, do-dah-dee_.

The smell of mildew, stagnant water and rotting flesh is the first thing that stimulates my senses. The blind is uncovered from my eyes, and a distorted blur fills my pupils. The outline of the lantern M had me touch earlier starts to resume its shape as my focus realigns.

Cold air flows through the narrow hallway I am standing in. Chills quickly scale up my spine and completely freeze my entire back over. The warm air leaving my breath mixes with the air outside and forms a white vapor that quickly dissipates the moment I breathe back in.

Roots from what I assume are trees have grown through the walls of wherever I am. A faint shadow overcasts every wall and small candles barely light the dim hallway. It's so cold that the flames atop the candle's wick struggle to melt the wax holding it.

The next room over appears to have some kind of huge well. Rusty cages stained with dried blood dangle in the middle of the hole. Orange mixed with water drip down the semi-frozen icicles that hang from the bottom of the cages as well as the chains holding them in place.

Behind me leads to a rickety old ladder that feeds into a bottomless pit. It's unnerving to look down, because there is nothing to hold your attention long enough to hide the fact that if you fall, you'll never know if you ever hit bottom, or if you're falling eternally.

"Gehrman?"

"Yes Alan?"

"Where are we?"  
"None other than the hunter's most hated dungeon, Pthumeru Ihyll."

"Where is that?"

"About four-hundred and fifteen miles below the ground."

"A place below Hell itself."

"That's exactly what M said after she returned from this place."

Noise from the heels of my boots tap against the grey slabs of stone as I ease into the chamber with the cages. My steps echo all around the room and flow down the hole in the middle of the room.

"Gehrman."

"Yes?"

"What's your thoughts on a cure?"

"M is probably right."

"That a cure was a lie?" I state.

"Yes boy. Back before she defeated me and destroyed the moon presence, M was determined on finding a cure because she had watched too many people succumb to beast hood. M turned every stone, searched every dungeon, she even went to Annalise, the queen of vilebloods, but to no avail."

"I think I remember Hibari reading something about her in a book. Annalise was the one that was supposedly immortal."

"Ah yes. It was believed her blood was the cure to the scourge, but Annalise told M that it only granted a temporary solution to a permanent problem."

"Sad to think a someone called 'The Queen of Vilebloods' was more honest than the Healing Chruch."

In between two marble statues that are holding some kind of blue light is a bronze gate with a handle. The thing is eaten up with so much rust that the tin is trying to defuse from the copper. Before I proceed, I look through the lats of the gate to try and see what's ahead. Nothing but another hallway that comes to an end and leads right.

I bend down, grab the handle and lift. As heavy as bronze usually is, it picks up pretty easy. The draws on the side click as I get it up to my chest and throw it up. The gate slams into the roof and locks in place. A shower of water droplets rain down from above and hit the top of my head.

Chills travel all across the sutures of my skull and deliver a power breath of cold that causes my spine to temporarily freeze up. Even the cold water on the duster is enough to sink through and cause a constant feeling of annoyance. I wipe the water from my shoulders and press onward.

"Do you know anything about this queen I'm supposed to kill?" I ask.

"I do not. Other than M needing the blood to save your friend, but she did mention something about this queen of Pthumeru needing release a long time ago."

"Well I've released a lot of people in the short time I've been a hunter. At one time, I even thought I was going to have to put Yagyu down, but Jonathan was able to stomp out the snake in her body."

"Snake?"

"Yeah. It was this bulb headed snake swimming around in her body. She got attacked by this hunter, or shinobi that had a head shaped like cauliflower. Anyway, Roger and I were hunting this thing, and I think Yagyu was just taking a regular shinobi test, and this fucking thing chased her down. She fought bravely, but I think she wasn't experienced enough to deal with a threat like that."

The gruesome memory of what happened that night comes back. What happened to Yagyu was indescribable, and it was one of the first step I took to trying to become a good hunter.

"It was one of the worst cases I'd ever seen. By the time Roger and I got there, the thing had managed to pull Yagyu's eye out of the socket, and it was just dangling there off to the side, and I'll never forget the sound the thing was making. It was like someone sucking on a straw, but there wasn't anything in the cup."

Both Roger and I shot it several times, but it managed to get away. As bad as I wanted to kill it, Yagyu was more important. Roger was trying to help me, but I told him to get away because whatever it was would easily transmit to him since thirds didn't have immunity to blood contaminated with parasitic cells. Despite my protests, Roger still tried to help when he wasn't telling me what to do.

"What really stuck with me was the girl's agony. She was violently flailing around and trying to get away. All she saw was two distorted hunters trying to overpower her. The little white-haired hoe even managed to dig her claws into my face." I sheepishly laugh as I show Gehrman where she got me.

"After I got her restrained and patched up, Roger gave her an ampoule of morphine mixed with some instant regeneration elixir while I carried her to the hospital."

As much as I hated the good shinobi at the time, nothing made me feel better than sitting on the building across the street and watching Yagyu interact with her joyous parents and sister during her recovery, and it was at that moment I started to realize that maybe, just maybe the shinobi weren't the animals us hunters made them out to be.

"Well the young lass is certainly lucky to be alive. Not very many people encounter beasts like that and live to tell about it." Gehrman states.

"Never in my life did I actually feel sorry for a shinobi, but that was the first time I'd seen one suffer as bad as Yagyu did, and it made me think that something like this could happen to my sister Minori, and my outlook on life started to slowly change."

"What was the determining factor?" Gehrman asks.

"Before Jonathan and Roger captured me and Lawrence, we ran with a gang of hunters from the wasteland. We were only with them for a couple months, but we felt at home because despite the ruthlessness that existed within the group, we had a code similar to what I was raised with. Shoot those dumb enough to fight, and help those that can't."

"Sounds reasonable."

"It was a pretty good code too. Kept us all together for a while, but as the money came in, so did those bold enough to challenge our morals, and once Lawrence and I were punished for upholding it, all truth came to light."

"I'm guessing none of your old gang is around anymore."  
"You're not wrong about that observation." I reply.

Mist pours from beneath the doors and floats up into the atmosphere. The closer I get to the door, the colder and thicker the fog gets. I place my hands on the doors and push. There is a fair bit of resistance on this one, so I press harder. Metal scrapes against the slabs of stone underneath and unleashes a god-awful sound of rock being forcefully cut into by the old door.

I flex my arms and throw open both doors. The room is massive and an altar holding many candles rests in the middle of the room. A dull gold chandelier slowly swings back and forth as melted wax drips down onto the ground.

Sitting on the stone alter sits this ghastly looking woman. She is wearing a white dress a bride would wear on her wedding day. Fresh blood stains her torso area and has completely soaked all the way through to the stomach. The veil completely shrouds her face as she sits there staring at the ground in some kind of wooden handcuffs.

As I walk forward, the woman sitting on the alter looks up at me. The white fabric still covers her face so I can't see her clearly yet, but I can tell her face is completely pale. Unlike a lot of things I've fought before, this woman's eyes are glowing a bright hazel color and faded brown hair droops to the sides of her face. That's all I can see.

There's no need for an introduction. She probably knows why I'm here, and I know she's not going to just hand her blood over. She stands up as I firmly grab my chain sickle and wrap my right forearm with the weighted side.

"Alright Alan. Let's see what you can do." Gehrman says.

The woman grabs some blood on her stomach and forms some kind of round ball resembling a grenade. She arcs her cuffed arms and throws it at me. The ball explodes mid air and several spears of red break off like shrapnel. One launches directly at me. I sidestep and roll forward as another flies directly over me and pins itself to the ground behind me.

"Watch out for that Alan! That stuff is toxic!" Gehrman yells.

The shiny spear of solid crimson explodes and throws even more chunks of crystalized blood at me. Small holes form throughout the duster, but it quickly re-patches itself before more of the acidic fluid can leak through.

I let go of the sickle, twirl it around and throw it at her. The tainted demon steel slices the woman's side. She groans as I yank it back, spin it around and slash horizontally. The weapon slices her across her bloodied stomach as I spin it around and fling it back.

She holds up her arms. The blade stabs all the way through one of her pale hands, but the woman is completely unmoved She jerks on the chain and yanks me towards her. The woman rears back, but I deflect the incoming attack with the weight.

The force of the blow is great enough that the wood explodes on contact. Something from below grabs my duster and holds me in place. Out of reflex, I grab my revolver from my hip and fire. The bullet strikes the woman in the face, and she flies back as whatever is holding me from below slams me into the alter before letting go.

A cloud of metallic dust and melted wax splash all over me, and flash of orange and a barrage of oddly shaped dots rush to my eyes. Out of instinct, I grab hold of the altar and climb up. The sound of something hitting the altar echoes throughout the room. Down below, the woman has freed herself from her bondage and is now wielding some kind of Kris like knife.

She stabs herself in the gut and rips the blade out. A mass of red swirls around the blade as she slams it into the ground. The knife stabs all the way through the stone slab and red travels towards me.

I jump from the alter and grab hold of the chandelier as the place I was just standing explodes. A massive wave of blood and smoke jets up like a geyser from the ground. Suddenly, the chandelier starts to smoke like it's about to explode. I let go slam my chain sickle into my rifle and build my scythe as I fall through the air.

The woman realizes what's going on and steps back as the blade of the scythe causes the ground below to tremble. Huge pieces of stone fly up from the ground. I dive forward as the chandelier from above collapses and lands where I was standing. Red mist from above rains down and stains both me and the woman.

The front of her veil sops up the blood and speckles the rest of her dirty white dress. My entire duster as well as parts of my armor begin to smoke from the acidic blood. What smells like pure bromic acid stabs at my nose and burns its way up to my skull before the vapor dissipates. My armor completely restores itself, and the pigment in my yoma blood rushes to my sinuses to quickly rebuild the damaged cavity.

I charge at the woman and swing my scythe at her. She raises her red Kris and blocks the attack, but it gets caught between the neck of my weapon. I shove my scythe forward and push her away, spin my scythe around and slice vertically. She blocks the attack and swings back at me. My scythe comes back around and throws her attack off course.

Out of curiosity, I kick the base of my scythe and slash upward. The blade catches something within the air. Blood mists up out of nowhere as my scythe punctures through what feels like a small arm.

This shrill sound like a helpless baby cries out as if it were intentionally being hurt by something. My mind locks up and a sense of terror and remorse comes over me as I try to make sense of what is truly going on. I pull the scythe back, and the cry only gets louder. The sound of a limb plopping across the ground echoes through my mind as black fluid jets out in front of the woman and drips in-between the stones below us.

The woman starts to weep as she collapses to the ground. It looks like she is trying to find the arm. Her attempts of helping only amply the invisible baby's agony. The woman finally gives up and angerly growls as she stands back up.

The both of us charge and ram our weapons together. Blood and sparks bounce off my scythe as we exchange attacks. I'll block a couple and force her on the defensive. She backs out of range, stabs herself in the gut and holds up her sword.

I ram the tip of my scythe down into the ground and pull back. At the peak, I release and flip forward. Her sword explodes within her hand, blowing her arm off and a huge wave of red metal flies at me. Shards of silver chew all the way through my armor. Followed by blood.

Yoma adrenaline floods my body and helps me ignore the pain and as I slash downward at an angle. The scythe hooks into the woman's right shoulder and exits out around her pelvis. The top part of the woman falls back while the bottom half falls forward. Her white veil flies off her head and rolls across the ground.

I dig my boots into the ground and come to a grinding stop. The armor I am wearing has completely closed back, but my chest and stomach feel like they are swelling up. The sensation is like someone pouring boiling water all over me. I can tell that when that sword exploded, it peppered my chest with that shit she kept pulling from her body.

"Gehrman, what exactly does M need?" I say as I stumble over to the corpse of the queen I just killed.

"Blood from the right ventricle of her heart. It's the only part that isn't poisonous."

Gehrman's koukla falls off my belt and lands on the ground. A flash of light erupts and Gehrman appears. He rolls his wheelchair over to the corpse and pulls out a vial and a syringe with a massive needle.

My chest itches terribly, and the small throbbing gets worse. My left leg feels like it's about to go numb. I look down and see that I have a massive gash on my thigh. Purple fluid leaks from the wound and runs down my leg. Every part the stuff touches causes an intense pulsing that force the veins inside of my leg to spasm.

I sit down on the ground and try to take pressure off as Gehrman cuts the top part of the woman's body open and looks for the right ventricle. Drinking an I.R.E right now probably won't do anything except make it worse, and in all the time I've been a hunter, I've never dealt with something that was poisonous.

Sure, some of the shinobi had weapons coated in arsenic and other toxic chemicals, but that doesn't work on anything other than other shinobi. Holy elements are the only thing that can hurt me, and I know for a fact that thing was far from holy.

The sound of a thick needle jabbing though flesh catches my attention. Gehrman pulls the plunger up and draws a stream of clear looking plasma up into the syringe. On the top of the woman's hazel hair are leather laces that dangle down as Gehrman fills another vial of the colorless liquid.

This bizarre feeling comes over me, and my curiosity spikes. I work myself up to my legs and stand. The entire left side of my body feels numb. From my toes to my shoulder, I can't feel anything but I can still move so I'm not paralyzed.

"Gehrman?"

"Yes Alan?"

"Who did I just kill?"

"The Pthumerian Queen. It's nothing to dwell on."

As I get closer to the body, the more tension and fear I feel. It's like I've just done something terrible, but I don't know what yet. The face of the woman is more pale than most of the yoma generals I've killed in the past. Her eyes are still wide open and a distinct color of shiny brown.

My heart starts to beat harder and harder, and the pain starts to circulate within me faster than it was before. Her mouth is agape and blood drains down the side of her cheeks and chin. The woman has a striking resemblance to…

Sorrow grabs hold of my heart and I collapse at the top half of her body. The amount of sadness I am experiencing is overwhelming but the tears don't fall. My mind is spending more time on how to comprehend this rather than focusing on mourning. A raging headache rips my skull in half and my brain feels like it's being clogged up to the point no thoughts can even pass through.

I reach down and touch her lips and trace my way to where I made the cut. Suddenly, a flashback of before Daigon and I went to war comes to my head.

It was a week before deployment and the both of us were talking about my decision. Asuka was laying there beside me, angry and upset that I was about to leave. The only thing that seemed to keep her talking to me with a level head was me running my fingers from her neck down, between her chest and down to her stomach. Almost where my scythe tore this woman in half.

"Okay Alan, I got what we needed."

Gehrman's voice travels through one ear and out the other without me truly acknowledging what he just said. The only thing I can think about is Asuka and if she is okay right now. Or if this is going to happen when I get back to Hanzo Academy.

"Alan?"

Countless horrific thoughts come to my mind as I question my sanity. Sure, Asuka made me mad, but I'd never resort to doing something like this to her. Would I? The scene plays over and over again in my head and no matter what I do, it won't leave.

"Alan, we got what we need. Let's go." Gehrman states as he pats my shoulder.

"Alright."

I work myself up to my feet and follow after Gehrman. As he gets to the stairs, Gehrman stands up and drags his wheelchair up the stairs. For a man with a peg leg, he can walk surprisingly well. I get to the stairs and try to lift my left leg above the first stair. It feels like lead lines the entire left side of my body and I stagger backwards. The only thing that prevents me from falling is the wall behind me.

Gehrman is already at the top. I attempt to get my breathing under control and come up with another strategy. I brace my left shoulder up against the wall and start limping up the stairs. Every step doesn't feel like getting closer to the end, but further away.

Halfway up, all the energy exits my body and my vision flashes. I immediately stop and lean up against the wall to avoid tripping over myself and falling all the way back down. Gehrman wobbles back and looks down at me.

"Come on Alan! You don't have far!"

"Give me a minute!" I say as place my foot on the next step. The numbness that consumes my left side feels like it's slowly bleeding over to my right side. My finger tips and toes start to feel the icy bite of paralysis as every step I take sends me closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Gehrman grabs hold of my arm and helps me up the final step. I can feel myself fixing to fall so I throw all my weight forward to avoid falling back down the stairs. Like hell I'm going to walk up that again. Gehrman catches me and stands me back up.

"Can you walk?"

"Just about." I reply.

"Then come on. We don't have much further." Gehrman says.

I stumble after him and we enter the room with the huge well in the middle. Gehrman grabs hold of me and guides me away from the huge hole. The vibrate colors of the glowing lantern that's going to take us back is losing color within my vision.

Gehrman touches the lantern. The same piano tune I heard earlier comes back to my mind. The moment I blink my eyes, the both of us are back at my old house. The night has completely taken over, and the only visible light I can see is that the lantern is throwing off.

Wind gusts throw waves upon waves of snow and ice into my face. There's a faint smell of blood coming from the house, and it's not mine. In fact, it smells like a female shinobi. Not only that, my yoma senses feel that there are even more somewhere out, hidden behind the barrier of falling snow.

"Gehrman, we aren't alone." I state as I reach down and grab my revolver and lever action pistol.

Gehrman pulls out a custom-made blunderbuss and pulls the dog head hammer back. On his back sits some kind of trapezium shaped object made of wood. Gehrman reaches down and pulls a vicious looking sickle like blade from a hidden sheathe that's on his hip.

The one closet to us smells like it's coming from my old room. My yoma senses detect a glowing trail of fresh blood that's just been spattered on the snow. There's also some drops rolling down the burned walls. It appears that whoever was trying to get to my room was using the walls as leverage.

Gehrman limps on his peg leg and leads the way as I keep my revolver raised, and the pistol held up for a quick follow up shot. The smell gets stronger and stronger as we get closer to the room. Gehrman raises his blunderbuss and barges into my room while I turn around and use both weapons to cover the room Gehrman can't take aim.

In the corner of the room sits a woman dressed in a blue jacket that's lined with some kind of fur. Thick dark leather chaps cover the bottom of her legs. A bandolier of hellshot shells cross over her chest and hooks into her utility belt. Around both of her shoulders rest a double barrel shotgun that have had the barrels sawn off.

"Don't shoot! Et ego non sum minas (I'm not the threat!)" The girl says.

She's wearing a pair of black lens goggles and her face is covered with a checkered bandana. It looks like she's been out here for awhile because her jacket is leaking melted snow. The girl tries to hold up both hands to show she's not a threat, but she bends over and clenches her stomach. I take aim at her with the pistol and keep the revolver on the doorway.

She lets out a stifled moan. Red leaks through the gaps of her fingers and stains the frozen wood below. Judging by the smell, the acid in her stomach is mixing with the blood the flows out. This woman is hurt bad and isn't much a threat right now.

"Why are you here?" Gehrman asks.

"I was…trying to get away…hunters…shinobi… we're in danger."

Gehrman turns his attention to the front of the house and puts his blunderbuss away, "You tend to the girl Alan. I'll handle this." Gehrman states as he reaches into his pocket and hands me an I.R.E and a bottle of pills. "Take two. It'll purge the poison."

"But…"

"Just do it." He replies as he sits down in his wheelchair and rolls himself out onto the front porch.

I take the lid off the bottle and pop two pills into my mouth. Immediately, I can feel the tablet dissolving the moment it lands in my stomach. The taste is similar to that of the cough syrup momma used to make me take when I was sick.

"Here. This will stop the bleeding."

She pulls her bandana down and wastes no time in snatching it out of my hand. Fluid and saliva drip out the corner of her mouth. From what I can see, she's kind of a darker complected person. Similar to Homura. The girl starts to gag and cough as she struggles to draw breath after she finishes the vial. For some reason, it feels like I've seen this girl before.

"Thank you… hunter…" She says as she fumbles around and weakly stands up.

"Don't thank me. Thank the old man."

The gash in her stomach starts to close, and the bleeding stops. The frost bite that circles around the exposed part of her stomach disappears, but it won't last long unless she gets out of the wasteland and somewhere warm.

The both of us ease up to a section of the wall where the knots have been burned out and look through. Gehrman is casually sitting in his wheelchair while a couple people approach him.

"Hey old man. Do you live here?" One of the men in the group yells.

"I do not. This is merely a place of sanctuary for weary travelers seeking refuge."

"We're here for the girl. Hand her over."

"What exactly did the lass do?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Then it's none of your concern if she's here? Is it?"

As Gehrman and group argue, I can faintly see one of the men in the back motion to go around back.

"I suggest you watch your mouth old man." Another man states as he points his sword at Gehrman. All of the other members of the group grab their weapons. However, Gehrman lets out a sinister chuckle and unfolds his hands.

"Dear oh dear. What is wrong with this generation? Such disrespect towards the elderly." Gehrman states as he places his hands on the arms of the wheelchair and stands up. "It doesn't matter. It always come down to the elderly to teach the young ones their place in society."

"Have it your way then!" One of the hunters in the back yells as he charges Gehrman. A silver line glimmers in the air for a faint second. The hunter drops his axe and takes a couple steps before falling to his knees and planting his face into the porch.

Gehrman's arm is fully extended, and blood drips from the vicious looking sickle that rests in his right hand. He brings it around his back and some kind of wooden handle flies out from under his overcoat as he catches it and swings it around. A red mist exits other man's chest that's standing in front.

Those still alive finally realize what's truly going on and scramble to prepare. One of the hunters fire at him, but he quickly disappears and reappears in a different position. Another hunter falls over dead as he breaks his weapon apart and grabs ahold of his blunderbuss. A bright flash of black powder mixed with yoma bone propels Gehrman's shrapnel forward.

The sound of a ribcage being blown apart barrels through the hallway and someone else falls. I turn and pull the trigger. A bullet scrapes through the gap between the sheet rock and house frame. The bullet hits someone on the other side and sends them through what's left of momma's room.

Gehrman twirls his blunderbuss around and blocks an incoming shot headed straight for him. He spins around, grabs his wheelchair and throws it in the direction of the house. The tread slams into the head of a hunter that's trying to get in through the front door.

I crank the lever on my pistol and shoot someone trying to climb through the window where the me and the girl are. The girl dives into the hallway, grabs both of her sawn-off shotguns and blows both a hunter and shinobi through the living room window.

A stray bullet hits me in the back of my chest plate. The force is enough to push me forward, but it fails to completely penetrate all the way. I turn around and pull both triggers at once. Both bullets hit a hunter trying to enter through the roof. One round strikes him in the chest while the other hits his throat.

Gehrman cuts a bullet out of midair with his sickle. The momentum sends his arm back. He twirls it around and flicks his wrist. The sickle spins through the air and drives itself directly into the forehead of the hunter that shot at him.

Gehrman pulls his sickle out of the skull of the hunter he killed and engages with a shinobi. Both his sickle and her katana slam into one another. Sparks likely emit enough light to see what's going on in the hallway. The woman quickly backsteps and tries to hit Gehrman below the knee. Her katana bites into Gehrman's peg leg.

A shocked look grows underneath her cloth bandana as Gehrman chuckles. He flips the sickle over and slaps her across the face with the flat end of the blade. She falls on her back and tries to crawl away. "You obviously didn't spend much time examining the situation before charging in." Gehrman states as he flips his weapon around in his hand before deflecting a shuriken she throws at him.

The woman helps a hunter Gehrman injured stand to his feet, and the both of them take off running. Gehrman pulls out a flintlock pistol and aims at the couple. He then aims down and fires. The ground behind their heels explodes and sends both of them rolling through a patch of undisturbed snow.

"We got to get moving. It won't be long until they are after us again." The girl states as she helps me return to my feet.

"Right… Gehrman, I want you to head back and drop the stuff off for our friend."

"And leave you here in this state? Not to mention with this stranger?"

"I am not the priority here Gehrman."

The girl casually stays out of our conversation as Gehrman and I argue back and forth over what to do. There's no way I can travel back via mirror, and there's no way that lantern is going to take us back now. Nor can I stay here like M wanted because reinforcements will have shown up way before she can get here.

If I am to deliver the blood myself, Ikaruga will have probably turned by the time I got back. Not to mention that if we run into something like that again, it will only put us further behind schedule. Gehrman can instantly go back because he is directly connected through M. That means Ikaruga can receive her treatment now.

"It's an eleven-hour trip back by the horse Gehrman, and that's if the weather doesn't get worse than it already is! We are not going to make it back in time if you don't go directly to her!"

"And what do we do if something happens to you?"

"If I'm allowed to make a proposition, I'll keep an eye on your student while you deliver the stuff. You two saved my life so it's the least I could do."

"Not a chance!"

"Gehrman, please. It would mean a lot to me."

I have no idea who this person is, but I'd rather take my chances with her. If it means Ikaruga can get what she needs now compared to waiting, then that's the way things should be. Gehrman takes a deep breath and sighs, "Where do we find you when we come back?"

"There's a village about twenty miles southeast of here. It's by a city called Colacus."

"I know this place he speaks of." The woman says.

"He better be there when I get back." Gehrman states as he tears down the post the lantern was on and destroys it so no one can use it to go back to Yharnam without M's authorization. I reach into my pocket and throw Oktitohbi's stone down.

"You okay Alan?" Oktitohbi asks as I attempt to climb up.

"I'll live."

Earlier when I was killing all those hunters and shinobi, the sudden rush of relief combined with my adrenaline kept me wide and awake. Now it feels like exhaustion is setting in. The feeling in my body is slowly returning after I took those pills, and the paralysis doesn't feel like it's going to overtake me, but all the strength is leaving my body. With all I have, I force myself up and sit down in the saddle.

The girl climbs up and sits behind me as Gehrman walks out onto the porch, "I'm heading back. The queen and I will be back for you."

"Thanks Gehrman." I say.

Gehrman presses his koukla into his forehead, and he slowly fades away. Knowing that Ikaruga is getting what she needs right now makes me feel better. I spur Oktitohbi and direct the reins in the direction of Colacus. Oktitohbi slowly builds up speed. The girl behind me holds onto the saddle handles as Oktitohbi breaks into a full gallop.

"So your name is Alan? As in, Alan Hellwalker perhaps?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Hikage and Lawrence told me about you. If that is you."

"How do you know them?"

"I was looking for some assistance on a job that required protecting a family in a village from the northern shinobi. Some of the good shinobi up there were caring for some hunters and the council found out."

It finally hits me. That day at the park. The wanted poster. That's where I've seen her before. Her, Lawrence and Hikage were all wanted for the same reason.

"Let me guess, you got the family out, but you, Lawrence and Hikage had to kill a lot of shinobi in the process."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"I'm just a smart little boy."

"I'm sure. Anyway, those bastards back there at the house have been after me since the day it happened."

"The North never forgets."

"So, I've noticed. Robbing illicit businesses ran by corrupt council members and hitting their gold convoys since the age of fifteen. Does that description sound familiar?"

"It isn't stealing if the council made that money illegally." I proudly proclaim.

"Finally! A philosophy I can agree with! No wonder you, Lawrence and Hikage got along so well!"

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Yuyaki!" She replies.

The temperature is starting to drop as the snowfall gets heavier and heavier. A massive cloud of swirling white mass forms a solid wall about fifteen yards (approximately fourteen meters) in front of us. Fucking hell… It's a white out, but it's the only way to our destination. Plus, the shinobi and hunters aren't going to follow us in this thing.

"How you holding up Yuyaki!?" I try to yell over the howling wind.

"I've been better!"

"Do you think you can make it through this whiteout!?"

"Worst that can happen is we die, and that beats being captured!"

"I suppose! Although freezing my ass off isn't the way I certainly wanted to go!"

I reach down and pat the side of Oktitohbi's neck and coax him forward. He's a spirit so he isn't going to feel any of this, but I doubt he's ever been in a whiteout before, and that can be terrifying for the first time. Not to mention we can get lost since out tracks are going to quickly cover themselves up from the falling snow.

The temperature drops instantly. I can already feel cold dust sticking to my eyebrows. Because we were out in the wasteland, it's already fifteen degrees colder compared to the city. This whiteout is only going to cause it to drop another thirty because the weather is concentrated in one area.

Cold air enters through my lungs and attempts to freeze all the organs inside me. Yuyaki is swaying back and forth like she's halfway conscious. Despite all the heavy clothing Yuyaki is wearing, it feels like she has no insulation as she occasionally brushes up against me. Even my duster is doing nothing in terms of preserving body heat.

The snow is nearly up to Oktitohbi's knees, and he struggles to press onward. Yuyaki loses her grip and falls off into the white ocean below. She completely disappears and all that's left is an imprint of where her body landed.

I slide off Oktitohbi and everything below my thighs disappears underneath the blanket. All the nerves go numb, and it feels like the veins and arteries in my body are constricting. My heart begins to beat harder as I wade over to where Yuyaki is.

"Yuyaki!" I say in-between shivers and chattering teeth.

She's laying motionless as I break the white capsule around her body away so I can get over to her. The exposed part of her stomach is trying to turn blue from frostbite. I place my hands together and try to emit fire from my palms, but the environment and wind keeps snuffing the flame out before it can get started.

There's no point in trying to get fire started. I bend over and try to pick Yuyaki up. The area where my wings were broken grips me and intense pain travels my back. I let off and try to get myself together before trying again.

"Come on Alan, it doesn't matter how much it hurts, you got to carry on." I scold myself as I bend down.

The disks between my spine feel like they are about to collapse under the weight, but I force myself to pick her up. Each step I take sends agony though every bone and muscle in my back as I carry her over to Oktitohbi. My heart skips a beat, and my vision flashes a second.

"Alan!" Oktitohbi yells.

The only color I can see is the tan on Yuyaki's face as well the fur collar of her blue parka. Oktitohbi is constantly pounding at the snow with both hooves and trying to get to us, but the snowfall is covering me and Yuyaki up faster than he can dig.

Oktitohbi neighs and pounds at the snow. Every second that passes only puts me that much closer to blacking out. Oktithobi's hoof scrapes the top part of Yuyaki's parka, but more snow rolls in, completely covering us both as the bowl collapses in. I cup one of my hands around Yuyaki's mouth while covering mine as well.

The snow completely fills the hole we are in up. The white blanket tries to force its way between my gauntlets, but I hold strong. This air pocket around our faces is our last shot at trying to survive this. Even though I doubt Oktitohbi can get us out of this one. Despite his best efforts.

Oktitohbi continues to pound his hooves against the snow, but it's no use. He can't dig either of us out now because we are buried. I try to move, but nothing is responding other than the freezing finger tips that are covering my mouth and Yuyaki's. Fatigue starts to set in, and I grow weaker and weaker.

Up above, I can hear something that sounds like snow actually being tossed off rather than pounded. However, I don't have enough strength to even look up to see what's going on. A gust of wind blows through my saturated hair and everything goes black…

Ending song: "Heaven and Hell" by: Dio


	18. Bonus Chapter: Medicinal Deception

Meanwhile at Hanzo Academy…

Opening Song: "Wait and Bleed" by: Slipknot

A line of red mixed with black leaks out of Ikaruga's drooping eyes as she lays in bed. I reach over and take a hold of her hand. Her breathing is heavy and strained with the weight of sticky fluid. Every time she inhales and breathes out, it sounds as if her lungs are full of liquid.

Nothing has changed. Alan, and the queen have been gone for nearly five hours, and Ikaruga's condition has only worsened. She's shivering constantly, her body is burning up, and she cries nonstop about how something is trying to burst from her back. It's got to the point Jonathan told me that if I am to stay in here, I have to remain sterile and wear gloves, and a face mask.

They've tried elixirs, vaccines, medicine, cures, remedies, everything, and she still remains sick. Astoreth pulls the empty I.V. bag off the medical stand and replaces it with a new one. Right now, Ikaruga has went through three bags of blood stabilizer and saline solution in an hour.

I grab a hold of a tissue and wipe the side of Ikaruga's stained face. Despite all the grim pain she's enduring, Ikaruga has tried to keep a smile on her face just for me. Deep down, my soul is completely filled with guilt and regret.

Ever since father adopted this girl, I had said terrible things and done unsavory things to her. I'd even go as far as saying I actually hated Ikaruga at once. The only reason father even considered adopting this girl was because I was falling behind in my training. It wasn't because I couldn't do it, but because I wasn't learning at a rate he was satisfied with.

When he first brought her in, I found it strange, but it didn't raise too much concern. One day though, I happen to see dad giving the family sword to Ikaruga. The moment she touched that sword, I was filled with jealousy.

The things I said to this girl were atrocious. Not to mention all the misfortunes I wished upon her as well as all the cruel pranks I did. At the time, she could have killed me, and maybe, that's what I really wanted. All that ever mattered to me was making my family proud. Seeing dad so disappointed drove me to the point I was willing to do anything to become a shinobi.

Father told me that if I could kill one hunter, and one evil shinobi, then he'd consider giving me the sword back. He got me a contract that consisted of a hunter, and a shinobi traveling together and stealing from store fronts certain council members used to house their jewels and precious metal. It didn't occur to me that most of those possessions were illegally obtained from the streets through extortion. Nor did I consider that my targets consisted of a veteran outlaw from the wasteland, and an elite from Hebijo.

There were stories going around that both the shinobi and hunter were working together because they shared the common goal of revenge. They were already criminals for simply existing, so why would knocking over a couple of illicit jewelry stores and killing good shinobi mean anything to them? They had no reason to obey any standards, and they certainly had no reason for letting me live that night.

Months later, I learned that the couple I was supposed to kill turned out to be the same people taking up for me against those who ridiculed and harassed me for that failure. With their help, they made me realize that maybe upholding the tradition wasn't the end of the world. As Hikage put it, _"It's just a piece of metal no different than my knife or Alan's scythe."_ After that, Alan teased, _"Although ours is better."_

The inside of my pocket starts to vibrate. As much as I don't want to leave Ikaruga's side, it could possibly be Alan.

"Hey sis, I'm going to step outside and take a phone call. I'll be back." I say as I run my hand down the side of her face.

She doesn't say anything or react to my statement. I lay her hand down on the bed and scoot away. Please let it be Alan, or the queen that's calling from a phone booth. I remove the gloves from my hands, throw them away in the biohazard bin and open the door.

"Murasame…" Ikaruga whimpers.

"Yes Ikaruga?"

"I love you…" She wheezes with a smile.

"I love you too." I say as I bite my lip. The urge to go back and hold her is overwhelming, and I am currently wrestling with myself on whether I should take the phone call, or go back. The thought that it might be Alan or the queen gets the better of me, and I exit the room. My heart snaps as I step out.

Why did you have to say that? It's bad enough you're in this state. Did you really have to go out and make me even more emotional than I already was? I peel the mask off my face and toss it in the can outside before sanitizing my hands with some alcohol and holy water.

I reach into my pocket and pull the phone out. The call has been missed, and it's from a 2784. A number I've never seen. So maybe it's the queen calling from a business phone since the booth would have put an unknown number into my log.

I redial and sit down in the living room. As the tone rings, an anonymous feeling of joy comes over me as I say "please be the queen" repeatedly. The other end finally clicks and I'm connected.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Is this the queen?" I ask.

 _"_ _Queen? No. It's…"_ There's a huge sigh of frustration and the other end goes quite for a moment, " _Oliveria_."

"Oh…What do you want?" I scowl as I debate on hanging up. Although if it came to doing that, I don't know if I could bring myself to do it.

 _"_ _Look Murasame, I'm sorry about your sister. The girls told me things got out of control, and I'm sorry I deceived you by using another phone other than mine, but please hear me out."_

"Why should I do anything for you? None of this would have happened if you would have just stopped!"

 _"_ _I know! That's why I want to make it up!"_

"And how are you going to do that!?"

 _"_ _I have something for your sister. It won't cure her condition, but it should buy a couple days and ease the pain.."_

"Why should I trust you?"

 _"_ _Because I wouldn't be calling if I didn't care!"_

"Fine…where?"

 _"_ _Meet me at the park. It's between Hanzo Academy, and where I am staying."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

The lines disconnect, and I let out a sigh. As much as I want to be mad, I can't bring myself to feel any kind of resentment. Although I'm disappointed in Oliveria when she didn't listen.

"Is something troubling you?" The tabby cat sitting in Alan's chair asks as he swirls his striped tail around.

"Yes." I reply.

"What is it?"

"Mojo, you're a prophet, right?"

"A mythical one? Indeed!"

"If I do this, will there be consequences?"

"Accepting Oliveria's gift will protect your sister until Gehrman returns with the cure!"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Mojo stands up on his legs and stretches, "Well everything has consequences Murasame. Just as every bird must leave its nest sometime. The question is, when will you?" Mojo asks as he jumps into my lap.

"I don't know, but will you go with me?"

"Of course! Things tend to get crazier after the sun goes down!" Mojo replies.

"Thank you."

I grab his cage, put him inside and activate the passageway that takes me out the back of the school. Mojo circles the cage a couple times and curls up. Since Mojo has infinite knowledge, maybe he can tell me more about Oliveria's guardian Alice. When she abducted me, I seen things I didn't even think were imaginable.

A talking teddy bear with her brother's soul trapped inside, a huge sheathe forged out of the bone from two queens, one heaven, one hell. Then making me, Oliveria and the Hebijo girls dress up for her parties, and that doesn't include her insatiable taste for blood.

Despite her madness though, Alice wasn't really a bad person. In fact, she was actually kind of fun. Almost like a girl that didn't have a childhood. Alice even told me that after this was over, she would still seek to protect me. It was obvious that Alice suffered from some severe problems, but she was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met.

"Hey Mojo, what can you tell me about Alice?"

"You mean The Maiden in White?"

"Yes. Why is she so…different from other gods?"

"Believe it or not, Alice was not a god from the start." Mojo says as I open the hatch at the end of the hallway. The wind rips it out of my hand and throws it open. A wave of white flies up from the sudden impact.

The weather hasn't changed since Alan left, and according to my weather update, there was a severe blizzard warning advised to the entire country, but it was especially bad around the west side. Five-degree (Fahrenheit) weather, whiteout storms, and that's within the city walls. There isn't any telling what it's like outside in the wasteland. Wherever they are, I hope Alan and the queen are okay.

"Sorry about that Mojo. As you were saying?" I ask as I slam the hatch shut.

"Eons ago, even before Kagura or the mirror queen came into existence, there was a girl created by the ones before. These yoma lords grew bored of their godhood and decided to see what would happen if something that wasn't a god absorbed god like power, so they made one male, and one female out of snow and ash. Neither were granted freedom of any kind, and they served one purpose."

"As experiments and tools of war?" I state.

"I'm sure dear Alice told you about the teddy bear?"

"Yes."

"There is only so much one can take, and one day, Alice finally snapped. In a blind rage, she killed her creators and took over the world."

"Were you there?"

"It was I who took her in, and it was I who kept her safe. Despite my best attempts, Alice never could regain those features that made her human because her creators molded her mind to cause anarchy and chaos." Mojo states.

"Is that why Alice seems…somewhat disturbed?" I ask.

"Alice seeks a way to escape her broke mentality due to past circumstances. When Oliveria, and the Hebijo girls found her, Alice was talking to the skulls of all the gods she had killed. When Alice cast her gaze upon Oliveria and the Hebijo girls, she was spellbound by people so kind and beautiful. Oliveria held out her hand and offered to take her in as a sister just as she did to the Hebijo girls. Alice was shocked by their bravery because nor humanity, nor yoma, nor gods wanted anything to do with her."

It's easy to see why Alice loves Oliveria, and the Hebijo girls so much. They weren't wanted by society either. When I was in captivity, they kept me in their house. I wasn't allowed to leave. Nor could I smoke unless I was escorted outside by Ryobi or Imu, but I was never in chains or shackles, and they didn't starve me either.

I'd heard all the horror stories about how Oliveria, but something tells me that might have be exaggerated to an extent. Yes, Oliveria told me that evil hunters have their spines and skull removed while still alive, but the shinobi get somewhat of a pass.

Miyabi told me that in the time she was working for Oliveria, they only executed the shinobi that were trying to kill Oliveria, a citizen of Ursania or one of the Hebijo girls. Oliveria doesn't like good shinobi in her city, but she doesn't seek them out as long as they don't draw attention.

Whenever they weren't telling stories about jobs and listening to Ryobi and Ryona argue, they spent time training, playing games or relaxing while Oliveria kept watch. One interesting event was watching Alice and Murasaki.

Murasaki's got some kind of purple toy she calls Bebeby, I think. Alice had this old teddy bear, and they would sit them down next to one another. At first, I thought I was just insane, but no. Those two toys moved on their own and started playing with one another while Alice and Murasaki would play video games, or relax in the hot tub together.

When Alan came by, I cracked my room door open and spied on them. At the time, he had no idea Oliveria was planning to use me as leverage to prevent Hanzo Academy from backing out if there were to be a confrontation, but Miyabi told me to be quiet if I wanted to live.

My heart dropped into my stomach when it wasn't the real stone because I knew I was about to become an asset for Hebijo. After Alan left, Murasaki rushed out after him. She had told me that when they were kids, Alan was her little boyfriend, and they made the commitment of getting married when they grew up. When she came back, Murasaki was heartbroken that this was going to happen. While everyone else was preparing for the fight mentally, Murasaki spent the entire night crying.

When it came time to leave that morning, Oliveria is the one who put me in chains and told me not to be afraid. That she had no intentions of killing me. Oliveria then told me that after this was over, she wanted me to come with her and the girls back to Ursania because Miyabi and the others had grown fond of me.

Right at the park's entrance sits Oliveria. Her left foot is rapidly tapping the exposed concrete as she rolls a vial within her hands. Right behind her are a pair of feet that have dug their way into the white layer.

I suddenly stop and hold up the cat cage to show that I'm unarmed. Although Alice likes me, it doesn't hurt to show them that I come in peace. Especially since Alice probably thinks I am mad at her master, and the Hebijo girls.

"Milady, Murasame has arrived." A puff of white breath emerges from behind Oliviera.

Oliveria looks up and let's out a huge sigh of relief, "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"You would have sent Alice and Miyabi to abduct me again if I wouldn't have." I reply as I sit Mojo's cage down on top of my lap.

"Only because I am in debt to you." Oliveria states as she grabs my hand and presses the vial into my palm. Before I can let go, she grabs a hold of my hand and locks her fingers into mine. My heart skips a beat and I gasp.

"This is pure blood from a nameless one. It will prevent the girl's cells, and Alan's from agulating. There should be enough there to keep your sister comfortable for a few days until Jonathan figures something out." Oliveria says as she lets go.

I take it and roll the glass around. The thick, black syrup slowly trickles down the vial as I flip it upside down. As the stuff stretches, the blood cells look like they are chained together by some kind of maroon wall, and in the middle of each cell looks like there is a star shaped object that resembles the nucleus.

She places her left hand on my shoulder and grabs my face with the other, "Listen Murasame, you do not stop for anything. Don't open it, and don't show anyone. You get that blood to your sister. Alice?"

"Yes Milady?"

"See that Murasame makes it back to Hanzo Academy."

"But Oliveria, your injury?"

"I'll be fine. Soji and Miyabi are watching from the distance." Oliveria replies. She lets out a pain ridden gasp as she tries to stand. Oliveria works herself up to her feet but sits back down when she's halfway up.

I sit Mojo's cage down and stand, "Come on Oliveria." I wrap her arm around my neck and help her. She barely has any strength in her legs. I don't know what happened, but Oliveria is hurt. My guess is Alice carried her here. I attempt to pick her up, but Oliveria tries to brush me off.

"Put me down Murasame!"

"Stop fighting and let me help!" I yell as I finally overpower Oliveria and scoop her up in my arms.

She's so weak right now, that she can't even fight me off. If anyone were to see Oliveria in this state, then they would attack on sight. There is no telling who could be watching right now, but if someone is, then that also means I'm going to be a target for simply helping.

Two shadows are scaling down the side of a nearby building. They both drop down into an alley and completely disappear into the cloud of darkness. Alice quickly rushes over and backs me up as I reach into Oliveria's holster and pull out the pistol that has the bulb on the back.

"Who's there!?" I state as I take aim into the alleyway.

"Easy there Murasame. It's just us." I hear Soji's voice come from the darkness.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Two girls, one with a white hair and one with blonde step out and uncover their faces. I'm still not buying it though.

"Alice, is that Miyabi and Soji?"

"Yes Murasame. It is." She states.

Although Alice says it's them, I can't help but feel paranoid for this woman. Dad would talk non stop about how much he hated Oliveria, and how he would do anything to get rid of her, and the Hebijo girls. Not to mention how dad, and the council would harass me over how if I killed Oliveria, he'd make me the leader of all the shinobi clans in the country.

I stick Oliveria's gun back into the holster and hand her to Alice, "I want you to go with them. Oliveria can't fight, and if Miyabi and Soji were to get overwhelmed in some way, Oliveria is as good as dead."

"Murasame…"

"Please Oliveria, Listen to me just this one time." I plea.

"Don't make me send Miyabi and Alice after you again." Oliveria says as she hands me a piece of stamped paper.

"When Ikaruga is back to health, you won't have to."

A huge smile splits Oliveria's face in half as Alice leaps up onto the top of a building and takes off. Miyabi and Soji wave bye and disappear over the rooftop's edge. I run back to the bench, pick Mojo's cage up and take a deep breath. Hanzo Academy is about two miles away. Can I make that in ten minutes? Probably not, but it's not going to stop me from trying.

The quickest way back would be the rooftops, but shinobi love rooftops and alleys while hunters prefer abandoned streets and subways. Neither I want to encounter since I'm unarmed. Not to mention, I don't know if Mojo can even fight since he's more of a vessel for knowledge than strength.

"Come on Murasame, your sister needs you." I state as I warm up by doing a couple hops and leg stretches.

"Mojo, countdown!"

"Three, two, one…"

The moment I hear "go," I bust off into a dead sprint. _"Don't let the environment hinder you. Jump, slide and use anything to boost yourself forward."_ Old Man Hanzo's voice echoes throughout my mind. I leap over a parked car and shoot down an alleyway.

"You're doing a fine job, if I do say so myself." Mojo states as I run up the side of a brick wall and hop over a razor wire fence.

His small praise spikes me right in the heart, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but there's no need to let it go to my head. It's not over yet.

I round the alley corner and use a street light to catapult myself across the street and on top of a nearby building. My legs are trying to give out from all the strain I am putting on them. Despite all the training, and all the physical exercise, it fails in comparison to the real thing, but the hope of seeing Ikaruga in a better state, and eventually getting the medicine from Alan causes my spirits to skyrocket.

Mojo suddenly hisses and growls under his closed mouth as I run across the rooftop and slide into another alleyway.

"What is it Mojo?" I ask as I burst onto the street.

My feet scuffle under one another, and I nearly slam into a man standing in front of me. He's wearing a dark blue blazer that's got a white-collar shirt. His brown hair is slicked off to the side, and he's got some kind of rapier, like sword on his hip.

"Hello…Murasame."

Mojo hisses again and his yowling gets louder as I slowly back away. The man holds up his hands and acts like he isn't going to do anything. I know who this man is, and I know what he's really after.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I reply as I move the cage in front of me so I can push the vial Oliveria gave me deeper into my pocket without him seeing.

"Me? I was just wanting to know why you're out so late! You and Alan causing problems again?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Always angry, aren't you Murasame? You know, there's a lot of evil shinobi running around since Oliveria showed up. It's dangerous out here."

Sebastian straightens the silver gamma emblem on his blazer and makes his way over to me, "Speaking of evil shinobi, you look like the man that matches the description of the missing person's case your dad issued a couple days ago. That wouldn't have been you, would it?"

"Nope. I just needed some time away from that stiff-necked cheapskate, so Alan and I went on an expedition into the wasteland."

"Interesting."

I know for a fact that he isn't buying the lie. Something must have happened while I was with Oliveria. Not to mention father actually reported me as missing, and naturally, the worst people possible had to take the case. Although we'd never really had any problems with one another, Sebastian always had to know what I was doing and when. Mainly because him and father didn't want me around people like Hikage.

"If you think I'm going to tell you…"

"I don't want Alan or Hikage."

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to check up on that sister of yours. How is she doing by the way?"

"Sick. I went out to get her some medicine."

"Sick you say? Flu? Stomach Virus?"

"She's been contaminated by yoma blood."

"So who gave you that nameless one blood? Because I know for a fact you didn't kill it."

"You and that Gallowglass group are smart, go figure it out." I reply as I turn around and walk away.

I'm through with this conversation. The longer we argue, the longer Ikaruga has to suffer. Sebastian runs up by my side, "Come on Murasame, let me help you. For Ikaruga's sake."

"If you think Alan, or Oliveria or the Hebijo girls are hiding out at Hanzo academy, you're wrong." I reply as I avoid looking at him.

"No, you don't understand." Sebastian replies as he holds up a vial identical to the one Oliveria gave me.

"I always carry one just in case someone in our group gets infected, but now that everyone has immunity, I have no need for it. Just as long as I'm the one that delivers it to Ikaruga." Sebastian states.

I let out a sigh and stop. Although this sounds more like an excuse to infiltrate Hanzo Academy and collect information, is there really a choice? There's no telling when Alan, and the queen will be back. It could be three hours, it could be three days, or worse, they may never return. A horrible thought comes to my mind. Will Jonathan… I shake my head no and push that thought all the way to the back of my head. No, I believe in Alan, and the queen. They will be back.

"Fine…I'll take you to see her."

"Excellent!" Sebastian states as we enter Hanzo Academy's courtyard.

The fact Sebastian is so eager to help makes me uneasy. Does he really know that I was the missing person, and that Oliveria was the one that kidnapped me? And does he possibly know about me and Oliveria, and how she's the one that gave me this blood since Alan isn't here? However, he always seemed to like Ikaruga a lot, so maybe that's where his mind truly is. Hopefully.

We enter the abandoned building where the hideout is. I flip the switch underneath the table and the painting that conceals the hidden way reveals itself. I waste no time in hopping down the slide.

My feet touch the ground, and I quickly move to avoid getting hit by Sebastian. Octavian is laying on his rollaway bed. Everyone else must either be asleep, or in their rooms. I sit the cage down and open the gate. Mojo let's out another yowling hiss as he shoots off down the hall and to Ayame's room. Sebastian lands right behind me and follows. I sterilize my hands, and put on a pair of gloves.

"Whatever you do, I suggest you do it quick. It would be best no one seen you here." I state as I cinch up a face mask.

"I won't take long." Sebastian whispers as I creak the door open and check.

There's no one inside the room. Although Astoreth has been monitoring and changing out Ikaruga's I.V bags. We both enter the room and make our way over to Ikaruga. She's struggling to draw breath effectively and those black tears keep leaking out of her eyelids. As much as I want to give this to her, it would be best if I waited for someone with medical knowledge since I don't know how to modify I.V bags.

Sebastian walks over to Ikaruga and crouches down. Her eyes are open, but she is in a state of unawareness. "What happened?"

"You know, she got into a fight, the thing ended up getting blood inside her, and she's been sick ever since." I reply.

The truth is, I don't know what really happened. Asuka was saying Alice stabbed Alan, and Ikaruga tried to save him. Out of reflex, Alice stabbed Ikaruga with the knife that still had Alan's blood on it.

Jonathan believes that if Ikaruga survives, she will turn into something called a vileblood since she absorbed blood from a yoma/human hybrid rather than an actual yoma like Alan and most hunters did.

Although we aren't related, I grew up with Sebastian. We'd been friends since preschool, and he was like the brother I always wanted. Then one day, he just left. He didn't say why or where he was going, but it left me devastated. Then when dad adopted Ikaruga to carry on the family name, he decided to show back up.

Sebastian was a changed man, and in my opinion, not for the better once he got involved with those Gallowglass people. I don't know what happened during those years he was gone, but he seemed to grow a lot more hateful. Especially towards evil shinobi and people associated with them.

Maybe it's because Sebastian saw too much horror in the wasteland, and he's never been the same since. Even my father would refuse to tell me and Ikaruga stories about the wasteland because it's something people don't want to talk about.

The closet I'd ever been to the wasteland was the tree line, and that's because Alan took me there. He let me take one step into what would be considered the wasteland before pulling me back. Alan then told me why he wouldn't let me go further, and after hearing what he had to say, no amount of curiosity could ever drive me past those trees.

Hunters eating their own children, good shinobi killing innocent people and making slaves of those they capture, evil shinobi cults sacrificing their victims to yoma, churches and temples turning into mass graveyards overnight, the list of atrocities goes on and on and on. I still remember Alan's words vividly, " _The only real code in the wasteland is;_ _surviving means more than living._ "

Sebastian picks Ikaruga's hand up and lifts slightly. There is no response. Nor does she make a sound as he lightly drops it onto the bed. Sebastian picks her hand back up, "Murasame and I brought you something. It won't make it go away completely, but it will make you more comfortable." Sebastian says as he lays his head on hers.

"You have our word, you'll pull through. Promise."

 _Cli..Click._

The sound of gears spinning and hammers being charged grabs my attention as well as Sebastian's. Standing at the door is the queen, Octavian, and that doll. My heart jumps as I unconsciously put my hands up. The queen and Octavian have their guns pointed at Sebastian while the doll keeps her flintlock aimed at me. The sight of the demon bone ball and wading stuffed down the barrel causes my mouth to swell and dry up as my body goes cold.

"Easy there. Murasame asked for some medicine so I helped him get some for Ikaruga. It's lying on that desk." Sebastian replies as he slowly backs away from her.

"GET… OUT… NOW." The queen growls in a feminine, yet intimidating tone.

"Alright. Alright." Sebastian replies as he leaves the room. The queen, and the doll escort him out while Octavian puts his revolvers into half cock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't just let anyone in!" Octavian states as he spins his guns around and puts them back into his holsters.

"It's okay. He's my friend."

"Well you're lucky M didn't kill either of you. Why did you let him in anyway?"

"I ran into him when I went to see Oliveria. She gave me some blood that would ease Ikaruga's suffering. Then Sebastian had another spare vial, and he offered to give it to me if I brought him to see Ikaruga."

"Well, I guess it really wasn't your fault. There's no telling when Alan will be back. At least your friend was willing to help." Octavian replies as he picks up the vial and looks it over. He takes a closer look and shakes his head, "And help he did. With Oliveria's vial of nameless one blood and his, there's enough here to keep Ikaruga comfortable for a couple weeks."

Octavian washes his hands, puts on a pair of gloves and checks a new I.V bag for leaks. He mixes some standard saline solution into the bag and adds five drops of the nameless one blood into it. The clear liquid bursts with vibrant color, and the black droplets turn into a bright violet that flashes. Octavian takes the glowing bag over and hangs it. He pulls out a, new sterile tube and hooks it up.

"Volume over time, multiply the constant, fifteen drops per milliliter, fifty milliliter bag for twenty minutes. That gives me 37.5 drops per minute. 4 fifteen second periods to a minute, that is 9.375, so round that to nine drops every fifteen seconds." Octavian states as he squeezes the primary bag a couple times and sets a drip rate. "Seven, eight, nine, ten." He adjusts the clamp and starts over, "Seven…eight…nine… There! Finished!"

Ikaruga's breathing clears up almost instantly and her sniffling stops. She let's out a wet cough, and a huge wad of snot and corruption leaves her mouth and sprays all over her chest. Octavian grabs a sterile towel and wipes it off her body. That bag Octavian used certainly did the trick. Her chest isn't making that rattling sound, and she looks a lot more comfortable now.

Octavian takes his gloves off and disposes of them. I ease over to Ikaruga and pat her on top of the head. Her eyes open, and she looks over at me. They are still black, but it looks like she's stopped crying. Ikaruga smiles at me and grabs a hold of my shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" I ask.

"A little. My lungs don't feel like they're flooded, my heart doesn't feel like it's going to pop, and the aching in my back has stopped."

"I just want you to know, your friend Sebastian came by. He helped me get some medicine to make you feel better." I say.

"You didn't…"  
"No. I did." I cut her off.

"I guess I'll have to thank him when I get better. Is Alan back?"

"No, but the queen returned. So that means he shouldn't be too far off."

"When he gets back, I should introduce him to Sebastian." Ikaruga states.

"Yeah…" I sheepishly smile underneath my mask.

Although I don't think he would try anything, I can't take any chances. When Sebastian wises up and realizes Alan wasn't the one I got the blood from, there's a possibility he will come after me because of my relationship with Oliveria, and the Hebijo girls. Now that him, and eventually Gallowglass knows the whereabouts of Hanzo Academy's hideout, nowhere in this town will be safe for me.

"Hey Murasame?"

"Yes?" I reply.

"There should be enough in that bag to last until dad and Astoreth get back. Until then, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Octavian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of him and Shiki when they first got together.

A smile comes across my face, "I know just the man…"

Ending song: "Heaven and Hell" by: Dio


	19. Chapter 17: Neither Lost or Found

Opening Song: "Wait and Bleed" by: Slipknot

"He's sitting on the edge of unmidigation. Fill that syringe full of holy water and give it to him." An unfamiliar voice states.

My stomach feels like it's trying to bubble up as my consciousness slowly comes back. The bite of a needle digs through my left arm, and a sharp pain travels to my heart and crawls through my entire body. It feels like someone is giving me a shot to purge the corruption from my body.

My body locks up, and the ability to breathe gets harder. The veins in my lungs close and force me to cough. Black chunks of solidified corruption scrape the lining within my throat and causes an irritation that only adds to the aggravation. Blood, corruption and a purple tinted fluid spills out from my mouth and splashes on the wooden floor. Pieces of black skid through the puddle I just spit out and rolls in front of someone standing watch over me.

"Boy. The money the North would pay for you two." A voice chuckles as the man picks up a chunk and examines its quality.

"Even if you did, who's to say they would let you go?" I reply as my body restores itself.

"Of course, those bastards wouldn't let me go. I'm worth almost as much as you are." Hades states as he crushes the stone and tosses the dust in the fireplace behind him. The flames succumb to the darkness and explode with a dull purple color as they launch upward and throw off a massive wave of heat.

It appears we are in an abandoned house somewhere in the wasteland. All the windows are cracked, but still intact. Outside, heavy gusts of white swirls around in the wind, but the whiteout has died down a lot. The house is somewhat settled in one corner and is letting puffs of snow through the cracks.

Yuyaki is laying behind him me on a separate bed roll. Some guy is treating her frostbite with some warm water and trimming the dead skin off. Judging by the wounds on her stomach, it's nothing too serious since it's just small patches of dead tissue on the top layer of skin.

Hades reaches into his pocket, pulls out the pills Gehrman gave me earlier and holds one out. There's no way he's serious. Almost a year ago, the bastard was trying to kill me and Asuka. Now he's trying to help me?

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Hades?"

"I'm right here." Hades replies as he eases closer and closer.

"Why are you helping?"

"Because there is no glory in killing someone in your state. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me, but only if you are at full strength." Hades states as he puts the pills in my hand.

"Well aren't you a noble one." I state.

"I know right?"

I examine the pill and make sure it's the ones Gehrman gave me. Yup. It's the ones he gave me. The reason I know is because it had a certain smell to it. I pop the pill in my mouth and swallow. The stranger that was attending to Yuyaki finishes bandaging her up and sits down.

"My friend here is the one that found you two. I was helping him get back to the North, and he happened to come across your horse frantically running around, pounding at the ground and neighing loudly." Hades states as he hands the man a cup of instant coffee.

"Ah, can't forget the most important ingredient! You'll need more than coffee to warm yourself up in these conditions!" Hades adds as he grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours a healthy portion into the man's cup.

Deep down, my yoma senses are telling me this man is a half blood. From the physical perspective, he's about the same size and has a distinct pair of red irises shaped like mine. Which is probably why he had the compassion to help rather than kill us.

Hades sits down in a chair and polishes his armor with a rag dipped in yoma extract. He drags it over some of the injuries, and the orange fluid seeps into the wounds and restores the metal to its original state.

Yuyaki's eyes burst open and she's gasping for air. Her entire face is covered in sweat and she is trying to figure out where she is. Yuyaki's eyes fixate on the guy sitting in front of her. She immediately pats her waist and holsters for her weapons, but she doesn't have them on her.

The man scoots back and puts his hands up in a pacifist manner as she reaches down and pulls out a bronze spike from her boot. I reach over and try to calm her, but she yanks away and scoots up against the wall. The terrified look in Yuyaki's face and her feelings of uncertainty on whether she's dead or not forces her to curl up in the corner.

"Take it easy. You aren't dead. Yet." Hades says.

Yuyaki is still in disbelief as she keeps the weapon pointed at him before turning her focus back on the other guy. I slowly move towards her while keeping my hands up. She points the spike at me and keeps trying to back up. I reach out and gently touch the spike.

The fiery pierce of holy seeps through my gauntlets and causes the tips of my fingers to go numb. The words, " _Quod damnatio aeterna (Eternal Damnation)"_ are carved into the side, and silver fills the crevice of each letter. My hand begins to smoke, but I push the spike away and urge Yuyaki to relax.

She lets out a sigh of relief and puts the spike back in her boot. Hades grabs some of the yoma extract and hands it to me. I pull my gauntlet off and lather my hand up. The gel seeps into my fingers and alleviates the pain caused by that holy spike of Yuyaki's. I hand the gel back to Hades, and he stows it in his side satchel.

"So, what are you two doing so far out here?" The man asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Same thing everyone else does in the wasteland. Running and surviving. How about you?" I reply.

"Trying to reunite with my clan."

"I see. So, I'm guessing you were on a mission, and you're trying to get back before your enemies catch up?" Yuyaki asks.

"Yes. I was on a mission. Now it's all about getting back to them. I ran into Mr. Hades a couple days ago, and he offered to travel and show me a safe way back. How about you two?" Akinari asks as he runs his hand through his slick, black hair and tosses it around to make sure it's dry.

"Deserters. Our group was tasked with hunting down a yoma around these parts. We're the only survivors, and we can't go back because we have nothing left to go back to." Yuyaki says off the top of her head.

"Speaking of which, is your friend a half blood?" The man asks as he points at me.

"Yes. I was artificially created." I halfway lie.

"He's the only reason we stood a chance." Yuyaki continues on as we spin our fake story.

"I'm a half blood myself. I achieved the highest rank possible as a shinobi and was rewarded with a bleeding soul that made me what you are. Name's Akinari by the way." The man says as he reaches out.

"Maximus." I reply as I shake his hand.

"Shingane." Yuyaki states as she shakes his hand.

The man named Akinari grabs a pot of boiling water, mixes a tablespoon of instant coffee and a generous shot of whiskey together in a mug before handing them to us. I don't have to worry about it being contaminated with anything since I saw Akinari and Hades drawing the water, whiskey and coffee grounds from the same containers.

I take my cup and give it a quick sniff just to make sure there's nothing inside. Yuyaki hands hers over. I symbolize that it's safe to drink. The fake, bitter taste of coffee isolates itself from the overpowering sear of whiskey as it scalds the back of my throat.

My stomach heats up and chases off the cold that's been constantly chipping at my body. Deep down, I regret doing this because of the promise I made Asuka and her family, but in this situation, I will take anything to try and get warm.

Yuyaki takes a small sip and swallows. Her throat clenches, and she covers her mouth with her arm. She pounds her chest to get the trapped alcohol out of her lungs before taking another swig.

Akinari finishes his coffee and sits the cup down beside his chair. "So if I just follow the trail you made, I'll reach the North by morning?"

"That's correct. I killed all the highwaymen and yoma down that path here recently, so it should be clear." Hades replies.

Akinari checks to make sure he has everything and then shakes Hades' hand, "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

Akinari shakes my hand and Yuyaki's, "Maximus, Shingane, it was an honor to meet you. I hope we meet again real soon."

"Have a safe trip." Yuyaki and I reply.

He opens the front door and disappears into the white wind. I don't know who that was, but the fact he comes from the North and was fairly knowledgeable on how things work out here in the wasteland is kind of shocking.

Never giving your real name to strangers, where you are from, and why you are truly out here. If anything, you tell them where you are going, and a fake name to give the impression you're being friendly. Most people from the North don't have that kind of wisdom since most of their jobs happen within the city walls.

Hades finishes his cup of coffee and disappears into another room. I reckon he's either going to sleep, or he is going to wait until we fall asleep before axing us both. If that's the case, then I'll stay up all night. Hades is a crafty bastard, and I don't buy his bullshit story about not kicking me while I'm down.

Yuyaki must have the same idea as me because she reaches back into her boot and pulls out that spike. I reckon she's survived the wasteland long enough to know that sleeping with a weapon in your hand and under your pillow is a requirement. She slips the spike into her sleeve and completely conceals it.

I work myself up into a sitting position and lean against the wall. Yuyaki takes the flaps of the cloth wrapped around her stomach and folds them up underneath the bandages. I pull out my lever action pistol and open the tube up while Yuyaki grabs her sawed off shotguns from a nearby shelf. She's also got a pair of nodachis that have been completely drenched in yoma blood. On the very tip of the obsidian handles are the marking of a shinobi clan. The Touno Tengu.

At one time, the Touno Tengu were the smallest, yet most elite clans in the country. They lived up in mountain ranges and were rarely seen by the public. Unlike many shinobi clans where might means right, the Touno Tengu believed that wisdom and mediation was the key to being successful, and strength was used more as a tool for protecting your core beliefs rather than enforcing it on others.

"So, you're from the Touno Tengo clan?" I ask as I try to strike up a conversation.

Yuyaki looks at me with a strange look as if I actually know where she came from. "Yes."

"I saw the marking on your sword and I was just curious. I heard the stories about them and how one of their teachers was so skilled, he could split a hellshot bullet out of midair."

"Yeah, that was Master Katsumoto. I didn't think it was possible since hellshot travels four times faster than a regular bullet. Anyone can cut regular bullets out of the air, but hellshot rounds are a different story."

"Dodging hellshot is difficult enough. Cutting it out of the air? That's a man to be feared." I state as I roll a black casing around in my hand. I've gotten pretty good at dodging it but never have attempted to cut it out of the air. Probably because if I did, I'd get my ass shot.

"So, what was life like up there?"

"Well, I was born from two shinobi, but a lot of my friends, including master Katsumoto were born from a shinobi and a hunter. We even had people that had yoma parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friend Tatsukichi had a yoma father, and a hunter mother. Now granted, we killed the yoma that tried to kill us, but most of the yoma that showed up were seeking tranquility and purpose. Rather than doing what yoma normally do, kill and destroy."

"Lawrence has a little guardian named Shiyro and she's full yoma." I say.

"I know Shiyro because Lawrence is my best friend. Where I'm from, we had full blood yoma children from full blood yoma parents. There were even thirds, halves and quarters from humans and yoma."

Yuyaki pulls out an old picture from her side satchel and hands it to me. A picture of her, and I am assuming Master Katsumoto and everyone else from their village are all bunched together in front of some kind of shrine. Judging by the structure, it was built by hunters, shinobi and the yoma because of the differences in design in specific areas.

Yuyaki points to each person and tells me their name and what they did. I'm noticing a pattern however. The shinobi were in charge of teaching discipline and self-respect, the hunters taught how to rightfully determine when to fight and who to fight, while the yoma focused on mediation, self-healing and dependence on the family.

"Because of the differences in ideologies, everyone trained in each field. The shinobi taught us stealth and how to use traditional swords and spears. Hunters trained us how to use firearms and modified elemental weapons for head on battles, while the yoma taught us alchemy and how to manipulate magic without the use of spell cards. When it came to harvest, the hunters built this stone structure that helped us determine when to plant crops and harvest them through reading patterns of the moon, sun and constellations."

"Sounds like a great place to live." I say as I continue to study the photo and commit them to memory.

The look on Yuyaki's face is mixed with joy and melancholy as she sits back and reminisces about the life she once had with these people, "Well enough about me, how about you Alan?" Yuyaki asks as I hand her the photo back.

"As you know, I am a hunter, but I've been posing as a shinobi so I can help get rid of the hunters that need to go, and protect those that don't. One of my guardians and I went and enlisted to help the shinobi take back the Bolakna from the hunters who've been terrorizing the area."

The moment that statement leaves my mouth, Yuyaki notices my Kopis sword and the etchings of the Lacedaemon and Greek all over the blade. "Wait, are you the one they call the Spartan?"

"Yup. That's me."

"Ah… I've heard so much about you! You're also the one they call Kagura's Scythe as well! Hikage speaks very highly of you! She told me how you and a bunch of others lived in a mansion at one time!" Yuyaki states.

"It was more like a big house but yeah, we all became family more than friends. Me, Lawrence, Roger, Ryoki, Hikage, Haruka, Thomas, Shiyro, Lawrence's mother, Minori and Minori's parents."

"There's no need to seem humble! With as many people living under one roof, the house would have had to have been a mansion!"

"Yeah, you're right. It was." I chuckle. "It was a three-story mansion with an attic, and a basement. The basement had this center fire piece where we all would gather around at the end of every night and drink, play card games and just spend time around one another."

When we first got the place, the house wasn't in the greatest condition which is why it was so cheap. At the time, Roger and Jonathan seized all my money as well as Lawrence's to force us to comply with hunting down our old friends. Which neither of us had a problem with because the bastards betrayed us, ran off with all the money and left us to die.

Which the money Lawrence and I accumulated for the house, property and renovation was paid for by selling yoma bones and remains to inside good shinobi for profit. On top of borrowing generous grants from illicit businesses, helping the local law enforcement with the gangs terrorizing the town, and charitable donations from rivals dumb enough to mess with us.

Those were good times. I still remember the only thing we really had to worry about back then was the yoma. The shinobi didn't pose much of a threat, and the hunters back then were more of an annoyance.

Yumi, Murakumo, the Gessen girls and Octavian would come by almost every weekend to visit. Because the house had several guest houses and bedrooms, everyone had a place to themselves.

"So, did everyone have specific jobs?" Yuyaki asks.

"Yeah. Everyone had to earn their keep. Haruka, Roger and I were in charge of shopping for food, cooking dinner and keeping the bills paid while Minori and her parents cooked breakfast and lunch. Lawrence and Thomas worked on house upkeep while everyone else cleaned and did yard work."

"Sounds a lot like where I was from." Yuyaki smiles.

"Yeah. Those were good times. Looking back at it, Roger, Haruka and them were the best damn thing that ever happened to me. If it weren't for those people, I wouldn't be here. Nor would I have what I do now. Sometimes, I wish I could go back."

"Master Katsumoto told me that everything happens for a reason. For the longest time, I didn't understand, nor did I want to, but as time passed, it began to make sense. I believe that regardless of how hard things get, or how much it hurts, it all works out for what's best and provides us with the ability to see our lives clearly." Yuyaki states.

"If that isn't true, then I don't know what is." I reply as I try and think of a way to get back home.

Right now, M and Gehrman think I'm at Colacus. The worst comes to mind as I think of how M said she was going to kill all the shinobi if I abandoned her. Which M said she would start with Asuka. God, I hope she's okay.

The thought of me killing her suddenly takes ahold of my mind and it locks up. No matter how I try to force it out, it won't go. I grab my head with both hands and shrivel up as I try to rub some relief into my mind.

"Is something wrong Alan?" Yuyaki asks.

"Oh no. It's just the pill Hades gave me earlier. It tends to give me a throbbing headache." I causally say as I try to avoid the real question.

Yuyaki doesn't seemed fooled however. Her eyes shifts directly towards my chest. The gaze Yuyaki is giving me looks as if she is staring directly into my soul. The sensation I am getting is a troubled one because she knows I'm lying, but I'm not budging or taking back my statement unless she calls me out on it.

"Your kai seems off balance. More black than equal. As if you are truly worried about something. Or someone."

Son of a bitch. I hate it when someone calls me out and then wants me to explain. Hikage used to do the same exact thing. If there's one thing I can actually do right is lie. Hikage was the only one I couldn't lie to because she always had that blank stare when I was telling a lie, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

She knew it did, and eventually, it would drive me to the verge of insanity that I had to tell her I was lying. Which the only time Hikage ever smiled or laughed, other than when I made a fool of myself was when I'd tell a stupid lie. Like " _Oh, I'm not staring at your breasts, I was just looking at your tattoo above them_ ", or " _I wasn't looking at your E sized bra, I just like the color of your clothing_."

"I won't push any further than you are willing to go, but I can see it in your eyes. In your soul. You feel guilt deep within your heart. My prayer is that you will find peace tonight, and that your troubled thoughts shall be removed."

"Thank you for your consideration." I reply as I lay down and try to forget what happened in that dungeon.

Yuyaki crosses her legs and places her hands together as if she is about to meditate. She takes a deep breath and exhales through her nose before citing her prayers.

"Ad deos qui volens audire, ut non audiat preces meae, uam superbus humilem. Da imperium tueri possis infirma dulcem protege. Ne ira mea, non fecissent et patientia sit infinta. Pacem pati ut ad amicos et familiam meam corrumpere in hoc mundo (To any gods that are willing to listen, please hear my prayers as humble rather than arrogant. May you grant me the strength to watch over the weak with a ready sword. Let my anger be insufficient, and my patience unending. Allow peace to come to my friends and family in this corrupt world)."

Yuyaki remains sitting with her eyes closed as she takes another deep breath and exhales, "Sit corporis vinculis obstrictum esse reserare (May the shackles that bind me unlock)."

Yuyaki lays down on her mat and covers herself up. I roll over and watch the purple laced orange blades of fire slice into the brick chimney of the house. Hopefully by tomorrow, the storm will be completely gone, and I can head to where I am supposed to…

Meanwhile outside of Colacus…

"What do you mean he's not here!? He said he was going to be here!" Asuka yells out of emotional frustration at M as she blandly picks up a broken tree branch and examines it. Maria, Gehrman, Astoreth, Daigon and a couple of the Hanzo girls search around a green pool of boiling spring water, searching for any signs of Alan.

"It's exactly what I said, Alan isn't here." M replies as she continues her investigation.

They are all currently atop of a mountain that overlooks Colacus. An ideal spot to hide since it's remote and can only be accessed by horse or foot. The only evidence of any presence is a conglomerated yoma that's been slain and eaten down to nothing but bones. However, Maria knows that it wasn't Alan because the saliva left behind wasn't from a hunter or shinobi of any kind.

Hibari studies the remains of the yoma and thumbs through an old hunter's book while everyone else fans out and searches within a certain radius. Astoreth and Daigon are watching over Hibari and Yagyu while Maria and Gehrman keep overwatch. Asuka got the unfortunate luck of having to stay close to M.

"Hey! I found something!" Yagyu yells.

She bends over a set of foot prints that have been lightly snowed in while pointing to a package of chewed bubble gum. She would have picked it up and took it back, but there was the possibility that it might interfere with M's ability to smell and detect who's it is.

Gehrman and Maria study the footprints while M picks up the gum. The sclera of both of her eyes turn a mixture of both blue and black as she focuses and lets the scent fill her nose.

M investigates both set of footprints, and determines that the smaller set belong to the perpetrator. The other set has light scratches around the outsides of the sole. That person was wearing a long dress that was gently dragging across the snow.

"My precious hunter, Factum est illi (is it her)?" Maria asks.

"Ita (Yes)." M replies.

"Memento ben venator, quae iunior est quam vobis (Remember good hunter, she's younger than you)." Gehrman states.

"I just want to talk Gehrman." M replies as she clinches her fists and takes off in the direction the foot prints lead…

Ending Song: "Heaven and Hell" by: Dio


	20. Bonus Chapter: Childhood's Beginning

Many centuries ago in a betwixt nexus…

Opening Song: "Nameless Song" by: Motoi Sakuraba

Gehrman is reading a book over blood arts while I forge some coldblood chunks into the great sword I acquired from killing Ludwig. I find where the layers are and carve out small divots on both sides of the blade with a fine-tooth chisel.

That way when I add a coat of beast blood to the blade, the chunks will dissolve and strengthen the weapon. I also make sure to engrave places along the edge so when the coldblood thaws, it will seep down into the metal and reinforce its ability to cut.

I have been in this world called Yharnam for what feels like an eternity. Many hunters have come and gone. Hunters I called friends here in the dream, but killed out there because they either went mad with bloodlust, or desired what I had.

However, I haven't seen another hunter in a long time. The last one was about… thirteen trips ago. Speaking of which, that needs to be tallied up. I put my stuff down and walk out to the overlooking patio.

From the very top of the workshop walls, all the way down to the bottom are countless rows of times I left the hunter's dream and came back. There were even times I forgot and remembered later, but left it off to avoid overcounting. Since there's no way to possibly tell time here, I've just been counting the tallies as days. There's at least eight hundred and sixty-seven marks on this wall. That's before I lost count.

"Preparing for another hunt?" Gehrman asks as he rolls his wheelchair over to me.

"Yes. I just finished reinforcing my cleaver, and I'm using what's left on the sword." I reply as I find a place to mark at the very bottom.

Gehrman takes the sight of the wall in and lets out a sigh, "We've seen quite a few people come and go within these trips."

"Yeah. Some were…real good people. Such a shame what happened to most of them."

"M, what do you plan on doing when the hunt ends?"

"Well, if possible, I want to go back home."

"Where is home?"

I take a couple minutes and try to truly recall. It's the world beyond this one. That's for sure. My heart starts to bulge as I think of Kagura and dad. I start to feel some kind of happiness as I remember them. Then it comes to me. Dad was building a place for the three of us to stay.

"Well Gehrman, home was a place right beside this gorgeous, crystal green lake. Although it's been a long time, I still remember everything. Dad was building this beautiful cabin that faced the sun every morning. Me and my sister would go out and swim or play in the flower filled valley below. The way the wind came off the mountains and blew through the fragrant flowers, and the smell of fresh, snowmelt water is something I could never forget." I say as I get the physical feeling of fragrant air on my face. The familiar sound of the stream bubbling as it poured into the lake rattles my eardrums and nearly brings me to tearful bliss.

"That sounds lovely. I'm sure your sister and father are very worried about you." Gehrman says with a sincere smile.

"What about you Gehrman? What's home for you?"

Gehrman takes his top hat off, straightens his white hair and softly chuckles, "I never really had a home. This place is all I've ever had the honor of knowing, but if I were to have a place to call home, I think anywhere but here would be quite nice."

"Well maybe when this is all over, you can come with me and meet the family!" I say.

"I don't know if that would even be possible."

"I'm positive it is! You and Maria! I can't wait! I'm sure dad would be thrilled to know you two have been by my side since this all happened! My precious friend Kagura? You two are going to love her!"

"I'm sure we will." Gehrman laughs.

"Gehrman, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I was so…"

He holds up his hand and urges me to stop talking in a polite away, "it's alright. You were nothing more than a child when you showed up. I didn't expect you to have the best etiquette, nor the best manners. Especially for one that was forced to face the horrors of Yharnam alone. I just want you to know that through those times you got angry, I never felt any ill will. I always knew out of all the hunters I'd met; you would be special."

"Thank you, Gehrman… I was… I was going to say you and Maria are like family to me, but you're more than that." I reply as we both enter the workshop. He goes back to reading while I pick up Ludwig's sword and rub a soaked rag of beast blood over it.

The rocks that rest in the recesses I made dissolve and fuse with the beast blood. Photons of red and black spark from the weapon, and a shiny gloss causes the blade to sparkle when light hits it.

Truly a beautiful sword. Even more so when I have the power to call on its guidance. However, I can't use it that much. Otherwise the voices from the sword overwhelm me, and I lose control for a brief second. They solely exist to prevent me from going mad, and when I've used it too much, the blade punishes me and demands that I rest and regain my sanity from the overwhelming flow of power and knowledge.

I throw the custom sheathe I made for the sword over my back and slide it in. Drawing from the back is normally a bad idea, but Gehrman showed me a trick he learned from the previous owner of this sword. Ludwig built his sheathes a certain way so he could draw from his back, and Gehrman was more than happy to show me his schematics. That way I could use both my saw cleaver and great sword at the same time in a fight.

"Alright Gehrman, I'm headed out."

"The hunt must go on." Gehrman states as I head down the stairs and pretend to walk over to the tombstone that takes me back to Yharnam.

I check to make sure it's clear and quickly run down to the black iron gate that encloses the entire property. Hopefully he wasn't paying attention. The only one that seen me was Maria, but she isn't going to care. As far as she knows, I'm coming down here to rest or test out my new and improved weapons.

The path takes me down to a tree, and a drove of bushes that obstruct the view of the workshop. I hop over the black little fence and drop to the trail below. This should be a very good spot. If Gehrman or Maria stumble upon me, there's always the excuse of just finding a nice place to sit down and accidently falling asleep.

I reach into my side satchel and pull out a stained, leather bag. Black sludge and blood gently seep through, so I put my hand underneath to prevent a mess. It would be harder to explain falling asleep if there were drops of great one blood spattered upon the trail.

I pull out one of the grey, stringy cords and look it over. The thing pulsates and slithers around my arm like a worm. Suddenly, my mind wonders, and I lose hope in myself. Ever since my arrival, I have constantly been eating beasts and drinking blood of every kind.

Some creatures tasted amazing while others were enough to gag a maggot. This spider creature everyone was calling Rom tasted like straight up dirt. Actually, that's an insult. Dirt tasted better than Rom could ever hope to be, but this has got to be the nastiest thing I'd ever considered eating.

The revolting smell is enough to put any crazed soul into an early grave. However, if the books I read and what Annalise told me is to be true, then eating these umbilical cords from aborted great ones will grant me the power to shatter the hunter's dream and return home.

Kagura and dad come to my mind and I finally collect myself. "If it's for them, I'd even do this." I say as I close my eyes and open my mouth.

I clamp down as hard as I can and shove the entire cord into my mouth and furiously chew without thinking. Before the taste tries to sit in, I shove another umbilical cord in. There isn't enough room for three, so there's no choice but to endure it. The putrid taste of rotting, maggot infested meat bites my tongue and brings me to a stop.

I don't know if it's the sudden rush of power, or just the horrid taste of the umbilical cord, but it's almost enough to make me pass out. With all my strength, the wad of gummy sludge slides down my throat and I desperately gasp for air. Two down, one to go. I reach back into the leather bag and grab the last one.

There is a major pop in my mouth as the cord bursts wide open and releases a flow of great one blood. I slam my fist into the ground repeatedly as I constantly berate myself and state that if I want to see dad and Kagura again, then I have to do this.

With no thought, my tongue launches the mash of rotted flesh and noxious blood back and it's finally gone. Although the flavor lingers. I hiccup and a rush of acid and chewed up umbilical cord tries to regurgitate.

I put my hand over my mouth, hold my breath and try to think happy thoughts. A sizable pool of saliva forms within my mouth, and I swallow to force the glop back down. My head shakes side to side without consent, and I let out a sigh of extreme disgust.

I try to stand up, but my knees wobble and I collapse. The color in my eyes fade and the strength in my arms disappear as a gentle and calming wave comes over me.

 _"_ _Kagura?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I know you are the daughter of heaven."_

 _"_ _That's right."_

 _"_ _And I'm the daughter…"_

 _"_ _Listen to me, where we come from may state we are enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to follow. I will always love you, my dear sister…"_

Kagura's voice drifts away, and the smell of smoke fills my nose. My heavy eyes slowly crack open. I must have passed out from eating those umbilical cords, but how long was I out? Not only that, why do I smell fire?

Out of curiosity, my toes flex within my boots and work some feeling into my numb legs. I sit up and stretch. It must have been quite some time because every part of my body is numb. Including my chest and stomach.

Guess it's time to go see Gehrman and tell him what the plan is. Now that I supposedly contain the power to shatter the hunter's dream, we can finally leave. At least I hope anyway. It'd be a shame to eat those cords and not fulfill the prophecies within all those books.

I stand up and walk back up the stairs leading up to the workshop. My heart drops into my stomach. The workshop…It's on fire! Why!? And why is no one doing anything about it!? I sprint up the incline as fast as I can to try and determine how this happened. Maria is just casually standing in the same place I seen her last.

"Maria! What's going on!?"

"Good hunter, you have come. Dawn will soon break. This night, and this dream will end. Gehrman awaits you at the foot of the great tree."

Despite the sudden shock of the only place to call home burning to ashes, relief comes over me. The night, and the dream will end? Then that must mean… eating those umbilical cords was a success! IT WORKED!

"YES!" I yell and cheer as I joyfully hop into the air. Happiness implores me as I wrap my arms around Maria and spin her around as if we were dancing. "Maria! I'm…No… We're going home! Me, you and Gehrman!"

"Where is home?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my dad and sister Kagura?"

"I do."

I take hold of her hand and gently squeeze to try and contain myself, "Well after this all ends, that's where we are going! You're finally going to meet them!"

"I look forward to it. Any friend of my good hunter is a friend of mine." Maria replies.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'm off to see Gehrman!"

My spirits are brimming with vigor and just the thought of seeing dad again gives me goosebumps. How I missed those times he would make a fool of himself just to make me laugh when I was sad, or when he'd rock me and Kagura to sleep in his arms before putting us to bed.

There's a list of things I'd love to do when I get back, but for the first week or so, I just want to be with dad and Kagura. It wasn't until I was taken away that I realized just how much I really loved them, and when I get back should consist of me showing them just how much I care, and that I'm sorry for all those times I was disobedient, or those times I got Kagura in trouble.

The locked iron gates that fenced off the area leading up to the great tree has been opened. Hundreds of white flowers dance under the warm, cinder filled wind, and stone cairns populate the area. I've never been in this part of the dream, but I'm sure this place is special.

Gehrman is sitting underneath the massive tree that's on the other end of the field. I take a deep breath, collect myself and try to approach him without bursting into joy. However, it's extremely difficult knowing we're this close.

"Maria said you wanted to talk to me?"

Gehrman nods, "Good hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end."

I want to come out and thank him for everything he's done for me, but I keep quiet and politely nod.

"Now, I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible hunter's dream."

My mind comes to a screeching halt. It takes a couple moments to sink in, but then it finally registers. All of the joy and vigor I felt in my soul bleeds out, and the thought of what he is saying infuriates me.

We are this close, and he's telling me that it would be better to give up and die?! And after all those talks and lectures I had to listen to about how he would see me through to the end no matter what! As mad as I am, I keep calm and clear my mind.

"I did not come this far to die now."

Gehrman lets out a sinister chuckle. One that I've never heard before. It almost sounds if he was expecting me to say this.

"Dear oh dear. What was it? The hunt, the blood, or the horrible dream?"

"You know **VERY WELL** what it is!" I point at him.

Gehrman puts his hands on the arm rests of his wheel chair and slowly lifts himself up. My heart starts to race, but I remain calm and take a firm stance to show I'm not backing down from my decision.

"Oh. It doesn't matter. It always comes down to the hunter's helper to clean up after these sorts of messes."

Gehrman grabs a hold of what looks like a sickle from his left hip. He brings the blade around behind him, and there is a crisp sound of a contraption forming. A handle shoots out from behind him as he takes a brisk hold of it with two hands.

So, this is how it's going to be? After everything we'd been through, everything we have done. It is going to be for nothing. I really wished Gehrman meant what he said about Kagura and my dad, but like everything in this world, it meant nothing. He lied, and it is absolutely tearing me apart.

"Tonight… Gehrman joins the hunt."

I grab my saw cleaver and flintlock and prepare for what's to come. He leaps at me and sweeps with his scythe. I jump back and rush forward. Gehrman brings his scythe around and deflects my incoming attack before retaliating with an uppercut. The blade catches me by my chest plate and flings me up into the air. He swings back around and slams me into the ground. All the air leaves my lungs, and I gasp from the impact.

Gehrman tries to yank me towards him, but I dig my cleaver into the ground and take aim with the flintlock. A thick cloud of smoke explodes from my gun as the quicksilver hollow point flies at Gehrman. He holds his scythe in front of him and splits the bullet in two. I fold my saw cleaver in half and charge into him.

Gehrman blocks the incoming blows. However, I give him no chance to attack. He tries to back off, but I stick to him and continue my assault. Gehrman swings wide and backs off, and I see my opportunity. He acts like he's going to sweep, but halfway though, he changes and swings over headed. I step out of the way and slash.

Red mists out of his right cheek as the saw teeth rip through. He backs off before it can take a solid hold. If he wouldn't have seen it coming, it would have taken his head off. Gehrman breaks the blade off his scythe, puts away the wooden frame and grabs his blunderbuss. I reach around and grab the spare flintlock in my back-hip holster. He takes aim and opens fire.

I jump behind a nearby stone cairn and avoid the incoming shot. Chunks of quicksilver, nails, and makeshift tacks fly in my direction and pound against the stone. Powdered rock dusts the top of my head as I lean out and aim.

A hand grabs the barrel and yanks it out of the way. I pull my cleaver up. Gehrman's sickle scrapes across the body of my weapon and gets lodged in the saw blade's teeth. The both of us fight to overtake one another as we struggle for control of the flintlock. I work my hand over to the side and rip the powder pan off.

Gehrman drives the wooden peg on his right leg into my shin and forces me off balance. He yanks the gun away from me. I pull my cleaver up and block the incoming slash from his sickle. Gritty sparks of old metal rake against one another as he shoves me down and points.

The trigger clicks and for a brief second, Gehrman looks at the gun half confused. I flick my cleaver out and throw it at him. The teeth of the weapon sinks into his shoulder and he staggers back. I reach around, grab my great sword and swing it at his leg. The blade slices through the peg, but Gehrman lifts his other leg out of the way.

He reaches into his cloak and throws something at me. My chest flairs up as several throwing daggers bury their way up to the hand guard. The pain quickly amplifies as I back jump behind another cairn and yank one blade lodged in my chest out and then work my way down to the one stuck in my right thigh.

I lean out and make sure Gehrman isn't going to sneak up on me. Right now, he's working on his leg. He takes his blunderbuss and snaps the end of the stock off and cuts it down with his sickle. Gehrman mounts it to the peg stump and uses a shard of cold blood to mend it together.

I take a hold of the final dagger stuck in my thigh and rip it out as Gehrman returns to his feet. He grabs my saw cleaver, breaks the locking mechanism, and pulls it out of his shoulder. I charge at him and prepare to dodge. He puts his scythe back together and swings from behind his back. I swat the attack down, and the both of us slam our weapons together.

We weave back and forth in between each other's attacks and look for some kind of opening. Gehrman locks my great sword in the neck of his scythe and leans back. I work the blade out and cross it in front of my body. Gehrman throws himself forward and extends his arm.

 _SHRIIINNNG…_

The palm of his hand hits the flat part of the blade. My body helplessly comes off the ground as my sword completely shatters. Gehrman suddenly teleports right where I am about to land and rams his fingers through my left breast.

My mind begins to race as I grab a hold of his wrist and push back. He's trying to grab my heart and crush it. If he does that, there won't be any second chances. The muscles within my chest start to split in half as his fingers dig further and further. For a brief second, the urge to just let Gehrman win is very tempting.

He crushes my heart, and it's all over. Quick and painless. My soul will find its way back to my father, and he'll finally have closure on what really happened to me. Dad can make me into a weapon, or into some kind of jewel he can sell.

The very tip of Gehrman's index finger barely touches the outside sac of my beating heart. A memory within my head triggers and Kagura comes back to my mind. That day we were playing in the valley and asking each other childish questions while dad worked on the house.

 _"_ _Can you…really love someone like me? Despite where I came from?"_

 _"_ _You will always have a place in my heart…"_

Those may just be words of two children, but back then, each other is all we had. Nothing could separate us then, and I will not let something as trivial as this separate us now!

I stomp on Gehrman's scythe and bring my right arm up as hard as I can. My fist connects with Gehrman's chin and he lets go of my chest. I reach into my side satchel, crush a blood vial and sling it in his direction.

Red glass peppers Gehrman's face as he wipes it and tries to quickly regain his senses. I grab his scythe with both hands and slap the release on the neck. The sickle dislodges itself and falls into my hands. Gehrman wipes the blood from his face and tries to stop me.

The sickle punctures his armor and slides up to the handle as it exits his back. Blood softly flows out his chest from the severed arteries of his heart. Many times in the past when I killed someone by putting their heart out, the wound gushed out like a fountain. This however, is different. It's almost peaceful.

Gehrman starts to fall backward, but he lands in my arms, and I brace him up against my knee. Despite his defeat, Gehrman actually looks happy. Red droplets mist from his mouth as he takes one final breath and smiles, "Noctis… somnium diu…(The night, and the dream, were long…)"

"Vale, vetus amicus (Farewell, my old friend.)" I reply as I lay him down.

This rush of different emotions wash over me as I watch Gehrman's body turn to dust and blow away by the indifferent wind. Why did this happen? There was no reason for him to die. A tear rolls down my face, and suddenly, the moonlight plunges the entire area red.

The entire sky is lit up, and the moon has turned a whitish, maroon color. I wipe the dripping tears off my face and stand up. There will be time to mourn when I end this. A huge shadow up in the sky floats down towards me.

As it gets closer, the shadow starts to take form. At first, it looks as if it has a human body with a giant octopus for a head. The creature descends closer and closer, and I realize that's not the case. Several barbed tentacles whip around the creature's exposed spine. Pincer like appendages replace the creature's ribcage and rotting flesh drape over small patches of exposed muscle.

It touches down in front of me and slithers over to me in an instant. Before I can react, it picks me up and holds me in its giant hands. My mind tries to go into some kind of altered state, almost like I want to serve this thing. The promise of power and anything I could ever want fill my mind just as long as I stay and protect this nameless god of Yharnam.

The thought is short lived, and I break out of the creature's grip. A huge wave of power knocks the creature back as I pick up my sword Gehrman broke and his sickle. The moment my hand touches the great sword handle, it immediately forms a huge, aqua green blade. The guiding moonlight that I could only use sparingly at one time.

There is no feeling of impending madness or the desire to consume blood of any kind as I roll the sword around in my hand and point it directly at nameless god. "It would be wise to let me go back home, but I know it can't be that simple, and if killing you is my only way back, then may you return to the hellhole from which you crawled out of."

The creature roars and takes off running at me. I flip Gehrman's sickle upside down and charge. The creature lunges its tentacles at me. I roll under the first one, vault over the second and use the third to launch myself up into the air. The creature crosses its arms and blocks the slam from my moonlight blade with its forearms.

The magic slices through the layers of muscle, but is stopped by the bone. The creature extends its arms and throws me back. I backflip and cut down an incoming tentacle that tries to snag me out of the air with the sickle. As my feet land on a nearby cairn, the creature lunges at me with its hands lifted up.

I jump off as it slams both fists into the ground. A flurry of dirt, stone and flowers erupt out of the impact as a huge tremor rips a seam into the ground that snakes directly over to the great tree. Several more cairns topple over from the aftershock. I bring my arm across my body and swipe horizontally. A huge wave of magic jets out of my great sword and slams into the monster's face.

Brazening fluid sears itself into the ball of tentacles and leaves a huge mark. The creature grabs its face and violently flails around. I land on the ground and drive the handle of my magic great sword into the ground where the blade is sticking up. As the creature gets its bearings, I run up and bait it into following me.

All of its tentacles fly at me at once. I flip the sickle upright and cut them down. My stomach ruptures and pain flows through my entire body as the final tentacle gets past my defense. I keep a firm grip on the sickle as the creature hoists me up into the air. It holds me inches within the hole in its head as it reaches out and touches my face with its gnarled, bony fingers.

Some tears flow down my face as I discreetly place the blade on the tentacle and grab a hold. The sickle cuts all the way through. The sudden rush of pain catches the creature off guard and it reacts to losing another tentacle. Blood gushes all over me as I hold onto the tentacle. It whips up, and the momentum flings me up into the air.

I rip the spiked tentacle out of my gut and chunk Gehrman's sickle. The weapon completely disappears into the black hole of the creature's face, and a geyser of blood floods out. I place both hands on the tentacle and drive it through the creature's skull.

My weight plus the gravity forces it down. Between us is my great sword and with the last of my strength, I reach into the creature's eye hole, yank out the sickle, ram it into the side of its head and pull down.

The magic blade slowly punctures the monster's throat. As it loses the ability to fight, I plant one foot behind me and yank down with all I have. The great sword bursts out the top of the creature's head with so much force that the sickle stuck in the side cuts all the way through and exits out the bottom.

I lose my balance and fall on my back. The creature gurgles and chokes as it thrashes around and succumbs. The thing starts to decay, and a solid stream of red and black blood slowly slithers toward me. I roll over on my stomach, dig my hands into the ground and try to crawl away as fast as I can.

"No more… Please…" I moan.

The blood wraps around my legs and holds me in place. An invigorating feeling comes into my feet. It slowly works its way up to my legs, then my thighs, my chest, and then my head. An extreme feeling of pleasure sweeps me away as I'm washed away by what feels like…power. My eyes shut on their own and this blanket of calming bliss covers me.

My blood boils within my veins as it enters my heart and redistributes itself back into my body. The blood I took from Annalise cleanses me from my previous lineage, and ascending into godhood here has freed me. I am no longer a deity of my world, but of this new one. The curse which bound me from rising up against my enemies has now been broken.

 _"_ _Are you cold?"_ Maria asks as she picks me up.

For some reason, her hands feel enormous because what feels like her porcelain thumb is rubbing the entire side of my body. If only I could see what's really going on.

 _"_ _Oh, good hunter…"_

Sewing pins fill my eyes as they crack open. A perfect image of the moon shines through a hole in the ceiling. I look around and see that I'm in what's left of the workshop. The walls are charred black with fire, and smoke still rises off the rafters from above. I'm lying on an old, bloodstained mattress in the corner of the workshop. Maria is sewing patches on what looks like a black cloak.

I look down and see that I have no clothes on my body. All the blood sigils and scars are still intact, and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. I hold my hands up and clench a couple times. Everything appears to be normal. I grab my hair and pull it into view. It's still got that debonair silver tint.

"You are awake?" Maria asks as she walks over and lays the cloak in my lap.

"Yes. How long have I been asleep?" I answer as I throw the cloak around me and lace it up.

"Quite some time."

Well there is no way of really telling time here, but if it's enough for the doll to say quite some time, then it has to be awhile. Suddenly, it hits me. Kagura! Dad! I can go back! I tie my cloak off and make sure it properly covers my body before standing up and walking over to a mirror.

Okay, how do I do this? Possibly like the lanterns to get back to the hunter's dream? Despite countless ideas, the way I used lanterns to travel is really the only concept I can come up with. Except I'll be using mirrors to go back to my world.

As I reach out, a symbol on my hand forms and glows red. The mirror shatters before I can touch it. What? I pull my hand back and examine it. Is this my doing? Are mirror's too weak to act as a portal, and that I need to find something more stable? As I look closer, the symbol doesn't appear to be anything I've ever seen before.

A thought in the back of my head makes its way forward. My perception changes and deep under the symbol, it reveals itself to me. A unique, seal that looks like a perfectly cut and polished diamond has been placed upon me. Weakness grips my body, and my hand trembles from the sorrow I am experiencing. It saps the stability in my knees, and I collapse to the ground.

"My dear hunter, are you alright?" Maria asks.

"Why… Kagura?" I ask myself over and over as reality sits in.

The tears that were dripping from my face quickly dry up, and my fingernails dig into the floorboard. All the grief, all the misery, and even my love for Kagura is fading, and all I can feel is rage. Hatred consumes my body and soul. The floorboard underneath my hands snap within my palms.

"You promised me…YOU PROMISED!" I scream as I rip a massive chunk of the workshop's foundation out from the ground and chunk it at the wall the mirror was hanging up on. The entire side of the workshop collapses in upon itself.

"My hunter…" Maria says in a calm voice as she reaches out and grabs my hand.

The gentle touch of her porcelain hand slightly alleviates the fury I was blinded by and some clarity comes back to me. I take a deep breath and collect myself. Even though the seal will only last eight hundred years, it doesn't change the fact Kagura was the one that placed it.

I walk over to an old desk and flip it upright. There are some tools that are still intact within the workshop, so I better get to work. I grab a hammer, and a chisel and start hammering away at the desk…

Ending song: "The Ringed City Epilogue" by: Yuka Kitamura


	21. Chapter 18: Summa Blasphemia

Opening Song: None

Yuyaki is sound asleep, and Hades hasn't tried to do anything to either of us. The both of us have been taking turns sleeping and keeping watch. She would watch for about an hour, then I'd keep watch while she catches up on her sleep.

Ever since Hades went into the room overlooking this one, he's been asleep. The few times he got up was so he could get a gulp of liquor before going back to bed. In fact, he's about on his seventh bottle right now.

He takes a couple hits, mumbles something about his oldest brother, slightly cries and then falls back to sleep. Which is very strange. I never took Hades for the emotional type. The few times our paths have crossed, he's always been overly prideful, which means he would be one of those angry drunks rather than what he is right now.

Occasionally, he will get caught up in some rant and constantly apologize because he failed someone he loved long ago. I think he's referring to Astoreth since he's constantly been chasing after her since she became one of my guardians.

Which with what happened to Astoreth, I understand why Hades would be so distraught. Hell, I wasn't even there, and the thought of what Shen did to her was enough to enrage me to the point I want to actively seek him out and ram a crucifix of Jesus Christ through the bastard's heart. That's if I could keep it from melting my hands off long enough to deliver it into Shen's chest.

My senses perk up and start detecting something off in the distance. The first thing that comes to my mind is M. However, it feels slightly different than the one she was giving off when we were at Hanzo Academy.

I work myself up to my feet and stagger over to a window where I can see. Since there's no telling who it is, I keep off to the side. The urge to use my yoma vision is tempting, but there is a possibility that if they are somewhat experienced, they will find us instantly. Instead, I just gently peek and try to locate whoever is out there.

The white out has died down and nothing but a light flurry of snow falls from the pink sky. However, past the tree line is a white mist that hides everything within it. There is no way I'm going to be able to see unless I use my vision, but I resist the urge to try.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Yuyaki yawns as she rubs the sleep out of her eye.

"Shhh…." Hades blows through his mouth as he walks over to the other side of the window.

Right now, Hades is trying to avoid revealing himself as well because he's just casually dressed as a wanderer. Although he has his clawed club at the ready. Since I last seen Hades, the claws of his weapon have been encased in obsidian, and the wood has been reinforced with the lining of yoma hearts.

"Is it your friend?" I ask.

"No, he went home. This is someone else."

Yuyaki works herself up to her feet and draws both of her shotguns. Hades leans out a little further before hopping back behind the wall. An expression of dread comes across his face as he clenches his fist tightly around the wrapped handle of his spiked club.

Judging by the expression on his face, Hades looks somewhat troubled. He's usually got that arrogant spirit in every fight he's about to head into. Even if he's about to get thrashed, but this one seems to have him unnerved.

What appears to be a pair of eyes finally slice through the light fog. The silhouette of the person takes form of a woman with long black hair that's wearing a black dress. Pure gold forms the insignias on her dress, and a cape that's been dyed a deep burgundy color slowly coaxes its way behind her.

My nose constantly burns from her scent to the point that it feels like my sinuses are running and not in the way that I'm somewhat aroused by her presence. It's like she has bathed in that French perfume Baccarat.

The stuff that costs about 765,000 yen per bottle. I know because I bought some for Haruka for her birthday when her and Hikage were living with me and Roger's crew. She always had a taste for the OVERLY elegant, and I thought maybe that would help her recover from the experience of being kidnapped, beaten and almost sold into slavery by those evil shinobi.

Hades covers his nose and sneezes. A thin layer of mucus jets out of his nose and onto the palms of his hand. It's somewhat speckled with small drops of red. Which mean whoever is out there has to be carrying a holy element. That, or she is a holy element. He flicks the stream of jellified liquid off his palm and continues watching the woman traveling towards us with her companion.

As she gets closer, the outline of her friend starts to take form. She's dressed in an orange hoodie. Underneath that is a black shirt underlined with some kind of chainmail. Even her white stockings that come up to her thighs are wrapped in some kind of chain that's been blessed in holy water. Her pink eyes only add to her indifferent attitude as she casually chews a piece of gum.

The most distinctive feature though is the woman in black. Her eyes. I can't explain it, but they look like blue gemstones. Like looking directly down on a perfectly cut sapphire. The lines within her iris actually sparkle when the light hits them. The woman and her friend stop right at the tree line.

"Hades! Get out here now!" The woman with black hair yells.

Hades look at me as if I actually did something wrong. I motion that I didn't even do anything to garner the attention of a holy element and her traveling partner. Which he does the same exact thing. Although I find it hard that Hades was out here minding his own business, and he's probably thinking the same thing about me.

"We just want to talk!" The girl with the orange hood adds as she blows a bubble the size of a basketball before intentionally popping it and gobbling the pink strands up.

It suddenly hits Hades, and he breathes a huge sigh of frustration, "Damnit, why did it have to be her?"

"What do they want?" Yuyaki asks.

"I do not know." Hades states as walks over to a hatch on the floor that appears to lead to a basement. Although I'm pretty sure he knows why. Hades knows more than he's letting us onto.

"The longer I wait, the angrier I'm going to get!" The girl in the black dress yells again.

"Look, I'll deal with them two! You just have to trust me!"

"Trust you!? You are nothing more than a liar!" I reply to Hades statement.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you couldn't even stand, but I didn't! Although the trust was miniscule, it was still there! Now I'm just asking for that modicum of faith one more time!"

"It appears Lord Hades can't hear me! Maybe I should be more courteous and knock!" The woman in black states as she holds up one of her hands and summons a bright red ball of energy.

She winds up and tosses the baseball sized orb at the house. Hades shoves me and Yuyaki down into the basement, and slams the hatch. My head hits the concrete floor as Yuyaki lands right beside me. A massive explosion rocks the top house, and the wave off the concussive blast shakes the ground.

The air that travels over me claws directly through my armor and annoyingly gnaws at my flesh. An invisible fist hits me right in the face and that perfume smell lathers my senses up. Every time I breathe, hot air enters my lungs, travels to my heart and then branches out all over my body.

My eyes forcibly change colors without my consent, and a thick layer of dark cartilage autonomically hardens the outside of my flesh to try and resist whatever it was she threw at us. Despite the best effort my yoma side is trying to do, it's hardly enough to make the pain go away.

"Are you okay?" Yuyaki asks.

"I'm fine…" I say as I cough up a tiny clot of pleural blood and spit it out.

I can see through a crack up above. Despite him summoning his armor in time, Hades is smoking like he took the brunt of the explosion head on. "Is that all you got my little Death Angel? Or should I say…Kagura?" Hades states.

"Kagura? What the hell is she doing out here?" I say as I stand up and try to assess what's going on.

Underneath Hades armor, I can smell fallen elder god blood leaking softly from his soul. He must have gotten his armor on quick enough to prevent it from killing him, but not quick enough to protect him completely. I try to get up, but Hades makes a small gesture with his hand to stay underground and out of this completely.

Yuyaki eases over to an opening in the foundation where she can see outside. Hades limps over to where Kagura is standing. She's got another sphere ready to throw, but she sucks the power back in through her palm and approaches Hades.

"Alan, where is he?"

"Ole Alan? I haven't seen him since last winter." Hades replies.

"Don't play stupid with us." The girl with the orange hoodie states.

"What does Alan have to do with any of this?" Hades asks.

"Alan has stolen the talilbasha and is planning to give it to my sworn enemy."

"That SWORN ENEMY of yours happened to be your best friend at one time!" Hades yells back.

Wait, Kagura thinks I stole the talilbasha!? What the hell? I've been faithful to Kagura and her ever since Roger took me in. That is until the mirror queen came along and fucked that up. Now that bitch living in a mirror has gotten me framed for something I didn't even do!

"Under what circumstance did Alan betray you, and what evidence proves him guilty?" Hades states.

"The fact that he's helping her is evidence enough."

"Whatever problem you may have with that girl, or Alan has nothing to do with this, and taking it out on him, or anyone around him is not the way you do things!"

"When the fate of the world hangs on it, then yes, it is!" Kagura snaps back.

Hades slightly relaxes the arm he's got his club in and causally lifts his visor where Kagura can see his face, "If we aren't going to be good Christian people about this…"

Hades swings his club at Kagura. She backsteps out of range and places her hands together. Raw power channels into her and cleansing fire swallows both her arms as she throws a hook at Hades. He blocks it with his club, and the both of them engage in battle.

"Naruku, Alan has to be in that house!"

Naruku takes off running towards the house while Kagura keeps Hades busy. As much as I want to enjoy Hades being smacked around like a toy doll in the hands of a girl with a troubled home life, my gut tells me that this isn't right. Hades hasn't done anything wrong, and as much as we detest one another, he is trying to protect me and Yuyaki for some odd reason.

I stand up and start heading up the collapsed steps and prepare to fly directly by Naruku. This is only going to get me in more trouble than I already am, and Jonathan is going to beat me within an inch of my life, but I have no choice. No matter how life altering this is going to be, I can't stand by.

"Alan! What are you doing!?" Yuyaki yells as I place my hands on the debris blocking the basement hatch.

"Something stupid."

I throw the doors open and burst out from below. Naruku pulls out a set of demon suppressing spikes and rushes directly at me. I don't want to hurt this girl. Nor do I want to hurt Kagura and attacking them is only going to fuel their hated, but this is the only solution.

My wings sprout from my back, and we charge directly at one another. The top pair are still the fully functional black and white wings that were passed down to both me and Miaybi. However, bottom pair happen to be made of nothing but yellow bone that's oxidized with a fleshy, dead membrane that covers the small amount of healthy tissue left.

All the feathers have fallen off and what remained of my family's blessing upon me has now been mangled. The place where they were broken has healed, but I can still feel the fracture line rubbing against the raw part of my spine.

I take out my chain sickle and wrap the weight around my left arm where I can swing it by the blade while drawing my Kopis in my other hand. The goal is to get around Naruku here and go after Kagura.

"Get out of my way." I say as I scrape my Kopis across the grain of my chain sickle. The fire element in my chain sickle explodes out the tip and my entire left arm engulfs itself in flame while the Kopis pulses with gold and blue bolts.

"I will as soon as you tell me where the talilbasha was."

"If I'd known where it is, then I would have already told you where it was by now." I reply as Naruku spins the spikes in-between her fingers.

"Then I guess I'll just have to hold you down and make you talk." She replies as she drags the spikes together. The spikes envelope themselves in Azothian grade mercury and unleashes a holy power that's been suppressed deep within the pieces of forged iron.

"I'd normally be excited for a statement like that, but this time is going to be an exception." I reply.

Naruku crouches down and digs her spikes into the ground. I continue walking towards her as she intentionally waits for me to get closer.

I quickly lunge forward and shift my weight to my left and let it overtake me. Two concussive blasts rock the ground, and the dead space right above me. The force causes the back of my duster to flap up.

Naruku was using the snow below to conceal a pillar of light attack and was hoping that I would intentionally dodge that while Kagura fired on of her beams at me. How did I know? Because Roger and Thomas taught me and Lawrence how to use it as well as how to dodge it.

Naruku cartwheels off a nearby tree and propels herself directly at me. I slide out of the way and cover my eyes with one of my wings as her spikes dig into the ground. Snow and mud erupt from the ground along with a small pillar of light.

I hold up my Kopis and block Naruku's attempt to stab me as she recovers from her recent attack. The sparks from both our weapons colliding land directly in our faces. Blood instantly pours down from my cheeks and down my neck as the tiny bits of holy and unholy metal dig into my face. Naruku squints as blood dribbles down from her forehead and into one of her eyes.

"I suggest you deal with her." I say as I nod my head and hint that there is someone behind her.

Naruku spins around and blocks Yuyaki's incoming attack from one of her nodachis. I guess it's not necessarily a fight without her. Out of nowhere, Naruku throws one of her spikes at me as she engages with Yuyaki. Out of reflex, I lift one of my wings and try to swat it away.

The piece of metal drives itself directly into one of the wings that's nothing but bone. Immediately, I expect it to hurt since every part of me is weak to holy but nothing happens. I look at the extent of the injury and all that's happened is the shard of metal has barely wedged itself into a bone. Right where the main bone starts to branch out, the spike sits.

I reach around and pull the spike out. The moment it touches my hand, my palm starts to sizzle and pop. I quickly press it to my left wing that's been broken and nothing happens. The moment it touches one of my regular wings though, pain shoots all throughout my body.

I drop the piece of metal out of shock and re-examine the wings my dad broke. As two and two come together, it finally hits me; my broken wings are completely immune to holy now since they are dead and only contain enough muscle to flex and extend. I won't be able to fly as fast as I used to, but now I have the ability to resist and possibly deflect weak to moderate holy attacks. pluses and minuses.

"I never through I'd say this, but thanks dad! You fucking asshole!"

Now let's go test this out on someone who's strictly holy. Yuyaki keeps Naruku busy as I chase after Hades and Kagura. Right now, Hades hasn't sustained a lot of damage directly, but he's losing the will to fight because he's exhausted.

As I get closer and closer, I can feel my body warming up. The only thing that isn't is my broken wings. Hades swings his club at Kagura, but it doesn't have nearly half the power it should. In fact, it's like he's barely throwing an attack at all. Kagura catches the weapon bare handed and delivers an open palm thrust punch directly into the middle of Hades chest.

His armor shatters under the sheer force, and the impact is hard enough that I can hear one of his ribs breaking off into a lung. The helmet flies off Hades head, and a red mist spews from his mouth as he flies into a tree and snaps it in half.

"It seems a new challenger has appeared." Kagura teases as I approach her.

"Well I reckon the only way to progress is participating in this rigged fight." I reply as I casually dangle my chain sickle from my hand, "I was kind of hoping you would try and find a stupid and illegitimate reason to fight with me. Other than Alice, Fubuki and Oliveria, those shinobi, hunters and gods get quite boring."

"Speaking of gods, how is Astoreth?" Kagura asks.

"She's good."

"How old is she? 11,000? No, 12,000?"

"Something like that."

"And what about Daigon?"

"He's good. Served as my polemarch at the Bolakna." I reply.

"Those silly Spartans. Always looking for a reason to fight."

"I don't see how we are so different, but I guess that's a matter of perspective."

Kagura forms a ball of glowing blue energy before summoning a red orb in her other hand. She smashes the orbs together and causes a small spectacle that displays just how much power she truly has. Although I would rather this not end badly, it's too late to back down right now.

"I'll give you one last chance Alan, where is the stone?"

"You know me. I would have hidden it in the cusp of your H sized bra, but it's not there. So, I didn't steal it."

"Wrong answer, but I will give credit where credit is due, you certainly would have."

"And that's why you love me Kagura-chan." I playfully tease.

Kagura jets forward and swings her fist. Her balled up hand cuts through the air so fast that it melts the snow all around her. A trail of black energy emerges from where her attack slices through the air.

I hop out of the way and vertically swing my chain sickle at her from a distance. A ball of fire erupts from the ground and chutes of lighting fan out and cover the ground. Kagura jumps up and dodges both attacks.

I bring it back around and swing horizontally. She swats the sickle down and launches herself forward with her palm fully extended out. I roll to the side and slash at her with my Kopis. Kagura spins around and out of the way of my attack, leaps back and lands on a nearby tree branch.

I swing my chain sickle around and throw it into the tree she's perched on. The blade digs all the way through the bark and into the core. Kagura jumps back as I launch myself right at her. As I ascend to her, Kagura utters, "pertingens solis (piercing sun)."

The end of her left hand forms a spear like protrusion from the end of her hand and extends it out towards me. I pull up my broken wings and cover myself from where the weapon is going to hit me. The tip of the magic weapon cuts all the way through the dead tissue of both wings and gets wedged into a bone. Kagura wraps her arms around me and tries to chew through my broken wings. I can feel her nibbling and trying to bite through the bone, but she can't.

The tips of my healthy wings fold back and form a barb made out of solid cartilage. I can't see where she is directly, but I can feel where Kagura is biting me. Not only that, but her hand has managed to penetrate all the way through as well.

I flap my wings and try to hit her. The left barb misses, but the right tears some fabric off her black dress and scrapes across the back of her shoulder blade. She lets me go and backs off as she tries to access the damage done to her.

"Well congratulations Alan. You managed to make me bleed." Kagura says as she points to left shoulder blade. A small drop of blood drips down her peach colored skin and gets absorbed by the dress she is wearing.

"What a shame. Too bad it didn't rip the front part of the dress off." I reply.

Kagura redistributes the red magic back into her hands and runs directly at me. I put my Kopis away and place both hands on my chain sickle. Kagura closes in and swings. I lean back and twirl the weight around. The chain wraps around her arm as I block her other fist with the blade of the sickle. Kagura's attack deflects off and she staggers backwards.

I swing the sickle behind me and deliver an overhead attack. The sickle cuts through Kagura's flesh and slams into the ground as I bring it back around and slash again. Kagura catches me by the wrist and prevents me from following through this time. Everything within my body starts to ache for some reason. The outside of my body begins to burn and my healthy wings start to shrivel up around me.

I look all over my body, but I don't see any major wounds. Other than the small amount of scar tissue when Kagura stabbed through my dead wings. There are a couple parts of the bone that looks like it has been nibbled on, because Kagura's saliva is slowly trickling down.

My vision flashes, the color from my face feels like it's draining and everything starts to lose its color as Kagura quickly gains control and moves me around according to her will. The wounds I inflicted upon her quickly heal, and all her strength returns. She pushes me further and further off balance. No matter how hard I push back, she easily overpowers me.

The bones in my arms feel like they are going to break as Kagura throws herself forwards. I lose all sense in my legs as Kagura takes me to the ground. Every time her body comes in contact with mine, it's nearly enough to put me out permanently. Now she's sitting on top of me and constantly inflicting some kind of damage.

"Halfbloods, fallen elder gods and pure yoma can't be within a certain radius of me because my aura during fights emit magic toxic to your kind. Now, where is the stone?"

"Why do you want it so damn bad?" I ask.

"Because it has a certain sentimental value to me. Something you can relate to." Kagura states as she digs through my side satchel and pulls out the stuffed grey cat Minori got for me back when I was learning how to deal with my sickness.

"Unlike a gift though, it was an object birthed from my own sorrow. A rock formed within my own heart."

Kagura pulls her dress down and shows me a faded scar that's about the size of a golf ball right above her left breast. Blood is slowly pushing through the pores of the scar tissue and mixing with the inner silk lining of her dress. Kagura places her index finger on the bloody scab and her chest becomes transparent.

Inside, I can see a hole that's the same size of the scar on the arch of her aorta. Judging by the damage to the fibers, the stone she speaks of tore through the front and forcefully exited her chest.

"Why are you assuming I stole it? I have served and loved you."

"Because ever since the Mirror Queen has returned, you have been serving her, and she seeks my downfall. Someone that doesn't understand." Kagura states.

"Why can't bygones be bygones?" I plea.

"Because she refuses to understand! Everything I did was because I love her!"

"By trapping her in a world she fought tooth and nail to escape!?"

"I don't expect you to understand. Put yourself in my shoes and let Asuka serve as the queen. You'd do anything to protect Asuka as I would the girl that became my sister, and she hates me for it, but I'd do anything to keep her away from the problem."

"Well isn't that nice of you, but someone who's survived the worst Yharnam had doesn't need your type of help." I hear M scowl.

Kagura turns her head in the direction of where M's voice came from. Maria, Gehrman, Astoreth, Daigon, and some of the Hanzo girls are all standing behind M. In her arms is Hades. She presses her finger into Hades' chest cavity and pushes the broken rib out of his lung. He lets out a sudden grunt of pain, but his stifled and heavy breathing returns to normal.

Asuka is on the verge of breaking through and coming undone at the sight of Kagura sitting on top of me with her chest exposed. I suppose this looks a lot worse than it actually is, but because I'm bleeding all over and Kagura is holding me down, maybe she will actually have the sense to understand. Doubtful since Asuka has never been the observant one.

Kagura gets off me and backs away to where I can't feel the full extent of her aura anymore. The blood stops leaking from my body, and the paralysis Kagura was inflicting disappears. I try to roll myself up on my side, but all the muscles in my body are still weak. My body finally gives out, and I fall flat on my back. The only thing I can do is turn my head and watch.

M leans Hades up against a tree. Blood is leaking out the cracks of his armor, and the slits in his visor. I don't know the extent of his injuries, but they have to be worse than mine since he was around Kagura longer than I was.

"What are you doing beating up on your favorite hunter?" M asks as shiny bloody crystals encase both of her arms and hands.

"You had him steal something that possesses the power to kill me. Why else would you be taking him from me?" Kagura spits back.

"I merely told him to stop serving you so you would stop acting like a child." M replies as she clenches her fist. The solidified blood shatters like a glass window pane and scatters all around her feet.

"Then how are we so different?" Kagura replies.

"Very funny Kagura."

"What is your problem?" Kagura asks.

"You and dad left me to rot in that god forbidden place for over eight centuries!"

"Sister, I didn't have a choice. What I did was because I love you."

"By forcing me to stay in a world where everything was constantly trying to kill me!? Things that have haunted me ever since I'd been in there!? You know what happened when I tried to leave!? A goddamn Korin Fuma family blood seal kept me from seeing the only people that ever meant anything to me!"

M's voice cracks from emotion as she crushes her fists to the point her fingernails cause the palms of her hands to swell up, "I was only a child, but I still remember your last notion of sisterly love."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough Kagura."

M's cloak bursts into flames and fire engulfs her body and turns her skin an ash color. Her blue hair turns white and tattoos pop up on her body that run from the corner of both M's eyes, to her stomach and all the way down to her toes. Eight black tentacles grow out of her back and droop down to the ground. M's eyes turn completely blue as she grabs her sword handle.

This isn't good. Not at all. Yes, M just saved me, but with the vibes the queen is giving off, I have a feeling that this is going to get out of hand way too quick. M is still charging up and Kagura doesn't appear to be backing down at all.

"If you think I'm going to run away, you're wrong!" Kagura yells as she slams her hands together and charges up with power.

"Are you sure? Good. Because I prefer it this way."

A massive green blade jets out of the sword handle and M throws a huge horizontal slash of energy directly towards Kagura. Deep within the waves, small star like objects sparkle within the celestial looking attacks. Kagura takes a stance and deflects the attack away as well as a vertical slash. Everyone dives behind something solid as M continues her onslaught.

Kagura gets an opening and chunks a ball of red energy at M. The sword changes from green to red the moment M blocks it. Power roars from the weapon as M spins around and fires it back at Kagura. She attempts to block it, but it blows Kagura off her feet. The force throws her back into a tree. Her spine crackles like an empty candy wrapper as the tree snaps in half.

Kagura catches herself and rolls back to her feet. M slams her tentacles into the ground and launches herself up into the air. Her left ankle connects with Kagura's right forearm. M spins back around and delivers her other ankle into Kagura's forearm again before bringing her sword down. Kagura catches the blade barehanded and throws it off course as M uses one of her tentacles to impale Kagura in the foot.

Kagura yelps and grabs a tentacle aimed for her chest. She slides behind M and takes her to the ground. Kagura sinks her teeth into M's shoulder to try and disorient her. She grabs another one of M's tentacles and bites it off at the base of her back.

M isn't even flinching. Nor does she have any kind of facial expression other than extreme annoyance at what is happening. The tentacles Kagura attacks regenerate faster than she can bite them off. One of M's tentacles slide around and stabs Kagura in the gut. Kagura spits up blood as the impact forces her to cough. M hoists Kagura up into the air and throws her.

Kagura hits the snow and spins out of control. As her body drags across the ground, red trails behind her as she slams through a tree stump and finally comes to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Leave Kagura alone!" Naruku yells as she disengages with Yuyaki and charges after M.

She lunges the spikes towards her, and M holds up her arm without looking. Both spikes barely break the surface of M's arm as Naruku's attack is halted. M flicks her wrist and her arm follows. Naruku flies back and skids across the ground. Four of her tentacles burrow underground and travel over to where Naruku is laying. The moment she gets up, the tentacles lock together and form a living cell that restrains Naruku from moving.

"Let me go! Don't fucking touch her!" Naruku screams as M causally walks towards Kagura.

All I've been able to do is watch, and this is probably one of the most depressing things I've seen, and what pisses me off is the queen's inability to see that this is wrong. I think M made her point when she absorbed Kagura's attack and blasted her through a tree. Kagura was clearly hurting from that, but it appears that wasn't enough.

Naruku screams obscenities of all sorts as she desperately tries to escape from the prison M has her in. It looks like everyone wants to do something, but Astoreth and Daigon are keeping everyone back.

Asuka is trying to get by so she can get over to where I am laying. The look on her face says that she is terrified because I'm pale, bleeding and my eyes have changed color. Even though it's normal, it scares Asuka every time my eyes change colors because that means I've either been in a fight, or I'm trying to recover from severe injuries. Which as of now, both are the case.

Maria and Gehrman are conversing back and forth in hunter's tongue while Hibari translates what they are saying. Maria and Gehrman nod in unison, and Maria helps Gehrman stand up. The both of them take off walking in the direction M and Kagura are while Asuka finally breaks by and rushes over towards me.

"Alan!" She cries as she slides down by my side.

I want to say something, but I'm too weak to do so. If anything, I'm barely hanging on to what little consciousness I have left. Asuka works her hands underneath my body and props me up against her knees.

"Say something Alan! Please!" Asuka begs as she shakes me to try and initiate some response.

I hold up my hand and touch her face to acknowledge that I can hear her, but my speech is impaired at the moment. If there was one thing I could say right now though, I'd tell Asuka how much I love her, and that I can't begin to express how sorry I am for how things have ended up.

Just being able to see her again makes me so happy that blood and water leaks out of my tear ducts and down the side of my face. However, there is a heavy pain that haunts me because of what happened in that dungeon. The sight of me becoming emotional causes Asuka to swell up with emotion to the point that her tears drip on my chest plate as she pulls me in and holds me against her chest.

My attention turns back to where Kagura and M are. Right now, M still has Naruku trapped while she hovers over Kagura. She's got the rest of her tentacles aimed at Kagura as if she's going to stab her while she's down.

"Good hunter, I love you very much, and I would follow you to the ends of the cosmos, but the creature you call your sister has been defeated. She is no longer a threat." Maria states as she tries to reason with M.

"Remember what you told me when I first took you in? How you wanted to become the strongest so you could protect the weakest? Do those words mean nothing to you? Were you lying to me?" Gehrman antagonizes her.

"Shut up!"

"NO! This is exactly what happened at Iosefleka's clinic! You were more concerned about killing that imposter from the healing church than saving those people! And if wasn't for me showing up when I did, then you would have joined them!"

"They gave me no choice! The church betrayed me!"

"And you betrayed me! But I didn't let something as trivial as that obstruct me from what really mattered! And that was turning you into a hunter greater than myself!" Gehrman replies.

M grits her teeth and screams. She throws her sword down, and the tentacles slam all around Kagura without penetrating any part of her. Kagura has her eyes closed and head covered as if she's expecting to be struck. The tentacles that had Naruku caged snap away and travel back into M's body as she begins to turn back to her normal form. Kagura slowly lifts her head up and realizes that M has finally given up.

Asuka reaches for her sword because Hades is walking directly in front of us but his attention isn't focused on me. I grab Asuka's hand and keep her sword in its sheathe because Hades isn't a threat. If anything, it looks like he's got a heavy heart.

He walks past Gehrman and Maria and places his hand on M's shoulder, "My precious girl, if you want to be angry, direct it towards me. It was my fault for letting them take you away. Kagura was too young to do anything, and the only one that could do something didn't, because I was more focused on other things than taking care of you."

"Sister, when I heard you were coming back, I was never more excited in my life, but Shen also heard and he was determined to use everything he had to kill you. I did what I did to protect you." Kagura states.

Kagura pulls her dress down and show M the same exact spot she showed me. Where she forcefully passed the talilbasha through her chest, "This is what happened to me as a result of hurting you, and I have to live with the regret of knowing that what I did can have dire consequences if the stone from my heart falls into the wrong hands."

The guilt of what she did starts to sit in, and tears begin to flood down M's face as she collapses to her knees crying. Kagura slowly reaches over and puts her arms around M and starts to cry herself. Hades puts his arms around both of them and constantly utters, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my precious little girls."

Everyone else rushes out from behind the trees and gathers around. Astoreth and Daigon are the first to reach me. Both of them wrap their arms around me while pleading that I tell them why I did such a stupid thing. If I could talk, then I'd tell them, but it's obvious. I did it for Murasame and the Hanzo Girls, and I would do it again.

"Stubborn boy!" Astoreth says with a mouthful of tears as her and Daigon caress me and Asuka in their arms.

Yagyu bends down by my side and places her hand on my stomach, "I promise… I'd never say something like this, but because it's you, I'm willing to make an exception. Alan, you stupid fucking idiot, you could… you could have gotten yourself…"

No matter how hard she tries, Yagyu can't finish the sentence without having to stop in between sudden outbursts. I reach up and touch her eye patch like I want to take it off. Yagyu reaches around and pulls it off. Other than a small amount of scar buildup on the cornea of her eye, it's still the same color and completely healed. The thought of having someone run their finger into your eye socket sends chills down my spine, and it's easily one of the worst pains someone can feel.

"Gehrman told us what was going on when you sent him back with what Ikaruga needed. Everyone else was mad, but I wasn't. That was until we went to Colacus and you weren't there. Then I was really angry because it's unlikely for you to say something and it not happen." Hibari states.

"Maria also told me, Ikaruga renascentur sanguinem tuum (Ikaruga will be reborn of your blood)." Hibari adds as Daigon hoists me up onto his shield.

That was something I really didn't want to hear. Not only that, I start to panic because I have no idea where Octavian is. After our last argument, did he run away?

No, Octavian's going to be at Hanzo Academy because he's a good kid, and Jonathan is there talking sense into him, but the looming thought that when I was his age comes around, and nothing but worry plagues my mind…

Ending Song: "Wrong Side of Heaven" by: Five Finger Death Punch


	22. Chapter 19: Deal-Breaking Seals

Meanwhile …

The wind is cold, and the night is at its prime. Gusts of air blow through my brown hair and knock all the powder off. In the distance, I can see it. Gessen Academy. The place is completely dead as everyone has turned in for the night. The only visible light comes from the dorms, and a temple Kurokage built. Every night, the elites go there to pay their respects to him and others that have passed on. Luckily, Gekko and Senko haven't ruined that. Yet.

 _"My momma told me and Miyabi to always try and do the right thing. Regardless of what the outcome maybe."_ Alan's statement buzzes around my head.

Those words have filled my soul with guilt as I stare into the dull shimmer of my older brother's sword. As the image of me takes form, I detest what I see. They were right, I'm not worthy of wielding this sword. Why am I even here in the first place? I'm just going to get myself killed.

Pouches of snow collect on the image and begin to melt. Water runs down the deep blood grooves of Roger's broken sword and evaporates. The reflection of myself becomes bigger and the armor and the sword starts to glow blue with a heavenly aura.

"Roger!? Is that you!?"

Words of red engrave themselves down the metal of the blade, " _How are you Octavian?"_

"I don't know… I just… I don't."

" _What's the problem?"_

The fact I don't want to admit that I'm afraid of what might happen keeps obstructing the pride I am feeling. Part of me is applauding because this is the right thing to do, but another part curses me because I didn't do it when I should have. Then the suspense and fear of the unknown, and the outcome only adds to the stress.

"Roger…I'm…afraid. I'll be honest with you."

 _"Why?"_

"Because there's a chance people could get hurt."

If I don't win this, then Fubuki may end up killing all the Gessen girls as well as Ryoki for returning. As long as I stayed away, Fubuki, Senko and Gekko promised they wouldn't hurt Yumi, and the others.

I never really understood the complexity of a situation until now. When Oliviera wouldn't believe Alan's statement about Asuka being innocent, I didn't really understand why he made the decisions he did. I even thought he was somewhat dumb for taking on such a feat when it didn't even concern him, but he did it to protect Asuka and her innocence.

Then when Mr. K told me that Alan refused to tell Oliveria where he found the duplicate, I looked down on him because he held up to his end of the bargain. Even when Oliveria was being unreasonable, Alan wouldn't move because he feared that Yumi, and the others would be killed for a crime they may not have committed. Even though it put Hanzo academy in danger, those girls still love him, and that's what I don't understand.

Yagyu had an eye gouged out, and she was still worrying about him. Hibari had a sizable bite that cleaved all the way to the bone, and yet she stands with Alan. As for Ikaruga, the last time I heard, the Queen said she could save her, but at the cost of making her a half blood. Still, Ikaruga and Murasame wanted Alan by their sides.

Now that I'm in a similar situation, I can feel the pressure. The feeling of uneasiness, and it's like carrying the weight of the world with no signs of the burden ever leaving your shoulders. I was only a toddler, but I can faintly remember mom and dad talking about this to Roger. How power and prestige come with the heavy price of responsibility, and that responsibility will eventually get others hurt. No matter how hard one tries to avoid it.

Roger's letters take form on the blade, " _It is worse for a person to stand by and allow tragedy rather than attempting to stop it_."

"Do you really think I can do this?" I ask.

" _You are more than capable_."

Some relief comes to my heavy heart as Roger's last words finally engrave themselves into the blade, " _I love you little brother."_

I press my forehead into the side of the blade and clear my swelling throat," I love you too Roger."

Roger's presence slowly fades away and suddenly, it's just me out here by myself. If Roger believes in me, then this must be done. I take a deep breath and wait patiently for Murasame's contact. Supposedly, this guy has been working for him, and he's the one that got Alan those uniforms.

Of all the time I've been here, I've never seen him. Although I heard from some of the girls that this boy works at the middle school. Probably to avoid being associated with Yumi since it would put his identity and real intentions at risk.

A twig snaps behind me. The barrel of my revolver finds where the sound came from as I pull the hammer back. I stick my sword back into the sheathe and hold it behind me. My hand starts to rumble as the weapon charges.

"Easy there." A young boy dressed in a grey, Gessen overcoat says as he walks out from the woods with his hands up. His hair is almost the same silver color as Yumi's, but just a tad bit shinier.

"For a boy, you're mighty brave walking around in the wastes with no weapon." I reply as I slowly drop the hammer on the revolver and re-absorb the power my sword was charging up with.

"Who you calling boy, boy? And you call that a gun?" He replies as he pulls out a long double-barreled shotgun from under his coat. The appearance hasn't changed much. Other than it has been modified and corrupted to shoot hellshot shells.

He pulls his hoodie off his head and brushes his dangling hair away from his crystal blue eyes, "You the one Murasame was talking about?" The boy states as he points the shotgun at me.

"Octavian."

"My name?"

"Luke Ainz Ooal Gown. You go by the name Buckshot, and that shotgun was passed down to you by your great grandfather. He used black blood buckshot to slay yoma, which is where you got the alias."

"Close enough." He states as he puts his shotgun back underneath his overcoat.

I think it was actually Ainzworth, but my mind slipped. Murasame told me his full name, and that if I wanted to keep my face intact, I'd have to tell him his full name since he goes by the title Buckshot.

When Murasame told me his name was Luke Ainzworth, I had it committed to memory until I got on the train. Then I tried to use this series Alan and Katsu liked to watch as a way to bridge the gap. Apparently, it worked. Two thumbs up for Overlord.

"Murasame told me you would be coming back. What brings you here?" Luke asks as he makes his way down the steep incline.

"Unfinished business."

"The girl?"  
"That's one reason." I reply.

We get to the gate Luke opened up and enter. The courtyard is very quiet. So quiet that I can hear my boots crushing through the small layer of snow and tapping against the concrete below. My senses, and the change in wind pressure tell me that there are no shinobi or patrols around. The only ones that can be sensed are all in the dorms.

I can't even feel Fubuki or the other two around. Although I know Fubuki tends to use suppressant pills that hide her yoma presence from people like me. That's why she was able to get around undetected.

"Now tell me. Why are you really here?" Luke asks.

"I have another matter to tend to." I reply.

"Do you want to see Shiki first?"

As much as I want to make things up to her, Ryoki comes first. Once she's taken care of, then I'll go see Shiki. Not only that, but knowing that if I want to see her again, I have to survive whatever is sealing Ryoki.

"This matter needs to be taken care of first."

"I see. It would be a mood killer if you and Shiki were in the middle of something, and you didn't take care of business prior." Luke replies as he climbs up the side of the archives.

I quickly scale up behind him and run across the top of the roof. Part of the tower's window has been boarded up because someone busted the glass out. It would be rude to just assume it was Alan, but it was Alan. I know he didn't have a plan, got trapped and had to bust out the window to escape when he came here for the talilbasha.

"Murasame said you came here for Shiki, but you were also looking for two grey headed middle school twins, and a vampire looking woman." Luke says.

"Something like that."

"Well they've been messing around this lake, and the archives a lot during the night. Where they go is beyond me, but they tend to disappear the moment they get on this back porch."

"Probably some kind of hidden dojo." I reply.

"Very likely."

We drop down on the back porch that extends over to the middle of the lake. A swirling pool of glowing lights emerge from below the end of the path. I lean over the railing and try to get a closer look. The fact that there is no telling where this is going to take me, or whether I will be coming back is unnerving. Even If I succeed in killing this yoma, who's to say there will be a way back?

"Well this is where my journey ends. After the job is done, come find me in the morning. That ought to give you some time alone with Shiki." Luke states as he turns around and hops back on top of the archives roof.

"I can do this." I silently reassure myself as I hop up on the railing and prepare for the jump. I slowly lean forward and let gravity overtake my balance. The middle of the whirlpool opens up, and the surface swallows me. Clouds of white break apart as I rapidly descend towards the bottom.

My boots finally hit ground, and the forceful pull of gravity lets go. I look up and observe where I currently am. Old buildings that have suffered severe structural damage are scattered over the place. Despite being underwater, the moon is providing sufficient light from above. Specks of white and blue dot the ground and reflect up.

Chunks of charcoaled wood and busted up stone path disintegrate under my weight as I stand up and walk forward.

The atmosphere is dreary, depressing and hot. The air that enters my body causes my lungs to warm up as it filters back out my mouth. Blue rays from above cast light upon some of the buildings that are still standing. My focus adjusts to the outlines of the buildings, and the finer details form within my eyes.

An old gate with collapsed sections here and there enclose the entire area. Most of the buildings that are still standing are hexagonal shaped. It kind of makes me think of a destroyed Gessen. Then it hits me. I immediately take off running through the courtyard and towards a certain tree. If that is here, then I will know exactly where to go.

I rush through the path between the library, and the math building. Off in the distance, I can see it. A sense of unease grabs ahold of me, and I come to a stop. Something within my mind is telling me not to go up there. I clench my sword tightly and continue anyway.

The feeling only gets more grim and bitter within my heart as I step on the path leading up to the tree. An orange flicker of ceremonial candles rest all throughout the branches of the bare tree.

"I knew you were a stupid boy, but not this stupid." Fubuki's voice echoes through the area as I reach the top of the hill.

She is sitting directly underneath the tree with Gekko and Senko by her side. Sickness racks Fubuki's face, and she grabs her stomach and coughs. Both of her eyes have changed color, and she is desperately trying to regain her strength. The veins in the front of her face have turned black and formed a bizarre looking occultic marking.

Fubuki leans over, smacks herself in the chest and spits out a jagged, black sphere that skates across the puddle of corruption underneath her feet. I don't know what is happening, but it's not good. It's almost like she's suffering from the same disease Alan has.

"Did you come all this way so I can give you another spanking?" Senko taunts with a face brimming with arrogance.

As much as I hate that girl, I can't give her the satisfaction of knowing she bothers me. Although Senko gleefully knows how much she really pisses me off.

"I came to demand that you release Ryoki!"

"We won't be doing anything." Fubuki chuckles as she wipes black fluid from her mouth and stands.

She takes a deep breath and her shallow breathing returns to normal. Her irises change back to a grey color, and the black dissipates from the sclera of her eye. The black demonic tattoo that stains the front of her face fades back underneath her pale skin.

"Ryoki and that girl deceived you. Is there no greater sin than to save a liar?" Gekko teases with her snarky smile.

"And I suppose you causing strife isn't? Claiming innocence upon the multitude of problems the three of you caused? I guess there really is no such thing as sin if you never did anything wrong." I state.

Fubuki walks over to what appears to be a seal shaped like a five point star, "So tell me Octavian, have you ever heard of Korin Fuma?"

"Please, enlighten me shinobi master Fubuki." I reply.

"Korin Fuma, a forbidden technique used to seal its victims in a nightmarish void of endless insanity. Because of its cursed ability, it takes the life of the caster. According to the creators. But we know better, don't we?"

Fubuki presses her finger into the seal, "Would you like to know what really happens to the caster after death?" Fubuki replies. Blood squirts out of the star shaped seal as she runs her hand down the middle. The seal rips in two, and a huge rift opens up.

From the edge of darkness, a misshapen palm places itself on the ground and a set of bones covered by strands of blue muscle fiber fold out. A snout shaped like that of an alligator snaps open and clicks its rotted teeth together. Fubuki, Senko and Gekko disappear with a flash of light. No comment, not even a gesture.

"Ah, fuck you bitches." I state as I grab a bottle of mercury from my side satchel.

The creature lunges at me. I slide my sword across the mercury filled vial. The glass shatters and silver liquid splashes the creature in the face. The monster squeals and backs up as the metal burns through to its bones.

My sword catches enough liquid to coat half of the sword. I quickstep forward and slash. The blade slices through the bottom part of the creature's snout, and a chunk of flesh plops against the ground. The creature slams its head down, and I get caught underneath the mouth.

The force of a boulder lands on top of my head and plows me head first into the ground. Despite the amount of strength that thing put behind the attack, it barely did anything in terms of damage. Senko hits harder than this thing.

I roll to the side and get up. Some blood drips from my forehead, and my left eye feels like the vision is somewhat blurred, but it quickly returns to normal. The creature tries to slam its head down on top of me again, but I roll to the side and get out of the way. An imprint of where the thing drove me straight into the ground gives me the assurance that I can survive this fight.

The creature continues to snap at me with its mouth. I quickstep to the side and slice into the monster again. The blade cuts into the creature, but it doesn't penetrate deep enough. The creature goes on the offensive and forces me back with its sheer size.

That first hit was the only good thing I landed as of now, and the thing appears to know that I'm trying to hit the moment it attacks me. Neither of us are gaining ground, and it appears this fight is going nowhere.

The thing snaps its jaws at me. I dodge and get underneath it, but this is just a test. The creature flops down to try and crush me. For a moment, it looks like that could actually work, but by the time I'm returning to my feet, the thing is standing back up and chasing after me again.

What would Roger have done? I ravage my mind and try to come up with some way to overcome this situation while trying to avoid being crushed or eaten whole. For some reason, Yumi comes to mind. Suddenly, the thought transforms into an idea.

I rush up underneath him and jump out before he falls on top of me. As he recovers, I run over to the tree and rapidly act like I'm trying to block to antagonize the creature. He stands up and gives chase. The monster turns his head sideways and charges at me. I jump up, and the creature's mouth slams directly into the tree.

Jaw ligaments within the creature's mouth snap like twigs, and the thing violently spasms around as I point my sword downward. The tip of the broken sword breaks the surface of the creature's cheek and buries nearly all the way up to the hilt. With all my strength, I drag the sword down the side of the creature.

A geyser of blood rains out of the wound as I pull the sword out and stab into its underbelly and slide down to the ground. The weapon cleaves the creature completely in half. The weight of the monster finally gives away at the seams and splits open.

I shove my sword back into its sheathe and pull power from my soul. My eyes fill up with power, and the divine, white armor from my lineage forms around my body. The sword turns a bright orange color and spits out a black fog from the broken tip as I yank it out of the sheathe and slash.

The weapon rips into the yoma, and the flesh melts into a puddle of red. Bones pop and turn into a grey colored dust as the sword quickly absorbs the blood colored ash. The veins within the orange metal pulse as I place the sword back in my sheathe and think back to the experience that saved my life earlier.

Kurokage was making Yumi face me because he wanted her to learn how to deal with a hunter if the situation ever occurred. We used safety spells to avoid hurting one another, but it allowed us to use the weapons we preferred.

When she took me directly on, I won every time. Yumi just wasn't physically strong enough nor skilled in magic as much as me. So about the ninth or tenth try, Yumi lured me over to the trees. Since she was a shinobi, I was expecting her to hop up on the branches, and that's where we were going to duke it out. That or she was going to try one of her swan dives that I'd block and counter.

Yumi baited me into lunging my sword at her, and she planted it directly into the middle of a tree. She then stomped on the hilt and knocked the weapon out of my hand.

If Yumi wouldn't have ever done that, then this fight would have probably had a much worse outcome. I put my sword back into the scabbard and search the area around the tree as my white armor disintegrates away.

The impact of the yoma managed to uproot the tree to where it's tilted. Huge gashes from where the creature's teeth clamped down nearly snapped the tree in half. Branches that were holding weak leaves flutter down in a mist of red and pink.

I walk over to where Fubuki was sitting and look around for anything that might help me find out where she was possibly going. At first, I was extremely reluctant to help because I had heard all the horror stories of what happens if you crossed Oliveria. Which now that I think about it, it actually isn't so bad.

At least if you are a good shinobi, it's quick and painless. Although the families of the victims have to live with the humiliation of never getting their belongings back because Oliveria collects them as trophies, but that's relatively miniscule compared to what happens to evil hunters.

A skull with a fully intact spine is all she will accept from them, and that's taking in account what happens if that thing called Alice doesn't get a hold of them before Oliveria does. Mojo told me what Alice does to evil hunters, and that's something a lot worse than what Oliveria does.

The bench Fubuki was sitting on is completely covered in leaves. All around, used syringes litter the ground. Just like the ones Alan uses to keep from going mad. Judging by how many broken vials there are, she must have been doing this for a long time.

I swipe the leaves off the bench and look for any signs or clues that might give me a lead. Not only that, but I'm sure Alan isn't through with Fubuki yet either. He took me in, so the least I can do is help him get back on the case.

So far, there isn't anything of value. No maps, no letters, nothing to give me any indication where they could be going.

"Octavian?"

That voice causes my heart tenses up. As much as I don't want to turn around, I don't really have a choice. I take a deep breath and count silently in my head. Two…Three… I force myself to turn around and acknowledge what had been said and done.

The first thing I notice is the joyful blue eyes and black strands that flow from her head. Her hands are locked together and placed over her heart. A force that is beyond my control comes over me, and I charge towards her. Ryoki holds open her arms and walks towards me.

I jump and wrap my arms around her waist as I fall to my knees. One of Ryoki's hands caresses the back of my head as I bury my face into the torso of her blue dress.

"Ryoki…"

"Shhh… It's okay…"

"No, it's not. I should have been a more responsible master to you, and I failed…"

"A master that's never failed isn't any master at all. I just want you to know that I would have still loved you even if you didn't come back for me." Ryoki says in a pacifying voice.

"I wouldn't have been a master at all if didn't come at all."

Ryoki helps me up to my feet, "Would you happen to know where Fubuki, and the other two would be heading?"

"I overheard Gekko and Senko talking about going to some place up in the deep north called Tenalbrum yesterday. They mentioned something about a delivery to the shinobi up there."

"So, it was the north that put them up to stealing the stone!"

That's how the north is going to take over the southern and eastern parts of the country! Fubuki managed to get Oliveria and Hebijo to turn on Alan and Hanzo Academy, and then tried to frame Yumi and Gessen by hiding the weapons, and the decoy here! It all makes sense now!

"What are you going to do?" Ryoki asks.

"I'm going to Tenalbrum with Alan."

"There's no way Alan is going to take you with him once he finds out."

"That's okay. He can't tell me what to do if I'm already there." I reply.

Ryoki softly chuckles, "You are beginning to sound more like Alan since we last talked."

"Well I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement." I joke as we hug once again. "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Yumi and the Gessen girls. Just in case that Luke fellow or Fubuki try anything. Now that you are at full power, you should be able to hold them off."

"Yes Octavian. Have you talked to Shiki yet?"

"That's what I'm about to do."

"Well you better get going. If you are quick enough, you can wait on the steps before she gets back to her dorm."

I nod my head and Ryoki takes me into her arms. Her white angelic wings sprout from her back, and we ascend up towards the surface of the water. The temperature of the atmosphere drops back below freezing as we break the surface of the water. In one swift movement, she flaps her wings, and we glide over the top of the girl's dormitory.

Ryoki drops me off at the stairs and waves goodbye. She flies off back to the room the both of us were staying in before I left. I sit down and try to gather my bearings. Perhaps I should have asked if I was still covered in blood or smelled like decaying yoma.

Shiki has always had a thing for the noble look, and she might pass me by if I were constantly dripping from my armor during the conversation. That's if Shiki is willing to have one. My armor has managed to absorb all the blood from earlier so everything is fine. Plus, I brushed my teeth before getting off the train.

Off in the distance, I can see her walking towards me. The rest of the elites aren't with her, so this is good. That means it truly will be between me and her. What am I going to say though? What is there to say?

Before another frenzied thought comes to mind, she notices me. Shiki clenches her fist and looks away as if she doesn't want to talk.

My mind kicks in automatically and generates the words, "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I traveled all this way to apologize."

Shiki acts like she doesn't want to pay attention, and she is fighting with everything she can to try and ignore me, but I can tell it's not working. "Look, if you want to hear it, I acted like a privileged prick. I let my immaturity get the better of me, and I lashed out at the ones I cared about. Especially you."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that?" Shiki utters as she turns her back and crosses her arms.

"Because dad and Alan would beat my ass if I wasn't saying it from the bottom of my heart, and even this isn't going to save me from the punishment they are going to give, but I didn't do it to make them happy."

Shiki turns around and avoids making eye contact as she approaches me. I swipe some of the snow off the step and she sits down beside me. Her blonde hair shines like gold underneath the blue moonlight of the sky, and her red eyes sparkle as she takes a heavy breath.

"You were the only one… I ever had to hold onto…when I lost my parents…" Shiki mutters. "Ever since that day…you learned what mine did to yours, I've stayed up countless nights trying to think of a way to tell you just how sorry I truly am…"

I clench my fist and try to fight back the resentment I feel towards myself. That day Alice told me I smelled like Shiki's family, I asked Mojo what that meant. He showed me a looking glass that retold the final moments of Shiki's parents.

They were sent to kill Oliveria in Ursania. Unlike many shinobi though, Shiki's parents were very respectful, so Oliveria honorably sat on her throne and listened to why they were there. All of the Hebijo girls were ready to fight to the death, but Oliviera stood up and dismissed them all. Except the woman named Alice.

Despite her respect towards Shiki's parents, Oliveria knew there was no way she could kill them without being consumed by her hatred. So, she called upon Alice to humanely dispose of them both for her.

Shiki's dad died from being stabbed in the chest covered in Angel Tear numbing gel. Shiki's mother knew she had no chance against Alice, but she fought regardless. Shiki's mom died the exact same way. Quick and painless. When they were both dead, Alice took Oliveria a family photo of them and their daughter.

Instead of taking their weapons as trophies, Oliveria sent the weapons as well as the bodies back in elegantly decorated coffins. I remember that moment as if it happened yesterday. The amount of devastation Shiki went through was tenfold compared to me because I still have dad.

Shiki draws her legs up with her arms and buries her head into the grey fabric of her skirt. Hearing the pain Shiki is experiencing causes my heart to ache deeply. The stress is so much that it feels like the arteries of my body are seizing up and cutting off circulation. The shame I feel for lashing out when she needed me causes my mind to cease.

Shiki stands up and tries to run off, but I snag hold of her hand and pull her back. My neck presses up against her left shoulder as I wrap my arms around her, "NO!" My voice cracks with sadness.

"But Octavian…"

"I don't care what your parents did! There's no way I'm going to get my mother back, but I can't hold something that was beyond your control against you! I know I fucked up and ran from responsibility, but I want to do everything I possibly can to make things right!"

"Octavian…" Shiki mutters as she wipes the tears streaming down my face and leans in.

I remain still, and she presses her lips up against mine. This hot, feeling of euphoria rushes over my body and my legs nearly cause me to collapse. Shiki places a hand on my back and keeps me stable as my eyes close out of reflex and let this ecstasy take me away.

Shiki pulls away and looks me in the eye. Neither of us say a word, but Shiki tugs and urges me to follow. She heads through the main hallway while I go around to the side her bedroom window is on and climb up.

I grab hold of the balcony and pull myself over. My boot catches the marble railing, and I trip into her room. Shiki helps me stand as we constantly lock lips.

She pulls my armor and clothes off and kisses me around the neck as I unbutton her dress and nibble on her soft shoulders. She pulls me on top of her as we both lay down on the bed. My heart beats harder and harder as I finally get the final button on her dress undone. Shiki leans forward and raises her arms as I work the dress off completely and toss it to the floor. Intense lust overtakes me at the sight of her naked body.

Shiki lets out a desperate cry of happiness the moment my mouth touches her chest. I rapidly kiss each breast and work my way back up to her lips as we lock our hands together…

Ending song: "Lilium" by: Yukio Kondo

End of Part One


	23. Chapter 20: Going Up

Back at Hanzo Academy…

Opening Song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

The soft touch of Asuka's lips grazes my forehead as I put my arms around her. Ever since Asuka, and the others brought me back home, I haven't been able to truly sleep. Nor have I been allowed to leave the room because Asuka claims I am "still recovering." I guess Gehrman telling Asuka I was poisoned right around the time I needed a shot only added to her never-ending worry. Which there isn't much complaint out of me.

I'm back to sleeping in the same bed as Asuka, and it only took two broken wings, getting shot multiple times, poisoned, backstabbed, having my arm split in two up to the elbow, and Kagura getting pissed off at me. A small price to pay. However, I am greatly troubled.

It's only been two days, but the fact I don't know where Octavian is brings unrest to my soul. I keep telling myself he's with Jonathan, but there's no way to convince myself that is the case. If Octavian was with Jonathan, he would have been back by now.

The sound of porcelain wrapping on the outside of our door echoes into the room. "Alan, I request Asuka for her training."

"Hold on, she'll be out in a minute." I reply as we let go of one another.

"Also, my hunter needs to speak with you."

Asuka gets into the bathroom and shuts the door where she can have some privacy, "Alright, Asuka's in the bathroom."

The door slides open, and Maria and M walk in. Maria has something wrapped in red cloth. I don't know what it is, but it has to be something special. Over the last couple days, Asuka has been training with Maria while Gehrman has been helping Mr. K, Astoreth and Daigon train the others.

The mirror queen pulls up a chair and sits down, "How are you doing Alan?"

"Fine, I suppose. How about you?"

"Better."

The bathroom door opens up, and Asuka walks out in her training outfit. Maria hands her the item wrapped in red cloth. A part of it exposes itself, but Maria quickly covers it back up before I can make out what it is. Asuka leans over and kisses the top of my head, "I'll see you after training."

"Okay. Just be careful." I reply as they leave the room.

Before our conversation even starts, I can already tell it's going to be over the fight with Kagura. Ever since she has arrived, M has been a total bitch, and for a while, I believed it. All the good she did, like saving me and the girls from Hebijo, or allowing me a way to save Ikaruga seemed like a display to gain some kind of false heroism.

But when M was fighting with Kagura, something in my mind clicked. That maybe the queen was just desperately looking to fill some kind of void within her soul, but because of her misunderstanding, her anger got the better of her, and she lashed out.

M takes a deep breath and stops tugging at her black cloak. She looks up at me with her gold eyes and silently forms the words she is rehearsing within her head.

"I… am Makaria. Daughter of the Tetartos Lord, and a descendant of lord Shen."

"Wait… Does that mean…"

"Yes. Hades is my father. The youngest brother to Shen."

Right now, there are no words that can describe what I am hearing. It's like my mind has hit a low-lying wall, but it's not able to step over. Shen has been the eternal enemy of everyone as far as we can remember, and this woman, the very woman who conquered the cursed city of Yharnam is related to him?

"Shen had a bride. A woman which he forcefully took and married against her will. Although she tried to be an honest wife, she was unhappy. Hades was the only one out of Shen's family that was kind to her."

Makaria pulls out her red necklace of mahogany and rubs her calloused fingers over the polished glaze, "And my father, being the fool he is, fell in love with Shen's bride, and they started seeing each other in secret."

The muscles in her throat tense up as she places her head into the necklace, "Several days after my birth, Mother and father tried to escape the fracture, but mom was fatally injured… Dad and I… somehow escaped."

Makaria clears her throat, "For the longest time, it was just us. Having to stay on the run because humanity, and the yoma were constantly after us. And then I met her, my best friend. Do you know how we met? Dad tried stealing food from her back in… 137 A.D or that whereabouts. I told him that if we just asked, she would probably give us some, but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm guessing it didn't end to well for Hades?" I state.

"She was even younger than me, but I was starving, so she gave us the food and offered to travel with us. Since Kagura was a divine being, humanity and the yoma would be discouraged from coming after us. Those moments I spent with Kagura were the happiest of my life. The way Kagura and I played in fields of flowers and made bouquets and wreaths. I cherish that."

"What happened?" I ask.

"One day, dad was building a house for us to live in while Kagura and I were playing in the field over by the lake. For some reason, the sun was setting faster than it usually did, but Kagura and I were kids. We just knew to be back before dark. Kagura had just made this necklace for me and promised that nothing would ever come between us. Even if I was a descendant of Shen's bloodline."

"Suddenly, this moon blotted with dried bloodspots blocked out the sun, and these hideous pale creatures holding lanterns immerged from the red moonlight. We tried using our powers to fight them off, but the moment we struck one down, it would just get back up. Kagura managed to decapitate one, but it picked its head up, stuck it back on and continued to pursue us."

"As we were running, one of those creatures grabbed a hold of my ankle. In just a split second, those things were all over me. Dad and Kagura tried to save me, but they were overwhelmed with these immortal beings. All I can truly remember is screaming in agony and begging for it to stop as they tore my clothes off and carved sigils into my body with their filthy hands. Shortly after I blacked out, I woke up in some kind of old clinic."

Makaria pulls up her sleeves on her black cloak and points to all the markings on the bottom of her arms. Huge gashes that were cut into her arms extend from the top of her shoulders all the way down to her hands. At the palm, the scar breaks off into six different branches that slither in between her fingers.

She turns around, pulls her cloak down and sweeps her blue hair off to the side. On top of the multitude of fading wounds is a huge cross with upright arms and multiple dots, "After I killed Yharnam's current god, and became the new god, Maria carved this into my back. A way to use my new, impure abilities."

"I'm really sorry for you Makaria. That's a hell of a thing to experience something like that at such a young age."

"I never meant to come off as a terrible person." Makaria replies as she puts her cloak back on, "It's just when I was in Yharnam, there are things I saw… things I did…"

"I understand. For someone to go through all that, only to find out you've been sealed away by someone you love must have been difficult."

"What Kagura did was for my own protection. I see that now, but at the time, it didn't look like that. Those eight hundred years? They granted me the ability to perfect the yoma powers I was born with on top of the impure powers bestowed upon me. Even though Gehrman was freed from the hunter's dream, he willingly came back to help me refine my fighting skills. All this time, my mind was set on fighting Kagura rather than killing Shen."

Something in my mind flashes when she mentions killing Shen. I remember Gehrman saying something back at Gessen about Makaria knowing the secret to Shen's supposed immortality. With Makaria's one-sided view of Kagura, it appeared to Gehrman that Makaria and Kagura were just having a pointless spat like gods tend to do.

"Gehrman mentioned something about you knowing the secret to Shen's immortality."

"Yes. His immortality does exist."

"Fuck!"

"However, I know the secret to killing him. Shen's immortality only exists because he can possess anyone outside of his descendants. This even includes divine beings like Kagura. Which is why she relied on keeping him at bay with seals rather than killing him."

"Many people have tried and succeeding in killing Shen, but his ability to curse and possess anyone has plagued humanity ever since. As a failsafe, Shen performed a hex using Astoreth's defiled blood to prevent anyone under his reign or within his family from ever rising up against him." Makaria explains.

"Let me get this straight, the reason Hades hasn't killed Shen is because of some spell?"

"Yes."

But you're implying that you have the ability to kill him and not get possessed." I state.

"Yes. I am of Shen's bloodline, but when I was in Yharnam, I met this woman named Analise, and she asked if she could taste my blood. When she did, Analise stated that I was cursed, but that she had the cure. She then said if I partook in her blood, the curse would broken, and that whoever put it on me would face the wrath of a liberated descendant."

"So that's why Kagura kept you within the hunter's dream."

"It didn't seem like that at the time because anything would have been better than living in that hellhole." Makaria sighs.

"Where is Kagura now?"

"She helped me finish a new scene for my gallery and left shortly after. Kagura didn't say where she was going, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk." Makaria lets out a heavy huff of sorrow and covers her eyes, "All this time, I wanted to tell her just how sorry I truly am. I fought armies to get that chance, but now there's nothing I can do to ever make it up to her…"

"If everything about you and Kagura is true, there's no way she's mad at you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's broken over the same exact thing you are. So much so that a stone burst from her heart because she couldn't bear living without you. Kagura will be back because neither of you can live without the other. As Mr. K would say, you and Kagura are the yin and the yang that keeps everything in balance, and one cannot exist without the other."

Makaria rolls her jaw around like she's trying to contain her voice. Her cheeks nearly touch her ears, and she lets out a series of passionate laughs mixed with emotional stress and joy. Ever since her arrival, Makaria has been nothing but doom and gloom. On top of constantly threatening to kill Asuka, and the Hanzo girls.

However, I think I've just experienced something many people never did. Makaria actually smiled for once. I don't know what she had to deal with, but I figured Makaria had to be ruthless to survive in Yharnam. Plus eight hundred years of solid isolation on top of that. A lesser person would have been crushed by such insanity.

"You know Makaria, you have a beautiful smile." I state.

"Easy on the compliments boy. Asuka just let you back in her bed. It would be a shame if you got kicked back out." Makaria states as she ruffles my hair.

"Oh, don't worry, I reckon I will be back on that couch sometime next week. Asuka will find something to get pissed off about. Getting mad at me is all she's really good at."

"And if you end up on that couch, I guarantee you, Asuka will make her way back into your arms a couple minutes later. I know for a fact Asuka loves you, and she'd go to the ends of the world for you."

"I know. I couldn't ask for a better girl." I reply as I rotate my numb shoulders around.

Maybe in a couple days, Kagura will come back, and Makaria can settle this once and for all. Then they can focus on helping me get the stone back and killing Shen. It's rumored that the talilbasha can't be destroyed, but there's got to be some way.

First thing first though. I get up out of the bed and stretch. Bones in my back return to their original position and crackle. I make a couple aerobic twists and restore some feeling to the numb muscles in my legs and feet.

"Alan?"

"Yes Makaria?"

"Thank you."

Makaria opens the door for me and lets me into the hallway. All of the girls as well as Daidouji and Yuyaki are in the living room. The only one that isn't is Asuka. She's probably in the dojo training with Maria and Gehrman. The fact Asuka isn't telling me what she's doing has me curious.

Is she trying to master the way of the hunter and shinobi at the same time? Is she just needing someone to teach her how to get back up regardless of how many times they knock you down? Or did they build something for her, and she's trying to test it? I do know that one day, Katsu came by to check on me.

She said it looked like Asuka was just training normally, but her katana looked significantly different. The blade was rust colored and sounded like it was humming when it would slam into Maria's weapon.

Yagyu and Katsu are watching tv while Hibari is teaching Ikaruga some common phrases in hunter's tongue. She'll say it then have Ikaruga repeat it.

"Semper fidelis." Hibari says.

"Semper fidelis." Ikaruga repeats.

"It means always faithful. Many fighting forces use it as a motto, but it is believed the origin dates back to the Roman Republic SPQR. I reckon Daigon had one when he was a polemarch for Sparta."

"Pistos mechri to telos (Loyal until the end)." Still the code I follow. Regardless of where or what I'm doing." Daigon states as he helps Astoreth prepare breakfast.

As they converse back and forth, I take a seat next to Murasame. Right now, he's being surprisingly quiet as he pets Mojo. The fact he didn't make some joke or comment about me getting to lay in bed with Asuka all day only adds to the concern.

"Glad you made it back in one piece." He says.

"Sure as hell didn't feel like it when I got back." I reply.

"What all happened?"

"Got poisoned, shot, almost froze to death, took an injection, and Kagura nearly liquified my insides by simply sitting on me."

"Sounds like you got run through the wringer."

"Well on the bright side, Asuka let me back in her room." I state as I reach over and scratch Mojo underneath his chin.

"It's good things finally worked out." Murasame states.

"Would you happen to know anything about Octavian?" I ask.

"He asked me if I could send him to Gessen."

"What?"

"I called this morning, but Yumi said he was still asleep."

"Okay." I say as I get up and head to Mr. K's room.

The least he could have done is waited for me to get back. Yes, he's got to be the one that kills the yoma, but it didn't mean I couldn't help him kill it. There's nothing preventing me from being a distraction and doing things to chip away at its health as Octavian deals most of the damage.

I don't have much room to talk though. Roger would get mad at me when I would go out and kill yoma generals. Which compared to nameless ones and nightmares, yoma generals are bottom of the barrel. It's probably not that big of a deal, but the fact I don't know what he could have possibly faced worries me.

I pick up the phone on Mr. K's desk and scroll through his contacts until I find Gessen's number. The phone buzzes a couple seconds before automatically punching the number in. I sit down in the chair and pivot left and right. A pop happens, and a line of communication is finally established.

 _"_ _Gessen Academy, who do I have the honor of speaking with today?"_

Ah yes, the good ole Gessen hospitality. It's kind of nice talking to a professional over the phone. When Mr. K answers the phone, he's got more of a " _who the hell is this_ " and " _what the fuck do you want_ " attitude. With all things considered though, that might only happen when I call.

"Yes ma'am. This is Alan from Hanzo academy. I am calling about a run-away student. I've been tasked with finding him, and I believe he might be at Gessen."

 _"_ _Him?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Well I don't know anything about that. Is there someone here that might know about the circumstance?"_

"I think Yumi would know."

 _"_ _Can I put you on hold?"_

"Yeah sure. I don't mind."

Elevator music begins to play as I try and remain patient. This is going to take a while because they are going to have to look at the clock and determine where she is, and what class or if she's in training. Then I'll have to wait even longer because Yumi will have to shower and make herself presentable. Even though it's just a conversation over the phone. I do admire Yumi's virtue though. There are women who don't give a damn about the way they look.

I begin to get bored of listening to the same looped music and curiosity gets the better of me. Yumi must have been in training because this is taking forever. Or that's what it feels like. I look down and notice that all of Mr. K's drawers are unlocked.

I reach down and open one up. My face starts to grow a huge grin. My small chuckle breaks out into a full laugh as I pull out a copy of a magazine with a woman in a swim suit. The urge to put it back and pretend I never seen it is strong, but the urge to explore this treasure trove is even stronger.

"Hmm… Happy Hanukkah Mr. K." I say as I pull it out and try to determine where he got this.

Son of a bitch! This is like the Victoria Secret's catalog mothers were determined to hide from their children at the checkout line! Its got everything! Holy shit… They even got a Lacey bra similar to the bandages Daidouji wears when she transforms!

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Yumi says as the phone finally comes off hold.

"Yumi, this is Alan."

 _"_ _Hello Alan."_

"I was wondering if you'd seen Octavian. I heard he ran off and went back to Gessen."

 _"_ _Oh yeah. He's here. In fact, he's in Shiki's room right now. They're settling some issues."_

"I'm sure they are. Is there anyway… no, never mind. Could you transfer me to her room?"

" _Sure thing. Goodbye Alan_."

"Goodbye Yumi."

She puts me on hold, and the transfer tone begins to dial Shiki's room. Normally, I'd ask Yumi if she could go get Octavian so I could talk to him, but something tells me that Shiki and Octavian are busting broncos rather than talking, and I'd rather not scar Yumi's poor little virgin eyes.

 _"_ _Hello…"_ A sleepy voice yawns.

"Why'd you run away boy?"

 _"_ _What?"_

"Why did you run away?"

 _"_ _I didn't run away; I did what you expected of me!"_

"I wasn't expecting you to go by yourself!"

 _"_ _Oh, calm down. The beast is dead, Ryoki is free, and I have a lead on where your best friend is going to deliver the talilbasha."_

"Where?"

" _Tenalbrum_."

"Tenalbrum? That's on the very northern tip of the country!"

 _"_ _If the stories are true, you and Lawrence are fairly popular around that region."_

"Popularity is our middle name in the North. Anyway, I'm heading there as soon as possible."

" _I'm coming too_."

"No, you're staying at Gessen."

" _Why_?"

"Because it's too dangerous!"

 _"_ _What isn't? Besides, I have a score to settle with Senko, and you're not around to make me stay, so I'll see you at the Tenalbrum's southern outskirts."_

"Octavian!"

A crisp click from him hanging up the phone, and the sudden drop of the dial causes me to fill up with worry again. Right when the weight was lifted off my shoulders, Octavian just piled it back up. He's going to get himself in serious trouble screwing around up in the north. Especially if he gets caught with someone like me.

We are all wanted up there because that's around Alcava. The place Hikage went on her rampage against the gang that killed her friends and mother while Lawrence and I held the reinforcements off. On top of stealing millions of yen from the council members who had dealings with the gangs up there.

I put Mr. K's magazine back in his desk and grab Senko and Gekko's documents. This is great news though. Now I can finally put a stop to this madness. The stone will be back in Oliveria's hands and her, the girls and that psycho Alice will finally be out of our hair for good.

I walk back into Asuka's room and gather my things. Since this is the north, there's no need to hold back. I put my chest piece on and tighten up my plate leggings and boots. My revolver, rifle and lever action pistol are fully loaded.

The plan will be hop in a train, ride said train about ten miles from Tenalbrum then ride in on Oktitohbi. The city is going to be locked up tight, but if we get in and out quick, there's no way anyone can catch us if we make it to the tree line. Most of those northern shinobi don't know the wasteland. Nor do they desire to. Once we hit the forest, we are home free.

"You're leaving. Aren't you?" I hear Mr. K ask as I pause from cinching up my gauntlets.

"Mr. K, I have to do this." I reply as I check to make sure everything is secured and ready to go. Oktitohbi's stone is in my pocket, I got speed loaders, spare magazines and tubes for my guns, vials of holy water as well as syringes, and a handful of I. .

Standing beside Mr. K is Yuyaki, and Murasame who is holding a portable cat cage with Mojo. I'm guessing one of these two overheard me talking to Octavian, and they went and informed Mr. K. I was going to try and sneak out, but it appears that's not an option anymore.

"Alan, you do know what happens if this mission ends in failure?" Mr. K asks.

"I aware."

"But it's not, because the stone is going to be there, and you're going to come back with it?"

"Correct." I reply as I throw my black duster on.

Mr. K faintly smiles to try and mask the nervous feeling of uncertainty.

"Alan, you saved my life in the wasteland, and for that, I would be honored if you would allow me to assist you." Yuyaki says.

"Are you aware of the dangers and consequences, and are you willing to face them?"

Yuyaki bows, "Yes."

As much as I don't want to do this, I don't think she's going to take no for an answer. Not only that, but this maybe her way of seeking absolution for me and Gehrman protecting her from those shinobi and hunters. Denying what she may see as redemption would be wrong.

"Then I accept your request."

"Thank you, Alan. I will go notify Lawrence and Hikage immediately. I reckon it would be smart if we traveled in pairs on the way up there. Lawrence spoke highly of how good of a team you and Hikage made."

"Who's going first?" I ask.

"My spirit animal will allow me to survey the city without raising much suspicion. I figure Lawrence and I should get a head start before you and Hikage arrive. That way we can recon the area and have a plan formed by the time you arrive."

"Alright. You get everyone together, and I'll meet you at the train station."

Yuyaki nods and leaves the room. Knowing that Lawrence and Hikage are coming actually makes me feel a little more confident. Not only that, but they know what to do if something goes horribly wrong. We're dealing with professionals, so this is going to require professionals.

"Alan?"

"Yes Mr. K?"

"Promise me this mission will be a success."

"I promise."

"Good. Now get going. You've got a job to do." Mr. K says as he places his hand on my left shoulder. Mr. K gives a firm squeeze, and a look that tells me I have his support. "Take the secret passage in my office. I'll buy as much time as I can."

"Thanks Mr. K."

"Make me proud."

Mr. K escorts me and Murasame back to his office. He moves a Hanzo academy banner on the back wall out of the way. Mr. K places his hand on a hidden switch and pushes inward. A section of the wall gives way, and a path opens up. I turn sideways and step through the opening and Murasame follows right behind me.

"Hey Alan..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for what you did. If it wasn't for you and the queen, I don't know what would have become of Ikaruga." Murasame says.

"You're welcome."

The tunnel comes to a dead end with a ladder. I climb up and gently push the sealed door open. This tunnel leads into a bush thicket right behind old man Hanzo's sushi shop. The combination of all the surrounding branches are close enough to keep me hidden, but far enough to let me see the area.

"It's clear." I say as I hold out my hand. Murasame grabs a hold of my forearm and pulls himself up. I shut the door back and it locks itself.

The train station isn't far now. We hop the back wall and drop into an alleyway. Luckily, no one notices either of us as we both walk onto the streets and disappear into the crowd. Murasame and I twist, turn and weave in between people.

The crowd finally thins out as we step onto the stairway leading up to the train platform. Murasame gets ahead of me and approaches the ticket booth. I don't see Lawrence or anyone else so they must be gathering their things for the journey.

Murasame hands the clerk a voucher and she looks it over, "One way, first class private suite to Ursania?"

"Yes, and I'd like a place for my cat here." Murasame adds as he holds up Mojo's cage.

"Why the hell are you going to Ursania?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

"You better."

I lay down the money required for private, first-class suites and look at the travel times. Since Yuyaki and Lawrence need to get there first, they will probably be taking the next train that will be departing in thirty minutes. The one I'm looking at leaves in fifteen minutes, but there are more stops in between here and Tenalbrum.

"I need two first class private suite tickets to Tenalbrum at 12:30, and two first class private suite tickets to Tenalbrum for 12:15."

"One or two ways?"

"One."

"That will be…"

"Keep the change." I interrupt as I lay down another stack of money.

"Sir, your change is going to be around 50,000 yen."

"Consider it an act of generosity. Keep it, pay it forward, or give it to the poor. Oh yeah, and if some girls ask about me, I wasn't here."

"Very good sir." She states as she prints the tickets and hands them to me.

Murasame sits Mojo on the bench and pulls out a cigarette. He holds out the pack for me as he digs around in his white jacket. I fish one of the reds out and place the filter on the edge of my lip.

"Where the… HA! There you are!" Murasame lets out a small laugh of satisfaction as he pulls the matches out. Since they are strike anywhere, Murasame can have the matchbox. I place the red tip of the match on a rough, grainy part of my duster and flick my wrist. The edge of the match head combusts and spits out a stream of white smoke.

"Well, what do I do?" Murasame asks as smoke vents from his mouth.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"When you went out to find that treatment for Ikaruga, Oliveria contacted me. As mad as I was at her, I couldn't bring myself to hate that woman, or those girls. She apologized that things got out of control. Then she gave me an elixir that would help ease Ikaruga's pain and stave off her sickness."

Murasame flicks the tip of his cigarette and takes another puff. He has this look in his eye that concerns me.

"As stupid as it sounds, she treated me better than my own family. That day I was kidnapped, I thought my life was over, but Oliveria told me that there was no reason for me to die, and after this was over, she was going to give me the option to go to Ursania because she needs someone that knows politics and how to do business. Not only that…"

"Murasame…"

"I love her Alan. I really do. The moment she picked my hands up and placed them on her beating heart, that was the first time I ever heard someone sincerely say 'I love you.' It may go against the shinobi code, but my family never treated me like a shinobi in the first place, so their rules don't apply to me."

"Well you know what I've always said. Murasame should be allowed to live Murasame's life." I state.

The thing is I'm not against Murasame falling for Oliveria. In fact, I'm actually for it because that means he can actually make something out of himself rather than being the royal fool of the shinobi. Although it requires him to go to another part of the country.

What concerns me is what his family might think. Especially his dad. Once he finds out Oliveria is the lover of his son, will he consider that betrayal? Even though the shinobi code shouldn't apply to Murasame? However, that asshat he calls a dad might twist it and try to use it as an excuse to kill Murasame, and that's what I'm really worried about. Plus, it could drive a wedge between him and Ikaruga.

"Murasame, if this is what you truly want, then go for it. And if Oliveria loves you, then you don't have anything to fear. The only drawback is what your family might think."

"They can think whatever they want. I got Mojo here to protect me." He says as he holds up the cat cage.

We both let out a small chuckle and finish our cigarettes off. Murasame gets his ticket ready and prepares to board his train. He turns around and holds his arm out. I meet him halfway, and we grab each other's forearm, "This isn't goodbye Alan."

"Never goodbye for friends like us."

"You know, I used to joke about how I couldn't wait to get away from you. But now that it's here, I'm kind of…upset." He says.

"Me too."

For some reason, this actually causes my heart to hurt a lot. The thought of him leaving and not coming back is kind of bittersweet. Memories of how Murasame and I were enemies at one time come to mind. That night he tried to kill me and Hikage for a shinobi test. He was so under skilled that we couldn't bring ourselves to kill him. Even though he was hell bent on killing us.

A couple weeks later, Hikage and I seen some people beating up on him because he failed that test. We stepped in to protect what honor he had left. Even though he felt like he had none left. After that, we started to hang out, and he eventually learned me and Hikage were the ones he was supposed to kill. All Murasame did was shake our hands and thank us.

"I am grateful to have known you… Venator (Hunter)."

"The feeling is mutual… amico (friend)." I reply.

The wheels of the train turn and release the hissing brakes. We let go, and the train gets on its designated rail. Murasame runs to the back of the train and steps out on the balcony. Murasame places his hand over his heart and bows. I take the stance and return the gesture. "May you find your worth in this world."

About the time the train exits the city gates, Lawrence, Yuyaki and Hikage walk up the stairs. All of them are armed and ready to go. Hikage even has that old vertical arch crossbow, and she never brings that out unless something is really going down.

"Did you get the tickets?" Yuyaki asks.

"Yes." I reply as I hand everyone their ticket and grab the documents from inside my side satchel. "Also, I need you to try and locate these people. They're our special guests."

"Can do." Yuyaki says as she takes the documents.

My train leaves in five minutes so there is no time to socialize and take in account what we are packing. All I know is Lawrence is wearing a full suit of silver armor he got from killing his first yoma general, his semi-auto shotgun and cap revolvers, and a brand-new sword. Out of us all, Lawrence was always the one armed to the teeth. Thank God people with untrained eyes can't see our weapons and armor.

"Just like old times?" Lawrence states.

"Takes me back." I reply as Hikage and I hand our tickets to the conductor and make our way back to our private suite.

"How have you been?" Hikage says as she props her crossbow up against the wall of the train.

"Good I suppose. How about you?" I reply.

"Good. So how did the war go?" Hikage asks as she straightens her red wool sweater out and sits across from me.

"I made it back alive, and…we won…"

"Well good. I'll go put on a pot of coffee. How do you like yours?" Hikage asks.

"Black."

We both have a nine-hour trip, but I think that will be more than enough time to catch up…

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	24. Chapter 21: Seeking Salty Sanctuary

Opening song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

"Then after everything was done, the field was littered with bones and organs of every sort. Blood ran so thick that it was diluting the mud. You could walk clear across the battlefield, and your boots would never touch ground." I state as I finish describing one of the battles that took place at the Bolakna.

Hikage takes a sip of her coffee and stares into the black liquid. Words of what to say come to her head, but she doesn't know exactly how to say it or form a sentence. Her hands tighten around the blue polyester mug as she takes another drink.

"I remember Yomi reading something about that in the newspaper. As you know, I am very conservative about my feelings, but that day she read that article to us, I went to the memorial we made to commemorate all the people we couldn't save at Hebijo. Amber, Satako, Roger, Tae, Junko, Rena, the list just goes on and on."

Hikage puts her coffee down and pulls out a couple pan magazines and a ton of crossbow bolts that need to be loaded. I take one of the pans and flip it upside down where I can load the bolts in. The small shafts of fiberglass lock in place as they roll over one another.

"That was one of the few times I actually cried, because even though we tried, there was no way we could possibly save everyone. Once we found a place to settle down, Yomi and Lawrence went out and found a boulder for us to write on. There were so many people that we had to carve names on small rocks, and the worst part was trying to explain to Shiryo why things like this happen."

"That's the worst part of this line of work. Knowing that your best efforts yield no result." I reply.

Out of all of us, I think Hikage experienced the worst. When she was born, Hikage's parents just left her in a dumpster because they didn't want to put up with raising a child.

This woman named Hinata found Hikage, and raised her as her own child. Although Hinata was one of those gangbangers, she showed love and compassion to those she led. Something you don't normally see when it comes to gangs or wasteland outlaws. Hinata was everything to Hikage. Then one day, a rival gang stole everything from her.

She was too young at the time so Hikage couldn't do anything. After that, she bounced around from here and there, trying to find a place to belong. Then she ended up at Hebijo where she was put under Haruka.

Because they were elites, Hikage and Haruka were allowed to go out and take whatever job they wanted. One day, I was headed to an illicit liquor store, and I saw Haruka sitting in an alley. I knew for a fact she wasn't from around that part of the country, so I asked her what the problem was. She wouldn't tell me, otherwise she'd have to kill me.

I antagonized her and said "it's not like I haven't heard that one before." After that, Haruka stood up and told me to back off. I antagonized her again, and the two of us got into a fight. Because I didn't have any kind of emotional connection to her at the time, I overcame Haruka pretty easily.

As I held her down, she told me that her friend was captured by some rogue shinobi, and she didn't have the resources to save her. I informed Haruka that I did, but the trade was they had to help me kill my old gang. Haruka agreed so I went and got Lawrence, Roger and Thomas and we helped Haruka save Hikage.

When we got there, they had beaten up on Hikage, but she wasn't in bad shape. I figured it was just some asshole looking to make a quick buck, but it was the last thing they ever did. As depressed and unappreciative Hikage seemed, I knew she was overjoyed when Haruka had come for her.

Hikage agreed to helping me kill my gang if I helped her kill the ones that killed Hinata in return. Hikage had the skills and street smarts to impress me, and I had the firepower and connections to get the job done. On that day, Hikage and I shook hands and our alliance was formed.

Hikage takes one of the loaded pan magazines and clamps it into the side of her crossbow. She racks the lever back and the vertical arches of the weapon lock back. It's been awhile since I've seen her use that thing. Mainly because Hikage's enemies recognize her almost instantly when they see it.

They call Hikage the _"Kansai Rattlesnake"_ because of her serpent like eyes, southern dialect and the distinct noise her crossbow makes when it fires. The low rate of fire combined with the chug of the draw string sounds much like a rattle on a diamondback, and it is usually the last thing anyone hears when she has it pointed at a target. When Hikage really means business, she will coat the tip of her bolts in cytotoxin from cottonmouth snakes.

She takes out her knife, and a whetstone and runs the edge of her blade across the coarse grain. I finish loading the last pan for her weapon and set it off to the side. She has a total of four in reserve. Five all together.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I personally don't have one. Lawrence and Yuyaki are making one up as we speak. All I know is don't transform once in the city."

"I reckon it has something to do with that stone Yuyaki's been talking about." Hikage states.

"It has everything to do with that stone."

"What's the deal with it?"

"It was formed within Kagura's heart."

"Kagura? You mean, the death angel herself?"

"Yes. She showed me the scar on her chest where it pushed its way through her aorta until it finally burst from her chest. It saps power from shinobi who have transformed, and if the person hasn't mastered their ability to transform, it affects them regardless."

"Sounds dangerous. Just the way I like it." Hikage yawns as she kicks her feet up onto her bench seat and props herself up against the window. She lets out a sigh of relief as she squirms around and gets into a comfortable position.

"I'm going to rest up. I've slept on nothing more than a makeshift sleeping bag Yomi made for me. So, I'm turning in for a little bit."

"Alright. Sleep well."

Hikage rolls over and softly presses her head into the back of her seat. She wraps her arms around herself and kicks off her boots. I don't really see why she doesn't go to her room, but maybe she feels safer out in the open for some reason.

I go to my room and yank the comforter off the bed. This ought to be enough. I head back to the main car and drape it over Hikage. She grabs the edge of the blanket and unconsciously pulls it up to where her neck is. Hikage quickly scrunches up and tries to wrap it completely around herself. I guess when you share a room with three girls and a yoma child, the fight for a blanket is an ongoing battle through the entire night.

I pull all the window blinds in our car down. Call it paranoia, but it's not paranoia if assholes are always out to get you. We crossed the border about an hour ago, so Hikage and I can't take any chances. Once someone catches wind of us being up here, we will have every hunter and shinobi in the North after us. Out of all the places she could have chosen to run, Fubuki chooses the very top of the North.

Up front, I can see the attendant checking the cars and making sure everything is okay. I close the front blinds and sit back down at my seat. The woman walks into our car and heads our way. I reach over and lay Hikage's crossbow underneath the table. I doubt she can see it, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Everything is fine. Thank you, ma'am."

"So, what brings you and your friend up North?" The attendant asks as she offers to refill my cup with coffee.

"Family. It's almost Christmas, and I'd end up on Santa's naughty list if I didn't go see my… _cough…_ Step family…" I sarcastically tease as she pours me some coffee.

"So who is this?" She asks as she points to Hikage.

"Step sister. She lives with my side of the family, and it's tradition we go see her side around this time. The sooner we do it, the sooner we get to go back home."

"Well I hope it works out."

"Speaking of, if we get back on this train with busted up lips, black eyes and we're intoxicated, you know we visited her side of the family."

The young woman giggles, "I hope you have a pleasant visit."

"The only thing pleasant about her family is the free beer, but thank you for your consideration." I reply with a smile.

"Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye ma'am."

The woman leaves our car and heads back to the very front. I pull out that pocket watch Jonathan gave me and flip it open. Let's see. Hikage and I talked for two hours when we first left the station, then I went to my room and slept for five hours while Hikage went to her room. Then we talked for another hour.

That's about eight hours, so we must be close to Tenalbrum. I press the button on the pocket watch and check the status of my corruption. Right now, I'm sitting between 11,000 and 12,000. I don't have to take one right now, but it might be wise to do it now rather than wait.

Damn. What happened to a shot every six days? Of course, that was before all this bullshit with the stone, and Oliveria coming after Hanzo academy, and Alice threatening to eat Asuka. If it wasn't for Fubuki, none of this would have ever happened. I'd be taking a shot every six days and enjoying my time off with Asuka, and the girls rather than playing this fucking game of cat and mouse.

I walk into my private bathroom and lock the door. Once the injection does what it's supposed to do, Hikage and I are going to have to make an early departure. Although I don't think there is anyone around that can sense the power leaving me, there's no room for chances being this close to Tenalbrum.

I stick the needle into the vial and draw out some water. Since there's no alcohol pads, I take some of the antibacterial soap and mix it with some water. The smell of lavender and honey fills the room as white suds builds up in my hand. I pull my gauntlet off, find an area and rub the semi-sweet froth on the area before cinching it up with a tourniquet.

The needle pokes into the flesh of my arm and stabs into a soft vein. I distribute the fluid into my body and prepare myself. A wave of strange heat circles around the front part of my skull and chills erupt from my shoulders.

Aches similar to what the flu causes seep into every muscle in my body. I work my way over to the toilet and close my eyes. A lump feels like it's forming at the very bottom of my throat. Almost like a tumor that's rapidly developing. Hot liquid presses the lump up to the back of my mouth.

It gets caught between the palates, and my tongue as the black fluid washes over the lump and slowly leaks out my mouth. I slam my fists into my chest to try and get some kind of response to dislodge the object caught in my mouth. A section of the lump rolls forward and flies out of my mouth as black liquid sprays all over the bowl.

My lungs stabilize and my heart rate returns to normal. I work myself up and sit on the wall of the bathtub. The burning of my sclera goes away as my eyes change back to their normal color, and the red of my iris turns back to its normal shade of green.

Because I took this shot a little early, there wasn't as much liquid. Which was why it was probably harder to pass that stone through my body. I pick up the chunk and look it over. I think I'll hold onto it and sell it later. Makaria said something about it being used to improve the overall quality of weapons.

I toss the rock in my pocket and open the sink cabinet. There's a bottle of bleach and some cleaner. I dump some of the cleaner into the bowl and flush the toilet two times. That way none of the stuff can backwash. I pour some bleach into the bowl to give it a sterile smell and put the cleaning supplies up. The room has been scrubbed of all signs of corruption and blood.

I head back to the booth and give Hikage a gentle shake. She inhales through her nose and grabs her knife before realizing it's just me.

"A bit paranoid, aren't we?"

"Don't pretend you aren't." Hikage replies as she rolls onto her back.

"It's about time to get up."

"Alright Alan."

She pulls the comforter off of herself and sits up. Joints and ligaments in her body pop and crackle as she does a small calisthenics exercise to loosen up.

Hikage buckles her boots up and straightens out the wrinkles in her clothes. I hand her the crossbow, and she tosses it over her shoulder. The both of us head to the very back of the train and step out onto the rear carriage. Hikage checks to make sure no one is watching as I jump up onto the top of the train. The lens of my eyes adjusts and allow me to focus farther.

I don't know how far we are from Tenalbrum, but the city lights are visible from our current position. Which means we have to be close. Twenty miles maximum. I drop down on the back of the carriage and step over the railing. Hikage steps over and prepares for the jump.

"Okay, on three."

"Wait, do you mean one, two, three jump, or one two then jump?"

"Damnit, you beat me to it!" I say.

The both of us jump at the same exact time. My boots smash through a thick layer of crusty white. The momentum causes me to take a couple steps to avoid falling. Cold air sinks into my face and immediately starts trying to sap the heat from my body. Hikage drops to one knee and braces herself as her weight tries to topple her forward from the force of the jump.

I pull out Oktitohbi's stone and toss it to the ground. In a flash of light, he appears. "Hey boy, how are you doing?" I ask as I pet his face.

"As good as one can be. How about you?"

"Really good. I'm about to put a stop to this madness." I state as I step into the stirrup and climb up.

"Who is this?" Oktitohbi asks.

"This is Hikage. She was one of the first shinobi I ever became friends with. Hikage, this is Oktitohbi."

"Me and Alan go way back." Hikage states as she grabs hold of my forearm and climbs up.

"Seems you know your way around a horse." Oktitohbi says.

"Alan had a black horse named Niauora. He used to take me, and these girls named Haruka and Minori on rides." Hikage replies.

"I haven't met Haruka, but I know Minori." Oktitohbi says as I grab the black reins and give him a quick double spur.

Oktitohbi bobs his head and takes off into a medium trot. We stay away from the tracks, but stick close enough that we don't get into an unnecessary engagement out in the wasteland. Even though we are miles from the sea, the breeze off the ocean only makes the weather that much colder.

Unlike everywhere else I've been, the snow is more like falling crystals that sparkle in the air here. All over the ground, snow takes the form of rocks rather than powder, and each step Oktitohbi takes crushes the snow into a fine dust.

Hikage covers her mouth and coughs. She spits out a wad of saliva and mutters something under her breath. A white shard hits me directly in the forehead and busts. A dull, stinging sensation travels all across my head. The dust travels down my face and seeps into my mouth.

I immediately spit to get rid of the salt taste. Hikage spits again and covers her face with a bandana to try and keep the falling crystals from entering her mouth. I pull my black bandana over my face since I don't have time to form my respirator mask.

"You know something Hikage?" I ask.

"What?"

"I just remembered why I hated this place."

"Is it because you hate the north in general?" Hikage replies.

"That too. I also hate the fact that I can taste the ocean even if I'm nowhere near the water."

"Makes you wonder how Homura lived up here." Hikage states as we continue onward.

Up ahead, I can see a bird like figure circling around in the black sky. It flies towards the gates and disappears under the cover of street lights and sky scrapers. Hikage points at a distant cliff overlooking the city. I can see the outline of someone laying on the ground.

I guide Oktitohbi towards the base of the hill, and he instinctually slows down. Up top, it sounds like someone is having a pretty fierce argument while the other constantly laughs. Hikage and I slide off Oktitohbi. She starts her tread up the hill while I pat Oktitohbi's face and hold up his stone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome master." He says as he seals himself back into the stone. I stick him in my side satchel and approach the cliff side.

Hikage is waiting for me halfway up. I place one leg behind me and wind up. My wings sprout from my back and I release. Gravity tries to pull me back down but my body shreds through it. Rocks that aren't covered in snow gently hop up into the air as I land directly next to Hikage.

"What happened the bottom half of your wings?" Hikage asks.

"It's a long story, but I have dad to thank."

"Still as dysfunctional as I remember." Hikage replies as she grabs a hold of me.

"Keeps life interesting." I state as Hikage wraps her legs around me as I wind up again.

My knees nearly touch the ground as I twist my body and release. At the last second, Hikage lays her head on the back of my shoulder blade to avoid getting hit as we launch up into the air and onto the top of the cliff.

Hikage and I grab our weapons and aim as soon as Octavian, Lawrence and Yuyaki aim theirs at us. Mainly because Hikage and I weren't sure if it truly was them. Looking at it now, I'm kind of glad it was.

"Couldn't you have climbed up like normal people?" Yuyaki asks as she sticks her sawed off shotguns back in her holsters.

"What is this normal you speak of?" Hikage replies as she gets off.

Yuyaki lays back down on the ground and picks her monocular up. She pulls the stone out and replaces it with another one. It's significantly bigger than the one she previously had, and the shards of glass overlap one another several times. Lawrence is sitting up against a tree while Octavian lays in the snow.

"I told you Lawrence!"

"AH don't you lie!"

"I'm not!"

"You're…You're not lying? You know what happens to liars Octavian? They become politicians and lawyers. Or worse, they end up like Alan or Hikage." Lawrence says.

"Well I'd rather be more like Hikage than Alan." Octavian replies.

Lawrence holds up his arm and waves me over as he chuckles, "Alan! Octavian was informing me that Shiki taught Octavian something!" What was it again?"

"Shut up Lawrence!"

"Liquor in the front, poker in the back." Lawrence grins.

"Happens to the best of us." I reply as Hikage and I crawl next to Yuyaki. She's twisting the stone on top and slowly sweeping the area to try and find a way into the city.

"Thank God you two are finally here! Those two have been arguing over the same damn thing for nearly three hours straight, and they are still going at it!" Yuyaki states.

"You think that's bad; you should try living with about five or six of them under the same roof." Hikage replies as Yuyaki hands her the monocular.

"Admit it, you had fun and you know it." I say.

"I guess you are right. Those were good times." Hikage states.

"So, what's it looking like?" I ask as I look out towards the city.

"The city is sealed up tight." Yuyaki says.

The sound of cawing comes from above, and this crow circles above. Yuyaki stands up and holds out her arm. Something shiny reflects off her arm, and the crow descends towards us. The crow digs its talons into the leather and folds his wings up.

Yuyaki reaches into her side satchel and pulls out a cracker soaked in some kind of blood. The crow pecks the cracker out of her hand and holds it in its beak as she detaches something from its leg. The crow hops up to Yuyaki's shoulder, and she rolls out this tiny piece of paper that's completely in hunter's tongue.

"Hmm…It appears that the main way in is heavily guarded. Same with the back." Yuyaki says as she flips it over. "However, there is a weak spot in the patrol to the northeast because there is a shortage in people."

"Well there's going to be an even bigger shortage of people if they don't let us do our job." Lawrence states as Hikage hands him the monocular. He examines the northeastern side of the city. Lawrence rotates the crystal in and out to try and find the perfect angle. "Hey! They have a discount on lingerie! Christmas special!"

"What!? Let me see!" Octavian tries to grab the monocular.

"Use your imagination boy! Homura's put me in a creative slump here lately!" Lawrence replies as he tries to get away.

"Wait a minute! Lawrence, is there anything about red and green stripes? Asuka needs a Christmas present!" I ask.

"Well if Octavian would give me the monocular, I'd check!"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONOCULAR!" Octavian states.

"NO!"

Yuyaki walks over to the tree Lawrence was leaning up against and yanks off a huge branch that's as wide as a baseball bat. She walks up behind both of them and raises the wood up. Neither of them are paying attention to what is about to happen, but the anticipation is killing me.

She slams it down on top of both Octavian and Lawrence's head at the same exact time. The sound of two skulls rattling and the expression "OWW" followed by several cuss words spew throughout the air as Lawrence and Octavian vigorously rub their heads.

"What the hell was that for Australian Gold!?" Octavian yells as he tries to pick some splinters out from the top of his head.

Yuyaki uses the stub of the log and hits Octavian again, "I have you know that this is my natural skin color." She hits Lawrence again over the head with the remainder of the broken wood. "It's not nice to laugh at other's misfortunes."

I'm hiding behind Hikage and biting the corner of my mouth from how funny this truly is. Hikage is causally smiling while I try to keep from busting out laughing. Deep down, Hikage wants to laugh, but she's holding it in.

"Now then. How do you suppose we get in?" Yuyaki asks as she picks up the monocular and looks back at the city.

"Well you said there was a weakness in the northeast. However, they are going to be sweeping that area more than all the others. As for train stations, there's going to be enemy patrols all over those." I state.

"I suggest we use the rafters of the railroad." Lawrence states.

"I think you may be right. It's looking like the only real way in." Yuyaki says as she beings to observe the train tracks leading into the city.

"The shinobi aren't going to be expecting anyone to use the rafters underneath the railways to enter the city. Enemies of the north either come in from the trains, or the back way while the yoma come in through the sewers. There isn't anything ever using the underbelly of the train tracks." Lawrence adds.

"That's looking like our only option as of now."

Yuyaki puts her monocular up while the rest of us go through one last check. Lawrence finishes putting percussion caps on his revolvers while Octavian breaks his revolver open and loads it. All my stuff is loaded and secured. Kopises are on my back, rifle is on my utility belt, chain sickle is on my hip while both my lever action pistol and revolver are in their shoulder holsters.

"Yuyaki and I will lead since we've scouted the area. Octavian, you stay with Alan and Hikage. If anyone asks, keep your faces covered up and say you are shinobi in training looking for sanctuary for the night." Lawrence says.

Lawrence and Yuyaki slide down the cliff and start the trek towards the city. I take one last look at the city and let out a huge sigh, "Here we go…"

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	25. Chapter 22: Fire and Ice

Opening song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

Lawrence and Yuyaki reach the wall first while me, Hikage, and Octavian keep an eye on the back. Yuyaki sends her crow up into the air and has it scan the area before we move forward. Above us is the train tracks leading into the city. She cups her hands over her mouth and makes a bird noise. The crow lets out a low-pitched caw.

Lawrence places his finger in his mouth and lets out a distinct owl whistle, and the crow answers with the same pitched squall from before. "It's clear. Patrol is headed this way though. Since there is so many shinobi out and about, our aura's will blend in with theirs." Yuyaki says.

I sprout my wings and coil myself. Lawrence sticks his hand on the wall, "frigus tactus (freezing touch)." Ice travels up to the top of the wall. He places his boot on the trail and walks up. Yuyaki and Hikage take a couple steps back, run up the wall, front flip and launch themselves up. Yuyaki vaults over the lip of the rafter while Hikage grabs the pipe and hoists herself over.

The only one that doesn't really have a way up is Octavian. I motion for him to grab on, but he shakes his head no. Almost like he's certain he can do this. I shrug my shoulders and release. A whirlwind of snow and air catapults me up into the air. Lawrence jumps from the end of his ice trail and climbs up the moment I land in the rafters.

Octavian runs up the wall, flips halfway up, but his boot slips and he loses the force needed to get a proper jump. He comes inches away from the rafter before falling back down. Octavian backs up and tries again. This time, he gets the flip right but still can't get high enough. It's roughly an eighty-foot (about 24 meters) jump.

"Do you need help Octavian?" I ask.

"No, I got this." He tries again but misses by just a couple inches.

As much as he wants to do this by himself, I'm not getting anywhere if we don't speed it up. I drop down. In the back ground, I can hear Yuyaki and Hikage converse back and forth about how this is a really difficult jump to make without the use of powers.

"I don't need help Alan."

"I'm not going to fly you up there." I say as I place my hands together and give him the impression I'm just acting as a boost.

Octavian backs up and takes off running. He places his boot into my hand. With all the strength in my body, I pull up. Octavian hops at the peak of lift off, flips off the wall and grabs hold of the rafter. Lawrence snags him by the back of his collar and hoists him up. I sprout my wings again, charge up and launch up into the rafter.

"Jesus boy, what have they been teaching you at Gessen?" Lawrence asks.

"I'm not saying another word to you." Octavian replies.

"What? I was just curious. Surely being at one of the best, if not the best shinobi academy in the country, you'd been able to land that on your first try. I'm guessing you and Shiki had a lot of one on one time."

"Lawrence, quit harassing the boy." Yuyaki says in a firm voice.

"Fine." Lawrence sighs.

The five of us carefully progress over the wall and into the city itself. An ocean of light from the street lamps as well as neon signs rest inches from the pipes and rails we are walking across. If any part of our body barely drops below a certain degree, anyone on street level can see us if they happen to be at the right angle, or looking directly up at the train tracks.

"The two girls you are looking for are in the middle of the city. They are holed up in that building right over there. There's also a third one." Yuyaki points to the skyscraper that's recently been built. There's a network of sky bridges and cranes that connect it to the surrounding buildings.

The pipe I am standing on softly vibrates. There's a train inbound. Yuyaki makes a motion with her hand and holes up in one of the darkened support trusses. Lawrence and Hikage get in the one next to her. Octavian and I are too far away from one. There's only one thing the both of us can do.

"Hey Octavian."

"What?"  
"Ever watch the movie the Emperor's New Groove?"

"No."  
"Well one, you're uncultured. Two, you are about to learn something today. Place your back against mine."

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

Octavian wastes no time in doing so. Although he's sighing under his breath like this isn't going to work. "Now we lock our arms together, plant our boots into the side of the rafter and hold each other up."

Octavian and I place our boots into the metal rafters and hoist each other up. Almost instantly, Octavian feels like he is about to fall so I try to press harder to compensate for the loss in distance. My legs are nearly stretched as far as they can possibly go.

He feels like he's about to slip and fall, but I try to remain cool. Although this is going to be nothing compared to when the train begins to pass above. The constant vibration is going to be wearing at our ability to keep our posture and remain firmly rooted.

"Let up Alan! I can't contribute if you're scrunching me up!" Octavian quietly yells.

"You couldn't stay planted so I had to take up the slack!" I snap back in a muffled voice.

I let up a little, and the pressure tries to distribute evenly. Although there is still quite a bit of strain left on both my legs. The train blasts over us with the deafening click as the wheels grind against the metallic rails. Our positioning keeps the train headlights from revealing us from above, but we are barely hovering above the street light below.

The train finishes its pass and continues on through the city. With all I have, I press Octavian as close as I can to the rafter where he can grab hold of it.

"What are you going to do?" Octavian asks.

"I've got an idea."

Lawrence, Hikage and Yuyaki back track to where we are and reach out. Octavian grabs the pipe and tries to pull himself up. The moment gravity latches onto me, I throw myself back, grab the pipe behind me and lift my legs up where the light below can't reveal me. Hikage and Lawrence grab my ankles and flip me back into the rafter while Yuyaki helps Octavian up.

Yuyaki makes the motion that we need to remain silent and carry on. We still have a ways to go, but the worst of it is done. Hopefully. Despite that being more difficult than it should have been, Octavian still did a good job.

Lawrence holds up his arm and signals for all of us to stop. He slowly grabs his revolver and aims the barrel down. On the sidewalk are two shinobi that are heading this way. Yuyaki grabs it and silently scolds him. He sighs and puts the gun away. Directly behind them walks this red head with a duster, and a man wearing a blue blazer. On his chest is a gold gamma sign.

Wait, I know these two! They are the ones that confronted me and Gehrman back at Hanzo's city! Ange… and I can't think of the other guy's name. I don't know who they are following, but whoever they are, it's driving Lawrence mad.

"First, she survives the best men money can buy, then she sends us a package with the arm of the leader. We have paid for the best, and still nothing. This Lawrence defies me, and then laughs at me."

And you were the ones that cast the first stone. Funny world isn't it? Not very sophisticated when you send a group of rapists and serial killers to kill a child who never did anything wrong. And to be fair, it was me that sent you the package, and it warms my heart you loved it.

Personally, it would have been better if Homura just let that asshole kill you both. Certainly, would have kept little miss Pinkerton down there away. However, I don't know what Lawrence has done that was so wrong. Actually no, I do.

"We are doing everything we can within the confines of the law. Laws you shinobi made." Ange replies.

"And as a member of the shinobi council, I am granting you the freedom to do as you please! Find my daughter and this Lawrence fellow!"

Ange lets out an angry grunt of frustration, "Come on Mr. Scarlet. Let's go get the others. We got work to do."

"So much for codes and standards." Hikage says.

"Well that's the north for you." Lawrence replies.

"Okay. I'm headed for that sky scraper. Whether you want to go with me is entirely up to you." I say as I prepare to hop out from under the rafters and fly over to where Gekko and Senko are.

"I'm coming with you." Octavian says as he kneels down beside me. Hikage crouches on my other side and gives me a nod she's going too.

Good. Then that means it will be three on three. Me vs. Fubuki. Hikage vs. Gekko. Octavian vs. Senko. Or that's how I imagine it's going to go down since Octavian has constantly been after Senko. And me, I'm actually looking forward to fighting Fubuki. Although I'm somewhat sad that this might be the last time I fight her. Hikage probably doesn't even know these people, but I'm sure she can handle Gekko. Just so we can keep Gekko and Senko from double teaming.

"Me and Lawrence will stay behind and follow you." Yuyaki says.

"Maybe I can add a couple more zeros to that bounty of mine while I'm at it." Lawrence laughs.

"Once you get what you need, get to the docks as soon as you can. There's a nature trail that will take us to the wasteland." Yuyaki adds.

"Alright. You all know what to do." Lawrence says as he puts his bone colored fang mask on.

Hikage and Octavian leap across the street and land on the building. I was just planning on flying there, but I'll humor them and run along their sides. Hikage wraps her face up in a copper colored bandana that has a checkered pattern much like a snake while Octavian puts his mask on. Yuyaki puts her goggles on and covers her face with a white fleece fabric scarf. Darkness flows from my body and quickly encases my face in my respirator as I dart across the street and land right by Octavian. The three of us take off at the same exact time and leap over to the next building.

Hikage is staying up high while Octavian and I run beside each other. Lawrence and Yuyaki keep back, but stick close enough that they can't lose us. Hikage holds up her hand and directs us to go left. Octavian and I juke while Hikage flips over both of us and regains the lead. She quickly scales up the beams of a nearby antenna and prepares to climb the skyscraper Fubuki and her girls are on.

Octavian runs up the beams while I pull out my chain sickle and toss the chain up. The weight wraps around a piece of steel. The slack from the chain starts to take up and tension forms. I lean back as far as I can. The metal links hum and creak under all the stress building up. I let go, and the pressure built up launches me way up into the air. As I go up, the weight lets go of the beam.

As gravity tries to pull me back, I sprout my wings and flap once. The swipe catches enough air to lift me up to the very top. However, I just grab hold of the edge and wait for Hikage and Octavian to catch up. Hikage vaults over the same time Octavian jumps onto the roof. I flip over and land right in the middle of them both.

On the other end of the roof is Gekko and Senko. Fubuki is sitting in some kind of black lawn chair that's facing the other way. For some reason, they aren't rushing out to attack us.

"Hey Fubuki. Your days of harassing oversexualized shinobi are over. Give me the talilbasha." I state.

"If you want it, then you'll have to take it." Fubuki says as she uncrosses her legs and turns around.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." I say as I pull out my chain sickle and stick it into my rifle. The weapon folds out and fully extends into my old scythe. Octavian pulls his sword out of his sheathe. Hikage draws her knife and scrapes it across the top of her left forearm. As the blade brushes over her wrist, she flicks it, and a violet colored blade underneath her red sweater sleeve sprouts out.

Gekko pulls out a saw bladed cleaver while Senko reaches behind her and pulls out an axe a lot similar to the one Makaria gave me. She presses the button and spins it around. The head of the axe extends to full length as she twirls it around her body before planting it into the ground.

A restrained smile comes across Fubuki's face as she takes a deep breath, "You know Alan. You really are a pain in the ass."

"Well at least I mean something to you." I say as I lay my scythe across my shoulder.

Fubuki places her finger on her fan and slightly presses it open. A wisp of snow blows out the fan as she throws it up into the air and disappears. I immediately turn around and block Fubuki's incoming attack.

Sparks splatter against the back of my neck as Hikage and Octavian prevent Gekko and Senko from hitting me. Hikage slices at Gekko and forces her off while Octavian and Senko engage in a fight.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you." Fubuki says as we both jump back and puts some distance between each other.

"Well you can certainly try to prevent the inevitable." I reply as I place a foot behind me and prepare to rush.

Fubuki claps her hands together and summons a barrage of icicles. I jump into the air and weave back and forth in between the incoming spikes. One of them hits the tail of my duster, but it doesn't do anything but shatter. I twirl my scythe around and catch the last one on the tip of my scythe.

The spike shatters and completely covers my scythe in ice. I flip forward and slam the blade right where Fubuki is. She steps to the left and jumps out of the blast radius as I follow up with a swipe. The chain sickle bathes itself again with ice as it slices through the falling remains of my last attack.

Fubuki jumps and slices at me from the air. The tip of her fan scrapes down my scythe while I deflect it and retaliate. She kicks off my weapon and gets out my reach. I break my scythe apart and wrap the chain around my arm.

Fubuki takes the bladed prong of her fan and runs it across her pale chest. Blood spurts out of the wound and coats her blade. "Judecca Cocytus". Suddenly, her fan transforms into a huge, multiple bladed sword that glows bright blue. Ice grows from the sword and swallows her entire arm.

"Oh, so you want to use forbidden blood arcanum?" I run my hand across the blade of the chain sickle. The metal cuts through my armor and absorbs the blood before the armor quickly seals itself back up. "Farinata Canto X." Flames climb up the chain and engulfs my hand. Blisters swell up on my arm as needle shaped cones of fire bite through the armor to draw blood. The blade of my sickle triples in size, and the chain turns bright orange as it singes its way into my gauntlet.

Black thorns sprout out of the weight as I spin another segment of chain around the palm of my left hand, "Did you know that the ninth circle is reserved for liars and traitors?"

"And did you know that the sixth circle is reserved for heretics? A fitting power for impurity such as you." Fubuki replies as she points her ice blade at me.

"Touche. I'll give you that one."

Fubuki spins around and throws a huge wave of ice at me. I spin the chain around and shatter the incoming projectile into pieces before planting my sickle into the ground to my left and yanking myself out of the way. Fubuki slams into where I was standing last. The length of Fubuki's sword triples in length as she swings in my direction. Ice and fire collide as the edge of the frozen blade connects with the chain.

The blade retracts and blocks the incoming overhead strike from the sickle. I pull it back and spin both the blade and chain around me as Fubuki dodges and swats away the attacks that won't tangle up her weapon. I bring the weight around and throw it.

Fubuki flips backward and kicks the weight up into the air. However, she backs off. Right now, my entire arm is starting to go numb from all the blood I'm losing. Fubuki is trying to catch her breath just like me. Fubuki pulls out a vial of elixir the same time I do. Fluid flows down my throat and immediately travels to my arm. The damaged nerves are quickly repaired, and a mild sting courses through my arm. In a couple seconds, it will be as if I never did anything.

We pour what's left on our arms and cancel our arcane spells. She clenches her fist and shatters all the ice her arm is trapped in while I channel the fire into my hand and throw the orange speckled ash up into the air.

Octavian is keeping Senko at bay while Hikage matches Gekko despite her being at a huge disadvantage. Octavian and Senko slam their weapons together in rapid succession. The beard of Senko's axe catches on Octavian's hilt. She tries to pull it towards her so she can throw his sword out of his hand.

Octavian grabs the blade of the axe with his free hand and yanks it back. The axe slices through his gauntlet but he pulls Senko's weapon back and stomps on the pole. He frees his sword and stabs down. She lets go of the weapon and slides out of the way. Octavian picks the axe up and applies pressure to the blade with his hands.

The middle starts to fracture and chunks of bone and metal snap off as Octavian snaps the edge off and crushes it in his hand. Chunks of axe blade bounce off the rooftop as he throws the pole down and stomps it in half.

"Not bad Octavian, but an experienced shinobi always prepares for the worst." Senko states as she presses a button on both of her wrists. A series of barbed razor chains descend from the purple sleeves underneath her forearms.

On the other side of the building, Hikage stabs her knife into the locking mechanism of Gekko's saw cleaver and traps her up against a wall on the other side of the building. The tip of the blade underneath her red sweater is only a couple inches from Gekko's face.

"Gekko!" Senko yells.

Gekko works her legs up and kicks Hikage back. The knife snaps the cleaver in half. Gekko brings the handle around and clubs Hikage across the face. The force shatters the wood into hundreds of splinters as she staggers back. Gekko catches the falling cleaver and drives it down right towards Hikage.

"Hikage!" Octavian and I yell at the same exact time.

The cleaver stops midair and Hikage hits the ground. The side of her head is bleeding from where some chunks of wood got stuck. She sits up and rubs the side of her face, unaware of what just happened. The cleaver Gekko was holding collapses into two pieces. She leaps back and lands on the platform of a nearby billboard as a silver gleam of light radiates from a katana.

"I thought I told you to stay home!" Hikage yells.

"Asuka! Homura! What the hell are you two doing here!?" I sternly say as I try to hold back the anger I'm feeling. However, I can't get too mad because they just saved Hikage.

"What does it look like!?" Homura spits back at me as she helps Hikage up to her feet.

Hikage touches the side of her head and then looks at her hand. She tries to stand on her own, but Homura is having to hold her up for now, "You got me pretty good." Hikage states.

Despite her not showing anything, Hikage is hurt. Those handles are reinforced with yoma bone and soaked in corrupted resin. So Hikage just took a shattering blow directly to the face. Something that would kill a normal person. In a couple minutes, she will be back to one hundred percent but right now, Hikage won't be able to properly fight Gekko with blurred vision, and an obstructed mind.

"Back for more?" Gekko teases as she jumps down from the billboard and lands next to Fubuki. Senko regroups with her crew as Asuka and Octavian congregate back to me.

"Homura, get Hikage out of here. I've got a score to settle." Asuka says as she points her katana at Gekko.

"I've noticed you got yourself a new toy. If only that would actually improve your less than stellar skills." Gekko states as she pulls out another folding weapon with a leaf shaped blade.

"Well perhaps you should get over here and let me enlighten you on how it works." Asuka replies.

On her back is another sword shaped like a katana. Except this isn't a shinobi weapon. This is one I haven't really seen before. The sheathe has multiple etchings that run down from the top to bottom. Some of the symbols I can make out. Something about blood and true potential.

"Well Fubuki, you ready for round two?" I say as I put my sickle up and pull out my Kopises.

"Why do you do it?" Fubuki asks.

"Do what?"

"Protect the shinobi?"

"Because of people like you. That's why." I state.

"If you had any idea what the shinobi are truly capable of, you'd be helping me." Fubuki states.

"What did these so-called monsters do to you? Give me a good reason and I might just take it easy on you." I reply.

Fubuki swells up with anger and blood mixed with water flows out her tear ducts as she clenches her fan. She's pissed off at the statement, but Fubuki is also displaying what I would assume is sorrow of some sort. Her eyes are filled with rage, but not the kind she's had previously. This looks like the emotional type. The type that she's angry because her heart is hurting.

"My father was a shinobi that sealed my mother away, using the Korin Fuma technique. He gave his life to ensure that my mother could never come back. Shortly after, I was taken in by a man named Kurokage and raised alongside Yumi."

Fubuki gets caught up in her emotions and her speech comes to a temporary halt, "After my guardian came back for me, we were outsiders because no one wanted to deal with a kid that was constantly taking shots. That was until the shinobi found me. They realized that if they made me bleed internally, my blood would mix with the darkness and form these stones they could use to enhance their equipment."

"Holy shit Alan…She's the one. The one dad told me about." Octavian says.

The memory of when I was starting to experience the stones forming in my body comes back. The ones Makaria picked up and crushed in her hands, " _If the shinobi or hunters ever found out about Alan's ability to generate chunks within his body, he'd be in more danger than he is already."_

"For three days straight, they shoved knives and syringes in my body to try and provoke some kind of reaction. That was until my guardian saved me. I was only a child, but I swore that on that day, I'd kill every last one of them, and of all the people, I thought you would be the most understanding." Fubuki says as she points at me.

"Do you really think taking it out on everyone is going to solve anything?" I ask.

"What's that to someone like you? How many shinobi have you killed? How many hunters slain for what? The way I see it, you're just as guilty as me." Fubuki says.

"You know, there was an old man that once said, 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, you better dig two graves.'" I state.

Fubuki wipes the blood from her eyes and grits her teeth. The iris of Fubuki's eyes turn black while the pupil turns red. However, the sclera remains unchanged. She truly is a human born from a yoma because the white isn't filling with corruption. Red tattoos appear all over her face as a black mist emits from her body.

"I don't know what it is about you Alan, but every time I see your face, IT PISSES ME OFF!" Fubuki yells as she leaps at me.

I slash at Fubuki with my other blade and she steps back. "Let's see if you can hold up to the rumors I've heard about true human and yoma hybrids." I say as I draw darkness from my soul. Corruption fills my eyes as Asuka and Octavian prepare to engage.

Gekko and Senko take off towards us. Fubuki throws her fan into the air and vanishes as Gekko and Senko cross paths and switch targets. Sparks from Senko's barbed chain scrape against the top of the building as she drags it behind her. She rears back and slings it at Asuka. As much as I want to do something, Asuka has it.

Instead of deflecting Senko's attack, I leap up into the air and intercept Fubuki as she descends towards Octavian. Fubuki and I spin throughout the air, slamming our weapons together as we both fall back towards the rooftop. Gekko sweeps her leaf bladed weapon at Octavian. He flips over it and plants his sword into the ground where she was standing last.

Asuka has Senko on the defensive, but she isn't landing anything. Senko manipulates the chain to where it slashes both horizontally and vertically at the same time. Asuka jumps back as far as she can, deflects the vertical one and lets the horizontal one hit the sword on her back. Although the sheathe blocks most of it, a couple barbs get through and dig into Asuka's ribs.

Senko yanks it back and rips a small piece of her clothing off. Asuka grunts as blood leaks out of her wound. However, she puts her swords up and pulls out the katana on her back. She runs the spine of the blade through the wound and yelps as a vortex swarms around the sword, filling all the etchings and groves with an eerie, crimson fog.

Asuka rams the blade into the ground and unleashes a huge fountain of red. Senko tries to dodge it, but some of the crystalized blood strikes her in the stomach as well as the black visor she is wearing. Before Senko can react, Asuka rushes through the red and regains the upper hand.

Fubuki lands on the ground first. I cross my swords and drag them across one another. The sparks my weapon gives off rains fire and lighting down from above. Fubuki catches a handful of fire with her bare hand and absorbs it.

"You'd kill innocent people like Yumi for the sins of others!?"

"Sister Yumi means nothing to me!"

"Look into a mirror and say that with a straight face!" I yell as I place my swords together and change up my tactics. She's starting to adapt to me having two swords at once. Fubuki works her foot up underneath a piece of pipe and kicks it at me. I snag it out of the air, "infernales tactus (Hellish touch)!"

The steel turns bright blue and small streams of molten metal leak out the side as I send it right back at her. Snow in the air turns to water as the piece of superheated steel punches through Fubuki's black fan and scrapes the side of her face. A patch of her pale skin turns black as the metal burns through three layers of skin.

The site of necrosis quickly turns pink and flaps of her jaw muscle stitch themselves back together and closes the hole revealing her teeth. "I'm getting the feeling you missed intentionally."

"Wouldn't be much fun if I ended the fight in one hit." I reply as I shrug my shoulders in an exaggerated manner.

She waves her fan around and forms a black spike of ice from her blood and the snow around, "I am through playing games with you!"

"Hit me with your best shot Fubuki-chan!" I yell back as I take a step back and clap in a sarcastic manner.

Fubuki leaps up into the air and unleashes her attack. The size of the ice begins to double in size, then triples. Suddenly, the thing nearly takes up the whole rooftop. I sprout my wings up and jump onto the incoming pillar and sprint up the top as fast as I can.

As Fubuki descends, I use the edge of the ice to catapult myself towards her. She doesn't seem too impressed. Although she's let her guard down just enough for me to slip by. My body bursts into flames as Fubuki runs her fan into my chest while my kopis misses her. The delivery of her fan is enough to send me further up into the air.

Red from my open chest wound rain downs from above as Fubuki and I spiral back down. The pillar of ice hits the rooftop and explodes. Asuka, Octavian, Gekko and Senko all roll over the edge and directly to the sky bridge below. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion as I watch everyone fall.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Although 99.99% is Asuka's fault. The other 0.01% falls back on me for not sticking to the plan, but when I think about it, I didn't really have a plan in the first place.

Octavian and Senko are the first ones to crash through the glass of the sky bridge. Senko lands on her back and Octavian's face lands directly in the middle of her boobs with enough force that her visor flies off her face and she lets out a strained cough. Well at least Senko was able to deliver something special she saved for Octavian.

Gekko and Asuka get tangled up in midair. Asuka's face gets trapped between Gekko's legs while Gekko's face slides up Asuka's skirt. Asuka and Gekko both hit the ground with Asuka on top.

Fubuki has the happiest looking face I'd ever seen. She's even showing teeth with this one as she spins around and tries to brace for the fall. She brings her knees up in and gracefully glides through the beams of the skybridge.

Fubuki lands on her knees as I scrunch up and dodge the beams. However, it didn't occur to me to change my trajectory because I was too busy focusing on everything else going on around me. Fubuki was claiming I was a pain in the ass, and I'm about to make that statement truthful in more ways than one.

I rocket into Fubuki. The impact is enough to force my vision to pulse purple. What appears to be a spikey ball in the middle of my eyelid turns into a constantly moving line.

I press the fan the rest of the way though my body and throw it out a busted glass panel. Intense pain cripples both my legs, and the urge to breathe is so painful I'm doubled over trying to breathe. Fubuki is staggering around the sky bridge and trying to regain her broken sense of balance, and pride for that matter.

Senko and Gekko are trying to get away, but Asuka and Octavian are holding them both down. Asuka has her knee on Gekko's shoulder and is threatening to wrench her arm while Octavian has his revolver pressed to the back of Senko's head.

"Fubuki! Help!" They both cry out.

"Stop squirming, or my trigger finger might slip!" Octavian states as he pulls the hammer back.

I pull out my revolver and aim it in the direction Fubuki was last at, "We've got your girls! Now give me…"

Fubuki leaps out the window and jumps to the rooftop of the building below and quickly drops down into an alley. She left them. She literally left them to die over that stone! What a jagoff!

Gekko and Senko are both crying and whimpering as I walk over to them and crouch down. Asuka has a disappointed look on her face while Octavian re-holsters his revolver and holds the back of Senko's neck. I can't believe this. This close to getting the stone, and now it's gone! FUCK!

"What are you going to do?" Senko asks.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me." I reply as I dump all but one round out of the cylinder of my revolver. "Where is she going?" I ask as I spin the cylinder where the bullet is six turns away from the barrel.

"I don't know!"

The barrel of my revolver touches Senko's forehead as I pull the hammer back and dry fire the gun. Senko and Gekko both scream at the loud _click_ as I re-cock the hammer. "Where is she going?" I ask again as I press the barrel to Gekko's head.

"We told you we don't know!"

 _CLICK!_

"What do you want from me!?" Senko cries as I press the barrel back to her head.

"Well it's pretty evident. One of you are going to talk. The question is, will it be before or after I kill one of you?"

"Alan…"

"Not now Asuka."

"But Alan…"

"Asuka, do you want results, or do you want me to hesitate!? Because hesitation is what got us here!" I say as I pull the hammer back and dry fire again.

"Okay! Okay! Stop please! I'll tell you what I know!" Gekko yells out. "We weren't told much because we were the lowest rank, but we're not the ones that stole the stone! We were just couriers!"

"Bullshit! I've heard that excuse before! How about you tell us the truth!" Octavian yells.

"No! No! I'm serious! We were the ones in Ursania! Me, Senko and Fubuki, but we weren't the ones that stole the stone!

"Man, cap these bitches Alan! They're wasting our time!" Octavian says.

"Let me explain! Fubuki took us along because of the thing named Alice! Since Asuka was there before, Fubuki and her associates knew that Oliveria would blame Asuka when we brought the stone through the town where Hanzo academy was!" Gekko yells.

"How do you know about that!?" I ask.

"Fubuki! She was with some associates that were looking for a way to cover up the theft when we were planning to steal the talilbasha! She saw how Oliveria pardoned Asuka for your sake over a year ago!"

"Who are these associates you speak of!?" I pull the hammer back.

"I don't know! Fubuki intentionally kept us in the dark so we couldn't answer questions like this! Although I overheard her talking about the person! She was working for a man that was a half-blood himself! He promised Fubuki that he would help her exterminate the shinobi if she helped him steal the stone!" Senko says.

"Then he promised me and Gekko that they would save our mom if we helped them! We didn't have anywhere else to turn, so we agreed to carry out his plan by making it look like Yumi and Gessen were the ones that stole it by planting the duplicate there, but before that, we had to get Octavian away from Gessen so no one could stand and reasonably protect Yumi's innocence! We did everything we could to buy him time!"

"Buy time for what!?"

"Something about killing Kagura, Yumi, that Homura girl, your sister Miyabi and Asuka! That's all I know! I swear!" Gekko yells.

"You mentioned rankings, where was Fubuki in this ladder?!"

"She was the second in command, but her and the leader made all the big choices and executed them together!"

So, it's not just Fubuki we are dealing with. I pull the barrel away from Senko's head and step back. The amount of information I'm getting is somewhat confounding. Fubuki wasn't the one who stole the stone. She was transporting a duplicate that the real one produced.

Painting a big target on herself and drawing me away from what was really going on. Fubuki knew I was the Hanzo girls only hope of finding that stone, and she capitalized on it.

Pitting Oliviera and Hebijo against me and the Hanzo girls, then turning around and trying to put me against Yumi by planting the replica talilbasha at Gessen. Fubuki never had the real stone in the first place, and she outwitted us all.

"What are we going to do with them?" Octavian asks.

"Bring them along. They still have some purpose."

Octavian twirls his revolver around and whips Senko in the back of the head. She spasms out and stops moving. Asuka hits Gekko in the back of her neck and she blacks out. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Asuka says.

"Why are we letting them live? They'll just slow us down." Octavian states.

"That's the point. Fubuki wants us to kill them. These girls know more than they are letting on. If we keep them alive and Fubuki finds out, they'll send anything and everything after us to have them silenced."

"Bait?" Octavian asks.

"Exactly."

Asuka and Octavian tie Gekko and Senko's hands and legs up. Although Octavian makes it more difficult because he laces Senko's hands and legs together behind her back. Off in the distance, I can hear sirens. Police sirens. Damnit. Fubuki must have called the cops. That or her failed attempt at using black ice caught the eyes of a wondering pedestrian.

I pull the ring Makaria gave me off my finger and hand it to Octavian, "I want you to take Gekko, Senko and Asuka to Gessen and wait for me there."

"What about you?" Octavian ask as he looks at the ring.

"I have to find the others. Hikage is hurt, Homura doesn't have the slightest idea of how much trouble she's in, and I can't leave Lawrence and Yuyaki with the burden of trying to escape."

Octavian puts the ring on as I point to a window pane that isn't shattered. "Look into the glass and think of a place at Gessen. It doesn't matter where as long as it's got a mirror." I say.

He thinks for a moment and imagines a place. The outline of Shiki's bedroom comes to his mind. Right now, she's sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her silky blonde hair.

"Now hold onto Asuka, Gekko and Senko and touch the glass."

Octavian throws Gekko and Senko over his shoulders and grabs hold of Asuka's wrist. Asuka rips away the moment before his hand touches the glass, and him, Gekko and Senko are transported back to Gessen.

"Asuka! What are you doing!?" I scowl.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done!? Every bounty hunter, northern shinobi and member of Fubuki's group is going to come after you now!"

"Then let them come! We'll take them on together!"

"You don't understand!"

"No! You don't understand! I came all the way up here to help you get the stone, and I'm not tucking tail and running!"

"Asuka!"

"Listen Alan! Mr. K told me what was going to happen if you didn't come back with the stone, and as your bride, I couldn't dare let you face that alone. I wasn't there for you when this all started, but I'm going to be with you until the end."

As heartwarming as this really is, it's not going to change the fact of what's going to happen. Asuka just signed a contract that's condemned her life. A part of me wants to be mad at her for doing this, but I just can't bring myself to be angry.

Asuka walks over and puts her head on my shoulder. We wrap our arms around each other and console for a moment. It would be nice if this could last, but because the police are coming, that means Ange, and the northern shinobi will be hot on the trail as well.

"Asuka, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Alan." Asuka replies as we pull away and hold each other's hands.

"If you are going to stay, you will need to follow my lead." I state as I pull her red cloth bandana over her face.

She shakes her head, "Now let's go help Lawrence and the others."

I pick Asuka up as she wraps her arms around my neck. I deploy my wings and fly us to another sky scraper. We know the truth about the talilbasha now, but the real fun is about to begin; getting out of the city alive…

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	26. Bonus Chapter: Apocalypse Dawning

In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some kind of transcendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of God hovering above? At least it is true, that man has no control, even over his own will… Void

Meanwhile in Tenalbrum…

Opening song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

Alan, Hikage and Octavian disappear over the edge of the skyscraper. As much as we'd like to help, Yuyaki and I have other matters to attend to. The both of us hop over to the next building and make our way to the middle of the city.

On top of helping Alan, Yuyaki and I are here for another reason. As much as I want to kill Homura's parents, Yuyaki made a point back on the train. Simply taking Homura's parents out isn't going to do. Someone else is just going to take their place.

Instead, Yuyaki insisted that we cripple their funding as well as the council's. At first, she recommended stealing it, but because this started out as an assassination rather than a heist, we didn't come prepared to move hundreds of millions of yen fast. Nor did we have the time to case the building and form a plan.

As we talked, the plan came down to sneaking in, filling our pockets with what we can carry and torching the rest. It's not enough to finish them, but it will be a severe blow to the council's life savings. It may even be enough to cut that Ange and Gallowglass off financially for a little while.

Up ahead is a street intersection that separates the next building. Yuyaki slows down and lets me get a lead. I jump off the building and cross my arms, "Summa nulla (absolute zero)."

A colorless wave emits from my arms as I release. The snow speckling through the air in front of me freezes and forms a narrow, makeshift catwalk. Yuyaki lands on the ice behind me, and we sprint across. The path below crackles and shatters. Chunks fall off and dissipate back into snow behind us.

I jump the small gap at the end of our walkway and get out of the way. Yuyaki's weight shifts forward and causes her to stumble. She lets the momentum push her down as she rolls and returns to her feet. I slide behind an air conditioner unit and wait as Yuyaki pulls out her monocular and examines the building we need to break into.

"Roof access is out of question, can't use the front door."

I pull out my revolver and twirl it around as she exhausts all the options we can't take. Knowing her, she's probably found the actual solution but is trying to convince herself it's the only solution. Yuyaki's vision traces down the side of the building to a dark alley that's got a multilevel fire escape.

"The council's chamber is on the top floor, and the only way we can possibly get in undetected is that fire escape, but it's exposed to the moonlight, and it doesn't go all the way to the top. So we would have to make it quick if we want to get in without being seen." Yuyaki says.

"Sounds like a plan."

I put my revolver back in its holster and follow Yuyaki. The both of us circle around and jump to the building right next to our target. Yuyaki takes a couple steps back and charges towards the fire escape. She grabs onto the railing, pulls herself up and climbs to the next one.

I leap across the gap and hold my hands out, "frigus tactus (freezing touch)."

A thick layer of ice coats my fingertips and grabs a hold of the building. Yuyaki jumps over the railing of the final level as I drop right next to her. She pulls out her nodochi and places it on the window. The tip of her sword gently slices through the glass as she makes a hole big enough for us to crawl through. I step into the building and immediately start sweeping the area. Yuyaki follows me in and double checks the area's I covered.

"Lawrence, something isn't right."

"I know. Where is everyone?"

The entire floor is completely devoid of any kind of activity. All the office rooms are empty, and almost every one has been ransacked. Sparks from smashed computer monitors spray out and many of the desks have been flipped over. File holders and papers of both current generation shinobi and past crinkle under our feet as we make our way through the seemingly abandoned complex.

Something catches my eye on the ground. I bend over and pick up a document that has a picture of Hikage. It hasn't been updated recently, so the information is a little old.

 _Name: Unknown_

 _Nickname: Konsai Rattlesnake_

 _Date of Birth: Unknown_

 _Age: Possibly 16_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Hair color: Green_

 _Eye color: Slitted gold_

 _Tattoos and markings: Left breast, lower left stomach_

 _Classification: Shinobi (Possibly hunter)_

 _Criminal record: forty-seven counts of murder, ten counts armed robbery, seven counts of grand theft, one count of assisting and abating a hunter, fifty-eight counts of assault and battery with a deadly weapon._

 _Rating: SS_

 _Threat Level: SSS_

 _Weapons of choice: 8 inch (20cm) long knife, fully automatic crossbow, potentially skilled with other bladed weapons and firearms._

 _Information: Sources indicate that this young woman tends to coat her weapons in poison during engagements, making her a very dangerous individual. She is usually traveling with a hunter and tends to show wasteland like behavior as a result. Really aggressive, and very dangerous. Especially when she is paired with her hunter partner. Exercise extreme caution._

"Hikage? Ah come on! She's a big titty plush toy! Hikage wouldn't ever hurt anyone!" I state as I light the paper on fire and let it burn within my hand.

"What about Hikage?"

"It's just the shinobi overacting! Claiming that her and Alan are a dangerous pair!"

"Speaking of which, what's the story behind them two?" Yuyaki asks as she presses the call button for the elevator.

"Oh them? Well believe it or not, Alan and Hikage didn't really like one another from the start. She was a prideful drab and Alan was an arrogant loudmouth. Which is why they got along so well. At first, it was just business, but as they began to learn more about one another, they became the best of friends."

"Hikage seemed to think very highly of Alan. Did things ever take off between them?"

"No. Although I knew for a fact she wanted it to, but Hikage didn't know how to express her feelings, and Haruka unintentionally got in the way because she was a lot more flirty and open. Although Hikage didn't pass up an opportunity. Except she tried to hide it and say they were just TRAINING when she was rolling around with Alan on the ground."

"Young love. I suppose." Yuyaki says as we get into the elevator.

"At first, she was really upset about Asuka, but as time passed, Hikage accepted that Asuka was a better woman than she could ever be, and that Asuka would never leave Alan. Even if things got difficult."

Days after the incident at the Bolakna, me, Hikage and Haruka just left. The three of us didn't know what all was lost until we got back to Hebijo. Mom gave her life to ensure Thomas, Alan, Hikage and Haruka could get away, Thomas stayed behind to protect Alan, Hikage and Haruka, and then…Roger saved Alan and covered his escape.

Thomas was killed, Roger went missing, Alan had to put Niauora out of her misery on top of suffering severe injuries as well as the psychological trauma. He'd done things in the wasteland before, but that was because nobody really cared about anyone out there. There wasn't any kind of emotional attachment. His first real loss was Minori's parents, and I didn't think Alan was ever going to recover from that. Then it was mom, Thomas, Roger, and then Niauora.

We knew it was wrong to just run, but we didn't have a choice. Gessen was notorious for hating evil shinobi at one time, and I was worried Yumi would possibly give Hikage and Haruka up, so we left as soon as possible. Alan was safe though because Yumi loved him like her own family.

A couple days after we arrived at Hebijo, Haruka thought if we invited Alan, he'd come with us, and we could rebuild our lives there. So we went back to Gessen when things calmed down.

As we searched, I found Yumi crying. She told us that Alan just left. He got up, put his stuff on and just left the medical bay. Yumi found him walking out the gates, so she chased him down and asked what was going on.

He didn't say a word, and Yumi assumed the worst. She said "Whatever you do Alan, please don't do anything that will break my heart."

Alan still didn't say anything and just walked off. Yumi said she lost it and collapsed right there because she knew what Alan was intending to do. My heart imploded at that moment, and it felt as if I was the one responsible for what was going to happen to him.

When I told Hikage and Haruka about what happened, none of us said a word, and we silently got back on the train. Weeks later, Yomi came back and told us that this man protected her and this village from a group of hunters that were trying to kill her, and the shinobi there.

As she described what happened, Yomi mentioned he had a black-haired doll hanging from his belt. Then she said he was using a scythe. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders because I knew he was still alive. Even though I hadn't seen him myself.

Yuyaki opens the top hatch on the elevator and climbs to the roof. I follow her up and ready my shotgun. The steel cable vibrates with a metallic clanging sound as the pulley raises the elevator to the doors.

The shiny, chrome doors split in half and reveal the main chamber. I slowly count to seventeen and drop down into the elevator. Yuyaki lands beside me and we rush into the room. There isn't anyone on this floor.

"Hey Lawrence! Look!" Yuyaki says as she points towards the open vault door.

Inside is all the money the northern council has collected over the decades, and none of it looks like it's been touched. This doesn't make sense though. Who would run the risk of breaking into the council's main chamber, only to leave the money untouched? That vault would be impossible to drill into. Even thermite would have difficulty melting through.

"No time to question it. Grab whatever you can carry." I state.

Yuyaki pulls out a couple water bottles of gasoline from her side satchel and begins grabbing stacks of money. I make my way to the back where they keep the really valuable stuff. Chests of gold coins, precious stones and priceless jewelry line the walls of the room. I open my side satchel and grab whatever is closest to me. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds, gold and silver fill my gauntlets as I stuff my side satchel full.

"Bag is full!" Yuyaki states.

"Same!" I reply as I pull out a pipe bomb I threw together on the train.

Yuyaki breaks the bands holding stacks of money together and scatters them all over the vault floor. I grab the bottles and turn them upside down. Gas splashes all over the place and soaks the bills. Even if we can't destroy all of it, destroying a fraction of it will buy us some time.

Yuyaki stops at the mouth of the vault and pulls out both her guns. I reach for my shotgun, but something is off. Yuyaki seems shocked at whatever is out there. She waves for me to come over. I peak outside and look in the direction she is pointing.

Sitting on top of a broken, over turned throne are two people on their knees. One man and one woman. Both have been bound with multiple chains, and they're mouths are stuffed with bandanas. I immediately go back and search my mind for what happened a couple minutes ago. They weren't here when we first arrived. Were they? I don't remember if they were or not.

"And people say I'm the bad one." A metallic voice chuckles off in the distance.

I take aim at the darkness directly behind the throne. The glow of the moon shines off an emerald colored mask and paints the floor in front of the shadow a light shade of green.

He steps out of the dark and reveals himself. A black hood conceals the true color of his hair. His eyes are an amethyst color and shaped like Alan's. Almost like they've been tainted. That alone proves he is a half blood.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shokudo."

"What are you doing here!?" Yuyaki asks.

"I could ask you the same question."

We both keep our sights on him while he casually approaches us. There is absolutely no fear in him as he reaches over and pats both the man and woman on the top of the head. "So tell me. Do these two look…familiar?" Shokudo states as he jerks their heads and forces them to look directly at us.

At first, nothing comes to mind. They look just like regular shinobi. However, the woman bothers me. She looks a lot like Homura. In fact, exactly like Homura if she were an adult. She's got long black hair, and the same exact eye color. My grip around the shotgun tightens, and I put my finger on the trigger. This man is asking for it, and he's about to get it.

"And what about you? Care to tell me your real name?"

"Shut up asshole!" I yell.

"So you must be the one they call Lawrence! These two told me so much about you! Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where little Homura is?"

"No. I wouldn't." I reply.

"Ah, ah, ah! These two said if I wanted to find Homura, I should find you!"

"What do you want with Homura?" Yuyaki asks.

"Well it's simple really. To kill her, and the three other academy leaders." Shokudo states as he casually uses Homura's parents as an armrest.

"What for?!" Yuyaki says.

"All the shinobi care about is prestige. The people of this world deserve so much better, and I'm going to give it to them! Four girls, four horsemen, and this place isn't big enough for all of them!"

"So it was you that stole the stone!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Give Mr. Lawrence a price! Although it was a pity the Hebijo elite and Hanzo girl didn't kill one another. Such cowardice, but I'd expect nothing less of them."

"Miyabi and Asuka refusing to kill one another isn't cowardice. Using deception is." Yuyaki states.

"When it comes time to fight, never do it yourself! If people are stupid enough to jump to conclusions, then everyone involved deserves what they get! So in a way, deception is a tool for the wise, and a weapon against the foolish. Isn't that right?!" Shokudo replies as he maliciously pets Homura's parents.

"Y, I'm tired of looking at this son of a bitch."

"The feeling is mutual."

Shokudo steps away from Homura's parents and pats his chest like he's anticipating a shot. "You cowards wouldn't shoot if I was standing behind them, so come on!"

The stock of my shotgun recoils into my shoulder, and a hail of yoma bone chunks spew out and strike Shokudo in the chest. His body hits the floor. The sound of the plastic cartridges bounce across the ground as Shokudo lays there. His lifeless body shakes as a hysterical laugh bursts out of his mouth. He flexes his arms and drives his fists into the ground.

The marble floor cracks underneath the impact and Shokudo returns to his feet, "A little fight in you both. I like that." He says as he reaches into his gaping chest and pulls out a handful of hellshot pellets.

I fire again. He snags all the pellets out of the air and clenches his hand. A cloud of dust puffs out between his hands. Muffled screams from Homura's parents roll out of their obstructed mouths as Yuyaki and I unload all the shells in our shotguns.

"Done yet?" Shokudo taunts as he catches the last of the pellets and throws them out the window.

"Not quite." I reply as I pull my sword out and rush towards him.

Shokudo pats his knees and urges me to hurry. I swing at him, and he bats my sword away with his bare hands. I spin around and swing overhead. Shokudo rotates out of the way of the incoming blow and draws a kriss from under his duster. The curved blade slams into my pomel.

Yuyaki flips through the air and drives her sword into his. Shokudo spins around and drives his leg into my chest and knocks me away from the conflict. Yuyaki and Shokudo cross their swords. She tries to push him back, but it's clear Shokudo is much stronger.

Shokudo ducks down and sweeps his leg. Yuyaki jumps and crosses her sword in front of her. Shokudo changes course and drives the tip of his kriss into Yuyaki's weapon. The impact causes her nodochi to bow as it launches her up into the ceiling.

Chunks of tile and metal rafters come crashing down as Yuyaki hits the floor. The floor ruptures and causes the marble underneath to tremor as huge cracks tear through the polished rock. Yuyaki gasps in pain as her sword skids out of her reach.

"You shinobi are so delicate." Shokudo states as he kicks up her nodochi and flips it upside down.

He twists the blade in midair and stops me from hitting him. He brings his kriss around and lodges it into my hilt as he brings the nodochi around and runs it into my shoulder. It fails to punch through, but the force knocks me back. Shokudo crosses his arms and leaps towards me. I lunge forward with my elbow extended and drive it into his chest before he can counter attack.

"That one actually hurt. Well done." Shokudo softly coughs.

I jump forward and swing my sword overhead with all my strength. The weapon comes to a complete stop as Shokudo holds his sword horizontally and blocks my attack. He reaches around his back and pulls something out. I immediately grab a nearby coffee table and use it as a shield. The entire barrel of his gun rockets back and throws the back half of the bolt assembly open.

All of the sound vanishes the moment the thunderclap from his gun hits my ears. The bullet for Shokudo's gun rockets into the table. A shockwave erupts through the entire chamber as the jacket snaps the table in half and strikes me in the middle of the stomach. All I can see is the ceiling as my body flies through the air.

The back of my head slaps into the ground and my vision cuts out for a brief second. Hundreds of thoughts rush through my mind as I try to regain my senses. What the hell just happened? I run my hand over where the bullet hit me. What feels like hot glue coats the tips of my gauntlets as I bring it into my view.

Red. Red from my body. What the hell did he shoot me with? There was no way hellshot could have punctured all the way though my armor. Even if it were divine, it wouldn't have hurt this bad. The open wound in my torso seals itself shut and something gets caught in the base of my throat. I sit up and slap my chest. A red wad of saliva and a crooked, mushroomed-out jacket lands in the palm of the gauntlet. Whatever he shot me with, it was huge, and it had a massive powder charge. Bigger than anything I'd ever been hit by. The ringing in my ears subside, and my equilibrium finally balances itself out.

"Consider that a warning." Shokudo states as I stand back up to my feet and wipe the blood from my chin. "Oh, do you want to give it another try?"

I grab my revolver and pull the trigger. The percussion cap emits a small spark as the hammer hits it. A huge cloud of smoke exits the barrel and Shokudo spins his handgun around and shields himself from the incoming ball. I pull the hammer back, and prepare to fire again. However, I get the feeling to stop.

He's standing dangerously close to Yuyaki, and at any given moment, he could grab one of my bullets and throw it into Yuyaki's skull. As mad as this son of a bitch is making me, I don't know if there's anything I can do.

I could ascend, but the moment I do that, I'm going to give my position away to anyone within the vicinity, and although I could handle it, I don't know how bad Yuyaki is hurt. From what I seen, she hit the ceiling hard, and there's a possibility Yuyaki could have gotten impaled or broke something.

Shokudo prepares for me to fire again. I pull the hammer back and take aim. As the hammer drops, my thumb catches it, and I ark the barrel up. The hammer drops all the way and hits the percussion cap. The round ball flies up into the ceiling and severs a cable holding an overhanging light fixture.

Electricity crackles, and the bulbs flicker as the entire set swings down like a pendulum. It hits Shokudo in the face and snaps off on top of him. He drops Yuyaki's sword and attempts to get the broken glass and light fixtures off. I run over to Yuyaki and pry all the debris off her. There isn't any signs of heavy bleeding, but her back is definitely going to be bruised and scratched to hell.

"Off your ass and to your feet!" I say as I help her stand.

She uses me as leverage and wobbles on her feet. Shokudo laughs as he tears the last cord off himself and snaps the light holder in half. "I have to admit. I actually wasn't expecting that, but you weren't expecting this!"

He points to the window we are standing by. Glass pelts me in the face and what feels like a foot drives its way into my head. The teeth in my mouth rattle and my neck rolls to the side. An orange screen blinds my eyes, and suddenly, I'm skidding across the ground.

A dull but fierce pain eats at the side of my face. Blood floods into my mouth. My tongue touches something jagged as I feel around. A window shard must have worked its way under my mask and punched all the way through.

"Ah! So nice of you to join us Fubuki!" Shokudo states.

"It is done." Fubuki replies.

"Gekko and Senko taken care of?"

"Octavian isn't going to let them live."

"And what of the others?"

"Homura and the little Hanzo girl came."

"Excellent! Everything is going to plan!"

"There's a problem though."

"What is it?"

"Morabis' successor is here." Fubuki says.

"Morabis?" Shokudo questions as he looks deep into his mind as if he's trying to remember who it is. "Oh yeah! The bastard horseman! That could be a problem!"

"As long as Morabis has a successor, you, Ritus and the Horsemen will be unable to strip her power. She will fully awaken into her god eater form. If that happens, then we won't have any chance at killing her."

"Then we will start with what she loves." Shokudo states.

"His name is Alan." Fubuki says.

I yank the shard of glass out of my face and return to my feet, "leave Alan alone you son of a bitch!"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to be the one that kills him, or Homura for that matter. Care to do the honors?" Shokudo states as he hands Fubuki a strange looking object with a green light.

"Absolutely."

Fubuki jumps out the window as Shokudo holds his arms out and slowly falls back over the edge, "Long live the Apocalypse!"

Red lights underneath the broken throne Homura's parents are sitting on come to life, and a very loud beep erupts from the shadow. What appears to be a nine suddenly shifts into an eight. Homura's parents violently struggle and mumble through their bound mouths.

"Ah, why am I so fucking stupid?" I say as I run over.

Yuyaki picks her nodochi up and helps me break the chains. Whoever this Shokudo is, he certainly didn't want Homura's parents getting free. There's at least ten chains, and that's not counting the ones underneath, and the double looped ones.

As long as they can get free though, I'm not responsible for their deaths. The beeping picks up in tempo, and my heart races faster. I look back down. A four suddenly becomes a three, and we are nowhere close to getting them undone. I pick Homura's parents up to move them, but the bombs are somehow attached.

"Yuyaki, get down."

She doesn't question. Yuyaki lays down and I jump on top of her. As quickly as possible, I pull some power from my soul and transform. My armor quickly wraps around and completely seals me in as I scrunch up and try to keep Yuyaki completely covered.

A massive concussion skids over my body, and the weight from my body suddenly disappears. I keep my eyes shut, but it feels like we are falling to the floor below. Yuyaki and I roll around in mid air. My armor slams into the floor below and we fall again.

Several massive explosions, and the sound of groaning metal screams all around us. Yuyaki places her feet on me and jumps off. Something grabs a hold of my forearm and stops me from falling further. I open my eyes and look up.

Yuyaki is straining and attempting to pull me up as huge chunks of burning debris and flaming steel girders fall from above. I look down and see an abyss of endless fire. Almost as if I'm about to fall into hell itself.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Don't look down Lawrence!"

"Well it's too fucking late for that!" I yell as I quickly grab ahold of an exposed crossbeam and scamper up. Yuyaki grabs one of my arms and helps me stand. Neither of us say a word as we both charge for the windows. We take occasional jumps and sidestep to avoid the collapsing floor and falling junk from above.

"Fucking hell!" I shout as Yuyaki and I both jump out a window that's been severely cracked, but hasn't shattered out.

The mixture of cold and hot hits my body as we glide through the air and land on the rooftop across the street. Yuyaki tucks her legs in and rolls while the weight of my armor forces me down to one knee.

Police sirens and firetrucks race all over the street to try and get as close as possible to the skyscraper Shokudo just bombed. Down below, people just living their lives gaze up in horror and stare at the flaming mass of gnarled steel and molten smoke.

As much as I hated Homura's parents, I can't help but feel resentment towards myself. Despite my best efforts, they are still dead. Yes, they did exile Homura and tried to have her killed, but deep down, Homura still had some kind of reservoir of feeling for them, and something about the way they died haunts me.

Was there any way I could have saved them? Of course, there was. If I wasn't so obsessed with trying to kill Shokudo, then maybe I could have broken the chains, or Yuyaki could have been cutting them free while I dealt with Shokudo. My mind shifts to their final moments. Could I have covered them up too? No, my armor is only able to completely cover up one, and that one had to be Yuyaki.

But was there any way we could have settled our differences if they survived? I'd stop killing their shinobi and stealing their fortune in exchange that they leave me and Homura alone? Guess the answer to that will never be revealed.

"Lawrence?"

"Yes?"

Yuyaki points up. In the sky, I can faintly see Alan flying through the air. He's got Asuka in his arms, and the both of them are rapidly descending towards a distant rooftop a couple blocks away. Muffled gunshots echo through the wind. Even with sensitive hearing, I can't really hear it over the howl of the wind and raging sirens.

"Do you think it's that Shokudo fellow?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Alan needs our help." Yuyaki replies.

The both of us take off in the direction we last seen Alan. However, something keeps buzzing around in my head. Homura's parents died, but they died helplessly. We were their only hope, and even we couldn't do anything.

The fact Shokudo killed them in such a cruel and hopeless way pisses me off. They at least deserved to die on their feet and sword in hand. Not bound in chains on their knees. They didn't deserve a hopeless death. Nobody deserves a hopeless death. One way or another, I am going to kill that motherfucker…

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	27. Chapter 23: The First Rule of FUBAR

Opening song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

The entire city is on full alert. Especially where Asuka and I just came from. Firetrucks and police cars are out in force. I keep us out of the layer of light that separates the city, and the darkness. As long as we are above that, no one below can see us.

A massive soundwave from my left rips through the atmosphere. Asuka and I jerk our heads in the direction the noise came from. The skyscraper in the middle of the city rattles as a massive fireball bursts through the top floor. All the window panes five stories below shatter, and the concrete foundation splits in two as the building titters back and forth.

"Oh no…This is bad…" I say as I try to push the worst thoughts to the back of my mind.

"What's happening over there!?" Asuka asks.

"I don't know, but we got to find the others and get out now!"

That right there was the North's main headquarters and bank. A huge portion of every council member's life's savings was in that building. There is absolutely no way something like this is going to get brushed off or swept under the rug. If we don't hurry, we'll be the ones that receive the blame, and everyone that was on the council's payroll will be after us.

Asuka points below us, "Hikage and Homura are in trouble!" I look down and see Homura and Hikage being chased by some shinobi as well as some hunters.

Hikage leaps across a huge gap between the sky scrapers and continues onward. Homura makes her jump. The moment her feet hit the rooftop, her weight shifts forward and breaks her stride. She staggers around and attempts to regain her speed, but a hunter lands on top of her and tackles her down to the ground. Homura tries to throw him off, but he pins her down.

"Homura!" Asuka yells.

Homura desperately tries to fight him off, but she's laying on her stomach and he's got one of her hands pin down. He places a hand on the back of her head and slams it into the roof as he rips Homura's cloth mask off.

"Hey! It's that Homura bitch!"

several crossbow bolts strike the man directly in the side of the head and completely exit the other side of his skull. He falls off Homura as Hikage takes up a position behind a heating unit and lays down a blanket of arrows. Homura remains on her belly and crawls underneath the barrage of bolts.

Hikage braces her crossbow up against the side of the heating unit and reaches out while keeping pressure on those trying to close in. Homura grabs Hikage's hand, and she drags her behind the heating unit. The pan of Hikage's crossbow stops rotating, and the arch doesn't reset itself. The both of them take off running again while Hikage removes the pan and loads a new one.

Hikage takes the lead again while Homura follows. As they approach the next jump, someone steps out and swings a wooden board. The piece of wood connects with Hikage's chest and shatters. Her legs are swept out from underneath her, and she hits the ground hard.

"Oh Kansai rattlesnake, the price your head will fetch!" A shinobi states as he throws the block of wood down.

"Get away from her!" Homura yells as she leaps forward and shoulder checks the man.

The shinobi returns to his feet while Homura flips forward, places her feet on the building's ledge and launches herself back. All three blades shred the man's chest open. Red follows Homura's hands as she pulls the weapons out.

Asuka and I land on the roof Homura is on. Between us are several shinobi and hunters. I grab both my revolver and lever action pistol and place my back up against Asuka's.

"Keep us covered." I say.

I kneel down and Asuka rolls over the top of me. She deflects an incoming attack from a hunter while my knee hits the ground. I pull both triggers and blast a hunter and shinobi coming directly at us.

We turn around and press up against each other. Asuka wraps her arms around me and places the spine of her katana across my back. The incoming blow pushes me into her as I rest my arms on her shoulders and shoot two more attackers.

Asuka kicks the shinobi behind me back. I spin my guns around toward me, rest them on my shoulder and fire without looking. The sound of hellshot shredding though armor, flesh and bone rings in my ears.

"It's not a fight without us!" Lawrence yells from above. Massive clouds of green smoke blast out the fronts of his revolvers, and the round projectiles of tempered yoma bone keep our attackers at bay.

I cross my left arm under my right and blindly shoot two hunters trying to ambush me. Yuyaki and Lawrence leap off a nearby sky crane at the same time and shoot two men trying to run away. I observe the roof and check for any more threats. As of now, that's all of them. For now.

"No surprise you didn't listen to me!" Lawrence says as he replaces the cylinders in his revolvers and grabs his shotgun.

"You couldn't find your ass with both hands without me!" Homura snaps back.

As they argue, I top off the ammo in all my revolver and pistol, "So what are we going to do now?"

"What we do best, fight." Hikage replies as she picks up a rolling block pistol, and a bandolier of ammo from a dead hunter.

"We need to get to that nature trail." Yuyaki states.

"I suggest me, Hikage and Alan lead the way since we have the most firepower. Yuyaki can watch over Asuka and Homura while we do most of the fighting." Lawrence says.

"How come I don't get to do any fighting?" Homura snaps.

"Most of the northern shinobi and hunters use modified guns and projectile based arms rather than your traditional means of weaponry. Lawrence, Alan and Hikage have superior firepower, so it would be unwise to engage unless you had something that can outclass what the north is using." Yuyaki replies as she breaks both her double-barreled shotguns open.

"Besides, you couldn't pull the hammer back on a toy pistol." Lawrence snickers.

"Fuck you Lawrence." Homura growls as she punches him in the chest as hard as she can.

"I recommend getting there now though. With what happened at the Council building, it won't be long until the entire city is on lockdown." Yuyaki adds.

"Let's get to it." Hikage says.

Lawrence and I take the lead while Hikage follows closely behind us. Yuyaki brings up the back while Asuka and Homura stick behind Hikage. We hop onto the sky crane and run across to the next building. Lawrence slides down the ladder while I jump off, flap my wings once and land on the roof.

I pull up my rifle and keep the area covered as everyone catches up. "Lawrence, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, some asshole blew the Council's chamber up."

"Was it Fubuki?"

"That pale looking bitch? No, but she was there. There was this guy named Shokudo or something. He was the one that masterminded the theft of that stone you've been chasing, and Fubuki was helping him. Something about horsemen and how they can't kill Kagura until they get rid of Morabis."

"What were you doing there?" I ask.

"Yuyaki and I seen something suspicious happening around the building and decided to check it out. Nothing to worry about." Lawrence reacts with a snappy response.

Something about his answer concerns me, but as of now, I'm not going to push it since Homura and them are around. Not saying that Lawrence wouldn't go as far as blowing up a building full of money, but his response seems off. I am positive he is telling the truth about Fubuki being there, but the fact he seems moved is strange.

What exactly happened? Also, what did he mean about Kagura and Morabis? A thought crosses my mind, and I remember what Makaria said before I went to that dungeon, _"You carry the mark of Horseman Morabis."_ Before she could finish, Makaria cut herself off. What is the significance of that, and how is it connected?

Asuka climbs down the ladder and quickly puts something behind her back. Almost like she's trying to hide it from me.

"Asuka?"

"Yes Alan?"

"What's that?" I ask as I point to a wooden stock sticking out from behind her back.

"My sheathe."

I walk over and Asuka constantly tries to face me. I reach around and act like I'm going for the gun. My hand slips underneath her skirt, and I give her butt a firm squeeze. Asuka squeals and tries to pull her skirt back down. A rifle from a hunter I killed earlier drops from behind her back as well as a couple bandoliers of ammo.

"You're not ready."

"Oh come on!"

"If you want to use a gun, here." I say as I try to hand her my revolver.

"Alan, I need to learn how to use something bigger!"

"Asuka, we don't have time! Now if you bring the rifle, and promise to keep it put away, then I'll teach you how to use it!"

"Fair enough." Asuka states as she takes my revolver and picks the rifle back up.

I cover my mouth with an open hand and direct it towards Asuka, "But only if you let me squeeze that ass again."

"Shut up Alan!" Asuka shouts as she punches me in the arm.

Judging by the looks, it's one of those old Spencer Carbines. Well this isn't going to be easy. It's not hard to use one once you figure out the complex nature of the gun, but explaining it to someone who has never shot anything bigger than my big magnum is going to be difficult.

Asuka slings the gun over her shoulder and keeps my revolver at the ready as we progress onward. The docks Yuyaki were talking about are just across the next street. Down below, I can see a sign pointing in the direction of the nature trail, and it looks like it leads into the wasteland if one were to go off course. However, there isn't much activity on this side of the city, and I don't know if that's good or bad.

"Lawrence?"

"What is it Alan?"

"If something happens, we should meet up."

"Our old house?" Lawrence asks.

"What's left of it anyway."

"Good idea."

"Oh Frambosta. It's been so long since I've been there." Hikage states.

I do a quick check and make sure I got Oktitohbi's stone. Hikage hops up on my shoulders as I pick Asuka up in my arms. Lawrence examines the air and looks for the best place to cast his spell since it's going to have to hold three people rather than two.

"Got to find a place that can support Homura's bubble butt." Lawrence says aloud as he acts like he's in deep thought.

"Just cast the spell!" Homura shouts.

"Well would you look at that, I found it the moment you stopped talking!"

Homura sighs as he crosses his arms and jumps over the edge, "Summa nulla (absolute zero)."

An icy fluid blasts out of Lawrence's hand and freezes all the snow in the atmosphere the moment his boots touch the chilly looking catwalk. Yuyaki hops up on the edge of the building and lands right beside Lawrence.

"Need some help jumbo rack?" Lawrence asks as he holds out his hand.

"I swear to God, I'm going to knock your ass out before the night is over." Homura states as she hops up by herself. The moment her feet touches the ice, she nearly slips over the edge. Yuyaki and Lawrence both grab her by the collar of her shirt and stand her up. Homura skids around and tries to regain her balance.

"Am I going to have to carry you?"

"No! I'm fine!" Homura snaps back as she finally levels herself out.

"Good. Oh, and by the way, you're it!"

Lawrence squeezes Homura's left breast and takes off running across the catwalk. Yuyaki leaps over Lawrence and takes the lead. "Lawrence! You son of a bitch!" Homura yells as she skates across the ice and attempts to catch up.

"Do they always fight like this?" I ask as I sprout my wings.

"It's normally worse when they're alone." Hikage replies.

Hikage and Asuka tighten their grip around me as I slowly lean over the edge of the building. Gravity grabs a hold of my body and causes me to fall. I flap my wings and rapidly ascend above the icy catwalk. The collapse is getting dangerously close to them, but they aren't far from reaching the other side.

Yuyaki hops over the wall and lands on top of the abandoned roof of a dock. Lawrence does a cartwheel and a backflip at the edge of the bridge and lands right next to Yuyaki. "Come on slowpoke! We don't have all night!"

Homura gives a faint smile that both radiates anger and happiness at the same time. Although we are in a pretty bad predicament, it's actually kind of funny watching Lawrence aggravate Homura. He's the only person I know that can piss someone off and make them smile at the same time. Homura slides down onto her knees and skids across the ice. I know for a fact she's trying to one up Lawrence.

A shiny glint hits me in the eye, and my attention turns toward the direction of the flash. Down on street level is someone looking up at Homura. The joy I was feeling bleeds away as fear grabs a hold of me. The scope runs along the entire side of the barrel and nearly extends past the end.

"HOMURA!"

She comes to a stop and looks back at me. Fire jets out the end of the rifle's muzzle. A haze of smokeless powder launches the bullet forward and strikes the ice right behind Homura. Chunks of icicle hit her across the face, and she loses her balance. Homura rolls back over the edge of the bridge. Out of reflex, she reaches up and grabs what's left of the ice.

"Big and Tan!" Lawrence yells from the dock rooftop. He tries to hop back across but Yuyaki stops him.

This is a trap. I knew it. I just knew it the moment I seen this part of town. Of course this would be the first place Gallow-glasshole would setup. The breech on Ange's rifle slips up and ejects the spent cartridge. She pulls one out of her belt and loads it into the barrel. Just like I imagined, Ange has someone watching that wall. The moment someone steps over, they're going to get their skull cracked.

Homura desperately tries to climb back up but she can't grip the ice. Ange takes aim again. This time, I know it's aimed at Homura's head. I pull out my rifle as Hikage rests her crossbow on my shoulder.

Hikage pulls the trigger, and the drawstring launches and resets itself. The bolt whizzes through the air and strikes Ange's scope. The sudden shock causes her to flinch and she fires a blind shot up into the air. Homura yelps as the only thing she has to hold onto breaks.

Her body violently twists in the air as she lands on top of a truck roof. The soft metal bends under her weight and snaps as she disappears in what appears to be a truck full of fish. I land directly behind the truck and put Asuka and Hikage down.

Homura is laying on top of a busted crate of ice. Her eyes are closed and blood is softly running out of her mouth. I can see her breathing though because her chest is moving. So she isn't dead.

I hop up into the back of the truck and wade through the broken wood and ice. Even though there are no fish in this thing, it reeks of the ocean. Ange may have destroyed this poor bastard's truck, but at least it wasn't loaded with product.

"Homura!" I yell as I shake her.

She coughs up a small mist of blood and her eyes slowly open. Even though she's alive, she's not going to be any use. She tries to sit up on her own but falls back down on the bed of bloody ice and fish stained wood.

Hikage opens fire from one side of the truck before swapping sides and firing from the other. I scoop Homura up and cradle her close to my body to keep it stabilized. Just in case she's broke something or is suffering from an injury I can't see.

"Is she going to be alright!?" Asuka asks.

"She'll live." I reply as I pull out my rifle.

I don't know where Ange is, but the rest of her squad and several shinobi are all ducking behind the engine block of nearby cars. The only one that I have seen was that Sebastian, but I haven't seen any of the others.

Hikage quickly hops back behind the truck and shifts back behind a nearby car. Asuka escorts me down the street while Hikage keeps us covered. She lets out a sigh of frustration as she pops the pan off her crossbow and seats another one.

Ange's group moves up and lays down some more fire to try and keep us suppressed. I flip the selector switch to Semi Auto and fire back with one arm. The stockless weapon digs into my shoulder and causes my aim to hop all over the place. Lawrence and Yuyaki are hopping rooftops and providing overwatch while we try to find some place to hide.

"What we doing Alan!?" Hikage asks.

"I need time to think!" I reply as the four of us take cover in an alleyway. Hikage runs out of ammo again. I hand her my rifle, and she flips the selector into full auto and fires in bursts to try and conserve ammo.

Lawrence and Yuyaki drop down from the rooftop into the alleyway with us. I brace Homura up against the brick wall and join Hikage. She steps back from the wall and gives me enough space to get between her and the building. I brace my lever action pistol and fire back at our pursuers.

The bolt of my rifle slams back and locks. I hand Hikage a full magazine as she drops the empty one. She loads the new magazine and slaps the side of the rifle. The bolt flies forward, and picks up a new round. Hikage braces back up against the wall and continues firing in small bursts.

"Are you okay!?"

"Of course I'm not dumbass! Do I look like I'm okay!?" Homura groans at Lawrence as he tries to figure out what's wrong with her.

Lawrence throws Homura over his shoulders while Yuyaki keeps watch over the rooftops and back entrance into the alley. With the way things are turning out, it would be best if we split in two. One can draw everyone off while the other uses the nature trail to escape.

"Lawrence, you need to get everyone out of here."

"And what about you?"

I hold up Oktitohbi's stone and give a reassuring face that I can make it out if I am the one that stays behind. In reality, it won't be that hard once I find a good place to summon him. These people we are dealing with aren't necessarily the best. With what I've witnessed from the few short moments of battle, Sebastian is the only one that's pushing up. Everyone else is kind of hanging back.

"You're going to need these. For a diversion." Yuyaki states as she reaches into her side satchel and pulls out a bundle of pipe bombs that have been taped together.

For a brief second, I can see the glimmer of what appears to be a stack of money within her bag. Although I have questions, there is no time to ponder. I grab the bundle of bombs and climb up the side of the building. Asuka follows me up to the top. There's no point in arguing with her because it's just going to be the same outcome. I tell her no and she doesn't listen.

I light the fuse and throw it at Ange's group. The tape comes undone the moment it hits the concrete, and all the bombs scatter over the street.

"BOMB!" Someone yells.

Everyone rushes back and tries to get to a safe distance as one of the pipes explode. A concoction of gas, gunpowder and homemade shrapnel paints the sidewalks and street in a blanket of dirty fire. Vapors emit from the burning plastic and cause thick black smoke to pop up from where the bombs explode. The smoke doesn't cover the entire area, but it does provide enough concealment to safely get across the street.

Yuyaki leads the way while Lawrence carries Homura. Hikage brings up the rear and fires through the black patches to discourage anyone from rushing through. They get across the street and everyone except Hikage takes off into a dead sprint.

She turns around and urges us to come along. I make a gesture that she has to keep moving. Hikage waves us goodbye and quietly says, "See y'all at the house."

She turns her back and catches up with Lawrence. If anything, they are the ones that need to be careful. Asuka and I can get away pretty easy since we have Oktitohbi. Just as long as we get to the edge of the city.

"What do we do now?" Asuka asks as we jump to the next rooftop and drop down into an alleyway.

"Flying and the rooftops are out of the question because that's what they are expecting us to do. Stick to the streets."

Asuka and I use the alleyways and move as carefully as we can. Since she's here with me, I can't get reckless. Asuka isn't a regenerator. Nor can she get shot and shrug it off. She takes a bullet to the head, or a knife to the femoral, then she's done, and that concerns me. I really wish she would have went with Hikage and them because at least they had a better chance of escape then trying to sneak and evade through an already alerted city.

But I have faith in Asuka. She's smart, and she knows what to do if something happens. At least, that's what I keep telling myself to try and qualm the misplaced sense of hope within me. Asuka has no experience with a situation like this, and if she did, it was within a controlled environment where the worst thing that could happen to her was receiving a piece of paper with a failing grade.

And as for Asuka's thoughts? She's probably thinking the same exact thing. Things could go from fine to fucked up the next corner we come around, and the only thing she has to put her faith in is this idiot right here.

"Hey Alan?"

"Yes?"

"You seem to be stressing out, but I want you to know that I believe in you." Asuka states as she reaches out and grabs a hold of my gauntlet.

"Thank you."

Even though Asuka's comment gives me some reassurance, it isn't enough. Then when I dwell on it, it only stresses me out more because now I know she has faith in me. That day Gekko and Senko savagely beat her comes back to my mind. Asuka had faith I would save her. Immense guilt fills my heart because instead of being a man about it, I arrogantly fucked around when she needed me the most.

The street is clear. I take a deep breath, grab Asuka's hand and charge behind a nearby vehicle. So far, so good. Asuka watches the back as we slide alongside of the overcast shadow of the truck. The sound of a charging handle chambering a round erupts ahead. My mind skips as I shove Asuka down behind me. Glimmering red strands wave in the wind, and Ange steps out from a behind the car parked up ahead.

I grab ahold of the truck's driver side door and pull. Metal hinges and sears break off as the aluminum frame bends at a critical angle. With a swift yank, the door comes off. I spin it around and ram it into the ground where the window is off to my left side.

Ange holds up a sub machine gun and opens fire with one hand. The rounds completely punch though the door and strike me all over the body. A couple manage to punch my armor and get stuck in my chest, but most of them feel like they have lost most of their velocity as they puncture the door. Asuka tries to crawl right behind me.

"Take the horse and get out of here!" I yell as Ange finally runs out of ammo.

She drops the sub machine gun, spins around and pulls out the rifle she had earlier. Ange crouches to one knee and pulls the trigger. A massive round hits the car door right in the middle. The force cracks the entire frame in half, and my back hits the ground. This throbbing, nonstop pain ripples through my entire chest, and my lungs feel like they are being crushed. That was a divine bullet.

I know it because I can feel my blood conglomerating around it as it cauterizing my insides. Adrenaline and my blood fuels my desire to hit back. I use the momentum of the round to roll myself back up to my feet. As Ange reloads another round, I tear the door in half and jump towards her.

The truck doors rattle my arms as Ange spins violently through the air. Bullets from her bandolier scatter all over the street as her rifle slides up under a nearby car. I bring the door around and attempt to smash her with it. She lifts her legs and catches it with her boots. Ange bends her knees and flexes. The shift in direction causes me to stagger as she grabs a shard of glass and rams it into my calf muscle. I spin around and round house kick her in the face.

Ange falls back down, but she retreats and grabs a nearby parking meter. I'm not going to give her any chance of drawing that sword of hers. If she's going to fight, she's going to fight on equal terms. The sidewalk crumbles as the meter pulls up a wad of concrete. Ange deflects an incoming jab and swings the meter overhead. I hold up my other arm and block the attack.

The both of us sidestep and swing at one another whenever we find the opportunity. Ange swings low and connects with my leg. The piece of glass in my calf breaks and my whole body shuts off temporarily. I collapse to the ground and cover my body with the car doors.

The weight of the incoming blow breaks the rest of the window out as Ange repeatedly strikes the door. Each hit causes my arms to bounce back less and less. That divine bullet is preventing me from regenerating, and I'm really starting to feel the fatigue as a result.

The concrete encasing the meter busts and chunks of rock splatter us both in the face. Ange grabs her face the same time I do. She's off balance, but I can't trip her up because my dominant leg has been disabled. The small amount of sight that does return to my blurry eyes is someone standing behind Ange.

 _PAC!_  
Blood spatters out of Ange's stomach and she completely loses balance. I swing my right arm up, and smack Ange off. Asuka grabs Ange by her red hair and shoves her towards a nearby building. Asuka folds her arms in and pushes Ange through the giant glass window pane. Her body skids across the polished floor, and comes to a stop at the register.

"Come on Alan! Let's go!" Asuka states.

I try to work my good leg under me, but my body prevents me from standing all the way up. Asuka throws Oktitohbi's stone down and wraps one of my arms around her neck. Crippling pain saps the last of my energy as she helps me sit up on the horse. Asuka climbs up and grabs a hold of the reins.

"Where is your mask!?"

"What?" Asuka asks as she pats her face. She desperately looks around and tries to find it.

"Looking for this?" Ange giggles as she twirls the red bandana around her finger.

Asuka gasps and sits there shocked. I spur Oktitohbi's three times with my good leg, and he breaks into a full gallop.

"Neither of you can hide! No matter where you run!" Ange's fading voice yells at us.

"Don't listen to her. Just get us to that tree line!" I say.

Asuka nods her head and leads us through a back exit of the city. Oktitohbi weaves back and forth and hops over a fallen log as we finally reach the wasteland.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I grunt as I push my finger into the wound where the divine bullet hit me. The other bullets, and the glass can wait until we find a safe place for the night.

I let out a firm groan as the jacket comes out of my intestine. Blood, acid, and flesh that is suffering from necrosis have formed completely around the bullet head.

I drop the bullet whole into one of Oktitohbi's side satchels and try to relax. Even though there is no thought that can bring me peace. Ange knows, and soon, everyone in the north is going to know. Asuka and I are going to receive the blame for blowing up that building.

"There's a place we can stay for the night. It's about two hours away." I state.

"How are you holding up?" Asuka asks.

"I've survived worse shit than this." I reply.

I can't form anymore words in my mouth right now. Sorrow and fear fill my heart and slowly travels up to my mind. The friction and weight of my failure breaks me down, and all I can think of is the inevitable truth that waits for both me and Asuka.

She beat me. Fubuki beat me. It doesn't matter how many times our fights ended in stalemates. It doesn't matter how many times we trash talked each other and came up with witty comments. At the end of the day, that woman beat me.

She made me forsake the promise I made Yumi. She turned Olvieria and my father against me. Fubuki even drew me up here because she knew Asuka couldn't resist following me here, and now Asuka's going to be just as wanted as me and the others. I wrap my arms around Asuka and press myself up against her as tightly as I can.

"What's wrong Alan?"

"I'm worried about you…"

"There's no need to worry about me. It's me that should be worried about you." She reaches around with one of her hands and pats my face. "Don't worry Alan. Tomorrow, we'll head back to Hanzo Academy and come up with a plan."

"That we will…" I half heartedly state…

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	28. Chapter 24: What's To Come?

Opening Song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

I look behind us as Asuka continues forward. The only thing that concerns me are the footprints Oktitohbi is leaving behind. Right now, the snowfall is pretty heavy, but if Ange knows anything about tracking, then it won't be difficult for her to follow.

Oktitohbi comes upon a massive river that cuts us off from the other side. Asuka spurs him and he gallops directly into the water. The layer of thin ice shatters under his weight as he sinks up to his ribs. A rush of freezing cold liquid seeps through my armor and sinks its claws into my legs. Asuka lifts her feet out of the stirrup and places them on the top of the saddle.

"Do you think you can swim to the left?" Asuka asks.

"Of course." Oktitohbi replies.

She pulls on the reins, and he swims to the left. Off in the distance, I can see where the ocean flows into the river we are currently swimming in. That must be why the water around here can't freeze completely. Not to mention the snow is more like ice cream when it sets because of all the salt in the atmosphere.

"It will be harder for them to track us if they manage to find the tracks back at Tenalbrum!" Asuka states.

"They are going to think we just ran straight and kept running!" I reply as I hold onto Asuka as tightly as I can.

"Exactly!"

The ocean is trying to flow up into the river, and the river is trying to forcefully push water out into the ocean. Rogue waves from both sides lap up over the saddle and splash me and Asuka. Asuka gasps and flinches while my teeth click into one another. Oktitohbi continues to plow through the waves regardless.

Several swirling whirlpools are viciously causing rifts from where the ocean and river try to overpower one another, but like everything else, it's not bothering Oktitohbi. He casually swims by and continues onward. Thank God he isn't a normal horse. Otherwise, Asuka and I would be dead right now.

Since we crossed at the mouth, those chasing after us will be less inclined to search down by the beach. They are going to think we had a normal horse and swam inland rather than out towards the sea. Not to mention there is a possibility they may think we are dead because of the whirlpools.

Oktitohbi steps onto the other side of the river. Asuka places her feet back into the stirrup as Oktitohbi shakes to remove the excessive water that's weighing him down. Asuka spurs him as he finishes and he's off again into a full gallop.

"How far have we traveled?" Asuka asks.

"It can't be too far because I can see the mountain range."

"So what is this place?"

"It's a private resort far in the mountains. Even if we were being chased, it would take them days to get there by vehicle. Maybe longer if the weather persists."

The place is well hidden. Off the books tourist place where only the wealthy go. Although I have my doubts, I don't think anyone will find us up there since most of it's private property. That's why it's so well protected and secluded is because regular people, both rich and poor don't talk about the shinobi and hunters living together on the back side of the mountain.

"So where are we meeting Lawrence and the others?"

"It's an old house we bought for everyone to share. It's when me, Minori and everyone else lived in Frambosta."

"Where is that?"

"I'll take us there when the time comes. Right now, you guide us to this place you speak of."

"Okay."

I direct Asuka where to go as I take out my handgun. I de-cock the hammer, pull the tube open and push rounds into it until it reaches the maximum capacity. Since the lever's already been cranked, all I'll have to do is pull the hammer back because it's got a round in the chamber.

Oktitohbi jumps over a small ravine and starts traversing an incline. It isn't far now. We are taking the back way in so the village and town won't even know we were here. The only people that will are the ones at the resort, but they aren't going to talk if you pay for the stay and slip some money under the table.

I open up a saddle bag where Asuka and I store the money. Although we have a lot right now, we shouldn't pay more than what is required. I reckon 85,000 should cover one night. Not to mention I still have that stuff left over from the razorback when I was out in the wasteland with Yagyu and Octavian.

Asuka pulls on the reins and Oktitohbi slows down. At the very top of the small mountain is a wall that's wrapped around the resort. Small torches placed all around the four-story building give off a dim colored, orange glow that climbs all the way up to the roof.

Oktitohbi comes to a stop and Asuka slides off. I throw my good leg off and jump to the ground. Oktitohbi starts to fade away, and he stows himself back into his stone. I pick it up and follow Asuka up to the wall.

She places her foot on the concrete and kicks herself to the top. I bend my knees and hop to the very top the same time Asuka lifts herself up. The courtyard is empty, and the building itself looks like it has vacancy. Asuka and I drop down and approach the front of the building.

"You okay?" Asuka asks as I place a hand on my achy chest.

"It'll be better when this gets packed."

I hold the door open for Asuka. A blast of warm air floods out the opening and attempts to chase the chills plaguing my body. Asuka takes the stack of money from my hand and approaches the front desk. I limp over and sit down on a leather sofa that's right next to the fireplace.

I wonder where Hikage and them are right now, and how are they going to get to Frambosta with the huge price on their heads? Not to mention I'm going to have to go back to Gessen and collect Octavian as well as Gekko and Senko. The real question is, what do we do when Gekko and Senko aren't useful anymore?

I look over at the front desk to see how things are going. Asuka negotiates with the concierge over how we will pay extra if they let us stay. He agrees to the terms and takes the money. The man puts half of it in the register and keeps the rest. Asuka takes the room key and walks over to me, "Room 12. Second floor."

She reaches out and takes my hand as I work my legs up and stand. Asuka wraps my arm around her neck and we head upstairs. Although I'm not entirely weak, it's kind of nice she is going the extra mile to help.

Asuka takes the key and unlocks the door to room 12. I throw the door open and we both enter. Despite only having one bed, the place has its own bathhouse. Asuka sits me down on the bed and pulls out an I.R.E. I unlatch my armor and pull my shirt off.

The wound from that bullet is trying to seal itself shut, but the final layer of flesh can't completely close. Blood is slowly oozing out of the partially formed scabs trying to form. I take my chain sickle and scrape the dried blood off the cut as Asuka takes the I.R.E out.

"What do I need to do?"

"You're going to have to pack that liquid into the wound so it can completely heal." I say.

Asuka pours some of the liquid onto her hand and swishes it around. Asuka folds her fingers into her palm a couple times as she takes a hold of my shoulder. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as Asuka presses her doctored hand into the wound. A mild sting eats at the bullet wound, but it's nothing to serious.

I pick up the vial and pour some more on her hand. She places her hand back on my chest and applies as much pressure as she can. I slowly wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. The small pain that was eating at my chest goes away, and Asuka places both her hands on my back.

"Asuka."

"Yes Alan?"

"…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah… It's just…"  
"Don't worry about the talilbasha. Let's just…go home and forget this."

"That's the problem. We can't go back." I say as I let go of her.

"What do you mean we can't go back?" Asuka replies as she looks me in the eyes.

"Ange knows. Soon, the entire country is going to know."

Asuka lays her head back on my shoulder and sniffles, "I didn't mean too…"

"I know you didn't. You were trying to save me, and you did a damn fine job doing so."

"What am I going to do? What is mom… and dad going to think?" Asuka states.

"The council is going to make it a lot worse than it really was, but your parents know you'd never do anything heinous. I was there, Lawrence was there. Everyone with sense is going to understand."

I scan my mind for ideas, but the only logical thing for us to do is leave the country and never come back. Go somewhere off the grid. Maybe a region in Transylvania, or a low-key place in the states like Oklahoma. Nothing ever happens in Oklahoma. Other than tornadoes and snow during the summer.

So far, that's all I can come up with. When we go to meet up with Lawrence and the others, I'll pitch my idea to them and see what they think. We have plenty of money, and Hikage knows ways to get out of the country undetected. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that this is a great idea.

"Alan?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

Asuka utters something under her breath and hugs me tighter. At first, I can make out some of what she said, but the rest is clouded and distorted by the agony clogging her heart. Asuka pulls away, "Please…Don't forsake our friends…"

My mind blanks for a second as I instinctively squeeze Asuka. Regret overcomes me as I think back to the plan. About leaving the country and never coming back. I remember promising Yagyu that no matter what, I'd never let anything happen to her or the others. That it was a Venator Juarmento (a hunter's promise).

I kiss Asuka on her forehead and remain quiet. I wasn't going to bring up the plan until tomorrow, but now that Asuka reminded me of the promise I made, I've rededicated myself to upholding it.

"Asuka, I never told you this, but through every fight, wound and near-death experience, you have been my pillar of strength. Thank you."

"I wasn't a very good one." Asuka scolds herself.

"That's in the past Asuka." I reply. "Now, I reckon we better go test that bathhouse out since we paid for it."

Asuka wipes her eyes and smiles, "I'll go heat the water."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes. I have to treat my leg and make a phone call."

Asuka walks off into the bathroom while I pull my boots and grieves off. The place Ange hit me with the concrete is heavily bruised and bleeding. My calve muscle has managed to push all the broken glass to the surface of my skin, but it couldn't push it out because my grieves were blocking the exit.

I reach down and grab a shard. Jagged edges pull part of my muscle up and forces it to contract. I wiggle it back and forth. The glass finally loses its grip and comes out. I lay it on a tissue and pick another piece out of my leg. The tissue turns completely red with bits of broken skin as the final piece comes out of my leg. I stand up and walk around to make sure I got it all. It doesn't feel like anything is restricting my movement, and there isn't any deep muscle aches. The only thing that hurts is the outside where the concrete hit me.

I toss the tissue full of glass into the fireplace and set it on fire. The glass will still remain, but all the yoma cells in my blood will have been killed off. I pick up the room phone and dial Mr. K's trace-proof number.

If Ange, shinobi or any hunters come by, all they can see is that a phone call was made, but they won't be able to track it. Which will give them reason to suspect it was me, but it will protect Hanzo Academy's reputation. That's if there's any left by tomorrow night.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Mr. K."

 _"_ _Alan. How did it go?"_

I remain silent for a couple seconds and try to think of a way to form a sentence.

 _"_ _Alan? You still there?"_

"The mission was a failure..."

 _"_ _Damnit."_

"I'm sorry I let you down…"

 _"_ _What of Asuka? Is she okay?"_

"She's in the room with me."

 _"_ _Okay… Where are you staying?"_

"Remember the story I told you about that mountain range up west? That's where I am."

 _"_ _Alright. The queen and I will be over sometime around 8:00 a.m. tomorrow."_

"Before you go, can I talk to Hibari?"

 _"_ _Sure. Let me go get her."_

Mr. K puts me on hold. Asuka steps out of the bathroom and motions that it's ready. I give her an okay sign and quietly acknowledge that I'll be there as soon as possible. She steps back into the bathroom. The other end clicks, and the line of communication connects.

 _"_ _Hello Alan."_

"Hey there Hibari. Watch the news tonight?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Good kid. Hey, listen… some stuff went down during the mission, so Asuka and I will be skipping town for a while."

 _"_ _Oh my god, what happened?"_

"It's best I don't say, but I suggest you forget I ever existed."

 _"_ _Don't say that Alan!"_

"The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on with your life."

 _"_ _But Alan…"_

"It will make sense in the morning."

Hibari lets out a sigh of disappointment and smacks her lips as if she's on the verge of breaking down, _"Okay. I just want you and Asuka to know that I love you two, and I am always going to be there for you. No matter what."_

"I know Hibari, and you'll always have a place in my heart."

 _"_ _Take care of Asuka for me."_

"I will."

 _"_ _And tell her to take care of you. Vale amici mei…"_

Vale amici mei (Farewell my friend)."

I hang the phone up and lay down on the bed. There's so much going on within me that I'm not mad. I'm not even sad. I can't even explain it. It's like, I want to be disappointed, but I just can't. So much in the past has hurt me that this just feels like another notch in my belt.

Being swallowed by a yoma, attacking Miyabi and Murasaki in a blood lusting rage, getting exiled, watching Minori's parents die, Lawrence's mother and Thomas dying at the Bolakna, Hikage and Haruka leaving me when I needed them, killing Roger, having my wings broken, being forsaken by Kagura. It never ends.

I look over and see that Asuka is taking her clothes off so she can get in the hot pool of water. A subtle feeling of peace comes over me as I remember that no matter how fucked up things can truly get, there's always a glimmer of beauty in everything. Asuka sits down in the water and sinks up to her nose. I can tell she is smiling underneath the water.

"I think I'll just stay here." I tease.

"Don't make me come get you." She replies with a playful grin.

"What are you going to do? Hold me down and suffocate me?"

"No. I'm just going to ignore you and make you beg."

"Damnit…" I reply as the both of us laugh.

Two things I hate. Asuka not giving me any attention, and begging. If she ignores me, then I won't be able to kiss or play with her in anyway, and the only way for me to proceed is if I ask, and that counts as begging. She's got me beat.

Asuka crosses her arms and playfully turns around while I take the rest of my clothes off and lay them by hers. "No peeking you pervert."

"I'm not the pervert." Asuka giggles as I use the steps to get into the water. The steam radiating off the surface fills my nose with a warm blast of vapor that clears my sinuses as the hot water rubs relief into my muscles. The last time Asuka and I did this, it was over a year ago when we were on an island, and the two of us were getting to know each other.

Asuka wades through the steaming bathwater and sits down right beside me. A huge wave of joy comes over me as her body presses up against mine. She raises her hand up and places it on the wound she patched up with the I.R.E.

"You know, it's been a while since we got a moment like this." Asuka states as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"And I won't trade it for anything." I reply as I put my arm around her. "Makaria and Mr. K are going to be here tomorrow morning."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know Asuka. Right now, let's just enjoy this." I answer as I close my eyes and lean back. The back of my head submerges underneath the water, and a soothing touch travels up my scalp. Asuka runs her hand through my hair and down my chest as I try and think of what we are going to do.

The worst comes to my mind as I think of what Fubuki is going to be capable of. She's got the ability to kill shinobi now without even trying, and my gut tells me that whoever she's working for isn't just anyone. I try to think onward, but I just end up at a dead end. Fubuki doesn't seem like the person to just follow anyone.

It has to be someone who promised her something, and unlike a lot of people I've dealt with in the past, Fubuki isn't just some crazed bitch. She's very intelligent and only makes a move when she knows it's going to be a success.

Asuka pats my chest a couple times and steps out of the pool. I sit up and pull the plug so the pool can drain. Asuka turns the heating control off as I step out of the pool and grab a towel from the nearby rack. Asuka reaches over and grabs one as I dry my body off. She briskly rubs her hair before running it down her chest and legs.

I toss my towel into the laundry basket and grab both of my guns. Asuka takes her wakizashi and places it under the mattress. A part of it sticks far enough out to where she can grab it, but it's inconspicuous. She lays down on the bed and practices drawing it while I stick my revolver underneath my side of the bed. Nothing should happen tonight, but neither of us truly know.

I secure all the locks on the door before heading over to the window. If something were to happen, this is where someone would most likely try to enter. I latch it shut and place some empty shell casings on top of the latch before scattering some all around the base and wooden floor. That way we have a noise maker even if they try and open it carefully.

I put my lever action pistol in the nightstand drawer and lay down on the bed. Asuka does one more practice draw, and she puts her wakizashi away for the night. She rolls over onto her side and we look at one another. Neither of us know what to say or talk about because there is nothing to talk about.

"Alan, are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?"

"Back in those alleyways. You seemed…tense…"

"I wasn't mad. I was just scared because I didn't want you getting wrapped up in this." I reach over and put my hand on Asuka's face, "But if it wasn't for you though, Hikage and I would be dead. Thank you."

Asuka and I lean in and press our lips together. Ecstasy comes over me and I almost lose myself in this blur scaring my mind. Deep within my heart, my feelings towards Asuka are being set free. Asuka and I pull away and stare into each other's eyes for a couple seconds. Her eyes are drowning in passion, and I feel my body catch completely on fire. Before I can say the words, we kiss again out of instinct.

Asuka lets out a small whimper as my lips travel down her neck and in between her chest. I passionately kiss each breast as many times as I can before she wraps both her arms around my head and holds me in place.

Asuka rolls over on top of me as I lay on my back and embrace her. Asuka feels around my forearm with her free hand. Each touch sends me closer and closer to paralysis as our palms meet one another. Our hands wrestle back and forth as we try and lock hands. My fingers interlock in-between hers, and we both squeeze as tightly as we can. Her grip overpowers mine, and she pins my wrist against the bed.

She pulls away and kisses the scars on my chest. My body gets so hot that I am unable to move. All the feeling in my hands and feet disappear as she focuses on kissing her favorite scar on my stomach. The one that puts me on the verge of passing out every time she touches it. With my free hand, I stroke her smooth, silky back.

"Alan…" Asuka whispers in-between trapped gasps as I playfully nibble on her shoulders and neck.

"Asuka…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Asuka…"

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	29. Chapter 25: Si Vis Pacem

Opening Song: "Almost Easy" by: Avenged Sevenfold

Grey light outlines the bottom of the window blinds as my eyes slowly open. I look at the bullet casing resting on the window latch. It hasn't been disturbed or moved in anyway. Despite it being an uneventful night, I slept with one hand on my revolver all night after Asuka laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

Occasionally, she would consciously squeeze me with her arms to make sure I was still close. The entire night, neither of us moved from the position we fell asleep in. My back is aching from how long I've slept on it. However, it was the only way for me to draw my weapon effectively if anything were to happen.

Asuka squeezes me again and wakes up. Sleep mixed with happiness coats her eyes as she yawns and smiles, "Good morning Alan…" Asuka says as she rolls over on her side. Since she's facing away from me, I put my gun back underneath the mattress and lean up next to her. Several parts of my spine pop back in place, and the soothing relief of getting off those bones rush through my entire body.

"Good morning Asuka." I reply as I put my arms around her and scooch closer.

Right now, I can feel Makaria's presence below us. Before too long, she's going to ask the concierge to call the room. Until then, we'll just stay here and take in the moment. Asuka sits up and dangles her legs off the edge of the bed. She folds her hands together and kneads them together.

I sit up behind her and put my arms around her again. My left hand softly grabs her right breast as I kiss her shoulder and neck. Asuka picks my right hand up and presses it against her lips. The feeling of her tears roll down the huge engrained scars that snake all over the top of my knuckles. She pulls my hand away from her lips as I kiss her on the cheeks.

She places my hand on her face and turns her head. Our lips make a connection, and the both of us revel in this moment we are sharing. No matter how many times this happens, it always feels like the first night Asuka and I slept together.

We pull away, and I lay my head on her shoulder as she continues to stare down at the ground. Right now, she is hurting over what happened back in Tenalbrum. I tried my hardest to shield her from this life, but now it's finally caught up.

The phone in the room begins to ring, and the memories I made with the Hanzo girls play out one by one. Katsu and I reading books and watching television together like a brother and sister sharing similar interests. Those times Yagyu and I argued over the stupidest things. Yet we became inseparable siblings.

Having the honor to train with Ikaruga and watch her grow as a shinobi as well as a strong, independent person. How I got the privilege to take Ayame on her first mission. Despite it being a failure, I consider it a success because I got the opportunity of being her guardian. Not only that, but her and Gehrman certainly enjoyed each other's company. Learning about one another and forming a friendship similar to what me and Hibari have.

The thought of Gehrman and Ayame rejogs my memory, and I think back to when Hibari and I left for Hebijo. The girl didn't know anything about the outside and was forced to face things bigger than she could have ever imagined. Yet, Hibari remained strong and determined because of her pure heart. A heart so stainless that it was able to see beauty in eight flawed individuals; Lawrence, Amber, Hikage, Mirai, Haruka, Yomi and Homura as well as a monster such as myself.

"That's probably Mr. K." I try to say in the clearest voice possible.

"Alan, are you okay?" Asuka asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine… it's just…I failed to keep my promise to him, and the Hanzo girls…"

"It'll be okay Alan. I promise." Asuka replies as she stands up and kisses me on the forehead.

She reaches out and helps me stand. We both walk into the bathroom and pick up our clothes. Asuka puts her bra on and turns around. I grab a hold of both sides and cinch it up for her. She picks up my gauntlets and motions for me to hold out my hands.

Asuka puts them on me and latches it up. I throw the rest of my clothes and armor on as Asuka finishes putting her dress on. Since she's still putting her skirt on, I pick up the empty bullet casings and put them back in my side satchel.

"You ready?" Asuka asks as she grabs her wakizashi and revolver from under the mattress.

"Yeah." I reply as I throw my duster on and collect my lever action pistol from the nightstand.

We double check the room to make sure we didn't lose anything. Oktitohbi is in the satchel, there isn't any casings lying around, Asuka's got her swords, both guns are in the holster. I think we are ready to go.

We leave the room and head downstairs. Makaria is sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. I figure Makaria knew exactly where we were the entire time, and she offered to bring us to him. Asuka walks up to the desk and checks us out while I sit down in the couch across from Makaria.

"Alan."

"Makaria."

Asuka turns the key in and walks over to us. There seems to be a lot less hostility between the two of them now.

"Hello Asuka."

"It's good to see you M."

"It's okay to call me Makaria now." She replies.

Makaria stands up and walks outside. Asuka and I follow her through the courtyard and out the back exit.

"So Asuka… is it all water under the bridge now?" Makaria asks.

"Yes."

"I never meant to be hateful towards you…"

"It's okay. Even gods hurt." Asuka replies.

Makaria suddenly stops and clenches her fists to the point that her palms begin to bleed. She spins around and grabs a hold of me and Asuka. The both of us are somewhat shocked at what is going on. Makaria breaks down and collapses to her knees in front of us, "I don't know where Kagura is…"

"What?"

"I've looked everywhere, but I can't find her! Father doesn't know where she is, Maria didn't find anything and Gehrman can't sense her anywhere! Have you seen her by any chance!?"

Asuka and I shake our heads and answer, "No."

Makaria's head droops and the snow around her turns to water as she cries, "All I wanted to do is… tell her how much I loved her…"

Instead of passing judgement and rebuking her by stating if she had just stopped when Kagura had enough, this wouldn't have happened, I bend down and touch her shoulder. She looks up at me with sorrowful eyes as Asuka and I wipe the tears and fluid from her face.

"We'll find her." I say.

"That's our promise." Asuka adds as she picks up Makaria's left hand. I take a hold of her right one and clasp them together as the both of us completely wrap our fingers into Makaria's hand.

"Even after…Everything I did?"

"You saved Ikaruga and Alan. It's the least I could do." Asuka states.

Some hope and happiness refills Makaria's spirit, but it still isn't enough to put a stop to crying.

Asuka and I hook Makaria under her arms and help her stand back on her feet, "The ground is no place for a goddess such as yourself." Asuka says as I straighten her black cloak out.

Makaria wipes her face clear and takes a deep breath, "Okay. Let's go."

She leads us down a set of stairs. Halfway down the mountain is a bench that rests on the outside of an empty children's park. Mr. K is sitting there with his head buried into his hands. The disappointment in myself increases to the point that my blood freezes.

"Mr. K?" Asuka softly asks as the three of us approach him.

He pulls his head up and slowly looks at us. As upset as Mr. K appears, some relief fills his red eyes as they focus on both me and Asuka. He stands up without hesitation and grabs us at the same time. Asuka and I are pulled into his grasp as he silently stands there with his arms around us both.

"I'm so glad you two are okay."

As much as I want to make a joke to try and cheer him up, now isn't the time. Nor will I ever get another chance to tell him something stupid so he can sigh and call me immature. Then he'd say something like; _"You need to be more mature like your sister Yagyu,"_ and I'll reply, _"Yagyu is just a scrub."_ Then Yagyu would but in, and say _"No, you're the scrub that needs to git gud,"_ and the three of us have an argument where we call each other immature names before realizing that all of us were acting immature.

"Mr. K? What's going on?" Asuka asks.

"What happened in Tenalbrum made national news this morning."

I let out a huge disgraced sigh. I didn't even have to see the headlines to know just how much trouble this was really going to cause.

"And all the shinobi and hunters?" Asuka says in a certain tone.

"You two spilled blood, and it doesn't matter if it's justified or not. I have no choice but to expulse you both. Any services related to Hanzo and Gessen academy are now closed."

A grimacing feeling causes Asuka's eyes to sit on the white ground in front of us. The news I was so reluctant to hear hits me right in my emotions, but what is even more traumatizing is seeing Asuka's reaction. Perhaps I should have told her before, but I didn't know what to say. My heart aches for her as she clenches her fist.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but you and Alan are liabilities now."

Mr. K is trying to say this as kindly as he can, but in reality, there isn't a kind way of putting this. Asuka is being stripped of her honorable title, and I'm being slapped with the bad word "evil shinobi." Once word gets out that I'm actually a hunter, it's only going to get more difficult.

However, Mr. K has to do this. Everyone we once called family will now be forced to resent us if they wish to keep the lives they currently got. Why? Because once they confirm that it was Asuka, Hanzo Academy is going to be the first place they go for answers. Even if they don't, Ange knew it was her back in Tenalbrum so either way, it's only a matter of time.

Mr. K reaches into his pocket and pulls his vibrating cell phone out. He clicks the side button and puts it on silent, "Judging by the circumstances, you only got a day. After that, I won't be able to delay it any longer."

He reaches out and places his hand on my shoulder, "Alan..." Mr. K clears his throat and tries to keep his voice from cracking. He takes a deep breath and clears his head, "I wanted to tell you… that you're…a good man…"

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me…old man…thanks…" I try to playfully reply through all the sorrow that's weighing me down.

"Defend Asuka with your life venator (hunter)…"

"I will."

Mr. K looks over at Asuka, "Take care of Alan for me. God knows he can't do it himself."

"I will uphold the commitment I made."

"And be sure to smack him around for me." Mr. K jokes.

The three of us laugh as Mr. K slowly backs off and pulls his cell phone back out. He waves his hand and implies that this is our head start. Makaria puts her hands on the both of us and pushes us along as Mr. K returns the call.

"You two need to get going." Makaria states.

"What's going to happen to Hanzo Academy?" Asuka asks.

"They will be alright. Maria is going to watch after them."

"What about Astoreth and Daigon?" I add.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them. It's best if we kept y'all separated for now. It's bad enough you're going to have the country after you. You don't need Shen coming too." Makaria answers as she hands me the chiseled yoma tooth, "Gehrman will keep you both safe."

I reach out and take the koukla, "Don't worry boy. I'll see that you succeed." Gehrman says.

"What are you going to do?" Asuka asks as I put Gehrman on my utility belt.

"I'm going to go get dad and we're going to look for Kagura. I just hope she's okay." She states as she places her hand on her chest and let's out a trapped breath of uncertain hope.

"Don't worry Makaria. We'll find her." Asuka says.

"Thank you…"

I take out Oktitohbi's stone and drop it on the ground. The outline of his body takes shape, and he appears under the flash of a blue blanket of light. Makaria reaches out and grabs my shoulder before I can step into the stirrup.

"Alan, Asuka, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you…accept my blessing of power?"

"Why would the god of the hunters…"

"It seems I was wrong about you Asuka, and I owe you an apology." Makaria interrupts. "Accepting my mark will grant you great strength, but once you accept it, you shall reap the persecution heretics receive."

"As for you Alan, your covenant with Kagura shall be broken, but your service under me will be for her benefit. Your mind and body shall be safe from the corruption that destroys those that renounce Kagura. However, your motives will not protect you from the laws which bind you to society."

"I accept your offer." I say.

"And I do as well." Asuka adds.

"Once branded, there will be no going back."

I take both my gauntlets off while Asuka grabs my unmarked arm. We fold our fingers into each other's hands, and we both kneel before Makaria.

"Very well then."

Makaria holds out her hand and Gehrman takes form. He reaches underneath his wheelchair and pulls out a cast iron brand that has a unique emblem on the end. Two pairs of wings surround a shield that has four crooked arrows. In the middle is a twin-bladed spear that rests between the crooked lines.

Makaria takes the brand and touches it with her left hand, "In the beginning, there was only formless dark, but then light came into the world, and the light and dark were set apart. Day and night, morning and evening, midday and midnight."

The brand bursts into a blue flame that turns the iron molten orange, "One cannot exist without the other. Fire and ice, shinobi and hunter, Makaria and Kagura."

The tattoos and scars underneath Makaria's cloak begin to glow an azure color as she finishes her incantation and removes her left hand from the brand. A mystic looking fluid trickles down and lands on the ground. The snow immediately turns to water as the drop burns its way into the ground. Asuka's grip on my hand tightens as Makaria holds out the brand.

Since Asuka seems a little hesitate, I'll go first to show her that it's not going to hurt. Or at least give her the impression it's not. I hold out my hand and Makaria plants the brand right onto the top of Kagura's old marking.

My entire hand goes numb for a moment, and the scars from Kagura's marking feels like it's trying to rearrange itself. The smell of burning flesh radiates off the evaporating bloody smoke that's erupting with my hand. The brand finally sears itself deep into my palm and Makaria removes the brand. As bad as it looks, it didn't hurt.

"I guess I'm next…" Asuka says as she squeezes my hand as tightly as she can.

"For your safety, I'll put yours elsewhere so no one can associate you with me." Makaria replies as she looks for a place to put the brand. "Are you okay with your left side? Here?" She asks as she touches where Asuka's ribs bend around and connect into her chest bone.

"Do what you must." Asuka replies as she reaches down and pulls up her shirt.

Makaria touches the area she's going to put the brand and Asuka casually nods. Makaria presses the iron into her side. Asuka let's out a small whimper of pain before realizing that it's not that bad. I personally thought I'd be cussing and knocking trees over, but no. Other than my hand still feeling numb, it wasn't all that bad.

The brand buries deep into Asuka's flesh before Makaria removes it. Because she's never taken an oath of any kind, cauterized blood slowly seeps out the brand and drips down her waist. She reaches over and touches the tattoo as Makaria hands the tool back to Gehrman. Asuka looks over at mine and implies she wants to touch it.

I hold my hand open and her fingers slowly trace over the new marking. The tattoo Kagura gave me still exists, but it's been covered up by Makaria's. Shiny water from Kagura's marking leaks from the charred blister. However, it feels as if there is salt in the fluid because it's agitating the new blister.

"Paenitet soror mea. Ambo te ignosce me (I am sorry sister. Please forgive me)." Makaria says as she clears the unwarranted sorrow from her throat.

Asuka and I stand back up. Makaria picks up my gauntlets and puts them back on my hands while Asuka tucks her shirt back into her skirt. Gehrman folds his hands together and transforms back into his koukla. Asuka picks the koukla up and hands him back to me.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. Promise." I say as I put Gehrman back on my belt.

"I know, but it doesn't matter how many times I hear it, I can't bring myself to believe it…" Makaria takes another deep breath and looks me and Asuka in the eyes, "I'll be in touch, my praetorians."

Makaria turns around and slowly walks away while I climb up onto Oktitohbi and slide back. Asuka steps into the stirrup and readies herself. I reach out, and Asuka grabs my hand. She swings her leg around and takes a hold of the reins.

"Well…What now?" Oktitohbi asks.

"We go get Octavian, meet up with Lawrence and them, then we keep our promise to Makaria."

"But how are we going to find Kagura? She could be anywhere." Asuka states.

"She'll show up sooner or later."

"And what about Octavian? Mr. K clearly said Gessen won't be helping us anymore?"

"Who said they have to help us? All we do is sneak in after the sun goes down, get Octavian and the two Gessen hoes, then split before Yumi notices. So easy, the Beverly Hills Ninja could do it!"

"But isn't that deceiving?"

"Asuka, shinobi work is nothing but deception. Now do you want to help me find Kagura, and the stone or not?"

"Yes! It's just…I don't like the idea of plotting against my friends…"

"We aren't plotting. To put it simply, we are protecting what matters to us, and sometimes the hardest tasks require the strongest wills. Besides, do you really think Yumi is going to associate with us once word gets out we killed a bunch of people in the north? NO! she's going to turn on us, and that's not because she's a liar, it's because Yumi is trying to protect herself as well as the school she's responsible for."

There is a small silence between the both of us. In fact, it's so quiet that I can even hear the nails in Oktitohbi's horseshoes click against the packed snow below. Just by her natural reaction, I can tell that it never occurred to her that something like this would happen. Which is why I tried so hard to deter those girls from becoming shinobi in the first place because situations like this aren't taught in a classroom.

People like me? People who never really had anything to lose. People who spent more time killing one another over money and never had anything other than ourselves to worry about? It was perfect for us, because the consequences could never outweigh the decisions. You didn't have anyone to answer for other than yourself when trouble came.

"Which way is to Gessen?" Asuka asks.

"Southwest. If we hurry, we can get there a little before midnight."

Asuka grabs a hold of one of my hands and urges me to hold hers while Oktitohbi changes course and begins heading southwest. I reach around with my other arm and hold both of Asuka's hands. She leans her head back onto my shoulder and let's out a heavy sigh of uncertainty…

Ending Song: "Point of No Return" by: Starset


	30. Chapter 26: Parabellum

Opening song: None

"What's the plan?" Asuka asks.

"There's a well behind Gessen that will take us to the archives. We will use that to get into the academy. From there, we will use the rooftops to get into the dormitory."

"Shiki's room?"

"That's where I'd look first."

"Alright. Where do I go?"

I grab Asuka's hands and steer Oktitohbi left. The outline of Gessen Academy manages to hold its form despite being shrouded in a curtain of black.

Although we are about a mile (1.6 km) away from the gates, it's best to stay as far away as possible. If word has traveled like Mr. K said it would, then Gessen should be aware that Asuka and I are wanted. However, if we sneak into the archives, I can use my gold talisman to draw Ryoki to us since she will be the only one that can sense it. Then she can inform us where Octavian, and the prisoners are.

Since the well is directly behind the lake, it should be impossible for anyone to see us. I guide Oktitohbi behind a tree and Asuka slides off.

"Be careful you two." Oktitohbi says.

"Will do." I reply as I hold up his stone.

Oktitohbi fades away as Asuka approaches the well, "How are we going to get down there?"

"Superhero landing."  
"What?"

Before she can think, I scoop her up in my arms and jump into the pitch-black sea. Asuka squeals from the surprise and grabs onto me. My feet land on the ground below and cause my legs to buckle. I bend my knees and plant one into the concrete below. Unlike the last time I was here, someone has removed all the lanterns.

Darkness from my soul rushes to my eyes and changes my sclera black. The irises turn red and the entire hallway lights up. My knee cap has managed to drive itself all the way through the concrete and has left a sizable crater. Cracks from the impact have managed to travel up to the sides of the hall.

"Do you think you could be any louder?" Asuka states as I let her go.

"I wasn't the one yelling." I reply.

The shirt Asuka had tucked in worked its way out of her skirt. As she tries to push it back in, something on her left side is glowing orange.

"Hey Asuka…"  
"What is it?"

"Your side." I say as I point at the place where she received her brand.

Asuka pulls her shirt back out of the skirt and looks. Surprise comes over her as she reaches down and touches it. Asuka yanks her hand away and shakes it a couple times. Like she just touched something hot. I reach over and touch it. Immediately, I feel a surge of power and pull away myself.

"Asuka, can you see right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

I pull my gauntlet off where I received my brand. All the lines that form Makaria's tattoo are glowing orange as well. The worst comes to my mind as I look Asuka in her eyes. Neither of them have changed color, and I've never been more relieved to see that hazel color.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just trying to figure out what was going on…"

For a second, I thought Asuka had the same color eyes as me, but because she doesn't, she's okay. For now, and here's to hoping she stays fine. Asuka and I push forward, and she takes a hold of the ladder. The orange color that was radiating from her brand disappears as she climbs up. Just to make sure, I pull my gauntlet off and look. Just like Asuka's, the brand isn't glowing right now.

I take a couple steps back, and the brand on my hand reignites, although there is no indication what triggers it to light up or fade away. What exactly is this power Makaria gave us? I don't feel any different than when the brand is activated, or when it's not.

"What's taking so long?" I hear Asuka yell from above.

"I'm coming." I reply as I put my gauntlet back on and climb up.

Other than all the candelabras being blown out, the Archives haven't changed much since my last visit here. A combination of my blood and Yumi's stain the staircase and walls that lead up to the second floor. Probably from where I smashed my fist into her icy barricade formed from her essence. Asuka walks over and examines a dried puddle of blood.

"What happened here?"

"Remember when me and Ayame came here to look for Oliveria's stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well we kind of got into a fight with Fubuki and them. Then Yumi got involved, and it kind of went from there."

"Did she ever figure out you and Ayame were responsible?"

"No." I answer as I pull my gold talisman out and run the metal fingertip of my gauntlet around the brim a certain way. The sound of liquid inside a crystal glass softly rings out. If Ryoki is anywhere within a half mile (0.8 km) radius, then she will be able to hear it. We'll give her about five minutes and if she doesn't show up, Asuka and I will proceed to Shiki's room.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asks as she sits down beside me.

"It's a little trick Jonathan taught me. The sound being emitted is so low that even dogs can't hear it. However, beings like Ryoki can because that's the sound they hear when someone they love is in trouble. Kind of like an unconscious warning within their head."

"Can you hear it?"  
"Barely. It's just loud enough to let me know I'm doing it right."

I slowly reach into my holster and pull out my lever action handgun. Asuka realizes what I'm doing, so she puts her thumb on her katana and slightly pushes it out of its sheathe. I put the talisman away, and grab my revolver as well. The door knob leading into the room we are in starts to jiggle.

The door suddenly flies open and a triple barrel shotgun, two revolvers and a shield burst into the room. Asuka jumps behind me and draws her weapons. She wraps her arms around me and positions her sword and wakizashi in front of me.

Ryoki has her shield linked to her chest plate while the barrel of her shotgun is nestled into a side notch she carved out. Octavian is standing behind her with both revolvers aimed over her shoulders.

"Easy now! It's just us!" Gehrman states.

The adrenaline and blinding urge to protect one another slowly subsides and Asuka re-sheathes her weapons while I spin my guns around and holster them. Ryoki lowers her shield and Octavian puts his revolvers up.

"Jesus, I thought you weren't coming." Octavian says.  
"Well it certainly crossed my mind." I reply.

"You bastard." Octavian chuckles. "So where is Lawrence and the others?"

"They're in Frambosta."

"Frambosta? Why the hell are they there?"

"It's complicated. We had the entire city after us, and Lawrence said to meet us at the house." I reply.

"That's quite a journey with two prisoners." Octavian states.

"That's all we could come up with." Asuka replies.

"Speaking of which, where are those two runts?" I ask.

"Yumi found out I had them here, and she ordered to have both girls put in the cells. I had to make something up, so I told her they were runaway criminals from the north. It bought us some time, but it won't be long until Yumi catches on."

"Then we've got no time to spare. Ryoki, Octavian, lead the way." Gehrman states.

Ryoki and Octavian head upstairs and climb out a window that leads up to the rooftop. Asuka and I stick close. Right now, the school looks like it's supposed to. Silent. All the girls are in their dorms. The only light that's on is the one in Yumi's room. She's either training, reading or perfecting one of her techniques. Regardless of what Yumi's doing, she poses a threat to what we are doing.

"The cells are just on the other side of the courtyard. It's off campus." Ryoki says.

"So how are we going to get two little hoes out of here without raising any suspension?" Octavian adds.

"Let me and Ryoki handle that. She can show me where Frambosta is, and we'll meet everyone there." Gehrman says.

"He's right. We'll be able to travel unrestricted with one girl each." Ryoki adds.

"Then let's get a move on." I answer.

Octavian and Ryoki take the lead and jump over to a nearby building. Asuka leaps across the gap and I bring up the back. The both of us catch up with Ryoki and Octavian, and the four of us all make the jump over to the dormitory.

This jump seems a lot further than the last. At the last possible second, I hook my arms under Asuka, deploy my wings and flap once to gain some altitude. The force combined with the way Asuka lands on her feet causes me to fly over. I fold my feathered wings under me to try and cushion the noise. Octavian lands on the very edge and slips. Out of reflex, he grabs the shingling with one of his hands. Ryoki dives over and grabs a hold of his arm the moment he loses his grip. She pulls him back up while Asuka reaches out and helps me stand.

We all give the nod we are okay and continue onward. Despite me landing in the middle of the roof, I don't think anyone was able to hear the landing. All I could really hear was the sound of feathers being ruffled, and a couple boards creak. Hopefully that wasn't enough to arouse any suspicion.

Asuka and I jump over to the treetops that sit outside the academy's gate. The moment that happens, I look back at Asuka's side. There's a faint, orange glow underneath her white shirt. Which means my hand has to be glowing as well. How does this work, and what does this power do?

About one hundred yards (roughly 91 meters) away is a decent size building. It's completely constructed out of concrete. Ryoki and Octavian drop down from the tree tops and proceed to the front of the building. Asuka and I jump down. Ryoki opens the door, and the three of us follow her in. A cold blast of air chills me to the bone and forces me, Asuka and Octavian to shiver the moment we step into the cold, grey tomb.

Each cell has some kind of wall restraint. The first couple are minimal. Some chains here and there. As we progress farther into the building though, the cells start to get smaller, and the security measures become more evident.

Some have racks where prisoners lay on, while others seemed to be more reserved for some kind of interrogation. Just the idea that this used to be part of Old Gessen sends chills down my spine. I can only imagine the horrors that potentially happened here.

Ryoki notions for Octavian to stop. She continues forward and looks in the cell at the very end of the hall. Ryoki motions for all of us to move up. Inside the cells are both Gekko and Senko. Senko has been strapped to an upright cross while Gekko is inside a wall restraint. Their clothing have been completely removed.

If it wasn't for their weak shivering, and the strained breaths that emit small puffs of steam, then I'd say that they were dead, because both of them have literally no life in them.

Ryoki opens the cell door, and we all walk in. Gehrman takes form and rolls his wheel chair up to Senko. As bad as this looks, I was expecting way worse to be committed against the girls once I heard Yumi took them in.

Not that Yumi would do anything cruel and unusual, but because I don't know many of the instructors, they could have done way worse other than stripping Gekko and Senko naked and leaving them to freeze to death. Certainly a lot kinder than what would have happened to them if a hunter of shinobi in the wasteland got a hold of them.

"Emittere flamma (emit flame)."

A small ball of flame emits from my palm and I hold it next to Senko's body. Ryoki and Gehrman put their hands together, say the phrase and use the heat being given off to warm Gekko and Senko back up.

Senko softly coughs and opens her heavy eyelids. Her eyes are bloodshot because of the lack of rest. She lays her weak gaze on me, but remains silent. Personally, I think she's just happy to see someone other than her captors. Although that's what we are about to become.

"Gekko…Is Gekko alright?"

"I'm here for you Senko…I'm here…" Gekko coughs in-between shivers.

"You're not…going to separate us?"

I shake my head no, "We need you both alive. Now if you agree to help us, we'll nurse you back to health."

"Anything is better than here…" Gekko states.

Gehrman pulls his scythe blade out and starts cutting one side while I use my kopis to cut the restraints on the other. The heavy-duty nylon straps and chains snap off and Senko rolls off the rack. Asuka and I grab a hold of her and try to help her stand. There is absolutely no strength in this girl's body. Gekko can't hold herself up either, but both of them try with everything to reach out and grab the flame within our hands.

Ryoki wraps Gekko up in her arms and prepares to leave. Gehrman does the same exact thing with Senko. He makes sure she is wrapped nice and snug before rolling himself over to Ryoki.

"Shall we?" He asks.

"Let's go. We'll see you at the meeting place." Ryoki whispers to us.

"Alright." I reply.

Ryoki kneels and places her koukla to her forehead while Gehrman throws his head back and places his hand on his forehead. They slowly fade away and in a split second, they are gone.

"Alan? Octavian? What are you doing?" A heavy voice asks.

I turn around and standing right beside Yumi is some guy wielding a double barrel shotgun. Grief fills my soul as she silently stares at me with puffy eyes. Yumi is expecting some kind of answer, but I don't know what to really say. She reaches around her back.

"Easy Yumi. We aren't here to cause problems." I reply. Yumi pulls out some kind of flintlock pistol and aims it at me.

"Why Alan?"

"Yumi…"

"I was supposed to hand those two over to Gallowglass. Do you know what is going to happen if I don't?"

Yumi, there is more at stake here then you can imagine." I reply.

"So you took my only hope of keeping Gessen out of war away?! Those girls were my only bargaining chip!"

"Yumi, listen to me. You know what happened up north, and if you don't, then you will before tomorrow night. Those two girls are my only hope at stopping those truly responsible. If they die, war is only going to be the beginning."

The boy lowers his shotgun as if he understands what I am saying. Yumi isn't though. She grasps the gun with both hands and tries to breathe through her nose like she is holding back some kind of sorrow. Although I'm sure Yumi won't pull the trigger, she has a determined look on her face. Almost like she wants to. The boy slowly reaches out and takes a hold of the gun.

The strength in Yumi's arms disappear as he pushes the barrel where it's angled at the floor. Yumi completely lets go, and the boy takes the gun away. He looks over at Octavian and gives him a notion to leave.

"I'll catch up." I say.

"Okay. See you at the place." Octavian replies. Yumi, and the guy step out of the way as Octavian adjusts Makaria's ring and exits the cell.

"What are we going to do Luke? That Ange woman was supposed to collect those two girls, and with the circumstances, there is no way she is going to believe they just escaped." Yumi mutters as she tries to think.

Yumi is right. There is no way anyone is going to believe Gekko and Senko just escaped. That isn't even remotely possible. Neither of them could stand on their feet. Nor could they fight their way out in that condition. I have an idea though. There is one way for Yumi to protect Gessen, but she is not going to like it. Not one bit. I try to form sentences and possible responses within my head before going through. I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

She looks over at me, "What do I do Alan? I told my girls we wouldn't be going to war as long as I handed those two over. Now, I guess we are..."

"None of you are going to war."

"How!? No excuse is going to sweep this under the rug!" Yumi replies.

"There is one excuse that will though."

Yumi goes silent for a second, and ponders what I just said. She searches her thoughts for all the possibilities. All except the last one. Yumi shakes her head back and forth, "No, no, no! You can't! You're not going…"

"I'm going to be what you and those girls need."

Tears fill Yumi's eyes at the thought of what is going to happen. What has to happen. I've seen war first hand, and Yumi and those girls don't deserve that. They deserve so much more. To live in what little peace they can. Even if it means bearing their cross as well as Asuka's.

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to become a villain. I busted Gekko and Senko out, because I'm not a hero."

Yumi walks at me with open arms and hugs me. Her chin rests on my shoulders as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way Yumi." I state.

"You better get moving then. Gallowglass is supposed to be here at dawn." The boy named Luke says.

"Take care of Minori for me." I say.

"I…will…" Yumi huffs.

"Goodbye Yumi."

"Goodbye…Alan…"

Asuka and I exit the cell and make a mad dash for the exit. Luke hands Yumi a phone and slowly walks behind us with his shotgun. I grab Asuka's hand as we both burst outside and run into the forest. Luke points his shotgun up into the air and pulls one trigger.

A monstrous soundwave erupts from the barrel as he halfheartedly takes aim at us. Before he pulls the second trigger, he aims it off to the side and fires a blind shot into the forest. The spread isn't anywhere close to either of us, but it will be enough for him to say he tried to stop us.

I grab Oktitohbi's stone and throw him out in front of us. He bursts into shape and slowly jogs as I step into the stirrup and position myself. Asuka grabs a hold of my hand, and I pull her up. She wraps her arms around my waist as I tug on the reins and guide Oktitohbi in the direction Frambosta is.

"Well Alan, what do we do after we meet up in Frambosta?" Asuka asks.

"We make Gekko and Senko talk. That, or we keep them alive long enough that Fubuki comes after us."

Asuka works her hands over where my wrists are and grabs a hold of the reins, "As long as we're in this together, I'll happily follow you anywhere."

"And as long as I'm with you, I'd carry the weight of the world." I reply…

To Be Continued…

Ending song: Crysis Epilogue by: Hans Zimmer


	31. Senran Kagura Arkanum Credits

Senran Kagura Arkanum Credits:

 **Written by:**

Sledgehammer963

 **Original Story by:**

Sledgehammer963

 **Edited by:**

Boosted Gear, Sledgehammer 963

 **Character Concepts:**

Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear, SilverMan42, drakin6345

 **Senran Kagura Arkanum Soundtrack by:**

Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear

 **List of Contributors and Original Characters:**

Alice: Boosted Gear

Akinari: drakin6345

Ange: Silverman42

Luke: Silverman42

M (The Mirror Queen): Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear

Morabis: Sledgehammer963

Ritus: Sledgehammer963

Sebastian: Silverman42

Shokudo: drakin6345

 **Reprisal Characters:**

Alan: Sledgehammer963

Lawrence: Boosted Gear

Johnathan: Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear

Astoreth: Sledgehammer963

Daigon: Sledgehammer963

Hades: Sledgehammer963

Octavian: Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear

Oliveria: Sledgehammer963, Boosted Gear

 **Weapon and Firearm Design:** Sledgehammer963

 **Weapon Models Used for Characters:**

Alan: Smith and Wesson Model 19-3 double action 357, 1856 Smith and Wesson Volcanic pistol, Colt M16A4 CQBR variant

Alice: 1836 Rimfire Pepperbox Pistol

Ange: 1873 Springfield Trapdoor Rifle, H&K MP5,

Asuka: 1861 modified 45 ACP Spencer Carbine

Hikage: Modified Remington Rolling Block (Pistol Variant), Kansai Rattlesnake 9-inch bolt (KRS-9) (Based off Gears of War Torque Bow and the Lewis Gun)

Lawrence: Browning Auto-5 Semi-Auto Shotgun, 1848 Colt Dragoon Black Powder Revolver

Luke: Beretta 690 Double Barrel Shotgun

Octavian: Smith and Wesson 1875 Schofield model 2 Revolver

Oliveria: C93 Borchardt Semi Auto Pistol, C96 Mauser Semi Auto Pistol

Shokudo: 45 Mars Long Mars Automatic Pistol

Yuyaki: 1887 Remington Side by Side Coach Gun (Sawn-off)

Youtube References and Sources:

 **Mitch L**

 **VaatiVidya**

 **Fungo**

 **Forgotten Weapons**

 **Paul Harrel**

 **TheFireArmGuy**

 **Hikok45**

 **List of Songs used:**

1\. Scarlet Master by Sayaka Sasaki

2\. Until the World Goes Cold by Trivium

3\. When Two Are One by Ateryu

4\. Sleeping Dogs by Zack Wylde ft. Corey Taylor

5\. Stillborn by Black Label Society

6\. Holy Diver by Dio/Killswitched Engaged

7\. Goldeneye by Tina Turner

8\. Way Down We Go by Kaleo

9\. Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch

10\. Coming Undone by Korn

11\. South of Heaven by Slayer

12\. Dead Memories by Slipknot

13\. Wait and Bleed by Slipknot

14\. Heaven and Hell by Dio

15\. Nameless Song by Motoi Sakuraba

16\. The Ringed City Epilogue by Yuka Kitamura

17\. Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch

18\. Lilium by Yukio Kondo

19\. Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold

20\. Point of No Return by Starset

21\. Crysis Epilogue by Hans Zimmer


	32. Author's Notes and future announcments

First of all, before I do anything, I want to thank you, the reader for taking time out of your day to read my story. I know it sounds dumb, but you have no idea how much we writers really appreciate it. I'll just come out and let the walls down, writing is hard. Especially when your sequel is almost 170,000 words long and almost 100% original.

Next, I would like to thank my proofreader, Boosted Gear. He helped me cut down on the errors tremendously. Also, I received help from two other Fanfiction users, Silverman42 and drakin6345. They introduced some new characters that really helped me drive the narrative and break through the writer's block, so if you can, go give their page a search.

Now, I'll be honest, I had no intentions of writing a sequel. Nor did I want to. Darkness ended solid enough, and to me, Darkness will always be where it ended. But, because people wanted more, and how my hopes of actually getting a real book published got thrown out the window, I decided to write a part 2 because people were politely asking. And to be honest, it was a hell of an experience. It truly was a challenge to write an entirely new story that had nothing to do with Senran Kagura's season 2, and I'm absolutely glad those people asked for a part 2.

The most fun I had was writing Alan and Fubuki's fights. Just the way I got to use and play with their engagements and getting them interact with each other was a lot of fun. To me, they will always be the best rivalry I ever wrote.

When it came to the Bloodborne side, I sat down with Boosted Gear and we discussed what the character should look like, whether they be male or female, and in the end, we went with a female. Kagura was the god of the shinobi, so it made sense to make the god of hunters a female as well.

Then we tied it together in a way that seemed somewhat believable and connected the two worlds of Senran Kagura and Bloodborne together. Two sisters separated, one bearing unspeakable horrors and pain just to get back home. Only to discover she can't for 800 years.

As for part 3, I have ideas and outlines, but only time will tell what and how things will go. I'll probably start my first write through around the beginning of spring and hopefully around spring of 2021, part 3 will be completely done. I tprobably won't be as long. Possibly 100,000 words compared to Darkness' whopping 155,000 or Arkanum's 167,000, but I'll give it my best just like I did with Arkanum.

I gave everything I had to make Arkanum a masterpiece, and hopefully, it will be. If not a masterpiece, a damn good story worth the time. My only hope is when people read Arkanum or Darkness, they will say that this is one of the best stories on Fanfiction.

Thank you

Sledgehammer963


End file.
